F I C Adaptada Uma escola de charme
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Ela nunca aprendera tanto em toda a sua vida... Isabella é uma espécie de patinho feio em meio à sua família bonita e perfeita. Rejeitada por aqueles a quem anseia ter como amigos, entrega seu coração a um homem que nem sequer sabe que ela existe...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Uma escola de charme.  
**Autora:** Susan Wiggs.  
**Adaptadora:** Jennifer.  
**Shipper:** Edward e Bella.  
**Gênero:** Romance, UA, lemons, drama.  
**Censura: NC-17  
Sinopse:** Ela nunca aprendera tanto em toda a sua vida... Isabella é uma espécie de patinho feio em meio à sua família bonita e perfeita. Rejeitada por aqueles a quem anseia ter como amigos, entrega seu coração a um homem que nem sequer sabe que ela existe. Não tendo nada a perder, ela agarra a chance de viajar para um mundo novo e maravilhoso em busca de um sonho. Numa sociedade em que os homens são julgados pelo nome e posição de sua família, Edward Cullen é considerado um inconsequente por ter se afastado da dele. Movido por sua determinação em corrigir um antigo erro, o impetuoso e temperamental capitão do mar não tem tempo de olhar para a jovem tímida que sobe a bordo de seu navio. O que Isabella descobre na viagem é mais aventura do que poderia ter imaginado. A tripulação de marujos rudes torna-se sua escola particular, ensinando-a a ser uma dama. E dá-lhe a confiança para acreditar num surpreendente novo amor.

**PARTE I**

_**Patinho Feio .**_

_- Que filhos bonitos você tem mãe - disse a velha pata com o trapo em volta da perna. - São todos bonitos, com a exceção daquele ali. Não saiu muito bem. E uma pena que você não possa chocá-lo outra vez._

_E o pobre patinho, que fora o último a sair do ovo e parecia tão feio, foi bicado, empurrado de lá para cá e transformado em motivo de chacota pelos patos e pelas galinhas também._

_- Ele é grande demais - declararam todos._

_O peru, que se considerava um imperador porque nas¬cera com esporões, estufou o peito feito as velas de um navio ao vento e se alteou acima dele, gorgolejando até ficar de cara vermelha. O pobre patinho não sabia onde ousava ficar parado, ou para onde ousava caminhar. Es¬tava triste demais por ser tão desesperadoramente feio e porque era objeto de riso de todo o curral._

_Quando amanheceu, os patos selvagens aproximaram-se numa revoada para dar uma espiada no patinho._

_- Que tipo de criatura é você? - perguntaram, enquanto o patinho se virava em todas as direções, tentando saudar a todos de seu melhor ângulo._

_- Você é terrivelmente feio - disseram eles —, mas isso não significa nada para nós, desde que você não se case com ninguém da nossa família._

**Hans Christian Andersen  
Patinho Feio (1843)**

****Então, eu tenho algumas adaptações e com o tempo vou estar trazendo elas para aqui. Essa é uma das minha preferidas, espero que vocês gostem.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1.

_A verdadeira ofensa, como ela percebeu no final,__  
era o fato de ter uma opinião própria_.

Henry James,  
**O Retrato de uma Dama**.

_Boston, outubro de 1851_.

Ser invisível tinha suas vantagens. Isabella Swan sabia que ninguém iria notá-la, nem mesmo se o reluzente chão do salão de baile se abrisse de repente e a tragasse. Aquilo não aconteceria, por certo. Desaparecer no meio de um salão apinhado seria algo corajoso, sem dúvida, e Isabella não tinha um pingo de coragem em seu corpo.

Já sua mente era uma questão totalmente diferente. Sucumbiu ao anseio de desaparecer, transportando-se em pensamentos para a terra das coisas impossíveis... um vasto continente no mundo dela. Coisas impossíveis... um sorriso que não fosse forçado, um elogio que não contivesse uma farpa, um sonho que não fosse povoado pelo cruel desapontamento.

Ela se recostou o melhor que pôde junto a uma grande janela, refugiando-se na penumbra projetada pelo arco que a encimava. Sentiu a ameaça de um espirro e apanhou seu lenço depressa, contendo-o. Mas ainda assim pôde ouvir os falatórios. As velhas mexeriqueiras! Será que não podiam falar sobre alguma outra pessoa?

- Ela é a ovelha negra da família, sem dúvida. E de várias maneiras, se me permite dizer-sussurrou uma voz escandalizada. - Céus, é tão diferente do restante dos Swan. Tão morena e pouco favorecida, enquanto os irmãos e irmãs são todos louros como anjos.

- Nem mesmo a fortuna do pai foi o bastante para lhe arranjar um marido - disse uma voz em resposta.

- Será preciso mais do que dinheiro...

Isabella permitiu-se soltar o espirro que estivera segurando. Então, seu esconderijo descoberto, deixou a quietude da janela. As maledicentes sobressaltadas... duas das amigas da mãe dela... tentaram disfarçar, agitando os leques vigorosamente e limpando a garganta.

Ajeitando seus óculos, Isabella fingiu não ter ouvido os comentários maldosos. Não deviam lhe causar tanta dor. Aquela altura, já deveria estar acostumada a tal humilhação. Mas, que os céus a ajudassem, não estava. Especialmente não naquela noite, numa festa para celebrar o noivado de sua irmã mais nova. Festejar a boa sorte de Arabella só servia para realçar a condição desfavorável de Isabella.

Para piorar, o espartilho a incomodava. Uma desagradável coceira subia por entre seus seios, onde as barbatanas de baleia a apertavam implacavelmente. Era preciso uma grande dose de controle para manter as mãos dobradas com recato à sua frente, enquanto esperava em verdadeira agonia para que algum cavalheiro relutante, de sorriso forçado, fosse tirá-la para dançar.

E eles raramente o faziam. Nenhum rapaz queria como parceira de dança uma solteirona sem atrativos, que era tímida demais para manter uma conversação normal, e também entediada demais com os assuntos banais da sociedade para se empenhar muito naquilo.

Daquela maneira, permaneceu junto a uma parede, não ganhando mais atenção do que os lacaios de libré que serviam os convidados. Os sons de risos, conversas e copos tilintando eram como um charmoso pano de fundo para a música tocada pelo quarteto. Sem ser notada, olhou ao longo do vestíbulo central em direção ao escritório de seu pai.

A tentação em escapulir por ali foi grande demais.

No escritório escuro, talvez pudesse se recompor e deixar as convenções de lado, metendo a mão sob o espartilho para aplacar a coceira que a torturava.

Caminhou até a entrada do salão de baile e parou sob o grande arco de madeira entalhada. Estava quase lá. Tinha apenas que ultrapassar o vestíbulo e seguir pelo corredor. Ninguém sentiria sua falta.

Decidida a escapulir, contornou um grupo de estudantes de Harvard, amigos de seus irmãos. Passou depressa por alguns colegas de seu pai, do Clube Somerset, e tinha quase conseguido ultrapassar um grupo de debutantes sorridentes. Adiantando-se pelo vestíbulo cheio de gente, teve quase que se espremer de encontro a um espelho de parede e um gracioso vaso de folhagens a um canto.

Bastava um passo e, depois, outro. Invisível. Era como se fosse invisível; podia voar como um pássaro, deslizar feito uma serpente. Imaginou-se graciosa, os pés leves, não causando mais agitação do que uma brisa enquanto de aparecia no nada, mergulhava na liberdade...

Absorta em uma de suas fantasias, esqueceu-se do laço atrás do vestido preto, que se projetava feito a cauda de um pato, adornado por fitas esvoaçantes.

Ouvindo um ruído estranho, virou-se a tempo de ver uma das fitas compridas enroscando-se no suporte de ferro do vaso. O tempo pareceu ficar lento, e ela viu toda a cena como se fosse através de uma cortina de água. Inclinou-se, a fim de apanhar a fita, mas com um segundo de atraso. Ficou esticada, fazendo a grande planta virar.

O vaso de alabastro espatifou-se no chão de mármore.

O movimento brusco e a explosão do vaso espatifando-se no chão fizeram com que as pessoas à volta se imobilizassem no lugar exatamente por três segundos. Então, todos os olhares viraram-se para Isabella. Os alunos de Harvard. As amigas de sua mãe. Homens de negócios e damas da sociedade. Acuada pelos olhares de estupefação, ela permaneceu imóvel, assustada, feito um prisioneiro diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento.

- Oh, Bella. - Como de costume, sua irmã mais velha, Lucinda, assumiu o controle da situação. - Que catástrofe! E bem no meio da festa de Arabella. Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la a se desenroscar dai. - Um instante depois, uma criada apareceu com pá e vassoura. Logo em seguida, o quarteto começou a tocar novamente.

O incidente durou apenas alguns momentos, mas, para Isabella, arrastou-se por uma eternidade tão longa quanto sua condição de solteira. Naquele meio tempo, ficou ciente dos mesmos murmúrios de reprovação e dos risinhos divertidos que haviam povoado toda a sua dolorosa adolescência. Céus, tinha que sair dali!

Mas como uma pessoa escapava de sua própria vida?

- Obrigada, Lucinda - disse apropriadamente. - Como fui desajeitada.

A irmã não negou, mas com gestos rápidos libertou-lhe a fita do laço e abriu-lhe um sorriso.

- Nenhum mal foi feito. Será preciso mais do que um vaso de planta derrubado para estragar a noite. Está tudo bem.

Ela falava a sério, percebeu Isabella sem rancor. Lucinda, a mais velha dos irmãos Swan, era tão loira e delicada quanto a Vênus de Botticelli. Casara-se com o mais rico proprietário de moinhos em Frammgham, mudara-se para um palacete de tijolos e mármore nas colinas verdejantes e ano sim, ano não, na primavera, como uma valiosa reprodutora puro-sangue, dava à luz um bebê branco e rosado perfeito.

Isabella obrigou-se a retribuir o sorriso da irmã. Que dupla peculiar deviam fazer, pensou. Lucinda, que tinha a linda aparência de uma boneca de porcelana e Isabella, o patinho feio da família.

Seu momento de vexame encerrado, ela, enfim, escapou para o escritório do pai. Era o escritório clássico de um proeminente comerciante de Boston, decorado com mobília elegantemente entalhada, livros com luxuosas encadernações em couro e um generoso suprimento de bebidas e tabaco. Inalando-os cheiros familiares com alívio, soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos, recostando-se numa parede.

- Céus, menina, você parece um tanto agitada - disse uma voz familiar. - Alguma coisa aborreceu você?

Ela abriu os olhos e notou um cavalheiro sentado numa poltrona de couro, uma caixa de rapé numa mão e um copo de ponche na outra.

- Sr. Black -disse, surpresa. - Como vai?

Ela imaginou poder ouvir as juntas de Billy Black estalando com reumatismo enquanto ele se levantava e lhe fazia uma breve mesura, mas seu sorriso, emoldurado por suíças grisalhas, irradiava calor.

- Estou bem, srta. Isabella. - O cavalheiro tornou a afundar pesadamente na poltrona. - Muito bem, na verdade. E você?

_Ainda estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo seu filho_.

Horrorizada com o pensamento, Isabella tratou de conter as palavras. Uma gafe por hora devia ser o bastante, até mesmo para alguém como ela.

- Acho que cometi um assassinato... - Fez um gesto na direção da porta aberta, indicando as folhagens carregadas do vestíbulo em meio aos cacos de alabastro. — Estou bem, obrigada, embora o clima do outono tenha me causado um resfriado. O seu navio já chegou? - Isabella sabia que a maior embarcação do sr. Black era aguardada e que estava ansioso a respeito.

Ele sorveu um pouco de ponche antes de responder.

- Chegou, sim. Ancorou no porto nesta noite, e a carga será descarregada amanhã. Bateu recordes, meu navio. - Baixou a voz para um sussurro de cumplicidade ao acrescentar: - O Cisne de Prata obteve um lucro de noventa mil dólares em cento e noventa dias.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, realmente impressionada, pois assuntos de negócios interessavam-na.

- Puxa, é uma façanha e tanto.

- De fato. Tenho que agradecer ao novo capitão.

Isabella gostava de Billy Black porque ele a tratava mais como uma colega de negócios do que como uma jovem... ou não tão jovem..., dama. Gostava dele também porque era o pai de Jacob Black, o homem mais perfeito que já nascera. E nenhuma daquelas coisas admitiria nem sob tortura.

- Um novo capitão? - perguntou, polida.

- É um intrépido sulista. Um cavalheiro da Virgínia, chamado Cullen. Possuía credenciais de navegação tão impressionantes que o contratei no ato. Pareceu-me um homem de fibra.

Ela sorriu, imaginando um velho capitão de navio. Apenas um homem calmo e conservador como Billy chamaria um empregado seu de intrépido.

Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e esfregou a caixa de rapé até que reluzisse. Era pintada com o emblema náutico dos Black: um cisne prateado sobre um fundo azul.

- Ele ainda está a bordo do Cisne nesta noite, acertando o pagamento dos marujos. Espero receber um novo plano de navegação dele antes do final da semana. A próxima viagem será para o Rio de Janeiro.

- Meus parabéns - disse-lhe Isabella, com um sorriso. - Teve um êxito maravilhoso.

Billy Black ficou radiante.

- Tive, não foi? - Ergueu seu copo num brinde. — A você, srta. Isabella. Obrigado por fazer companhia a um velho maçante. E ao meu veloz e novo capitão, sr. Edward Cullen.

Mal teve tempo de sorver um gole quando um lacaio entrou e lhe entregou discretamente um bilhete. Billy desculpou-se e deixou o escritório, resmungando sobre um negócio que não podia funcionar sem ele.

Isabella permaneceu ali, desfrutando sua solidão e refletindo sobre as notícias do sr. Black. Edward Cullen. Um intrépido cavalheiro da Virgínia. Ela não era nem um pouco intrépida, embora às vezes quisesse ser.

Usou o momento de privacidade para ajeitar o espartilho, desejando conhecer um nome feio ou dois para descrever aquele verdadeiro instrumento de tortura feito de barbatanas de baleia. Seguindo um impulso, apanhou da mesa uni abridor de cartas em formato de adaga. Incapaz de resistir, meteu-o pelo decote do vestido para aliviar a coceira na pele.

Enquanto amenizava o desconforto, aconteceu de olhar para o espelho oval pendurado atrás da mesa do pai.

Espiando por sobre as grossas lentes dos óculos, viu-se exatamente como era. Os seus cabelos eram da cor de uma poça de lama. Seus olhos eram desprovidos do límpido e intenso azul tão valorizado por seus pais e evidente em seus irmãos. Não tinha nada do encanto e da beleza que seus irmãos e irmãs possuíam em tanta abundância. Em vez daquilo, tinha uma expressão taciturna no rosto, e o nariz estava vermelho por causa do resfriado.

Não era à toa que os bons cidadãos de Boston a chamavam de ovelha negra da família. Era morena enquanto os demais eram loiros, pálida enquanto os irmãos tinham a alvura de pele que estava tão em voga, alta e de ossatura larga, enquanto eles eram de constituição delicada e elegante.

O implacável espelho refletia uma criatura descontente nas roupas negras de uma matrona, coçando-se sem a menor fineza por causa de um espartilho impiedoso. Por insistência da mãe, usava os cabelos no estilo grego, que era considerado o auge da moda, um penteado em que parte dos cabelos se prendiam num coque discreto e a outra parte mantinha-se solta, com várias mechas finas cascateando graciosamente em torno do rosto e pescoço. O problema era que seus cabelos longos eram pesados e rebeldes, e as mechas que deviam cair supostamente em cachos delicados pareciam-se mais com grossas salsichas. Aos seus vinte e três anos de idade, ela era a própria imagem da juventude murchando como um figo esquecido numa prateleira. O pensamento deixou-a tão zangada e desgostosa consigo mesma que quis fazer algo desesperador.

Mas o quê? O quê? Não conseguia nem sequer pensar num meio criativo de acabar com o próprio sofrimento?

Bastava, disse a si mesma, acabando de se coçar vigorosamente com o abridor de cartas. Enquanto fazia aquilo, a porta do escritório se escancarou com o vento, e uma nova onda de convidados surgiu no vestíbulo, conversando animadamente.

Tarde demais deu-se conta de que eles podiam ver o interior do escritório. Gelou, o abridor de cartas ainda metido no decote do vestido. Risos altos e masculinos ecoaram do vestíbulo.

- Pelos céus, Bella - disse-lhe o irmão, Quentin, parado em meio a um grupo de amigos de Harvard. — Essa é a sua imitação de Julieta?

Mortificada demais para falar, ela conseguiu retirar o abridor de cartas do decote. Deixou-o cair com um baque surdo sobre o tapete. Tomados por um acesso de riso coletivo, Quentín e os amigos seguiram para o salão de baile.

Isabella olhou fixamente para o abridor de cartas em formato de adaga que jazia no chão. Queria morrer. Queria realmente morrer. Mas, então, ela o viu.., a única pessoa capaz de tirá-la de sua profunda melancolia.

Jacob Black.

Com passadas longas e elegantes, ele seguiu o grupo de Quentin até o salão de baile, passando pela ampla entrada em arco e adiantando-se até uma das mesas para se servir de ponche. Imediatamente, várias damas em vestidos de tons claros conseguiram se aproximar dele com toda a naturalidade. Rezando para que sua mais recente gafe não tivesse sido notada por Jacob, Isabella voltou ao salão de baile.

Jacob Black. O nome era como música ecoando por sua mente. A imagem dele vivia em seu coração. O sorriso irresistível povoava-lhe os sonhos. Jacob se movia com elegância nata, os cabelos negros brilhando, suas roupas sob medida irradiando estilo e bom gosto. Quando o observava, Isabella via tudo o que queria personificado num extraordinário conjunto de charme, inteligência e sofisticação. Ele não era apenas bonito de se olhar, seu carisma ia mais além. As pessoas queriam estar perto de Jacob. Era como se suas vidas se tornassem mais alegres, interessantes e coloridas pelo simples privilégio de conhecerem-no. Sua beleza masculina era ideal, do tipo que pintores e escultores ansiavam por captar em suas obras. Dono de um charme irresistível, era capaz de cativar seus ouvintes com comentários inteligentes, numa voz máscula e aveludada, e com seu riso agradável.

Isabella ajeitou os óculos e observou-o, querendo-o com tanto fervor que seu coração chegava a ficar apertado. Se ao menos, pensou. Se ao menos Jacob pudesse olhar para dentro de sua alma e ver tudo o que tinha a lhe oferecer...

Mas era difícil para um homem olhar para dentro da alma de uma mulher quando deparava primeiro com uma fachada tão pouco atraente. Nas poucas vezes em que ele lhe falara, pedira-lhe para transmitir uma mensagem a Arabella, cuja mão em casamento perdera por pouco para Robert Hallowell III.

Ainda assim, ela desejava que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, que ao menos uma vez pudesse ser bonita e popular... para saber como era tal sensação. Queria dançar uma vez com Jacob Black, sentir-lhe os braços em torno de si, conhecer a intimidade de um sorriso particular.

Ele e os amigos se alternaram entre acessos divertidos de riso e sussurros dramáticos de cumplicidade. Então, um a um, cada rapaz fez par com uma jovem para a dança seguinte. Era uma música nova, de ritmo irresistível o bastante para despertar o interesse até do mais indiferente membro da sociedade.

Incrivelmente, Jacob Black emergiu do grupo sem nenhuma parceira de dança. Deixou de lado o copo de cristal com ponche e começou a caminhar na direção de Isabella. Numa espécie de transe, ela o observou atravessando o salão. Esqueceu-se até de respirar enquanto o via parando à sua frente e fazendo-lhe uma galante mesura.

- Diga-me, srta. Swan - começou em sua voz aveludada —, seria pedir-lhe muito que considerasse fazer-me um enorme favor?

Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e não viu nada exceto a cabeça de alce empalhada que o pai levara como troféu de caça do Maine. Com o rosto afogueado, tomou a virar-se para Jacob.

- Eu? - perguntou, quase balbuciando.

Com um sorriso paciente, ele meneou a cabeça em confirmação.

A surpresa era tanta que Isabella sentia as pernas amolecendo.

- Está falando _comigo_?

- A não ser que esse alce na parede atenda pelo nome de srta. Swan, creio que estou. -Ele usou o tom sardônico que caracterizava os homens do Clube de Harvard. - Vamos, srta. Isabella. Não me deixe em suspense por mais tempo. Não me faça implorar.

Seria possível que ele quisesse dançar com ela? Tinha que ser aquilo. Jacob Black queria tirá-la para dançar!

- Eu... eu ficaria muito contente -conseguiu dizer. Estranhamente, era como se testemunhasse aquela conversa como uma observadora que estivesse fora de seu corpo. A solteirona sem graça e o estonteante Jacob. Se o milagre não estivesse acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos, jamais teria acreditado.

Fazendo uma mesura, ele ofereceu-lhe a mão. Isabella aceitou-a, contente pelas luvas de cetim que a mãe insistira para que usasse, pois daquele maneira Jacob não poderia saber como sua mão estava gelada e úmida.

Como ele era uns poucos centímetros mais baixo, Isabella encolheu os ombros de leve, um tanto ofegante com a surpresa e o deleite. Então, aquela era a sensação, pensou, deixando que a melodia entrasse por suas veias como um vinho refinado. Aquela era a sensação de ter um sonho se tomando realidade!

A atenção de Jacob a fazia sentir-se mais leve que o ar, mais graciosa do que um cisne num lago plácido. Finalmente, conseguira vencer-lhe a indiferença e ele iria conduzi-la numa dança.

Mas, em vez de conduzi-la até o centro do salão, onde os vários casais dançavam, Jacob levou-a até a janela em arco que lhe havia servido de refúgio no inicio do baile. Céus, ele queria lhe falar em particular? O que estaria querendo? Deliciada, Isabella quase riu alto.

Uma cortina de franjas douradas quase os ocultava. Uma onda de calor percorrendo-a, ela mal podia conter a expectativa enquanto ajeitava os óculos para observá-lo.

- Sim, Jacob? O que é que deseja?

Ele começou a procurar algo no bolso da casaca.

- Isto vai tomar apenas um minuto do seu tempo. Deixe-me ver, eu o guardei aqui em algum lugar...

Um relógio numa corrente de ouro saiu do bolso dele. Além do relógio, segurava um pequeno anel com uma pedra de topázio. Céus, iria pedi-la em casamento? Pela primeira vez na vida, ela entendeu a necessidade que uma dama tinha de um leque, pois o calor que a percorria aumentava a cada instante.

- Eu gostaria que você pegasse isto. -Ele colocou-lhe o anel na palma da mão.

- Oh, Jacob. - O coração de Isabella transbordava de felicidade. - Não sei o que dizer.

- Diga que você o fará. - O sorriso de Jacob pareceu vago, os olhos inquietos enquanto afastava a cortina e observava a multidão.

O dedo dela era grosso demais para anel tão delicado.

- Claro que farei, mas...

- Ela está ali, usando aquele vestido lilás. - Tocando-lhe o ombro, Jacob inclinou-se para a frente e apontou. - Tania Denali. Ela está dançando com Mike Newton. Peguei-lhe o anel para fazer troça e está tão zangada comigo que não me deixa nem sequer chegar perto para devolvê-lo. Por favor, diga-lhe que sinto muito...

Isabella não escutou o restante das palavras devido ao súbito zumbido em seus ouvidos. Através de um véu de humilhação, viu Tania Denali, linda em seu vestido lilás, jogando a cabeça para trás graciosamente enquanto ria de algum comentário espirituoso de seu elegante parceiro de dança.

- Você quer que eu devolva este anel à srta. Denali? - conseguiu dizer.

- Exatamente. - Pousando-lhe a mão nas costas, ele a fez deixar o grande nicho da janela.

- Sr. Black?

- Sim?

Isabella ansiava por atirar-lhe o anel no rosto excessivamente bonito. Em vez daquilo, fez algo pior. Algo muito pior.

Fitou-o nos olhos e disse:

- Como quiser.

- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você, Bells, garota. - Jacob fez um gesto na direção da multidão. - Oh, veja, você vai ter que se apressar. A música terminou.

Odiando a si mesma, Isabella adiantou-se pelo salão para atender-lhe o pedido. Devolveu o anel à legítima dona. Tania abriu-lhe um de seus sorrisos encantadores e disse:

- Oh, obrigada, Bella. Pensei que você fosse roubar Jake de mim. - Ela e as amigas que agora a cercavam riram, cada riso divertido parecendo o golpe de um punhal. - Ora, vejam só você de preto -prosseguiu a jovem, tocando-lhe a fita na cintura do vestido. -Qual a razão para estar de luto, querida?

_Pela morte das boas maneiras_, pensou Isabella, mas estava constrangida demais para falar. Aborrecida pelas farpas femininas, tentou afastar-se rapidamente dali. Mas ao virar-se, acabou esbarrando numa mulher loira com sua bela saia armada e leque de marfim e renda. A dama abriu-lhe um sorriso hesitante, como se estivesse prestes a cumprimentá-la.

Isabella fez uma mesura polida, esperando que o forte rubor em suas faces diminuísse. Apenas o espartilho a mantinha ereta enquanto passava pela mulher. Não fosse pela rígida peça de baixo, teria se encolhido em pura vergonha. Precisava sair dali e depressa.

Para seu horror, ouviu alguém chamando-a:

- Oh, Isabella, querida - disse a sra. Robert Hallowell Jr., mãe do noivo de Arabella, estava radiante com seu triunfo social. - Não estamos encantadoras nesta noite?

- Algumas de nós, sim - respondeu Isabella num quase murmúrio.

- Como você deve estar feliz em ver sua irmã mais nova ficando noiva. Ora, logo restarão apenas você e seus estimados pais, sozinhos nesta casa. Não será aconchegante?

- Será aconchegante, sem dúvida. E que imensa bondade de sua parte apontar o fato.

- Venha - sugeriu a sra. Hallowell. - Devemos fazer um brinde a esse noivado.

Não, pensou Isabella, numa súplica aos céus, não poderia enfrentar a todos agora. Nunca conseguira esconder seus sentimentos. Sua família saberia de imediato que estava aborrecida. Depois a questionariam à sua insuportável maneira bem-intencionada, e ela desmoronaria diante de todos.

- Isabella, você não me ouviu? Tem que se reunir ao grupo da família. E para onde foram seus irmãos? — A sra. Hallowell sacudiu a mão no ar num gesto de impaciência.

Alguém segurou o braço de Isabella. Sobressaltada, soltou um pequeno grito e recuou um passo para se ver diante da mulher loira a quem praticamente atropelara enquanto estivera tentando escapar do salão de baile.

Cachos perfeitos. Um rosto maduro e bonito. Olhos cheios de simpatia. Bastou fitá-los por um instante e ela teve a confirmação de sua suspeita... a mulher testemunhara a sua humilhação.

- Posso... ajudá-la? - perguntou-lhe, hesitante.

- Oh, na verdade, sim. - A mulher virou-se para a sra. Hallowell. - Estou sentindo uma ligeira indisposição, Hester. Isabella teve a gentileza de me oferecer o refúgio de seu quarto para um pequeno descanso.

A sra. Hallowell estreitou o olhar.

- Mas Esme, nós íamos brindar ao noivado.

- Tenho certeza de que o conforto de nossos convidados deve vir antes de um brinde -murmurou Isabella. Num misto de alívio e gratidão, ela conduziu a mulher pelas escadarias até seu quarto amplo e arejado e fechou a porta atrás de ambas. - Obrigada -disse, com um suspiro.

A mulher dispensou-lhe o agradecimento, enquanto Isabella acendia as velas de um candelabro no criado mudo.

- Meu nome é Esme Cullen -apresentou-se.

Isabella notou-lhe o sotaque sulista na voz.

- Como vai? Veio de fora da cidade para uma visita?

- Na verdade, sim. Sou da Virgínia, embora tenha retornado recentemente depois de ter passado três anos na Europa. Os Hallowell tiveram a gentileza de me convidar para a festa de sua família.

- Espero que esteja se divertindo. - Acordes de música e aplausos ecoaram do salão de baile. Arabella e seu bonito noivo deviam estar sendo o centro das atenções naquele momento, rodeados por Lucinda, Quentin, Bronson e os pais, mal cabendo em si de orgulho. Isabella conteve a vontade de tapar os ouvidos.

- Na verdade, não estou. Estive com a esperança de trocar uma palavra com o sr. Billy Black .

- Oh, puxa! Lamento, mas ele recebeu uma mensagem e teve que deixar a festa para resolver um assunto de negócios.

Esme retirou as luvas e apanhou do toucador um frasco de cristal com água de rosas.

- Posso?

- Claro.

Ela aplicou gotas do perfume nos pulsos.

- Suponho que terei que esperar, então. Mas já estou acostumada. - Baixou a cabeça, a luz das velas destacando-lhe o perfil delicado, o rosto preocupado pela dúvida. - Na verdade, estou procurando Edward Cullen. Ao que parece, ele partiu numa embarcação dos Black.

O problema de Isabella com Jacob pareceu insignificante de repente. Ali estava uma mulher que viajara através do Atlântico para ver o marido, e não o estava encontrando.

- Céus, sra. Cullen, lamento tanto - disse, atravessando o quarto para tomar as mãos da dama nas suas. — Eu... Como foi mesmo que disse que era o nome dele?

- Edward, Edward Cullen.

- Que maravilhosa coincidência - exclamou Isabella, satisfeita em poder subitamente ser útil em algo. - Não precisa se preocupar em esperar para falar com o sr. Black. Posso levá-la diretamente até Edward Cullen. Nesta noite, se desejar.

- _O quê_?

- Eu sei exatamente onde ele está, sra. Cullen.

Hey, eu amo essa Bella, vocês podem ficar um pouco surpresas com a descrição dela no começo mas se acalmem.

Próximo capitulo tem Capitão Cullen.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2.

_Agora, nosso navio chegou e ancorou no Estreito. Beberemos, brindando às prostitutas que ao nosso navio cercam. Então, no barco elas sobem e vão se aproximando.  
_Waterman, chame meu marido, pois amaldiçoada serei se souber o nome dele_.

"Um Homem de Canção de Guerra"  
**(tradicional)**.

- Como foi mesmo que disse que se chamava, doçura? - perguntou Edward Cullen à mulher sentada em seu colo. Aquela e as demais prostitutas haviam se aproximado em botes antes mesmo do _Cisne de Prata_ter chegado ao ancoradouro. Elas conduziam seus negócios rapidamente, subindo a bordo das embarcações que baixavam âncora depois de meses no mar.

Daquela maneira, o Cisne atracara, guiado por um experiente prático, com meia dúzia de botes de garotas do porto já acompanhando-o.

- "Doçura" está ótimo para mim - respondeu a prostituta com um riso e o fez beber um generoso gole do rum que ele comprara em Havana.

Edward não fez objeção quando ela deslizou a garrafa pequena de bebida ao longo da perna, metendo-a sob o alto da meia. Nada poderia estragar o seu bom humor naquela noite. Usando seu casaco verde-claro favorito... Sem camisa por baixo... Estava sentado no convés principal do navio mais veloz de Boston, sua tripulação celebrava o êxito da viagem enquanto a lua se erguia acima do porto, e urna vasta quantidade de bebida percorria suas veias. A vida para Edward Cullen era boa, sem dúvida.

- O rum é todo seu, doçura - disse-lhe, sua voz pastosa. - Todo seu.

- Obrigada, capitão - respondeu a garota, com um risinho.

Edward inclinou-se para a frente de modo que seu rosto quase afundasse no vão entre os seios dela. Então, fechou os olhos, a cabeça rodopiando, ecoando o movimento constante do navio nas águas, o navio que fora seu lar durante os nove meses anteriores. Que vida melhor poderia ter um homem do que aquela? Perguntou-se. Haviam feito uma viagem de grande êxito e tinha em seus braços uma mulher de deliciosos encantos, que ansiava por agradá-lo.

O que importava se aquela mulher não tinha nome, se estava vendendo seus serviços e, ainda por cima, roubando dele? Afinal, ela possuía a única coisa que o interessava no momento. Seria necessário um homem melhor do que ele, sem dúvida, para fazer julgamentos morais. Com gentileza, beijou-lhe a curva de um seio e, depois, a do outro, pressionando os lábios de encontro à maciez produzida pelo espartilho.

- Oh, capitão... - Sem pudor, ela circundou-lhe a cintura com uma perna esguia. - Eu vim aqui para mais do que provocação...

Ele abriu os olhos e observou-lhe vagamente o rosto de pintura excessiva, perguntando-se se ainda estava sóbrio o bastante para, de qualquer modo, tentar tratá-la como uma dama e levá-la até sua cabine.

Recostando-se na cadeira, pôde avistar um canto escuro do convés. Um homem e uma mulher balançavam numa rede, num ritmo familiar, as saias dela erguidas e revelando boa parte das pernas. Outro casal dormia por cima de um amontoado de cordas, uma garrafa quase vazia de bebida entre ambos. Na parte do meio do convés, Chips e Luigi Conti faziam música com uma gaita e um apito, enquanto Journey, seu amigo e assistente, dava sua contribuição, tocando um tambor revestido de pele. Casais dançavam e riam, esbarrando em barris e caixas de madeira. Alguém abrira o cercado das galinhas, e algumas aves corriam de lá para cá em hilariante confusão.

Um pensamento sério conseguiu penetrar de repente pelo torpor na mente de Edward. Pela primeira vez em sua vida errante, tinha conseguido êxito. E não em algo insignificante, mas de uma maneira que todo mundo notaria. Fizera uma viagem marítima em tempo recorde e entregara uma fortuna ao dono do navio.

Se seu pai ainda estivesse vivo, talvez tivesse reconhecido sua façanha. Teria sido a primeira vez.

Sentiu um estranho nó na garganta. Fora bem-sucedido. Gostaria de poder eternizar aquele momento em seu coração. Gostaria de ter outro alguém em vez de uma prostituta sem nome para partilhá-lo com ele.

Afastando os pensamentos melancólicos, resolveu desfrutar seu triunfo.

- Um brinde! - gritou, exultante, erguendo a mão da mulher como se fosse a de um lutador campeão. - Ao Cisne e a toda sua valente tripulação!

- A nós! - exclamaram os homens, suas canecas de bebida tilintando.

Edward abriu um sorriso malicioso à sua acompanhante, que começara a se mexer de maneira sugestiva em seu colo.

- Doçura, minhas pernas estão adormecendo.

Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Espero que isso não afete o restante de você.

- Veremos quando tivermos descido até a minha cabine.

- Quem precisa da cabine? - indagou ela, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Edward pensou vagamente em buscar privacidade, mas o rum... e as mãos da prostituta começando a acariciá-lo... arrancaram-lhe um riso repleto de lascívia. Lentamente, começou a correr a mão sob as saias dela. Deparou com a garrafa roubada metida no alto da meia, mas ignorou-a, pretendendo prosseguir em sua exploração.

Não havia dúvida de que o puritano sr. Black ficaria chocado se visse tal orgia em seu navio, mas Edward baniu o restante de seus escrúpulos. Nenhum cidadão respeitável de Boston apareceria ali. Qualquer um que passasse pelas docas àquela hora da noite mereceria o que poderia ver.

- Eu me sinto bastante ousada por estar saindo tão tarde - confessou Isabella a Esme Cullen. Recostou-se no assento de couro da pequena carruagem. O pai, que sempre exigia o melhor, providenciara para que fosse colocado na frente da carruagem de passeio um vidro curvado, como uma vitrine. Ambas estavam sentadas lado a lado no banco de trás, observando a cidade através do vidro, por onde se filtrava o pálido luar.

Lampiões a gás reluziam ao longo da rua do Estado e sombras projetavam-se nas travessas mais próximas e na rua dos Mercadores.

- O seu cocheiro pareceu um tanto surpreso quando lhe dissemos que queríamos ir até o porto - comentou Esme. - Realmente espero que isto não cause problemas a você com sua família.

- Acredite-me, sra. Cullen, desde a idade de quatorze anos, eu não tenho feito outra coisa exceto causar problemas à minha família.

Esme virou-se, a luz proveniente do lampião da carruagem banhando-lhe o rosto.

- O que pode estar querendo dizer?

Isabella brincava distraidamente com as fitas do chapéu de cetim abaixo de seu queixo.

- Até os quatorze anos, eu morei com uma tia solteira em Salem. Eu raramente via a minha família. - Relembrou os longos e tranqüilos anos com tia Button, época em que não tivera que se importar com mais nada além de passar algumas horas lendo um livro maravilhoso. - Foi um acerto que serviu muito bem a todos nós. Mas quando minha tia-avó morreu, tive que retornar para a casa em Beacon Hil. Receio ter sido um fardo para todos desde então.

- Não posso imaginá-la como um fardo.

- Sim, pode - respondeu Isabella, com gentil censura.- Apenas é bondosa demais para dizer isso. Uma solteirona sem atrativos, que se atrapalha toda durante uma conversa, que é desajeitada num salão de baile... Sou um fardo, especialmente para os Swan.

- Todos nós temos as nossas qualidades únicas. Cabe à sociedade descobri-las.

- E se ninguém as descobre?

Esme Cullen virou-se no assento para poder observá-la melhor. Lentamente, estendeu as mãos enluvadas e retirou os óculos de lentes grossas de Isabella, deixando-os pender da fita negra de seda em torno de seu pescoço.

- Ora, ora, minha cara srta. Swan - disse em seu agradável sotaque sulista -, as pessoas não a estão vendo absolutamente.

Era algo tão parecido com o que tia Button teria dito que Isabella sentiu um súbito nó na garganta.

- Eles são os Swan de Beacon Hil. - Ela usou seu tom mais altivo, provocando um sorriso em Esme. - Vêem o mundo como acham que deve ser visto.

- Talvez você esteja no mundo errado, então.

- E o único que conheço, sra. Cullen. - Isabella lançou um sorriso triste na direção da janela. Uma recém-chegada e, ainda por cima, sulista, não poderia entender. Em famílias como a dos Swan nada mudava, jamais. Era a sagrada missão de cada geração da família prosseguir exatamente como os pais haviam feito antes e assim sucessivamente até o fim dos tempos.

Ovelhas negras como Isabella eram apartadas do rebanho. Colocadas de lado em algum lugar até que o cansaço e a meia-idade as deixassem inofensivas. Já de idade avançada, podiam até se tornar úteis como tia Button fora. Podiam cuidar das ovelhas negras das gerações seguintes.

Teria que haver algo mais na vida, pensava Isabella com freqüência. Mas o quê? Ansiava por se libertar, por escapar daquela sina. Mas o queria era escapar de sua própria vida e era justamente daquilo que não tinha como se ver livre.

Gostaria de esganar a si mesma por estar alimentando pensamentos tão sombrios. Esforçou-se para afastá-los e concentrar-se na mulher em sua companhia.

Esme Cullen olhava agora para a frente e mordia o lábio inferior com ar preocupado.

- Acho melhor avisar você sobre Edward - disse-lhe. - Ele é a ovelha negra da família, embora eu nunca tenha me importado com esse termo tolo.

Isabella sentiu seu interesse sendo despertado. Talvez tivesse algo em comum com aquele Edward Cullen.

- Se me permitir perguntar, ele é uma espécie de fardo constante?

- Fardo? Minha cara, com seu charme, Edward seria capaz de persuadir uma pérola a sair de uma ostra.

O interesse de Isabella diminuiu. Ao que parecia, o homem era uma ovelha negra de outro tipo. Ela, por sua vez, não tinha nada em comum com uma pessoa charmosa.

- Eu tive esperança de que o fato de ter vindo para o norte do país o tornasse mais responsável. Em vez disso, a primeira coisa que ele fez quando deixou a Virginia foi conceder liberdade ao seu escravo.

- Ele tinha um escravo? - perguntou Isabella, num tom de censura.

Esme meneou a cabeça em assentimento.

- Edward e Journey eram como irmãos.

- E ele libertou seu "irmão".

- Sim, de fato o fez.

- Excelente - declarou Isabella, com veemência.

- Você _é_abolicionista?

- Sim, sou.

- Bem, agora sabemos que tipo de assunto devemos evitar se vamos nos tornar amigas. - Esme fez uma pausa e, então, acrescentou: - E estranho estar aqui na companhia de ianques. A maioria de vocês me considera uma senhora de escravos sulista, uma provinciana.

- Duvido muito. As melhores famílias de Beacon Hill fizeram sua fortuna beneficiando o algodão cultivado através do trabalho escravo. Não é considerado de bom-tom mencionar o assunto... Embora isso nunca tenha me impedido de ser contra a escravidão.

A carruagem dobrou uma esquina, entrando pela rua India. Como tentáculos, cada cais escuro projetava-se até Town Cove e o porto de Boston. Os mastros de vários tipos de embarcações elevavam-se de encontro ao céu noturno.

- Oh, céus. - Esme observou a luminosidade dos lampiões das embarcações destacando-se na água escura. - Finalmente, é real para mim. Meu Edward realmente fugiu para o mar.

- O sr. Black ficou bastante satisfeito com o serviço que ele realizou. - Isabella sentiu-se impelida a defender Edward Cullen, um homem que tivera a coragem de libertar um escravo. - Fez uma viagem em tempo recorde. Pelo que entendi, a próxima jornada é para o Rio.

Para Isabella, o Rio de Janeiro era mais do que um ponto no mapa. Ela e tia Button tinham por costume ler histórias sobre lugares distantes. O Rio de Janeiro tinha sido um dos favoritos, famoso por suas belezas naturais. Ambas tinham lido sempre à tarde, imaginando o aroma do café torrado e a exuberância das praias tropicais. Quando tia Button ficara doente demais para conseguir enxergar, Isabella sentara-se à sua cabeceira e lera para ela durante horas. Um dos últimos livros que haviam lido juntas fora ambientado no Rio de Janeiro.

Quando se aproximaram das docas da Companhia de Comércio Marítimo dos Black, Isabella avisou o cocheiro. Estava um tanto ansiosa para conhecer aquele homem que agradara Billy Black e ganhara uma fortuna, que libertava escravos. Uma ovelha negra que obtivera tanto êxito na profissão que escolhera lhe seria uma inspiração.

Talvez estivesse em sua cabine, descansando depois da frutífera viagem. Ou talvez ainda estivesse fazendo o merecido pagamento aos marujos. Talvez...

O som de vidro espatifando-se assustou os cavalos. Enquanto o cocheiro os controlava, Isabella olhou pela janela da carruagem.

O Cisne de Prata estava mais iluminado do que as demais embarcações. Vez ou outra, alguém soltava fogos de artificio, colorindo o céu escuro.

Quando a carruagem parou, Isabella não esperou que o cocheiro abrisse a porta, descendo um tanto desajeitadamente por conta própria. Esme esperou pelo cocheiro e, então, desceu com a suavidade de uma borboleta pousando numa flor. Música barulhenta ecoava do convés.

- Carruagem à vista! - gritou alguém e, então, explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Aonde? - gritou outra voz.

- Logo a estibordo! - Um vulto aproximou-se da amurada.

- Mais damas! Mais damas! - gritou uma voz pastosa. - Bem-vindas a bordo!

_Mais damas_?

Isabella endireitou os ombros e ofereceu o braço a Esme.

- Acho que devemos subir a bordo.

Esme apertou os lábios, e Isabella perguntou-se o que poderia estar pensando. O marido pródigo deveria ter voltado logo para casa, não obrigado a mulher a ir à sua procura.

- Venham nos alegrar, garotas! - gritou a voz pastosa. - Acabamos de baixar âncora depois de três temporadas no mar!

Esme parou de caminhar.

- Acho que você deveria voltar à carruagem. Isto não será nada agradável.

- Bobagem. Foi idéia minha a de trazer você até aqui. Se você for, irei junto. -Isabella tornou a pegar-lhe o braço com firmeza. Subiram a bordo pela prancha de embarque, segurando-se às cordas que a ladeavam. A música se acentuou, assim como os risos... e o cheiro forte de rum.

lsabella franziu o cenho, confusa. O sr. Black havia dado a entender que Edward Cullen era um capitão disciplinado e habilidoso. Com certeza, não permitiria que...

- Oh, céus! - Esme parou na metade do convés principal e segurou o braço de lsabella com mais força.

O convés inteiro era a verdadeira imagem do pecado. O apito estridente era tocado por um marujo de bigode. Um homem negro tocava o tambor e um outro o acompanhava com uma gaita.

Isabella ajeitou os óculos. Nem mesmo em sua imaginação poderia ter conjurado cena tal: marujos rudes, de calças largas e sem camisa, dançavam com mulheres de pernas despidas que os beijavam em público. Galinhas corriam de lá para cá pelo Convés. Um homem imenso e totalmente calvo, com uma argola de ouro reluzindo numa orelha, bebia direto de um pequeno barril que carregava no próprio ombro.

Ela correu os olhos chocados em torno do convés e, finalmente, descobriu-se olhando, boquiaberta, para um homem extraordinário. Como um rei num trono, estava sentado numa enorme cadeira. Iluminado ao fundo por tochas, o homem sorridente parecia dono de uma beleza quase sobrenatural, com cabelos longos e acobreados caindo-lhe até os ombros* largos e emoldurando-lhe o rosto de traços másculos. Usava um extravagante casaco curto verde-claro que deixava muito de seus braços e peito bronzeados à mostra. Quase deitada em seu colo, achava-se uma mulher cujos seios fartos se comprimiam de encontro ao decote indecente do vestido. Ele a segurava pelas costas e tinha o outro braço escondido sob as dobras das saias dela.

Apesar da cena ser chocante, Isabella descobriu que sua atenção era irremediavelmente atraída pelo rosto do homem. Ele ainda não as notara, pois estava absorto pela mulher. Havia algo estranhamente instigante na maneira como mantinha sua concentração nela, contemplando-a com total atenção, como se não houvesse ninguém mais em volta.

*Eu imaginei o cabelo no estilo do Ben Barnes.

O homem com o tambor começou uma batida que curiosamente lembrava o aviso nervoso do chocalho de uma cascavel.

Finalmente, o homem de cabelos acobreados ergueu o olhar. Estudou Isabella por um momento, então, desinteressado, desviou o olhar para Esme. Abrindo um sorriso tolo, disse num suave sotaque da Virgínia:

- Olá, mãe!

Hey, o que acharam?

Me da um aperto no coração ver a Bella assim.

Capitão Cullen apareceu. Gostaram dele?

Posto o próximo com reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3.

_Por que não buscar o prazer imediatamente?__  
Com que freqüência a felicidade é destruída pela preparação,__  
pela tola preparação_!

**Jane Austin**  
(1798).

A música cessou abruptamente. Edward sentiu a prostituta mexendo-se em seu colo enquanto se virava para ver as recém-chegadas. Com os olhos injetados, ela franziu o cenho para a mulher alta com os cachos grossos dos cabelos escapando do chapéu.

- Aquela toda vestida de preto é a sua mãe?

- Não. Mantendo o máximo de compostura que pôde reunir, ele colocou a mulher de pé no convés e levantou-se, apoiando a parte detrás das pernas na cadeira para manter o equilíbrio. Chips, o carpinteiro, teve a presença de espírito de dar um passo à frente e conduzir a prostituta dali, apaziguando-a com outra garrafa de bebida.

Edward empenhou-se ao máximo para conter o sorriso malicioso.

- Mãe, que surpresa inesperada.

- Posso ver que sim respondeu Esme.

Apesar de embriagado, ele não deixou de notar o desapontamento no rosto da mãe. Foi algo que a fez apertar os lábios de leve e hesitar por um longo momento antes de se adiantar para abraçá-lo.

Ele estava impregnado do cheiro de rum e perfume barato. Afastou-se depressa, não querendo deixar a mãe nauseada. Nada mudara desde a última vez em que a vira, não realmente. Haviam-se despedido no ancoradouro da fazenda de Albion, na parte sul da baía Chesapeake. Ela o avisara que desistir da Universidade da Virgínia e ir para o norte cursar Harvard iria exigir mais dele, muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Possivelmente, mais até do que poderia dar.

Bêbado ou sóbrio, estava fadado a desapontar a mãe, não importando o que fizesse. E lamentava ainda mais estar fazendo aquilo em público. Fez um gesto na direção de uma escada que conduzia ao convés principal.

- Vamos descer até a minha cabine. Poderemos con versar lá...

- O que, afinal, está acontecendo aqui? indagou uma voz furiosa

Edward piscou os olhos injetados e soltou um gemido. Billy Black... Exatamente o que precisava. Pela primeira vez, sentiu verdadeira apreensão. As intempe ranças daquela noite tinham colocado toda a sua missão em perigo. Ele e Journey estavam tão próximos de seu objetivo... Mais uma viagem e teriam o dinheiro que pre cisavam. Agora, graças à sua irresponsabilidade poderia ter colocado a viagem seguinte em risco.

Forçando-se a abrir outro sorriso, ocultou seus pensamentos e meneou a cabeça para cumprimentar seu em pregador. Respirou fundo, então, esperando não desgraçar mais a si mesmo do que já havia feito.

- Eu estava conduzindo uma pequena comemoração em homenagem ao nosso regresso seguro, senhor. Exagerou na pronúncia de cada palavra, esperando que as vogais longas e pastosas fossem atribuídas apenas ao seu sotaque sulista em vez de a todo o rum que ingerira.- Achei que um pouco de diversão faria bem aos homens.

- Você não é pago para achar nada. -O olhar es upefato de Black percorreu o convés, notando os casais com poucas roupas, de braços e pernas entrelaça dos nos cantos escuros, os homens bebendo a valer dos barris, as galinhas correndo em meio a toda aquela con fusão. -Estou chocado. Simplesmente chocado. Pequena comemoração, pois sim!

- E é, senhor. Sabe, de onde eu venho... Edward fez uma pausa. Inventara tantas mentiras para que Black o contratasse que teve que parar por um momento para recordá-las. Oh, a bordo do famoso Twyla era considerado um grave erro mandar a tripulação desembarcar sóbria. Havia o perigo de que os homens encontrassem emprego em terra e não quisessem tomar parte na viagem seguinte.

Fez um gesto amplo, abrangendo o convés repleto de marujos embriagados.

- Estes são os homens que fizeram o Cisne de Prata obter seu recorde. Conquistaram a sua recompensa. Encontrou o olhar de Ralph Izard, o primeiro imediato. Diante do olhar de súplica de seu capitão, Izard estalou os dedos, fazendo com que todos deixassem o convés, cambaleando pelas escadas abaixo.

Edward ajeitou o casaco o melhor que pôde e deu um passo atrás, usando um tom galante:

- Sr. Black, deixe-me apresentar-lhe minha mãe, a sra. Esme Cullen e sua acompanhante... Interrompeu-se, lançando um olhar à mulher de óculos e vestido preto. Ela apertava as mãos enluvadas diante de si, como se rezasse pela alma dele.

Se conhecesse Edward Cullen, compreenderia que seus es forços eram inúteis. Estava condenado. Precisaria de mais do que as fervorosas preces de uma dama para ser salvo.

Black inclinou a cabeça acima da mão estendida de Esme. Virou-se, então, para a outra mulher.

- Pelos céus, srta. Isabella! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vocês se conhecem? Edward cambaleou de encontro a uma coluna de madeira, colocando a mão para trás a fim de se apoiar.

- Eu fui chamado numa festa na casa do pai dela para resolver um assunto de negócios, rapaz. Não faço idéia do que a trouxe aqui.

A mulher chamada de srta. Isabella limpou a garganta:

- Bem, eu achei que... Isto é, aconteceu de a sra. Cullen perguntar a respeito de seu... filho, e uma vez que o senhor havia mencionado que ele estava aqui no Cisne, achei que... quero dizer, a sra. Cullen era uma convidada em minha casa hoje, como o senhor também. Com exceção de que era uma convidada dos Hallowell... a família do noivo. E parecia tão ansiosa para localizar o senhor, isto é, o capitão Cullen que concluí que ha veria grande chance de o encontrarmos a bordo.

Edward se perguntou se a dama também estivera bebendo rum, considerando quanto sua explicação fora confusa. Observou-lhe os ombros inquietos, as mãos que torcia nervosamente. Céus, a mulher estava apavorada.

- Sr. Black... a voz de Esme soou como agradável música em meio à conversa tensa. A srta. Swan teve a bondade de me trazer até aqui em sua carruagem quando soube que eu estava procurando meu filho.

O timbre melodioso de sua voz arrancou um sorriso encantado do velho. Esme Cullen tinha esse talento. Era como um rouxinol com sua voz, seu sotaque, sua entonação.  
Com o mais suave dos comentários, tinha o poder de hipnotizar seus ouvintes. Apenas Edward pôde distinguir a frieza por trás do tom aveludado de sua voz. Especialmente quando disse as palavras "meu filho".

Ele estava em apuros. Em sérios apuros.

E, como de costume, não se importava nem um pouco.

- E agora, graças a você prosseguiu Esme, lançando um sorriso adorável, suplicante, a Billy Black -, eu o encontrei. Como galante cavalheiro que é, talvez queira ter a gentileza de nos levar de volta para casa, sr. Black.

- Seria uma honra respondeu ele.-Posso resolver meu assunto aqui num momento ou dois.-Virou-se para Edward.- Eu fui tirado da festa em que estava por meu secretário. Segundo me disse, parece que Rivera está sendo procurado pela polícia para interrogatório.-Colocando as mãos nas costas como um almirante, andou de lá para cá em evidente agitação.- A polícia anda no encalço de escravos fugitivos ultimamente.

Durante a ausência de Edward, a Lei de Escravos Fugitivos entrara em vigor, tornando ilegal acobertar ou esconder foragidos.

- Rivera não está envolvido nisso apressou-se a dizer.- Ele possui mais artimanhas do que um navio tem ratos, mas nenhuma de suas atividades envolve ajudar fugitivos.

- Então, onde, afinal, ele está?

- Rivera não retomou conosco. Casou-se com uma mulher em Havana e ficou por lá. -Havia, naturalmente, muito mais naquela história, um duelo, um suborno, um pai furioso, um casamento forçado...mas Edward sabia que não deveria explicar demais o assunto, em especial nas atuais circunstâncias.

- Bem, ele é um criminoso e foi ótimo que não tenha voltado declarou Billy.

- Mas era um excelente intérprete lembrou-o Edward, esforçando-se para afastar o torpor que o rum deixara em sua mente e pensar com clareza. -O melhor que tivemos.

- Então, agora tenho que responder pelos erros dele e, ainda por cima, não disponho de nenhum intérprete de espanhol para futuras jornadas. Isso não é nada bom, capitão.

A mulher chamada Isabella Swan sussurrou algo com nervosismo.

- O que disse? -indagou Billy.

- Eu falo espanhol. A srta. Isabella parecia perplexa em realmente ter reunido coragem para dizer uma palavra. Olhando para o chão de tábuas do convés, acrescentou E também francês, italiano e português. Minha tia-avó me ensinou idiomas e, então, no internato de Monte Holyoke, eu continuei... Ela se interrompeu, limpando a garganta. -Céus, eu de fato me deixo levar. Perdoem-me. O que quero dizer é que, se vocês tiverem documentos que precisem ser traduzidos, eu poderei ajudar.

- Obrigado pela oferta, minha querida. Mas eu jamais poderia abusar da boa vontade de uma dama. Black tornou a virar-se para Edward, seu olhar mais uma vez faiscante. -Você, capitão, é um mandrião incorrigível e mais.

Edward empenhou-se ao máximo para suportar o insulto com o devido ar consternado. Mas não pôde evitar. Quando entreabriu os lábios, uma gargalhada escapou-lhe da garganta. Precisou de várias tentativas para parar de rir. Finalmente, encontrou um lenço no bolso e passou-o pelos olhos.

- Sr. Black, perdoe-me. Espero que entenda que esta pequena ocasião festiva é o único divertimento que tivemos em meses e que...

- Cullen?

- Sim, senhor?

- Cale-se, sim?

- Senhor -disse a srta. Isabella -, sei que isto é apenas minha opinião, mas, no inicio desta noite, falou do talento prodigioso do sr. Cullen para comandar um navio veloz e lucrativo.

Edward endireitou os ombros.

- Senhorita disse em sua voz ainda um tanto pastosa não sei quem diabos é você, mas vejo que sabe avaliar muito bem o caráter humano.

Ela o observou com ar desconfiado e desviou o olhar... se por medo ou repulsa, ele não soube dizer.

Black pigarreou.

- Vou lhe conceder isso. Você fez uma viagem difícil em tempo recorde. Somou uma fortuna aos cofres da com panhia. E, portanto, estou tentando convencer a mim mesmo a lhe dar uma segunda chance. Na terça-feira,às cinco horas, voltarei aqui para conversarmos sobre um novo plano de viagem. Até lá, espero que você já tenha outro intérprete a bordo, que a carga do Cisne já tenha sido toda descarregada, que os papéis do navio estejam em ordem e que uma nova carga já esteja pronta para a viagem de inverno ao Rio de Janeiro.

Edward não fazia idéia de como resolveria tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo. Mas precisava daquela posição, precisava estar no comando de um navio numa outra viagem. Mais desesperadamente do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. Desejou que a seriedade de sua causa tivesse lhe ocorrido antes que as sirigaitas do porto tivessem subido a bordo.

Durante sua vida inteira, fora conhecido por seu charme pessoal, boa aparência e unia falta de respeito generalizada pelas convenções. Aquelas virtudes vazias não eram mais o bastante. Agora, precisava buscar mais a fundo e ver se tinha dentro de si tudo o que era necessário para ser bem-sucedido. Portanto, meneou a cabeça com firmeza.

- Estará tudo pronto. Pode contar comigo.

- Não me desaponte, Cullen.

- Não desapontarei, senhor.

Black lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Em seguida, ergueu ambos os braços de leve.

- Permitam-me, senhoras.

Edward desabou na cadeira do convés, permitindo-se um longo e profundo suspiro de alívio. Se conseguira sobre viver à evidente contrariedade de sua mãe e de seu em pregador naquela noite, que dificuldade poderia encontrar no futuro próximo?

Era impossível, concluiu Isabella, no dia seguinte, sentada numa sala íntima da mansão de seus pais em Beacon Hill. Era impossível acreditar que ele pudesse querer sua companhia.

Soltou um forte espirro, levando o lenço ao nariz e amaldiçoando o persistente resfriado que a incomodava.

Olhou, então, pela centésima vez, para a mensagem escrita às pressas que lhe fora entregue naquela manhã. Era de Jacob Black.

Depois da humilhação sofrida na noite anterior, o convite acalentou-a como um bálsamo. Subitamente, o mundo não parecia tão sombrio; as cores de outono que via através janela brilhavam com surpreendente vibração. Era um dia perfeito, com as folhas douradas sendo carregadas suavemente pela brisa. Inesperadas rosas que haviam desabrochado tardiamente destacavam-se no jardim dos fundos.

Tornou a espirrar. Era uma pena que a bela estação a tivesse deixado tão resfriada.

A mensagem de Jacob Black a afetava do mesmo jeito que as cores de outono adornavam a paisagem. Ele tornava luminoso o seu mundo cinzento. A julgar pela breve conversa de ambos na noite anterior, não tinha razão para esperar algum interesse especial da parte dele. Mas, oh, era impossível não ter esperança. Na ver dade, a esperança era tamanha que chegava a sufocar-lhe o peito. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes daquela vez. Se lhe atendesse o pedido, iria deixar Jacob contente.

Tinha que acreditar naquilo. Tinha que acreditar que haveria um final para a sua solidão. Que algo... alguém poderia preencher o imenso vazio dentro de si. E que esse alguém era Jacob Black.

Soltou um suspiro, mantendo-se bastante ereta para que as barbatanas de baleia do espartilho não a machucassem. Fechando os olhos, permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso de triunfo. Jacob queria que ela participasse do entretenimento daquela tarde... uma partida de croqué no Clube Kimball Green.

Imaginou a cena: Jacob e seus amigos usando uniformes brancos e reunidos no gramado para o jogo. Mal cabia em si de alegria ao pensar em fazer parte do animado grupo enquanto passassem uma tarde agradável sob o sol. Graças a Jacob, ela logo faria parte de seu charmoso mundo.

Com carinho, o sorriso ainda brincando-lhe nos lábios, dobrou a folha de papel com a mensagem e guardou-a no lugar mais romântico em que pôde pensar... sob o alto do espartilho.

O papel em contato com sua pele provocou-lhe coceira.

As desagradáveis lembranças do baile povoarem-lhe a mente. Viu-se fazendo papel de tola para ajudar Jacob a devolver o anel a Tania Denali. Atraindo a atenção de todos quando, desajeitada, derrubara o vaso de plantas no vestíbulo. Sendo flagrada enquanto coçava o peito com o abridor de cartas. Balbuciando uma desculpa à sra. Hallowell, Deixando sua casa no meio da noite para ir à procura de Edward Cullen no porto.

A lembrança do sulista de cabelos acobreados, com uma mulher em trajes indecentes em seu colo e o hálito cheirando a rum a fez torcer os lábios inesperadamente com uma expressão desgostosa. Não importando quanto vivesse humilhando a si mesma, jamais desceria àquele nível.

Finalmente, conhecera alguém que era muito mais condenável do que ela.

O capitão nunca saberia que consolo lhe representava. Endireitou os ombros. Aquele dia seria diferente, pensou, contendo um novo espirro. Sem dúvida, teria a chance de se redimir do grande Rasco da noite anterior.

Primeiro, precisava escolher um vestido. Embora não tivesse absolutamente o menor senso de moda, sabia que não deveria usar preto num partida de croqué. Erguendo a barra das saias, adiantou-se depressa até seus aposentos e abriu todas as portas de seu guarda-roupa.

Céus...Quando fora que havia conseguido reunir tal coleção de roupas em preto, marrom e cinza?Tinha vestidos pretos com renda da mesma cor. Vestidos pretos bordados de marrom. Vestidos pretos com enfeites cinzentos. Mas ali estava, quase escondido a um canto, um vestido de linho cru feito para alguma ocasião social já esquecida. Era perfeito para uma tarde de croqué.

Tocou a sineta para chamar Jessica, e a criada apareceu num instante, deixando o espanador de pó numa banqueta.

- Ora, senhorita, esse é diferente dos demais, não resta dúvida comentou ela, apanhando o vestido de linho.

- Acha que é diferente demais de meu estilo de sempre?

- Sim, é.- Com a impecável eficiência de quem já servia a família Swan havia três décadas, Jessica ajudou Isabella a livrar-se do vestido preto do dia. Então, apanhou o outro da beirada da cama onde o deixara.- Vamos ver se conseguimos fazê-lo servir.

Isabella ergueu as mãos obedientemente, e a criada colocou-lhe o vestido por cima da cabeça, dizendo:

- Sabe, a sua irmã Arabella sempre ficou tão adorável nesta cor clara. Era uma visão graciosa, sem dúvida...- Sem cerimônia, apoiou o joelho nas costas de Isabella e puxou os cordões trançados atrás do vestido com força.-...descendo a escadaria para receber sabe-se lá quantos visitantes...

Isabella segurou-se na cabeceira da cama para se equilibrar, enquanto a criada lutava para ajustar-lhe o vestido ao corpo. Parou de prestar-lhe atenção à tagarelice. Já ouvira aquelas histórias inúmeras vezes, os triunfos sociais de Lucinda, o duelo que quase ocorrera entre dois dos pretendentes de Arabella, o hábito de Quentin de sair com uma jovem diferente a cada noite, os relacionamentos de Bronson com as melhores garotas de Boston...

Enquanto Jessica prosseguia e executava o penoso ritual de forçar o vestido um tanto apertado a conter suas formas, Isabella tentava não contrair o semblante. Sempre se perguntara porque as roupas de uma dama deviam machucar. Espartilhos sufocavam, sapatos apertavam, pentes ornamentais espetavam o delicado couro cabeludo, e a sociedade soltava exclamações de pura admiração diante daqueles verdadeiros instrumentos de tortura. Aquilo sempre a intrigara.

- Jessica, acho que os laços estão tão apertados quanto devem ficar.

- Só mais um puxão e estará terminado. Eu lhe digo, você deveria seguir o exemplo de sua mãe e irmãs, senhorita. Elas nunca se importam em sacrificar um pouco de conforto em nome da moda.

Isabella não argumentou. A criada, assim como todos no mundo, simplesmente não conseguia entender o que acontecera com a filha do meio do casal mais proeminente de Boston. Ela era o produto da mesma linhagem cuidadosa que havia dado a Beacon Hill suas encantadoras irmãs e elegantes irmãos. Ainda assim, Isabella não era em nada como eles. Não chegava nem perto.

- Pronto anunciou Jessica, dando um passo atrás e enxugando o suor da fronte. Deseja algo mais, senhorita?

- Não, obrigada. Isabella correu as mãos pela saia, já se sentindo melhor. Um vestido bonito era exatamente o que precisava para conquistar a atenção de Jacob.

Apanhou um pequeno espelho de mão de uma mesa de canto. Segurando-o à sua frente, podia admirar o vestido em partes individuais, mangas bufantes, corpete justo, saias amplas.

Deixado o espelho de lado, notou que Jessica esquecera seu espanador. Em vez de tocar a sineta para chamá-la outra vez, decidiu levá-lo. Adiantando-se na direção da escada de serviço dos fundos, só se deu conta quando já era quase tarde demais que Jessica e uma criada da cozinha, Lauren, estavam fofocando no andar de baixo.

-...achei que teria que chamar você para me ajudar a fazê-la caber no vestido dizia Jessica, em tom de chacota.

- Ainda bem que você não me chamou respondeu Lauren. Eu não teria conseguido segurar o riso.

- E aquele vestido... Espere até vê-lo. Ela ficou ridícula, usando um traje que mais parece uma fantasia de camponesa, feita com a lona de uma vela de navio.

Isabella gelou no meio da escada. Geralmente, era bastante desajeitada e dada a retiradas barulhentas, mas não daquela vez. Daquela vez, mortificada, sentiu-se pequenina feito um camundongo, enquanto segurava o corrimão com força e subia silenciosamente a escada em caracol.

Não fez o menor ruído enquanto caminhou de volta pelo corredor, embora quisesse correr para escapar do riso maledicente que subia pela escada. Somente quando abriu a porta que dava para o quarto de Arabella e parou diante do espelho alto para observar seu reflexo, emitiu um ruído. Um soluço.

O corte do vestido aumentava sua silhueta a proporções épicas. O linho claro a desprovia por completo de cor, exceto pelo forte rubor que lhe tingia as faces. Mechas de cabelo desprendiam-se do alto da cabeça, e os cachos em forma de salsicha de cada lado de seu rosto ficavam molhados e ainda mais pesados enquanto as lágrimas os encharcavam.

O que estivera pensando, para ter-se vestido daquela maneira? Quem iria querer criatura tal como a aberração que via no espelho?

Voltou para o próprio quarto e abriu as portas-janelas, saindo para o terraço em meio a um dia de outono tão radiante que sua beleza parecia zombar dela.

Olhou para baixo. O terraço era bastante alto. Se acontecesse de cair dali, quem iria sentir sua falta?

Inclinou-se ligeiramente junto ao gradil de ferro, uma peculiar escuridão dominando-a por dentro. Que tentadora era a idéia de que seu sofrimento poderia terminar tão depressa. De maneira tão permanente. E tão dramática, com a mensagem de Jacob Black guardada junto a seu coração.

Mas, ao final, afastou-se do gradil, tão temerosa de seus próprios impulsos quanto se sentia a respeito de tudo o mais que exigisse fibra e coragem.

Por quanto tempo, perguntou-se, desprezara a si mesma? Sabia que não chegara a seu infeliz estado de aversão por si mesma rapidamente. Tinham sido necessários todos os seus intermináveis anos de solteirona para alcançá-lo.

Pecadora, disse a si mesma. Era a verdade. Cada impulso obscuro e condenável vivia dentro de si... despeito, inveja, mesquinhez e anseio. Era culpada de tudo aquilo e muito mais.

Desde a época em que deixara a casa de sua falecida tia-avó, fora ensinada que uma jovem devia ser bonita e popular. O que só podia atribuir a um acidente de nascimento a havia colocado no meio de duas irmãs lindas e dois irmãos perfeitos. Como a vida devia parecer maravilhosa a eles, como devia ser empolgante acordar a cada dia e saber que tudo seria agradável, esplêndido.

Isabella sabia o que era a felicidade. Fora feliz no passado. Fora feliz com tia Button.

Fechou os olhos, relembrando os anos de sua tenra juventude. Quando ela estava com cinco anos de idade, a tia de Salem fora visitá-los. Firme e regrada como um general, ela não precisara de coisas bonitas, e aquilo incluíra so brinhas-netas bonitas. Surpreendera Isabella quando se mostrara mais impressionada com seu jeito de conversar e interesses do que com o charme e beleza de seus irmãos. Ela a levara para Salem, e os Swan mal tinham notado.

As duas haviam passado anos felizes lá... Isabella tendo adquirido uma educação ainda mais completa do que a de um menino. Tia Button lhe ensinara que não havia nada de estranho em ser tão culta. E a aparência da sobrinha simplesmente não lhe importara nada. Assim como não importara à própria Isabella.

Até o dia em que a tia morrera, e ela se vira obrigada a retornar para a mansão dos pais em Beacon Hill.

Jamais iria se esquecer da reação de sua mãe quando ela surgira na porta da frente. Suas únicas palavras tinham sido:

- E aí está Isabella, de volta ao lar outra vez. Mas fora a expressão em seu rosto que ficara gravada no coração de Isabella e moldara todos os dias, meses e intermináveis anos que tinham se seguido àquilo.

A inteligente e culta garota de quatorze anos não tivera idéia de como se transformar numa beldade da sociedade. Soubera grego, latim e matemática demais para ser popular e se importara em excesso com responsabilidade social para ser digna de confiança.

Assim, ali estava, morrendo aos poucos por dentro. Murchando feito uma planta sem água, feia e sem graça e sentindo-se mais desesperada do que nunca. Gostaria que os pais a deixassem em paz com seus livros e estudos, mas viviam empurrando-a para eventos sociais, onde se sentia como um peixe fora d'água. E atirando-a no meio de herdeiros de companhias de comércio marítimo e alunos de Harvard haviam inadvertidamente despertado-lhe um sonho... o sonho personificado em Jacob Black. Era absurdo, sem sombra de dúvida, ansiar por homem tão perfeito, mas não podia evitar. Vivia pensando que, caso se empenhasse o bastante, poderia algum dia passar a significar algo para ele.

Esticando os braços, alcançou o laço nas costas do vestido. Puxando-o com força, ouviu o som do tecido se rasgando, mas não se importou. Jamais tornaria a usar aquele vestido abominável novamente.

Quando o retirou, lembrou-se da mensagem de Jacob, que guardara sob o espartilho.

- Oh, tia Button sussurrou para o quarto vazio.- O que farei? O que pode me salvar agora?

Queria queimar aquela mensagem. Devia queimá-la. Mas ao final, fez algo muito, muito melhor. Fez exatamente o que tia Button teria feito: apelou para seus recursos, tais como eram.

Vestindo um robe, adiantou-se até a escrivaninha junto à janela, muniu-se de papel e caneta-tinteiro e elaborou uma mensagem.

God. Me parte o coração esse final. Jessica como sempre não presta.

O que vocês acham que ela escreveu?

Como foi o primeiro encontro do Capitão e a Bella?

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4.

_Uma raça dura mas nervosa, tenaz mas inquieta [os ianques]; materialmente ambiciosa... Uma raça cujo membro típico está eternamente dividido entre uma paixão pelo que é certo e um desejo de se aventurar no mundo_.

Samuel Eliot Morison,  
**História Marítima de Massachusetts**.

- Esta gola coça - queixou-se Journey. - E o casaco está apertado debaixo dos braços.

- Pare de reclamar - retrucou Edward. - Tenho uma dor de cabeça terrível e nem sei bem o que estamos fazendo aqui.

- Perdendo tempo, quando deveríamos estar tentando salvar essa sua pele - observou Journey, passando a mão sob a gola de seu casaco. - E estes sapatos estão me matando - acrescentou.

Edward virou-se para ele com um olhar faiscante, e o mo vimento súbito causou-lhe um latejo imediato na cabeça. Mas, após alguns segundos, seu olhar entrou em foco e viu que, sim, estava realmente ali, a meio caminho de Beacon Hil, numa missão tão absurda que se perguntava se ainda estaria embriagado com o que bebera na noite anterior.

- Não é a minha pele que precisa ser salva - respondeu.

Journey, que era incrivelmente alto, baixou o olhar para Edward, cuja estatura não deixava nada a desejar em comparação à sua, mas era um pouco menor.

- Então, explique por que tive que despistar os seus credores nesta manhã.

- Que credores? E como diabos me encontraram?

- A nossa chegada foi anunciada numa festa num destes palacetes- declarou Journey, fazendo um gesto amplo com a mão. As sólidas mansões de tijolos enfileiravam-se pela elegante e ampla alameda, suas fachadas imponentes e gramados impecáveis parecendo querer negar peremptoriamente que algo tão desagradável quanto a pobreza existia no mundo.

Edward estivera ali com frequência na época em que estudara em Harvard. Comparecera a jantares entediantes e bailes pomposos naquele verdadeiro reduto da elite. Mas quando, ingenuamente, tentara buscar amizade baseado em algo mais profundo do que riqueza ou habilidades atléticas, encontrara um esnobismo tão arraigado que simplesmente não pudera suportar.

- Os credores desta manhã eram o , do Fundo de Harvard, e seu assistente, o sr. Keith - explicou Journey. - Aparentemente, a generosidade deles termina quando um homem deixa Harvard.

- E, para piorar tudo, minha mãe decidiu voltar da Europa.

- Sim. E você sabe do que mais? Ela irá para o Rio de Janeiro conosco.

Edward parou de caminhar abruptamente, a incredulidade ainda maior que sua dor de cabeça.

- O quê?

- Ela e a criada pessoal, Angela, incluíram-se como passageiras. Sua mãe quer ir ver sua tia no Rio.

- Excelente. Sempre sonhei em passar semanas no mar na companhia de minha mãe. -Com passos lentos, Edward retomou a caminhada. Amava a mãe, mas ambos pertenciam a mundos diferentes. Esme Cullen era como uma gardênia de estufa... bonita, delicada e dominante quando em seu auge.

Ela não fazia idéia do que ele planejara para aquela viagem e por que era tão importante. Esperava muito que não interferisse em seus planos.

- Acha que sua mãe dirá ao sr. Black que você mentiu a respeito de suas credenciais de comandante de navio? - arriscou Journey.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado.

- Você está conseguindo piorar minha dor de cabeça. E o dinheiro que ele ganhou graças a mim deverá deter quaisquer perguntas.

Uma luxuosa carruagem preta passou por ambos, a parelha musculosa esforçando-se para vencer a ladeira à frente revestida de tijolos. Parecia estranho andar por aquelas ruas, aquele lugar de ostentação. Os residentes prosperavam no comércio; ainda assim, a fortuna que possuiam era herdada, construída solidamente no tráfico de ópio e escravos. Não eram muito diferentes de seu próprio pai, pensou Edward, embora em vez de traficar escravos ele apenas os tivesse possuído.

Edward era considerado um traidor de sua gente por ter ingressado na radical instituição ianque conhecida como Harvard. Quando deixara a universidade, jamais pensara que retornaria a Beacon Hil outra vez. Certamente, não achara que seria bem-vindo, tendo "desgraçado" a si mesmo fugindo para o mar.

- Não sei por que está fazendo isto - resmungou Journey. - Você deveria ter escrito uma mensagem para a estranha mulher e recusado a oferta.

Edward examinou as discretas plaquetas de latão identificando cada casa enquanto passavam. Greenwood, Appleton, Kimball, Lowell... eram conhecidas como as Primeiras Famílias de Boston, sendo clãs dos mais fechados.

- Algumas coisas, meu caro amigo, exigem uma resposta que seja dada pessoalmente - explicou. - Além do mais, estou curioso a respeito dessa estranha mulher, como você mesmo se referiu à srta. Isabella Swan. - Ele deu um tapinha na carta guardada no bolso do casaco. - Que tipo de mulher me faria uma oferta peculiar dessas?

Journey abriu um largo sorriso, os dentes alvos brilhando em contraste com a pele escura.

- Você deve tê-la impressionado a valer, capitão.

- Uma idéia assustadora.

Ambos caminharam ao longo de uma fileira de arbustos cuidadosamente aparados, aproximando-se de uma imponente mansão entre as ruas Chestnut e Beacon. A casa dos Swan. Edward conhecera alguns Swan na universidade... Quentin e Bronson. Seriam parentes da srta. Isabella?

Parou de caminhar, a cabeça pendendo para trás enquanto olhava para o alto da majestosa mansão. O sol intenso incomodou-lhe os olhos, aumentando sua dor de cabeça.

- Acho que podemos concluir - disse a Journey - que ela não fez essa oferta porque está precisando de dinheiro.

- Provavelmente não. - Journey abriu o portão de ferro preto e reluzente, e os dois entraram, atravessando um jardim meticulosamente cuidado, de ar rigoroso e estilo grego, com elegantes pedestais de mármore e estatuetas em pontos estratégicos entre os arbustos bem-aparados.

A aldrava de bronze da porta personificava um Netuno de cenho franzido. Ryan apanhou-a, mas antes que batesse à porta, o amigo disse:

- Tenho uma pergunta, capitão.

- E qual é?

- Você já arranjou um intérprete para a próxima viagem?

Edward soltou um suspiro, a cabeça ainda latejando, o gosto de rum parecendo não ter se dissipado de sua boca.

- Se quer saber, eu já considerei uma façanha ter encontrado o chão debaixo dos meus pés quando me levantei da cama nesta manhã.

Journey estudou-o, os olhos negros avaliando-o com a intensidade de quem já o conhecia bem após longos anos de amizade.

- Por que você bebe dessa maneira, rapaz? - perguntou, num tom gentil. -Por que bebe até o ponto de enlouquecer?

Edward bateu à porta com a pesada aldrava.

- Porque é mais fácil do que manter a sanidade -resmungou. Sua vida, refletiu, não deveria ter tomado àquele rumo. Segundo as convenções, àquela altura deveria estar sentado na sua varanda da frente no sul, bebericando um chá gelado, com um solícito criado parado ao lado, abanando-o. Em vez daquilo, tornara-se um capitão do mar no comando de uma tripulação rude. Um sulista comprometido com uma causa que ia contra os interesses de sua família.

A porta abriu-se de repente sem ruído e um mordomo de ar formal e uniforme impecável saudou-o. Parecia estar bem familiarizado com os trajes socialmente aceitáveis, pois com um breve olhar avaliou-lhe o casaco caro como adequado.

- O que deseja, senhor?

- Sou Edward Cullen. Estou aqui para ver a srta. Swan, se fizer a gentileza de me anunciar.

O mordomo afastou-se para o lado, dando-lhe passagem. Ele e Journey adiantaram-se por um tapete oriental em tons de vermelho e azul. Um espelho de moldura dourada adornava uma parede, e a um canto achava-se um suporte para planta, mas estava vazio.

- Irei verificar se a srta. Arabella está em casa -disse o mordomo.

O nome não soou familiar a Edward, nem a Journey, a julgar pela discreta cotovelada que lhe deu.

- Na verdade, seria a srta,Isabella, certo?

O mordomo permitiu-se arregalar os olhos, se diante de seu sotaque sulista ou a menção à srta. Isabella, Edward não fez idéia.

- Está aqui para ver a srta. Isabella?

Ele abriu um sorriso paciente.

- Exato. Ela está em casa?

- Eu... - O homem franzino hesitou, em seguida respondeu: - Irei verificar. Se desejar, pode aguardar no salão de visitas. O seu criado pode dar a volta até a entrada de serviço nos fundos.

Edward já esperara o erro.

- Este é o sr. Journey Cullen, e não é um criado, mas meu sócio.

O mordomo calmo, distinto, pareceu conter-se a muito custo para não perder a compostura.

- Eu... entendo. Com sua licença?

- Claro. - Seu sujeitinho esnobe, acrescentou Edward silenciosamente enquanto o empertigado mordomo desaparecia pelo corredor.

- Você deveria ter me deixado dar a volta até os fundos - declarou Journey. - A comida e a conversa costumam ser bem melhores lá, de qualquer modo.

- Você não é um criado, droga! - Edward adiantou-se sem cerimônia pelo amplo vestíbulo até o luxuoso salão de visitas. Um imenso lustre de onde pendiam gotas de cristal reinava acima de uma elegante disposição de mobília cara e objetos de arte. Um serviço de chá de prata e um conjunto de garrafas de cristal adornavam um aparador.

- Eu não quis soar ingrato -respondeu Journey, apoiando-se no console azul e dourado da lareira. - Você mudou sua vida inteira para que eu não fosse um criado.

- E verdade, não resta dúvida. E não pense por um minuto que eu me arrependo.

Uma sensação peculiar tomou conta de Edward. Gostava de seu amigo e com um fervor como nunca sentira por seu próprio irmão. Ele e Journey haviam enfrentado tudo juntos, desde os meninos travessos de sete anos do passado até os homens que haviam se tornado agora.

O fato de que um fora senhor e o outro escravo não havia interferido na amizade, ao menos não no princípio.

Edward verificou sua aparência no espelho acima do aparador. Levando em conta a noite que tivera, parecia surpreendentemente bem, os cabelos acobreados tendo sido aparados naquela manhã por Seth, o aprendiz do navio. Sua camisa branca e casaco azul-celeste estavam limpos e impecáveis, graças a Luigi Conti, o marujo que confeccionava velas e que era meticuloso em relação àquelas coisas.

Ele tivera sete anos de idade e estivera formalmente vestido no primeiro dia em que Journey lhe tinha sido levado, lembrou-se. O pai o fizera esperar no abafadiço salão de visitas de Albion num dia de verão e, exatamente ao meio-dia, Purdy surgira com um garotinho magro e de olhos imensos.

- Este é o meu sobrinho, Journey - dissera Purdy, o olhar baixo à maneira da maioria dos escravos. - Ele é um bom menino, não é, Journey? Um bom menino, sim, senhor.

E Journey surpreendera Edward. Em vez do jeito submisso e diferente dos demais, fitara-o diretamente nos olhos e falara numa voz alta e clara:

- Sou o melhor menino que existe.

Aquele fora o começo. Ambos haviam brincado juntos, feito pescarias e passeias de barco na baía de Mockjack. Edward dormira numa cama confortável de mogno, Journey num colchão de palha no chão; mas, com bastante freqüência, quando Purdy levara a bandeja com o desjejum pela manhã, encontrara a ambos esparramados na grande cama. Sempre que Edward fora à igreja, Journey esperara na carruagem do lado de fora. Quando ele quisera aprender a ler, escrever e fazer contas, Edward o ensinara em segredo.

Quando o pai de Journey fora vendido para pagar dívidas de seu próprio pai, Edward chorara e ficara furioso com ele.

Na época em que os dois garotos tinham completado dezesseis anos, Journey já se casara. Edward havia seduzido um bom número de garotas locais, e debutantes de todas as melhores famílias haviam começado a notá-lo.

A vida teria prosseguido daquela maneira se duas coisas extraordinárias não houvessem acontecido. A primeira, Edward tendo sido aceito para freqüentar Harvard, com ianques radicais e tudo. E a segunda, a sua insistência em ter levado Journey junto. Journey se opusera o máximo possível. Adorara sua esposa e filha, que viviam numa plantação vizinha. Mas Edward persistira demais, fora até autoritário em relação àquilo.

Nenhum cavalheiro que se prezasse matriculava-se numa universidade sem o seu criado, argumentara. Dissera-lhe ser seu dever acompanhá-lo. Não lhe dera escolha.

Edward tivera um plano. Não pudera nem sequer contar a Journey a respeito, porque a revolta e a dor de escravo tivera que ser convincente.

Ele sorriu para sua imagem no espelho, lembrando-se do dia em que atravessara a divisa de Mason Dixon e dera a liberdade a Journey. Ele segurara a carta de alforria junto ao peito, emocionado, incapaz de falar enquanto as lágrimas haviam rolado por sua face.

Agora, o empreendimento náutico de ambos os deixara a mais um passo de seu objetivo final, comprar a liberdade da esposa e das filhas de Journey e levá-las para o norte.

- Deve haver algo errado com ela - comentou o amigo, despertando-o das reminiscências.

- Com quem?

- Com essa mulher. - Journey correu o olhar por uma parede que era inteiramente tomada por prateleira após prateleira de livros de encadernações em couro. -Por que alguém iria querer deixar uma casa como esta?

- Deve haver algo neste tipo de vida que ela não consegue suportar - sussurrou Edward, pensando em suas próprias razões para ter deixado Albion. - Talvez devêssemos perguntar...

- A srta. Swan irá recebê-los no jardim - anunciou o mordomo da soleira da porta. - Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Os dois seguiram-no por um corredor alto e estreito, por onde se enfileiravam quadros de molduras trabalhadas. Retratos da família, concluiu Edward, notando que cada pessoa na tela parecia extraordinariamente bonita. Ou os pintores tinham sido galanteadores demais, ou aquele clã nascera para ostentar beleza.

Passaram por uma ampla varanda envidraçada e saíram para um extenso jardim. O paraíso em miniatura, pensou Edward, notando as videiras, as árvores frondosas, os arbustos em flor. Na extremidade oposta, havia um coberto elegante e abobadado, sustentando por colunas trabalhadas. Num dos bancos ao centro, estava sentada uma mulher de preto, a cabeça baixa enquanto lia um volumoso livro em seu colo.

- Srta. Swan? - chamou-a ela.

Ela ergueu o olhar, piscando várias vezes como se tivesse saído de um lugar escuro para a luz. Um par de óculos escorregara-lhe até a ponta do nariz, e parecia enxergar melhor espiando por cima das lentes.

- Sim. - Como sua voz falhou limpou a garganta.-Sim - repetiu.-Capitão Cullen. Fico contente que tenha vindo.

Ele aguardou, observando-lhe as mãos, esperando que ela lhe estendesse uma para que a beijasse polidamente. Em vez daquilo, viu-a segurando o livro com força, exibindo unhas roídas. A mulher tinha, acima de tudo, o olhar indireto, subjugado, de um escravo. Como se temesse que poderia apanhar a qualquer momento.

Inquieto com o pensamento, Edward optou por uma fazer-lhe uma mesura formal.

- Este é o sr. Journey Cullen, meu sócio e assistente pessoal no Cisne.

Ela segurou o livro com mais força ainda junto a si.

- Oh! Eu estava esperando uma mensagem, não dois homens adultos! É uma... satisfação conhecê-lo.

Edward jamais conhecera uma mulher mais socialmente desajeitada do que aquela.

A srta. Isabella Swan tornou a limpar a garganta e empurrou os óculos até o alto do nariz. O referido nariz estava muito vermelho, indicando uma indisposição, ou que o livro a levara às lágrimas.

Vendo-a espirrar violentamente junto a um lenço amassado, concluiu que estava indisposta mesmo.

- Perdoem-me - disse ela, guardando o lenço no bolso da saia.- Estou com um terrível resfriado.

- Costuma tê-los com freqüência?

- Constantemente, capitão. Exceto na primavera, quando é uma febre persistente que me atormenta, embora eu raramente possa dizer a diferença entre as duas enfermidades... - A srta. Isabella interrompeu-se, parecendo horrorizada. - Perdoem-me por eu ter-me estendido tanto em assunto tão desagradável.

- Não acho nada desagradável um assunto que lhe diga respeito - declarou Edward, forçando sua veia galante ao máximo. Estava ali para recusar a oferta dela e, portanto, era melhor que o fizesse com polidez.

Ela finalmente pareceu lembrar-se do livro que estava segurando e tornou a se desculpar, fechando-o e pousando-o numa mesinha de mármore ao lado.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar para ver o título. Os simbolos na capa pareceram apenas vagamente familiares. Ele fizera questão de dormir durante os clássicos na universidade.

- Ptolomeu - disse ela.

- No original grego - presumiu ele.

- Oh, sem dúvida. Eu não iria querer ler Ptollomeu de nenhuma outra maneira. Ele tem uma autoridade tão distinta no original.

- Concordo plenamente - respondeu Edward e teve certeza de poder ouvir um riso querendo escapar da garganta de Journey. - Pelo que entendi, tem grande facilidade com idiomas.

- Sim, sim, tenho. Fui agraciada com a sorte de ter como tutora a minha falecia tia-avó, que foi uma grande letrada em sua época, e também freqüentei o internato de Monte Holyoke. Falo espanhol, francês, italiano, português e tenho boa leitura em latim, grego e hebraico.

Ela era provavelmente mais culta do que a maioria dos graduados de Harvard, imaginou Edward. Curioso... Por que os pais ricos iriam permitir a uma garota tamanha erudição?

- Srta. Swan -começou -, eu vim pessoalmente porque qualquer outro meio de contato não faria jus à generosa oferta que me fez.

Ela apertou as mãos diante de si como se estivesse em grande expectativa.

- Então, irá me levar? Irei para o Rio de Janeiro no seu navio?

- Não. - Edward respondeu rapidamente para dissipar o ar esperançoso que lhe surgia no rosto. - Não é que você não esteja apta de algum modo a fazer a viagem - apressou-se a acrescentar. - O problema é comigo e com minha tripulação. O Cisne é um navio de carga, repleto de trabalhadores. Jamais poderíamos estar à altura dos padrões de uma dama de classe como você.

Ela contraiu o semblante de leve e baixou o olhar. Submissa, derrotada. Edward sentiu-se como se tivesse afogado um animalzinho, e tal sensação deixou-o zangado.

- Achei que me deixaria julgar isso por mim mesma - respondeu Isabella timidamente.

Ele fez um gesto amplo ao longo do esplêndido jardim e em direção à mansão.

- Nada no Cisne de Prata pode se comparar a isto. Não pode trocar o paraíso por meses confinada a espaços apertados na companhia de rudes marujos.

- Posso, sim, se você me permitir.

Que mulher exasperante e complexa era aquela! Edward andou de lá para cá sob o coberto, tentando controlar sua impaciência.

-Senhorita, parece achar que o seu serviço como tradutora e intérprete é tudo o que será requerido de você durante essa viagem. Rivera, nosso antigo tradutor, também era um hábil navegador.

- Usando instrumentos ou observações astronômicas?

- Ambos.

- Otimo. Também conheço ambos os sistemas. Estudei o Bowditch e fiz cursos de trigonometria esférica. - A timidez dela dissipou-se enquanto falava.

Um assobio baixo ecoou dos lábios de Journey, que se achava no gramado perto do coberto.

- Não uso Bowditch - respondeu Edward, esforçando-se para ocultar a sua surpresa.

- Não é necessário. A posição pode ser determinada sem seu uso -concordou ela.

Na verdade, as fórmulas da trigonometria eram um mistério para Edward, mas não estava disposto a admitir algo assim àquela mulher tão culta.

- Então, você entende alguma coisa sobre navegação. Mas isso não a qualifica para essa jornada.

- Eu diria que entendo mais do que "alguma coisa".

A srta. Isabella ergueu o queixo em desafio. Desafio. Edward imaginou-a em seu navio, desafiando suas ordens.

- Qual a posição adequada para a verga real?

- Trinta e seis graus a bombordo... até que se chegue ao equador. Então, muda para estibordo.

- Conhece outros nomes de vergas?

- Sim, há a verga de sinais, de pendão, redonda, seca, entre outras.

Ele desviou o rosto para esconder a surpresa.

- Saberia me explicar para que serve cada uma delas, eu suponho?

- Claro. A de sinais é uma pequena verga que agüenta adriças para...

- Está bem, já estou vendo que sabe isso. E o que são adriças?

- São cabos utilizados para içar determinadas vergas e velas.

Edward recusou-se a olhar para Journey, sabendo que o encontraria sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Admito, srta. Swan, que você me surpreende e impressiona com o seu conhecimento. Mas para se entender os pontos mais intrincados da navegação é necessário...

- Pelos céus, Cullen, é você mesmo? - indagou uma voz da varanda envidraçada.

A srta. Isabella soltou um suspiro um tanto trêmulo. Edward protegeu os olhos do sol com a mão enquanto um grupo de pessoas vestidas de branco adiantava-se em sua direção.

Reconheceu os homens de seus tempos de Harvard:

Quentin Swan, famoso por sua habilidade no ténis e infame por seu estômago fenomenal, capaz de conter vastas quantidades de bebida. Seu irmão, Bronson, de uma beleza tão extraordinária que chegara a irritar, fora bastante estudioso e bem-visto por todos. Achavam-se ali também Foster Candy, um sujeito tolo, dado a intrigas e maledicência e Robert Halilowell, cuja única qualidade memorável era a fortuna de sua família. E, finalmente, Jacob Black, o filho e herdeiro de Billy. Era agraciado com uma beleza de deus grego e uma cabeça assustadoramente oca.

O grupo se aproximou numa onda de sorrisos e apresentações, e Edward cumprimentou as damas... Tania Denali e a irmã de Isabella, Arabella, que o fazia lembrar de um manequim na loja de uma modista.

- Que prazer revê-lo, Cullen - declarou Quentin em seu tom descontraído e confiante de um universitário de longa data. - Você causou um alvoroço e tanto quando deixou Harvard.

- As pessoas em Harvard ficam alvoroçadas facilmente. -Edward fez um gesto na direção de Journey. -Gostaria de lhes apresentar meu sócio, o Sr. Journey Callen.

O grupo apenas olhou para ele. Enfim, Foster deu um passo à frente, fazendo uma mesura.

- O prazer é nosso - gritou, pronunciando cada palavra devagar. -Tenho certeza.

Journey abriu um largo sorriso.

- Eu sou africano, senhor. Não surdo.

Os risos que ecoaram pelo grupo foram um tanto tensos, mas Quentin conseguiu desviar a atenção de Journey para Isabella. Estava sentada feito uma estátua, o rosto pálido, os olhos baixos. A vivacidade que a dominara minutos antes enquanto estivera falando sobre seus conhecimentos dissipara-se por completo.

- Os meus olhos me enganam? -perguntou Quentin, com um riso.- Ou é mesmo verdade? Encontramos minha irmã realmente conversando com um cavalheiro em vez de estar com o nariz metido num livro?

Os demais riram. Isabella conseguiu forçar um sorriso tenso, desconfortável.

- Oh, pare - protestou Arabella graciosamente, sacudindo um leque de renda branca. -Não vê que está deixando a pobre Bella constrangida?

Isabella respondeu espirrando violentamente de encontro ao lenço.

- Saúde - murmurou Jacob Black automaticamente.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, tímido e curiosamente doce. A julgar por sua expressão, Jacob não fazia idéia do que ficava de imediato evidente para qualquer um com um mínimo de inteligência, a pobre garota estava apaixonada por ele.

- Como foi o jogo de croqué? - perguntou ela, num tom gentil, a voz tremendo um pouco.

- Oh, excelente - respondeu Jacob. Polidamente, acrescentou: - Embora todos tenham sentido a sua falta, é claro.

- Sim, com certeza. - Tania Denali sacudiu uma pequenina folha de seu vestido branco. - É sempre tão divertido ter você por perto, Bella.

- Obrigada. Mas, como acabei informando a Jacob, estou indisposta. Eu... estou...- Isabella foi interrompida por um novo espirro.

- Por que os criados estarão demorando? - perguntou-se Bronson em voz alta. - Pedi que nos servissem limonada aqui. Vou verificar.

As mulheres reuniram-se sob o coberto, e os homens caminharam pelo gramado, Foster e Robert acendendo seus cachimbos. Começaram a conversar, nenhum assunto dos mais interessantes. Edward deu-se conta de que tivera mais entretenimento conversando com Isabella sobre navegaçao. Mal prestava atenção ao que os rapazes diziam. Até o momento em que Foster lhe falou diretamente:

- Ouvi dizer, embora, é claro, eu não possa falar por experiência própria, que tão logo um homem deixa a universidade, ele se vê numa verdadeira calamidade.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho me saído bem.

- Mas não é verdade que todos os seus alfaiates e amigos de jogo, tão generosos com os homens de Harvard, tomaram-se logo credores implacáveis? - persistiu Foster, os olhos estreitando-se com malícia. - Ou talvez não. Talvez enviem as contas para a sua querida mãe.

Edward cerrou o punho e avançou um passo na direção do outro. Journey colocou-se no seu caminho.

- Calma, capitão -disse-lhe, num tom manso. - Lembre-se da razão de termos vindo até aqui. Lembre-se do que é importante.

Edward respirou fundo. Tinha que se manter concentrado em suas metas de negócios.

Ignorou a conversa até que ouviu o nome de Isabella sendo mencionado.

- Há uma anedota na nossa família - disse Quentin, numa voz baixa -, acho que nossos pais tiveram que amarrar um peixe no pescoço de Bella para conseguirem fazer com que o gato brincasse com ela.

Foster Candy conteve uma gargalhada.

- Pois eu lhe digo, caro amigo, que eu cobraria um preço bem mais alto que um peixe pela tarefa!

- Limonada - anunciou Bronson, ajudando o mordomo a empurrar um carrinho de rodas pelo gramado.

A conversa não demorou a ser retomada, mas a limonada teve um gosto amargo para Edward. Ficando um tanto afastado dos demais, observou o sorridente grupo de croqué em suas roupas brancas e Isabella, sentada como um corvo negro em seu banco, e desejou nunca ter ido até ali,

- Ela vive num inferno - disse num murmúrio a Journey.

- Há muitos tipos de inferno. Alguns piores do que os outros.

Edward sabia que o amigo estava pensando na mulher e nas filhas, ainda escravas na Virgínia, sua única esperança de liberdade repousando no desempenho do Cisne de Prata. Ainda assim, Isabella Swan sofria à sua própria maneira, aquilo era evidente o bastante. Enquanto as famílias sulistas institucionalizavam sua desumanidade, alegando um direito moral para manter escravos e justificando aquilo no estilo mais estranho, aquela empertigada sociedade ianque tinha às suas próprias maneiras sutis de torturar.

Era uma crueldade calculada, implacável, dirigida aos mais vulneráveis. A srta. Isabella não tinha defesas contra a esperteza ferina dos que a cercavam. Tímida socialmente, ainda assim dotada de um extraordinário intelecto, era considerada como uma aberração. Diferente e, portanto, alguém em quem não se podia confiar.

Era designada como a "pobre Bella". Mas Edward já se dera conta de que ela não era tão tola quanto queriam fazê-la.

Jacob Black, com sua tacanha inteligência, obviamente não se dera conta de que Isabella o venerava. Talvez aquele fosse o par perfeito, pensou Edward, com cinismo, recostado numa árvore e observando enquanto Isabella espirrava de novo e, depois que Jacob lhe dizia a "saúde" outra vez, fitava-o como se tivesse acabado de lhe oferecer o mundo numa bandeja. Os dois eram opostos e se completavam, podendo formar uma pessoa inteira. Talvez até uma pessoa interessante.

Com a exceção de que era evidente que ambos não formavam um casal. Tania Denali exigia a atenção do rapaz com toda a determinação de um general numa batalha. Era como se ele lhe pertencesse, seguindo-a pelo gramado feito um cãozinho treinado e deixando Isabella a espirrar desajeitadamente junto a seu lenço.

- Precisamos ir — anunciou Edward. — Srta. Swan — prosseguiu, pegando-lhe a mão e fazendo uma mesura ao levá-la aos lábios —, a sua oferta foi mais do que generosa e, por isso, fico-lhe muito grato. Bom dia.

- Mas nós não... Você não pode...

Sentindo-se terrível, ele a deixou balbuciando. Ouviu uma das outras mulheres suspirando. Acompanhado de Journey, encontrou a saída sozinho e foi com imenso alivio que deixou para trás a sufocante atmosfera da mansão Swan.

- Está pensando o mesmo que eu? — perguntou Journey.

- Nem se atreva a sugerir isso — respondeu Edward, acrescentando em sua melhor imitação do sotaque de Boston: —, caro amigo.

- Mas ela fala vários idiomas...

- Não.

- Ela está sofrendo demais neste lugar...

- Não.

- Ela é muito mais interessante do que as mulheres que você já levou a bordo e...

- Droga — Edward quase gritou. — Não.

Isabella recusou-se a aceitar um não como resposta. O que haveria demais se Edward Cullen acabasse se revelando tão vazio e zombeteiro quanto Quentin e seus amigos? O homem tinha algo que ela queria: um meio para deixar Boston. E estava determinada a conseguir aquilo.

Enquanto esperava no interior do prédio elegante que abrigava os escritórios da companhia de comércio marítimo de Billy Black, permitiu-se um breve e satisfatório momento de triunfo. Embora ele não soubesse, o próprio capitão Cullen lhe dera a chave para a obtenção do posto.

- Oh, olá, srta. Isabella! — Deixando seu escritório, Billy saiu para a sala de espera e cumprimentou-a com um sorriso caloroso. — Bem-vinda a bordo.

- Não vou tomar muito de seu tempo, pois sei quanto é ocupado.

Ele conduziu-a ao interior do escritório e indicou-lhe que se sentasse no sofá de couro a um canto. Pinturas de navios e faróis imponentes adornavam as paredes revestidas de madeira, e pilhas de livros contábeis preenchiam as estantes. Isabella pousou as mãos enluvadas no colo, inalando os odores de tinta de escrever, tabaco e papel... o cheiro do comércio.

- Tem um escritório esplêndido — comentou, sacudindo a cabeça de leve quando Billy lhe ofereceu um cálice de xerez.

- Está na família há três gerações. Um dia, isto tudo será de Jacob.

Uma onda de entusiasmo percorreu Isabella. Se Billy concordasse com seu plano, poderia finalmente conquistar a estima de Jacob.

Na época em que ele assumisse os negócios do pai, ela pretendia ser indispensável para a empresa. Com o seu conhecimento sobre o negócio, seria de grande valia para Jacob. Talvez até o bastante para Se tornar sua espo...

Interrompeu tal pensamento de imediato. Um passo de cada vez, disse a si mesma.

- Teve a chance de pensar sobre minha proposta, senhor?

- Sim, tive. As suas credenciais são impecáveis, extraordinárias, porém, o que está pedindo é impossível. Não posso permitir que você tome parte do Cisne de Prata como um membro da tripulação.

Ela manteve o queixo erguido, a despeito da vontade de se encolher em derrotismo.

- Posso lhe perguntar por quê?

- Não é lugar para uma mulher...

- Oh, mas é, sim. — Isabella relaxou, satisfeita em ter-se preparado para aquele argumento. — O Fairacre, por exemplo, não apenas tem uma mulher que ajuda nas tarefas como qualquer marujo, mas uma que é cozinheira também.

- A cozinheira é esposa do capitão — argumentou Billy.

- Mas não era quando arranjou o emprego.

- Tenho que dar o assunto por encerrado. Não posso permitir que você faça uma jornada dessas num navio repleto de rufiões. Não quero nem pensar na possibilidade de você voltar casada com um deles.

Isabella sorriu da ironia da situação.

- Acredite-me, sr. Black, não haveria o menor risco de algo assim acontecer. — Pensou na mulher voluptuosa e sorridente que Edward Cullen tivera em seu colo na noite em que o conhecera. Se aquele tipo era a sua preferência, não olharia duas vezes para alguém como ela. — E o senhor sabia — prosseguiu — que o Pandora tem três mulheres a bordo... e que o navio teve um lucro de cem mil dólares no ano passado?

- Está certo, eu admito que algumas tripulações incluem mulheres. Mas Cullen é um inconseqüente, como acabamos vendo naquela noite. E ele não facilitará em nada as coisas para você.

- É exatamente por isso que o senhor precisa de mim, Eu sei muito bem quanto essa viagem ao Brasil lhe é importante. Posso ser os seus olhos e ouvidos naquele navio. Posso fazer relatórios regulares sobre o comportamento do capitão Cullen e a maneira como conduz seus negócios.

O comentário pareceu minar parte da relutância de Billy.

- Não seria mau ter alguém de olho nas coisas para mim durante essa viagem até o Rio — admitiu ele. —Mas não seria certo enviar uma dama feito você. Ele poderia constrangê-la.

- A mãe do capitão estará lá como passageira...

- E provável que ele a humilhe também.

- Eu lhe asseguro, a sra. Cullen e eu podemos olhar por nossas próprias reputações. Quem precisa que alguém fique de olho nele é o capitão.

- Isto não vai acabar bem, posso sentir.

- Ao contrário. Será uma viagem tranqüila, e eu pretendo me assegurar de que tudo correrá da melhor maneira possível, para o seu próprio beneficio. Use a habilidade do homem para comandar um navio, mas não o deixe prejudicar a sua reputação como um líder no comércio.

As palavras exerceram o efeito desejado sobre o orgulho do bondoso velho. Sentindo-se perto da vitória, ela acrescentou:

- Sr. Black, sempre esteve à frente dos outros neste ramo, com suas idéias arrojadas e competência. Contratar meus serviços é o próximo passo lógico a dar.

Quase que o capitulo não sai essa semana. Sábado é meu aniversário e estou cheia de coisas pra fazer.

Então, oq acharam do capitulo? A família da Bella é terrível néh?

Obrigada a quem comentou no ultimo capitulo.

REVIEWS?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5.

_Primeiro pondere, depois ouse_.

Moltke

**(atribuído**)

- Posso ajudá-la, s-senhora? - perguntou um garoto a Isabella.

Ela virou-se nas docas para observá-lo.

- Esse é o Cisne de Prata, não é? - indagou.

O garoto... um rapazinho agitado, nervoso, de cerca de quinze anos, acenou desajeitadamente com a cabeça.

- Sim. - Tirou depressa o chapéu de marinheiro. - Se... Seth Clearwater, ao seu dispor.

- Estou à procura do capitão Cullen.

- E-Ele está a bordo, mas...

- Ótimo. Esperei que estivesse. - Isabella caminhou na direção da prancha de embarque, abrindo caminho pelas docas, onde estivadores de ombros bronzeados descarregavam grandes caixotes. Ela tentou não olhar, mas não pôde evitar.

Em contraste com as casacas formais, elegantes cartolas e luvas de pelica dos cavalheiros dos salões, os homens do porto usavam calças largas, camisas simples e lenços amarrados no pescoço. Termos rudes, falados numa variedade de sotaques estrangeiros, preenchiam o ar. Ela não podia compreender o significado da maior parte do que era dito, mas tinha certeza de que não queria saber.

- Senhorita. - Seth Clearwater caminhava a seu lado. - O c-capitão n-não está...

- Você não precisa parar o que está fazendo para me acompanhar. Eu conheço o caminho.

Ele calou-se, sacudindo as mãos no ar. Havia algo de simpático no garoto. Isabella sentiu uma espécie de empatia com sua gagueira. Aulas de dicção e leitura especial poderiam ajudá-lo, mas não sugeriu aquilo com receio de constrangê-lo. Além do mais, estava com pressa para ver Edward Cullen.

Perguntou-se se ficaria surpreso em vê-la. Com uma onda de expectativa, lembrou-se da maneira como ele se retirara depois da conversa de ambos. Atravessara o gramado, parecendo tão confiante e digno quanto um príncipe, e havia-lhe feito uma mesura, levando-lhe a mão aos lábios. Até mesmo Tania Denali desviara sua atenção de Jacob por tempo o bastante para notar o galante gesto.

Isabella achava a ousadia e irreverência de Edward Cullen bastante fascinantes. Enquanto ela se resignava a obedecer as regras de seus pais e sociedade, o sr. Cullen ignorava as convenções e seguia seu próprio caminho. Talvez aquele seu jeito de ser o fizesse enxergar a sensatez do plano dela.

Um dos estivadores começou a cantar uma canção atrevida em português, a voz forte de barítono ecoando pelo cais. As partes do corpo feminino soavam tão mais poéticas em português, observou Isabella, empenhando-se ao máximo para não corar. Encaminhou-se ao convés principal do Cisne de Prata e, então, lançou um olhar à... Consultou sua memória por um instante. Sim, à ponte de comando, que ficava alteada na proa.

Ficara acordada até tarde na noite anterior, estudando uma infinidade de termos náuticos. Durante a conversa de ambos no jardim da mansão, o capitão Cullen quase esgotara o seu conhecimento a respeito e agora preparara-se para mais eventuais perguntas. Não era estratégia das mais louváveis, mas estava desesperada.

Notando que não parecia haver ninguém na ponte de comando no momento, resolveu não subir até lá, mas descer pela escada que levasse à cabine pessoal do capitão, onde provavelmente estaria Cullen. Olhou ao redor. O convés principal também estava deserto, caixas e barris tendo sido removidos dali, embora mais poucos indícios da orgia ainda permanecessem... penas de galinha espalhadas pelas tábuas, uma garrafa quebrada, um resto de charuto.

Quando estava prestes a descer a escada, ouviu Seth Clearwater gritando-lhe algo das docas abaixo, mas com a canção do estivador e o barulho ao redor, não pôde entender. E por que o garoto não parava de saltar no lugar e agitar os braços?

Ela afastou sua apreensão e desceu a escada, seguindo pelo corredor estreito que conduzia às cabines. A que parecia maior e devia ser do capitão estava com a porta entreaberta. De seu interior, pôde ouvir um ruído abafado.

Respirou fundo para conter a ansiedade e bateu à porta.

- Capitão Cullen, está ai dentro?

- Q-Quase. - A voz dele soou ofegante e soltou um gemido.

Estava doente! Céus, o homem poderia estar morrendo ali dentro. Isabella escancarou a porta e entrou.

- Estou aqui, capitão. Precisa de ajuda?

- Eu... oh, com mil diabos. - As palavras rudes soaram de uma alcova encortinada.

- O que, afinal, está acontecendo? - perguntou uma voz feminina, também por detrás das cortinas.

Isabella parou abruptamente, gelando feito uma lebre caçada. Céus, ele estava com uma mulher. Em flagrante delito. Devia ser aquilo que Seth estivera tentando avisá-la. Ordenou a si mesma a sair dali de imediato, mas estava horrorizada demais para obedecer até mesmo o bom senso.

Uma mão e, então, um rosto, surgiram por entre as cortinas. Isabella reconheceu a mulher como a mesma da noite de orgia, aquela com cabelos loiros, lábios vermelhos e grandes...

- Sinto muito - conseguiu sussurrar.

- Não tanto quanto eu - resmungou a mulher numa voz rouca. Deixou a cama, calçando um par de sapatilhas que estava no chão e ajeitando a parte da frente do vestido enquanto se adiantava até a porta. - Não volte a me chamar enquanto não tiver tempo para mim, capitão - disse por sobre o ombro antes de se retirar.

Isabella sabia que também devia sair, mas o horror a imobilizava. Olhou para todos os lugares exceto a cama, tentando se distrair com os detalhes do que havia ao redor, mas tudo parecia um borrão. Não conseguia se concentrar.

- Você é como uma alergia persistente - declarou Edward Cullen, saindo da cama e fechando a cortina bruscamente. -Não desaparece. - Saltando num pé só, calçou uma bota de cano alto.

Isabella conteve a respiração. Ver um cavalheiro com a camisa aberta e por fora da calça, os cabelos em desalinho, era-lhe uma experiência nova. Até se esqueceu de se sentir insultada.

Ele calçou depressa a segunda bota e franziu o cenho.

- Srta. Swan, eu lhe concedi a gentileza de visitá-la pessoalmente para lhe dizer por que não posso levá-la na viajem. Então, por que está aqui?

- Porque preciso de você - admitiu ela, soltando o ar que estivera contendo. Mortificada, pigarreou, batendo o pé no chão e recompôs-se. - Quero dizer, tive a esperança de que você percebesse quanto seria sensato aceitar meus serviços como tradutora para que eu não tivesse que recorrer ao sr. Black.

- Você não fez isso.

- Não me deixou outra escolha. - Isabella retirou uma carta da bolsa e entregou-a a ele. - A sua recusa me levou a resolver o assunto por conta própria.

Quase furiosamente, Edward rompeu o lacre de cera da carta. Posicionando o papel creme na direção da luz do lampião, começou a lê-lo.

Tentando não parecer nervosa, Isabella olhou ao redor. A cabine lembrava o escritório de um mercador e uma sala de estar em miniatura. Bancos ladeavam uma mesa comprida e, no centro, repousava uma bandeja com garrafas de cristal, decoradas com filetes prateados. Havia ali também uma pequena escrivaninha com alguns papéis e livros contábeis. Um baú de madeira maciça com uma grande fechadura de ar intimidante achava-se perto de um dos bancos estofados. Pelo vidro das escotilhas filtrava-se a claridade do dia.

Embora branda, a luz que se projetava sobre Edward Cullen destacava-lhe a postura negligente, as roupas amarrotadas e o cenho que se franzia mais e mais a cada palavra que lia.

E mesmo de cenho franzido, Isabella não pôde deixar de notar que aquele era um homem incomum. Alguns até poderiam descrevê-lo como bonito no sentido clássico, as ondas dos cabelos acobreados quase gregas, as maçãs do rosto um tanto salientes e a fronte alta, de ar aristocrático. Estudando-o, ocorreu-lhe por um estranho momento de insensatez que a dama que estivera entretendo tivera toda a razão para se ressentir da interrupção.

- Então, você não sossegou enquanto não conseguiu convencer Billy - declarou Edward, flagrando-a a observá-lo. - Muito perspicaz.

- Não gosto das implicações por trás disso. Eu apenas apresentei o meu ponto de vista, e ele concordou. - Ela fez uma prece silenciosa para que o capitão jamais descobrisse que sua oferta incluíra espioná-lo. - O sr. Black é um homem de negócios muito bem-sucedido, como você mesmo sabe. Ficou mais do que satisfeito em dar sua aprovação para que eu assuma esse cargo.

- E o que o filho dele acha disso, srta. Swan? - Uma incontida crueldade evidenciava-se na voz de Edward. - O que Jacob pensa sobre o assunto? Se é que é capaz de pensar, algo que não tenho certeza de que ele saiba fazer.

Pouco à vontade, Isabella desviou o olhar.

- Foi uma decisão de Billy - disse, enfim. - Não faço a menor idéia do que Jacob possa pensar a respeito.

- E como você pode suportar ficar longe do galante Jacob por tanto tempo? Já pensou nisso?

Isabella apertou os lábios. Ninguém deveria saber a respeito de sua adoração secreta por Jacob. Ninguém. Como aquele homem rude, insolente,adivinhara?

Edward amassou o papel da carta.

- Não aceito isto.

O primeiro instinto dela foi o de fugir. Não daquela vez, disse a mesma. Endireitou os ombros, reunindo sua coragem e determinação.

- Receio que você não tenha escolha.

Ele atirou o papel amassado num pequeno cesto ao lado da escrivaninha.

- Mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça, eu lhe provarei que não foi feita para a vida no mar, Isabella Swan. - Adiantando-se até a porta, segurou-a aberta num galanteio zombeteiro. - Vá para a cama com esse pensamento hoje à noite.

Isabella não tinha orgulho de seus métodos de persuasão, e a reação do capitão Cullen não fora exatamente a desejada, mas ela vencera.

Sentada no salão principal da mansão enquanto aguardava seus visitantes, fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do navio que em breve se tornaria seu lar pelos próximos seis meses. Mastros altos, velas leves como as próprias nuvens, o casco rodeado por ondas espumantes... era um mundo à parte, uma outra vida.

O Cisne de Prata. O próprio nome evocava imagens exóticas. Imaginou-se levada para um mundo diferente e fabuloso, deixando para trás aquele lugar onde sempre se sentira deslocada.

- Você parece satisfeita consigo mesma - disse a mãe dela, adiantando-se até o salão principal. - Posso supor que esteja realmente esperando receber visitas?

Isabella abriu os olhos, as imagens em sua mente desvanecendo-se como poeira num vento cortante.

- De fato, estou, mãe.

Renée Cabot Swan sacudiu o leque delicado diante do rosto.

- E uma mudança bem-vinda. Talvez eu também possa contar com você para comparecer à reunião de debates da sra. Fuller.

- Não, mãe. Depois da minha dissertação na última reunião, duvido que serei bem-vinda lá outra vez.

Como atividade social, as reuniões de debates eram razoavelmente concorridas. Os eruditos de Louisberg Square e Beacon Hill reuniam-se para trocar idéias, cultivar amizades e, às vezes, até flertar.

- E você se pergunta por quê? - indagou Renée, na voz doses iguais de exasperação e afeição. -Não pode achar que o dr. Channing estivesse de fato querendo que você argumentasse a respeito de sua teoria, sobre a natureza das emoções humanas.

- E como eu não poderia? Como é absurdo afirmar que as mulheres são irremediavelmente governadas por seus corações e jamais por suas mentes. As palestras do homem são destinadas a provocar polêmica.

- Mas você não deve provar que ele está errado.

- Se está, por que não provar isso? O criador de uma teoria deve ser capaz de defendê-la. O dr. Channing simplesmente ficou aborrecido porque não pôde responder à minha argumentação.

- "Aborrecido" para dizer o mínimo. -Renée endireitou uma prega no vestido preto de Isabella. -Suponho que a culpa seja minha por ter deixado você viver durante todos aqueles anos em Salem. A sua tia-avó falhou em incutir em você as lições mais fundamentais. Sim, uma mulher pode ser bem mais inteligente do que um homem. Mas se ousar demonstrar isso, ela se torna uma pária.

Isabella apertou a mão da mãe na sua.

- Então, estou destinada a ser uma pária. Não tenho discernimento para esse tipo de coisa. Como eu deveria saber que ele não estava à procura de um desafio?

Renée abriu um sorriso irônico.

- Nenhum homem está, minha querida. Nenhum homem. -O sorriso alargou-se ao olhar na direção da porta. -Nem mesmo seu pai- murmurou, atravessando o salão para ir ao encontro do marido que acabara de entrar.

Isabella observou os pais com afeto. Ainda assim, ciente da distância que sempre existira entre os dois. Podia ver o respeito mútuo que tinham um pelo outro, podia sentir a afeição que partilhavam. Apenas não fazia idéia da natureza do amor de ambos. Havia paixão? Não sabia dizer. Para um observador externo, eram duas pessoas excessivamente bonitas, habilidosas no comércio e na arte da conversação, certas de seu lugar no mundo. Mas e quanto à paixão? Os dois a conheceriam? Importavam-se àquele respeito?

Jessica bateu discretamente à porta do salão.

- Os seus convidados chegaram.

Isabella sentiu a boca seca. O momento decisivo chegara. O momento que estivera esperando ansiosamente e, ao mesmo tempo, temendo. Precisava da bênção de seus pais naquela empreitada.

- Oh, que ótimo! -exclamou Renée, ignorando por completo o verdadeiro propósito do encontro. Presumia que se tratava meramente de uma visita social. - Faça-os entrar.

Como um raio de sol, Esme Cullen entrou no salão.

- Sr. e sra. Swan. Srta. Swan. Que gentileza nos receberem sem termos tido a chance de avisá-los com mais antecedência.

Edward entrou um pouco depois da mãe, parecendo ainda mais atraente do que no dia anterior. Usava roupas de corte impecável, embora a faixa na cintura e a gravata, ambas de seda amarela, ofuscassem a vista.

Caminhava com ar descontraído, o aspecto inconfundível de um homem do mar. Pelo canto do olho, Isabella pôde ver o pai estudando Edward Cullen, avaliando-o.

- Aqui está o meu filho, Edward - declarou Esme, a mão graciosa puxando-o para a frente. Ele se curvou primeiro sobre a mão de Renée e, depois, sobre a de Isabella. Ela sentiu-se grata pelas luvas pretas que usava, pois havia algo íntimo demais em relação àquele gesto e, ao menos, o tecido a protegia do contato direto com aqueles lábios sensuais.

Quando o capitão Cullen ergueu o rosto para fitá-la, seus olhos estavam repletos de cruel zombaria. Isabella obrigou-se a sustentar-lhe o olhar. O homem não iria lhe facilitar as coisas. Muito bem. Pretendia ser uma adversária à altura.

Sentiu um ligeiro formigamento no nariz. Já lhe era familiar e apanhou o lenço do bolso com extrema rapidez, contendo o espirro a tempo.

Esme abriu-lhe um sorriso.

- Saúde, minha querida.

Ela dissera ''minha querida'' de maneira gratificante, com sinceridade. Isabella sentiu que teria uma aliada em Esme Cullen.

Uma vez que todos haviam se acomodado nos sofás e poltronas próximos à lareira, Jessica serviu café forte com creme e delicados bolos cobertos de mel e avelãs.

- Como foi mesmo que disse que se chamava a sua propriedade na Virgínia? - perguntou Renée graciosamente.

Isabella manteve-se bem quieta e mordeu a própria língua. Sua mãe já sabia mais sobre a família Cullen do que a própria Esme, sem dúvida. Uma porção de perguntas não tão discretas durante a conversa já a havia informado sobre as vastas plantações na Virgínia. Uma vez que ficou claro que a família Cullen possuía uma posição social das mais privilegiadas, Renée concluiu que eram o tipo certo de pessoas.

- Nossa propriedade chama-se Albion. Quando meu marido morreu, seu filho mais velho, Hunter, herdou-a. Hunter é meu enteado e meio-irmão de Edward.

Isabella estudou o rosto dele atentamente. Um meio-irmão. Os dois se davam bem? Era provável que não, concluiu, lembrando-se do comentário de Esme de que Edward havia desgraçado a si mesmo tendo optado por Harvard em vez de ter mantido a tradição sulista, estudando na Virgínia.

Ele piscou-lhe um olho. Céus, o que estaria tramando? Perguntou-se ela, perplexa.

Apertando os lábios, desviou o olhar, esperando que ninguém a visse corando. A mãe e as irmãs eram habilidosas na conversação, mas Isabella nunca pudera dizer o mesmo a seu respeito. Não fazia idéia do que falar a um homem que lhe piscava. Quando dava sua opinião, era tida como ofensiva. Quando relatava a opinião de outro alguém, era considerada entediante. Portanto, sempre que possível, mantinha-se calada e deixava sua mente vagar.

Sabia que não deveria sucumbir à fantasia, mas os murmúrios da conversa acalentavam-na e, antes que se desse conta, era uma beldade sulista num lugar chamado Albion, onde o sol sempre brilhava, os trabalhadores cantavam, dando graças aos céus, e o ar era preenchido pelo canto dos pássaros e o perfume de magnólias. Trajando um vestido resplandecente de tule de uma modista parisiense, esperava na varanda, enquanto seu pretendente favorito se aproximava num cavalo branco.

- Olá, Jacob. - Ela o cumprimentava recatadamente... mas o homem no cavalo não era Jacob. Tinha cabelos acobreados, um sorriso malicioso, um piscar de olhos provocante e... Céus! O que Edward Cullen estava fazendo no meio de sua fantasia?

-...você não acha, Isabella? -perguntava-lhe a mãe. Despertada de seu devaneio, ela meneou a cabeça vigorosamente, sem saber com o que estava concordando.

- Claro que sim, mãe.

Edward franziu o cenho em sua direção.

- Quero dizer -apressou-se Isabella a acrescentar -, só que também acho que não.

Edward revirou os olhos. Que desajeitada devia considerá-la!

- E o que acha, sr. Cullen? - perguntou ela.

- Acho que as viagens marítimas são perigosas para a saúde, especialmente em se tratando de uma dama de constituição delicada. Se me permitem concordar com a minha anfitriã - acrescentou Edward galantemente, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Renée.

Isabella fuzilou-o com o olhar. Cullen não se lembrava do que a carta do dissera? Ou a levava naquela viagem, ou sua posição seria rebaixada de capitão para primeiro imediato.

- Estive viajando pela Europa durante anos -contou Esme. - Naveguei de Gibraltar até Atenas e não fui acometida absolutamente por nenhuma doença. O máximo que sofri foi o costumeiro enjôo do mar. Sr. e sra. Swan, tive tanta esperança de que permitissem que Isabella fizesse esta viagem conosco.

Grata pelo apoio, Isabella sentou-se na beirada de sua poltrona.

- Você sempre disse que as viagens fortalecem o caráter de uma pessoa, papai - disse, lembrando-o daquilo.

- Há tanto tempo que não vejo minha querida irmã - prosseguiu Esme. - Rose é viúva de um plantador de café brasileiro. Ela vive numa vila magnífica no alto das colinas, cercada de bosques e com vista para a baía de Guanabara. Tenho lhe prometido há anos que irei visitá-la. -Levando a xícara de café aos lábios, sorveu um gole sem pressa. - Isabella seria tão bem-vinda nesta viagem.

Edward precisa de seu conhecimento como tradutora, mas, mesmo que ela não falasse uma palavra de qualquer outro idioma além do nosso, eu ainda adoraria tê-la como minha convidada e acompanhante.

- Eu disse que precisava dela? - perguntou Edward, com um sorriso sardônico. - Não me lembro disso.

- Mãe, eu simplesmente tenho que ir - declarou Isabella depressa, decidindo nem sequer dar resposta ao comentário insolente do capitão. - Sei quanto eu ficaria triste se me privassem da companhia das minhas queridas irmãs por tanto tempo. -Conseguiu acrescentar aquilo com uma expressão sincera.

- Sr. Swan - disse Renée, dirigindo-se ao marido formalmente -, o que diz a respeito? - Embora fazendo tal pergunta, Isabella sabia que a mãe já tinha sua opinião.

- Bem, eu aprovo, sem sombra de dúvida -assegurou-lhe o marido. - Você sabe como acho benéfico expandir os horizontes de nossas filhas.

- Acha mesmo que a srta. Isabella precisa expandir horizontes? - perguntou Edward Cullen, a própria imagem da inocência. Olhou-a fixamente, desafiando-a a desmoronar diante de suas provocações. - Pois eu a achei muito extrovertida e expansiva.

- Talvez eu só precise aprender a ter pena daqueles com mentes tacanhas - retrucou ela, surpresa em sentir raiva em vez de humilhação, e achando ainda mais incrível descobrir que ficar zangada até que era... bom.

- Comandar um navio é uma vocação incomum para um homem de Harvard -observou o Sra. Swan, ignorando a discussão breve e acalorada. - Em especial para um homem tão jovem. A maioria dos marujos não passam anos trabalhando até chegarem a capitão?

- Sem dúvida, senhor. Eu tive sorte em ganhar o meu primeiro posto cedo. - Edward sorveu calmamente um gole de seu café. - Eu cresci na baía Mockjack, com vista diretamente para o Atlântico. Eu ficava sentado durante horas em nosso ancoradouro, observando os navios atravessando a baía nos percursos curtos entre as fazendas vizinhas.

- Eu não conseguia convencê-lo a fazer outra coisa -acrescentou Esme, com um misto de afeto e exasperação. - Ele e Journey até construíram um observatório no alto de uma árvore perto da água. Depois que descobri que ele estivera viajando escondido nas embarcações locais, eu decidi deixá-lo seguir seu coração. Edward aprendeu navegação com o próprio capitão Hastings, da fragata Carlota.

- Quando eu soube que o sr. Black estava à procura de um novo comandante, achei que era a Providência me levando de volta ao mar - disse Edward, filosófico. - Nada nos meus estudos na universidade pôde me tirar o desejo de navegar.

Isabella sentiu sua raiva transformando-se em outra emoção, enquanto o estudava. Edward Cullen parecia tão romântico em suas roupas coloridas e de corte impecável, que lhe adornavam o corpo forte tão bem. Tinha um braço sobre o encosto da poltrona, uma mecha de cabelo caindo-lhe na fronte. Poderia ter sido um poeta, embora não tivesse a palidez e a magreza de um homem das letras. Não, Edward Cullen era vigoroso e vibrante demais para se confinar a quatro paredes com papéis e caneta-tinteiro.

Um capitão do mar. Isabella deu-se conta de que estava olhando para um homem que se tornara o que havia nascido para ser.

Que dádiva era aquilo. Poucas eram as pessoas que a alcançavam.

Ela se recusava até em pensar no que teria nascido para ser. Filha solteirona, fazendo companhia eternamente aos pais. Quando suas lindas sobrinhas e sobrinhos tivessem idade o bastante, talvez pudesse lhes servir de preceptora ou acompanhante.

A simples idéia a fez estremecer.

Ergueu o queixo. Iria partir numa viagem marítima. Gostasse ou não, Edward Cullen iria salvá-la de um destino de obscura mediocridade.

Mas enquanto ele a fitava de sua poltrona, não havia nada além de um riso zombeteiro em seus olhos quando disse:

- E quanto aos seus estudos, srta. Swan, espero que esteja preparada para suas duras lições.

Hey, obrigada a todas que comentaram e a Paulla Cullen pelos parabéns *-*

As coisas entre o Edward e a Bella não estão muito boas não é?

O que acharam do capitulo?

REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTE II**

Pássaro de Travessia _._

_Vocês não me entendem — disse o patinho. —Acho melhor eu sair para a vastidão do mundo.

_Você acha que isto aqui é o mundo todo? — perguntou a mãe pata. — Ora, o mundo se estende por aí afora, para além do outro lado do jardim e até o campo do pároco, se bem que lá é ainda mais longe de onde já estive.

_Diga lá, companheiro — falaram os gansos selvagem ao patinho —, é tão feio que acabamos gostando de você. Venha conosco e se torne um pássaro de travessia.

**  
Hans Chriatian Andersen****  
O Patinho Feio (1843)**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 6.

_Eu vi velhos navios navegando como cisnes adormecidos_.

Herman James Elroy Flecker  
**Os Velhos Navios**.

Tudo estava em ordem, desde o baú de viagem perfeitamente arrumado até o chapéu cinza que Jessica atara com um laço preciso abaixo do queixo de Isabella. A superfície negra e polida do baú de viagem reluzia sob o sol da manhã. Ela tinha um bolso interno e removível na saia preta repleto de cédulas de dinheiro, além de moedas de ouro e prata na moeda comum dos alto-mares: libras esterlinas.

Carregadores, estivadores, ajudantes portuários e passageiros apinhavam-se nas docas, pois pelo menos nove navios partiriam do porto de Boston naquele dia. Eventuais curiosos paravam para observar o clã Swan e as expressões em cada rosto denunciavam seus pensamentos. Avaliavam a dignidade grisalha dos pais, a beleza dourada de irmãos e irmãs e, então, descartavam Isabella como sendo uma parenta pobre qualquer.

Ela manteve a cabeça erguida e esforçou-se para ignorar os olhares. Logo teria partido dali, teria ido para um lugar que podia apenas imaginar, um lugar que ela e tia Button tinham desvendado em suas noites acolhedoras de leitura diante da lareira em Saltem. Seu único lamento era o de que Jacob não tivesse aparecido para se despedir.

Finalmente, ela viu o navio, o esplêndido Cisne de Prata. A grande embarcação ainda estava recebendo a nova carga, que era levada para seu interior com notável rapidez. A visão do navio e o fato de saber que o vento estava soprando na direção certa para a partida enchiam-na de entusiasmo.

Quase explodia em expectativa. Não havia chance de aquilo acontecer, porém. Jessica fora meticulosa quando lhe amarrara o espartilho. As barbatanas de baleia comprimiam-lhe o peito impiedosamente. Isabella perguntou-se como, a bordo do navio, iria se vestir sozinha a cada dia, mas não ousou anunciar seus temores em voz alta. Não queria dizer nem fazer nada que levasse sua família a hesitar em deixá-la ir.

Talvez pudesse simplesmente dormir com seu espartilho.

O som longo de um apito cortou o ar.

- Tenho que subir a bordo - disse.

- Sim. - Pigarreando, seu pai virou-se para o carregador que havia levado o grande baú com suas coisas.

- Você tem tudo o que precisa, uma porção de livros... Não se esqueça de ler o de Emerson e me enviar sua opinião a respeito.

- E claro, papai. No manifesto do navio, estou descrita como membro ocioso da tripulação, para a minha vergonha. Assim, imagino que terei tempo de sobra para ler.

- Ser um membro ocioso significa simplesmente que você não entrará nos turnos das tarefas a bordo - explicou Bronson, pegando-lhe a mão e apertando-a na sua. - E deve se sentir grata por isso, O trabalho neste navio mercante já parece árduo demais até para um marujo comum.

- Não há nada de comum em nossa Bella - declarou Quentin.

- Comporte-se em Harvard - disse ela ao irmão.

- O quê? E arruinar a minha reputação?

- Oh, Bella. - Arabella abraçou-a. - E pensar que, quando você voltar, eu já estarei casada!

-Eu lhe trarei um presente de casamento especial. Algo tremendamente exótico, creio eu. Um papagaio numa gaiola? Uma muda de mangueira?

Lucinda segurava seu bebê, enquanto as duas outras crianças pequenas agarravam-se às suas saias.

- Bella, que aventura. Nunca pensei que, entre todos nós, você seria aquela que navegaria para terras distantes.

Finalmente, Isabella viu-se de frente para a mãe, e um turbilhão de lembranças e emoções dominou-a. A mãe a amava, daquilo não tinha dúvida; ainda assim, era assombrada pela persistente sensação de que era um grande desapontamento para aquela mulher digna e bonita. De que nada do que pudesse fazer iria agradá-la plenamente.

Exceto talvez desaparecer.

- Eu escreverei, mãe - prometeu com seu senso de dever.

- E eu também. E quero que me conte sobre tudo que acontecer com você. Tudo. - Para a estupefação de Isabella, Renée violou a dignidade do momento sucumbindo, ainda que brevemente, aos soluços.

O pai despertou de algum pensamento de repente, como se alguém tivesse estalado os dedos diante de seu rosto. Numa questão de segundos, os três homens entregavam lenços a Renée. Com a mesma rapidez, ela já estava enxugando os olhos e ajeitava desnecessariamente as fitas do chapéu de Isabella.

- Eu gostaria que você tivesse concordado em levar Jessica junto - disse-lhe, sem fazer nenhuma menção ao breve acesso de lágrimas. - Lembre-se de usar sempre um chapéu e de não se expor demais ao sol e ao vento. Sabe como podem ser prejudiciais à saúde e à aparência de uma pessoa.

- Sim, mãe. Adeus. Adeus a todos. - Apesar de ansiosa para partir, Isabella tinha um nó na garganta enquanto abraçava a todos e aceitava beijos afetuosos do pequeno sobrinho e sobrinha. Então, virou-se na direção do navio.

Os estivadores subiam e desciam por pranchas de madeira com caixas e barris nos ombros. Journey e alguns dos homens da tripulação estavam presentes, gritando ordens. Deduziu que o homem de rosto magro e tristonho, usando o apito, era Ralph Izard, o primeiro imediato, e reconheceu Seth Clearwater, o garoto que tanto tentara impedir que ela humilhasse a si mesma.

Ele logo aprenderia quanto aquilo era inútil.

Isabella virou-se para olhar para a família uma última vez, usando o dedo indicador para baixar os óculos e poder enxergar acima das malditas lentes. Envolto pelo brilho do sol matinal, o clã Swan permanecia no cais como se estivesse posando para um retrato. Lucinda segurava o bebê nos braços, enquanto as duas crianças mais velhas acenavam docemente. Arabella e Sophia estavam de braços dados, enquanto os homens formavam um pano de fundo alto para as damas e crianças graciosamente vestidas. Céus, se houvesse um pintor vivo capaz de retratar tão magnífica beleza, ele ainda não o fizera. E deveria, sem dúvida. Aquela era a família mais perfeita que já existira.

Especialmente agora, pensou Isabella, com um quê de amargura.

Ergueu a mão para um último aceno de despedida. E, então, virou-se, mantendo o queixo erguido e o olhar para o céu, enquanto embarcava no Cisne de Prata.

Sabia que não deveria esperar nenhum tipo civilizado de boas-vindas ali. Aquele era um navio de carga, seu único propósito fazer dinheiro. No convés principal, havia grande movimentação de marujos, carregadores, oficiais da alfândega e agentes. Que fantástico era tudo aquilo para ela, a carga que era conduzida ao interior do navio numa interminável parada, a agilidade dos marujos içando as velas, preparando-o para a viagem.

A simples idéia de todas aquelas mercadorias sendo enviadas para terras distantes cativava-a. Quando algo era levado a bordo, tal experiência mudava-o de alguma maneira, fundamental? Aquelas peças de tecido se transformariam, de algum modo, em algo vibrante, algo que seu criador nunca imaginara? Os blocos gigantes de gelo de Vermont, envoltos numa camada espessa e isolante de palha e aniagem, seriam usados para resfriar gêneros alimentícios que nenhum habitante de Vermont jamais sonharia em provar?

Ouviu passos por perto. Uma pilha de caixas avançou em sua direção. Pôde ver apenas as calças curtas e pés descalços do homem que as carregava nos braços. Quando a pilha oscilou precariamente, ela aproximou-se depressa e pousou a mão na caixa do alto, amparando-a.

- Cuidado - disse.

- Obrigado. - Uma cabeça espiou por detrás das caixas, mostrando um sorriso amistoso, de falhas nos dentes, e um rosto de origem africana - Eu não iria querer derrubar nosso jantar antes mesmo de termos zarpado. - acrescentou o homem, com um sotaque vagamente melódico.

Ela olhou por cima das lentes dos óculos.

- As galinhas, você quer dizer - falou, um tanto acanhada.

- Sim. Algumas são poedeiras, outras irão para a panela.

Mantendo a mão nas caixas, Isabella caminhou pelo convés junto com o pequeno homem africano.

- Você deve ser o cozinheiro, então.

- Sim. Sou Samuel Liotta, da Jamaica, mas todos me chamam de Doutor. Você deve ser a nossa nova passageira.

- Estarei trabalhando como a intérprete do capitão Cullen. Meu nome é Isabella Swan.

- Bem-vinda a bordo, senhorita - disse o cozinheiro alegremente.

Ela o ajudou a colocar as caixas no chão. Olhando para o cercado dos animais, viu uma cabra e um porco.

- Matilda e o porco, é como os chamo. Uma para dar leite, o outro, carne. - Ele passou as mãos empoeiradas pelo avental de lona. - Venha comigo. Já é tempo de conhecer os outros membros da tripulação.

O cozinheiro havia, por alguma razão, decidido dar-lhe uma simpática acolhida. Com melhores maneiras do que ela esperara de um marujo, apresentou-a a seus companheiros de tripulação.

Ralph Izard ocupava o posto de primeiro imediato, o que o colocava no comando de praticamente tudo depois do capitão. Quando passou por ela, não teve tempo para conversar, mas abriu um sorriso cordial o bastante. Isabella notou uma certa resignação triste em seus olhos.

William Click, o segundo imediato, falava com um sotaque londrino e usava um facão numa bainha presa à cintura. Chips, o carpinteiro, era bastante alto e magro; Luigi Conti, o italiano que fazia as velas, tinha constituição pequena, olhos alegres e um imenso bigode preto. Gerald Craven, o contramestre com braços tatuados e argola de ouro na orelha, cumprimentou-a rapidamente e, em seguida, apressou-se a ajudar Seth a desembaraçar um trecho do cordame.

Isabella carregou sua valise de tapeçaria para o alojamento que lhe foi designado. Ali, passaria a sua última noite em Boston e, pela manhã, partiriam com a maré.

De acordo com o Doutor, o Cisne de Prata, era uma embarcação incomum. Projetado de maneira a precisar de menos velas e, portanto, de menor tripulação, fora construído para um capitão do mar que insistira em viajar com sua esposa e quatro filhos. Aquilo explicava o espaço e o conforto da cabine do capitão e o tamanho reduzido das duas outras cabines que a ladeavam, que outrora haviam abrigado as crianças. Esme Cullen e sua criada pessoal iriam ocupar uma daquelas cabines, e Isabella, a outra.

Ela encontrou uma cama simples, curta demais para sua estatura, uma única escotilha para deixar entrar a claridade do dia e um aparador, com bacia de rosto, jarro  
para água e um vaso logo abaixo. A cabine tinha o ar austero de uma cela de monge, e deu-se conta de que gostava de tal sensação.

Esme e Fayette saudaram-na efusivamente quando chegaram. Isabella as acompanhou até a outra cabine, que era maior que a sua, com duas camas e cadeiras abaixo da escotilha.

- Você está entusiasmada? - perguntou-lhe Esme, ajudando a criada a lidar com uma fechadura teimosa num baú.

- Eu mal consegui dormir na noite passada - confessou Isabella. - É um tanto assustador, não é?

- É bastante assustador - declarou Fayette, lançando um olhar inquieto na direção da porta. - Na única vez em que fui a algum lugar com o sr. Edward no comando foi a uma pescaria. Acabamos no meio da baia Mockjack numa canoa, ele não fazia idéia de como voltar!

Esme encontrou o olhar de Isabella.

- Creio que Edward tinha nove anos de idade na época.

- Ele e aquele Journey. Os dois sempre se metendo em problemas. - Fayetté sacudiu a cabeça e começou a encher de roupas uma gaveta comprida debaixo da cama.

Esme abriu um sorriso saudoso.

- Ele sempre foi um menino decidido.

- Você o mimou demais, e não há dúvida - resmungou Fayette.

- Suponho que sim. O pai dava tão pouca atenção a ele. Eu fui a segunda esposa de Carlisle - explicou Esme a Isadora. - Com a primeira, ele tivera Hunter, e era quase como se Edward lhe passasse despercebido. Carlisle me usava como um ornamento em seu braço, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer com um menino como Edward - Mordeu o lábio inferior. - Oh, puxa! Não devo falar mal dos mortos.

Fayette soltou um riso.

- Querida, você não disse nada que todos nós não soubéssemos. - Lançou um olhar a Isabella. - Tenha cuidado com o homem que valoriza você pelo seu rosto bonito.

- Não é uma preocupação que eu precise ter - respondeu ela, sardônica, empurrando os óculos até o alto do nariz. - E, com certeza, o amor cresce com a familiaridade.

-Você é tão jovem, minha querida - comentou Esme.  
-Tão jovem quanto eu era enquanto estava criando Edward. Ele cresceu livre e solto, e receio ter-lhe atendido cada vontade, tentando compensar a falta de atenção do pai. Edward era impulsivo e carismático e sabia como conseguir o que queria, de todo mundo, exceto do pai.

- Sempre houve um vazio na vida daquele menino - disse Fayette. - Mas não cabe a você preenchê-lo. Deixe seu filho encontrar o próprio caminho.

Isabella sentiu certo desconforto. As pessoas de sua família nunca falavam de assuntos tão íntimos, em especial não com os criados.

- Acho que vou subir até o convés - falou a ambas.-Não quero perder nada. - Deixando a cabine, voltou ao convés principal, encontrando um canto junto a uma escada onde pareceu estar fora do caminho.

O capitão Cullen estava na cabine de comando com um agente portuário. Podia ouvi-los conversando no alto, mas não distinguir as palavras. Contentou-se em observar o trabalho prosseguindo, trocando uma palavra ou duas com os membros da tripulação que passavam por perto. Não podia crer que as horas haviam passado tão depressa enquanto conhecera os homens que seriam sua única companhia durante meses a fio.

Estranhamente, não se sentia tão pouco à vontade com os marujos quanto acontecia em eventos sociais em terra firme. Pela primeira vez, começava a acreditar que realmente poderia alcançar alguma coisa naquela viagem. O que seria não podia ter certeza, mas ousava esperar que, quando Jacob Black descobrisse como ela desempenhara bem seus deveres a bordo do Cisne de Prata, ficasse bastante orgulhoso.

No minuto seguinte, como se sua esperança fervorosa o tivesse evocado, Jacob Black subiu a bordo do navio com o pai.

Isabella avançou para a frente a fim de cumprimentá-lo, quase tropeçando na barra da saia em sua pressa.

- Sr. Black! - disse a Billy. E, depois, ao filho:  
- Sr. Black!

- Vejam só, os dois têm o mesmo nome - observou Edward, irônico, descendo da cabine de comando. Ainda usava as roupas de terra firme, um casaco curto de seda num dos tons vibrantes que parecia adorar... Ainda mantinha também a expressão de insolência, seu olhar prometendo momentos difíceis para a intérprete que não queria.

Isabella desviou o olhar dele, colocando um sorriso de boas-vindas no rosto para os recém-chegados. Juntos, pai e filho formavam uma dupla das mais charmosas. Os cabelos brancos de Abel contrastavam com as mechas negras e onduladas de Jacob, e ambos usavam casaco longo de lã escura.

Como o herói de seu romance favorito, Jacob caminhava tranqüilamente pelo convés e olhava ao redor enquanto inspecionava os preparativos finais. Infelizmente, o movimento de uma verga estragou o efeito. O longo pedaço de madeira balançou em seu caminho até o mastro, atingindo Jacob na altura do abdome... ou talvez um pouco mais em baixo.

Soltando um gemido de dor, ele se curvou sobre o corpo, segurando o ombro do pai.

- Deve-se tomar cuidado num convés, filho - disse Billy com relutante preocupação. - Mantenha um olho no navio e o outro em si mesmo.

Isabella aproximou-se mais, quase tremendo para conter o impulso de estender o braço até Jacob, de realmente tocá-lo.

- Oh, sr. Black - disse, consternada. - Já está bem?

Jacob endireitou as costas e meneou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

- Sim... sim, estou - respondeu com absoluta falta de convicção.

Ela apanhou Edward estudando-a com um ar zombeteiro.

- Talvez você devesse desembarcar e levar os seus prestimosos cuidados até ele.

- Sou necessária aqui. Não vou me esquivar de meus deveres.

- Vou me lembrar disso, srta. Swan.

A promessa lacônica nos olhos dele deixou-a estranhamente desconcertada. Ela esperou que a aba de seu chapéu de seda ocultasse seu rubor. Fazendo uma mesura formal, declarou:

- Que bom ter esta chance de me despedir. - Mediu cada palavra e tomou o cuidado de se dirigir tanto a pai quanto a filho.

- Nós lhe desejamos ventos favoráveis e uma jornada segura - disse Billy, seu rosto bondoso e bem-humorado. Deu uma leve cotovelada em Jacob. - Não é mesmo, filho?

- Claro, é o que desejamos. - Como um príncipe de um conto de fadas, Jacob fez uma galante mesura. -Ventos seguros e uma jornada favorável.

Isabella saboreou cada palavra, embevecida.

- Escreverei uma carta a cada dia, contando todas as minhas aventuras. - Notou o olhar alegre e de cumplicidade de Billy. Haviam combinado que cada carta conteria um relato pessoal sobre a conduta do capitão e da tripulação. Ela deu um passo desajeitado para trás, rezando para que nenhuma verga errante a atirasse longe.-Eu sei que vocês e o capitão Cullen têm assuntos a tratar e, assim, se me derem licença... - Recuou mais um passo. Dê-me um beijo de despedida, seu coração suplicava a Jacob. Dê-me um beijo de despedida.

Mas, obviamente, a louca fantasia não se aplicava a um convés apinhado de marujos. Ergueu a mão enluvada e ofereceu um discreto aceno. E, então, aconteceu. Jacob olhou para ela, e abriu um sorriso que prometia tanto mais do que um beijo... Algum dia, suplicou Isabella aos céus, algum dia.

Mal cabendo em si de contentamento, afastou-se depressa, enroscando o pé na barra da saia e quase caindo.

Mas não caiu. Recobrou o equilíbrio a tempo e apoiou-se numa coluna de madeira, pensando em Jacob e em como talvez aquela viagem a transformasse aos olhos dele.

Pai e filho terminaram sua conversa com Edward e retornaram ao cais. Isabella os observou até que não passavam de pontos na distância, finalmente confundindo-se com a multidão.

- Agora - disse uma voz atrás dela -, uma pergunta permanece.

Sobressaltada, Isabella virou-se, tirando os óculos do lugar com o movimento brusco.

O primeiro imediato gritou ordens e o segundo imediato as repetiu, os passos ágeis dos marujos que as acataram reverberando pelo convés.

- E qual é, capitão Cullen? - indagou ela, ajeitando óculos.

- Quero me assegurar de que você não está se arrependendo. - Ele aproximou-se mais, pegou-lhe a mão, fez uma mesura galante mas zombeteira, que a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Uma ligeira brisa soprava-lhe os cabelos acobreados, e o sol da tarde intensificava-lhe o brilho no olhar.

Isabella estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- E por que eu estaria me arrependendo?

Edward fitou-a diretamente nos olhos, e Isabella teve a estranha sensação de que podia enxergar através dela.

- A maioria das mulheres se arrepende de algo - disse ele.

Hey, Bella esta no navio!

Obrigada pelas reviews, continuem comentando :)

Pra qm perguntou, o capitulo passado estava sim completo. Você vão encontrar ao decorrer da fic essas sitações de O Patinho Feio, elas iram mostrar como a Bella esta a comparando ao patinho – é triste mas lembrem do final.

Reviews!

:*


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 7.

_Devo ir aonde a frota de estrelas está ancorada e os jovens capitães de estrelas brilham_.

Herman Jaines Elroy Flecker,

**O Patriota Moribundo**.

- Sabe o que é curioso? - perguntou Edward, sentado à mesa de sua cabine, enquanto observava Journey servir o vinho com habilidade.

- O seu gosto para gravatas? - arriscou o amigo, olhando com ar duvidoso para a gravata florida de laço elaborado que Edward colocara para o jantar.

Ele o ignorou, prosseguindo:

- Quando eu estava na escola, não conseguia me lembrar de uma declinação de latim, nem da tabela dos elementos. Ainda assim, neste navio, eu consigo manter cada fato e número com toda a clareza em minha mente. Por que acha que isso acontece?

- Talvez porque declinações do latim não o ajudem em nada a lidar com estivadores desonestos.

Edward lembrava-se nitidamente das intermináveis horas de aulas enfadonhas em Albion.

- Por que não posso aprender algo apenas para aumentar meu conhecimento?

- Você está começando a falar como seu pai.

Edward sentiu um calafrio percorrendo-o. Era verdade. Lembrava-se de todas aquelas ocasiões humilhantes em que permanecera diante de Carlisle Cullen, inquieto por dentro enquanto o pai o sabatmara exaustivamente a respeito de Horácio e o preço do tabaco em Richmond.

Se você viver com a cabeça nas estrelas, como vai manter os pés firmemente plantados no chão?, o pai costumara lhe perguntar em tom severo.

- Não será necessário, se eu for para o mar - murmurou Edward.

- O que disse?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nada. Você sabe, eu mantenho as estrelas aqui também. - Tocou a têmpora. - Desde que éramos pequenos, eu tenho sido capaz de ler as estrelas tão facilmente quanto a maioria dos garotos sabe ler suas lições.

Journey colocou a tampa na garrafa de cristal. O capitão anterior do Cisne de Prata fora um homem de excelente gosto e terríveis práticas comerciais. Quando Billy Black descobrira a extensão das trapaças do homem, ele mandara prendê-lo, deixando no navio boa parte de seus ganhos ilícitos. Edward herdara alojamentos confortáveis, sem dúvida.

Embutido na parede da cabine, imperceptível por trás de um painel falso, achava-se um cofre de aço. Além do próprio Billy, apenas Edward sabia a combinação. Quando vendesse a carga no Rio de Janeiro, receberia o pagamento em libras esterlinas. Tudo iria para o cofre, que não deveria ser aberto até que Billy o fizesse, quando o Cisne de Prata regressasse.

- Eu me lembro - disse Journey, com um meneio de cabeça. - Quando éramos pequenos, costumávamos subir em nosso observatório nas noites claras e fazer de conta que estávamos navegando pelos oceanos, guiando-nos pelas estrelas.

Edward abriu um sorriso saudoso, lembrando-se dos dois deitados lado a lado sobre o chão de tábuas da casa na árvore, as mãos apoiadas sob a cabeça, os olhares fixos no céu. A brisa costumara agitar as folhas da árvore, mas para os ouvidos de menino de ambos aquele fora o som do imenso e profundo Atlântico passando junto ao casco de seu navio. O destino sempre fora um lugar tirado da imaginação dos dois. Haviam-no construído a partir de seus próprios sonhos de infância, idealizando-o como uma ilha perfeita, com tudo que um menino poderia querer: árvores frutíferas, lagoas de água fresca para se nadar, algumas repletas de peixes onde pudessem pescar. Nada de tarefas, nem de escola, nem de preceptora severa ou pai reprovador, ou ainda de mãe superprotetora *Só eu achei isso meio Terra do Nunca?*.

- Algum dia chegamos àquele lugar com que costumávamos sonhar? - Edward verificou suas abotoaduras reluzentes. Estavam perfeitas. - Eu não me lembro.

Journey tinha uma expressão pensativa e distante no rosto.

- Ainda estamos procurando, capitão. Ainda estamos procurando.

Uma batida suave soou à porta, e Esme entrou na cabine, seguida de Fayette. Edward saudou-as com o cavalheirismo sulista que lhe fora incutido até os ossos: uma mesura galante, um sorriso charmoso, um aceno floreado na direção da mesa.

Então, avistou a srta. Isabella Swan parada com uma expressão incerta no corredor. Uma onda de exasperação dominou-o. Se ela se sentia pouco à vontade, era por culpa própria. Afinal, usara sua influência com Billy para assegurar um lugar para si mesma a bordo daquele navio. Ele estava determinado a usar sua posição como capitão para fazê-la arrepender-se do fato.

- Você é um membro da tripulação - disse-lhe. - É melhor comer no refeitório com os homens. - Começou a fechar a porta.

- Oh, Edward, pelos céus! - exclamou a mãe, segurando a porta antes que batesse. - A srta. Swan é minha convidada. Não vou deixá-la fazer sua refeição no meio dos marujos.

- Não importa - murmurou Isabella. - Se o capitão está ordenando que eu vá fazer minha refeição em outro lugar, eu devo obedecer.

- Mas eu sou a mãe do capitão - declarou Esme, afastando Edward para o lado. - Entre, querida, e nós todos celebraremos nossa última noite antes da partida.

Isabella não olhou para Edward enquanto se adiantou pela espaçosa cabine.

Ele, por sua vez, não teve coragem de expulsá-la. O cabelo penosamente arrumado, o estilo ultrapassado do vestido preto, a maneira como ela apertava os olhos por trás das lentes grossas dos óculos, tudo aquilo o fez sentir uma espécie de... de quê? Aborrecimento, sim, e algo talvez próximo à compaixão.

Tentava descobrir por que seus pensamentos insistiam em girar em torno dela. Sempre fora um homem que atraía mulheres bonitas, e a srta. Swan não era bonita. Apreciava o charme feminino, e ela não era nem um pouco charmosa. Gostava de uma conversa leve e descontraída, e aquela mulher não era uma coisa nem outra.

Então, por que não lhe saía da cabeça?

Talvez fosse por causa dos segredos que ela guardava nas profundezas daqueles olhos castanhos. Sem poder evitar, ele queria saber que pensamentos eram guardados ali, que idéias. Que esperanças e sonhos.

Obviamente, não queria ouvir a respeito da paixão recolhida e equivocada por Jacob Black, mas outras coisas a respeito de Isabella... quem era e o que queria, o que amava e odiava, o que era capaz de surpreendê-la, o que a deliciava, o que a enfurecia...

Imediatamente, afastou tais pensamentos. A única razão para querer desvendar o íntimo daquela mulher era para poder passar a controlá-la, mantê-la na linha e longe de seus assuntos.

Tratou-a com zombeteira cortesia.

- Nossa primeira noite a bordo do Cisne - declarou.-Devemos fazer um brinde.

- Não tomo bebidas fortes - a voz dela soou rápida e nervosa.

- Então, eu lhe asseguro, serviremos apenas bebidas fracas - respondeu ele. Um olhar de aviso da mãe o impediu de prosseguir.

- Tem algum suco de frutas? - indagou Isabella.

- Não, não tenho nenhum suco de frutas - respondeu Edward, ainda sem poder conter o tom zombeteiro. - Lembre-se, isto é uma viagem marítima comercial, não um cruzeiro de lazer.

Ele e Journey conduziram as damas a seus lugares em torno da mesa comprida. Uma vez que a jornada tivesse se iniciado, refeições formais como o jantar daquela noite seriam raras e, portanto, Edward pretendia desfrutá-lo, mesmo com a presença da exasperante srta. Swan.

Enquanto Journey servia mais vinho da garrafa de cristal, Fayette encontrou-lhe o olhar.

- Acho melhor eu ir para o refeitório dos marujos - declarou ela, fitando-o com um ar de censura. - Não combino com nenhum apreciador de vinhos finos de nariz empinado.

Journey pousou as mãos nos quadris.

- Mulher, você me conhece desde pequeno. Não fique olhando para mim como se eu tivesse alguma doença.

- Talvez você tenha, garoto - disse Fayette num tom que Edward reconhecia de sua infância. - Está todo arrogante agora.

O momento poderia ter ficado impregnado de tensão, mas Journey soltou um riso divertido.

- Não, senhora, eu sou como qualquer outro homem.

A criada torceu os lábios.

- Arrogante.

- Todos os homens o são, Fayette - disse Esme. - Até o último deles.

Edward sabia que, quando as notícias da libertação de Journey tinham chegado a Albion, alguns dos trabalhadores das plantações tinham ameaçado se rebelar. A simples idéia de que um deles estava vivendo como um homem livre os insuflara. Esme, tendo acabado de ficar viúva na ocasião e prestes a partir para uma temporada na Inglaterra, adiara a viagem a fim de acalmar os ânimos e melhorar as condições de vida dos trabalhadores escravos.

Isabella Swan observara a conversa, seu rosto empalidecendo. Esme cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua sobre a mesa.

- Terá que nos desculpar, minha querida. Somos todos uma família e não deveríamos estar discutindo dessa maneira na frente de uma convidada.

- Oh, eu não sou uma convidada. Sou um "membro ocioso" da tripulação - declarou a srta. Swan.

Por alguma razão, todos riram, e a tensão se dissipou enquanto Fayette chamou Journey de lado e ambos subiram para o conves.

- Ele é o seu assistente - lembrou Esme ao filho. - Acha que deveria ficar?

- Deixe-os ir, mamãe. Há coisas que ambos podem falar apenas um ao outro.

- Os dois não se vêem há um longo tempo. O que Fayette pode ter a lhe dizer?

Edward soltou um suspiro, sentindo o peso do olhar da srta. Swan.

- Mamãe, eu sempre me considerei como um irmão de sangue de Journey, mas nunca vivi naquela pele. Fayette, sim.

Ele se compadecia pelo homem que tinha sido seu unico amigo estável desde a infância. Compadecia-se por Delilah, a esposa de quem Journey sentia tanta falta que às vezes chorava secretamente à noite, contendo os soluços, cerrando os dentes. Mas quando amanhecia, ele sempre enfrentava o dia com forças renovadas, seriamente comprometido com o objetivo de ambos.

Se aquela viagem corresse bem, Journey estaria reunido a Delilah e às filhas em menos de um ano. Era a única coisa que importava na vida de Edward.

O Doutor e Seth Clearwater chegaram com o jantar numa grande bandeja. A última refeição antes do início de uma jornada era sempre farta, peru assado com batatas, pão fresco e ainda quente, caçarola de legumes e um bom vinho tinto. A conversa girou em torno do momento em que zarpariam do porto de Boston, da longa temporada que Esme passara na Europa, do fabuloso Rio de Janeiro e da tia que Edward nunca conhecera. Ou mais especificamente, ele e a mãe conversavam, enquanto Isabella ouvia com atenção. Tia Rose tinha se casado com um próspero plantador, um barão do café como eram chamados, e agora, viúva, vivia numa mansão tão grandiosa quanto qualquer castelo dos livros de histórias. Ela e Esme não se viam havia vinte anos.

Depois do jantar, Esme desculpou-se para se recolher à sua cabine e dormir. Edward acompanhou a mãe e Isabella até o corredor.

Esme fez uma pausa diante da porta de sua cabine.

- Ainda é cedo Edward, por que não leva a srta. Isabella para uma volta pelo convés?

Por pouco ele não praguejou por entre os dentes.

- Uma volta pelo convés? - repetiu. - Como já disse, isto não é um cruzeiro. - Sem mencionar que ainda se ressentia da intromissão da srta. Swan naquela viagem.

Isabella piscou depressa e balbuciou:

- Eu... acho que... - Apertava as mãos com força diante de si. - Capitão Cullen, estou a seu serviço, e sei muito bem que não tem a menor obrigação de me escoltar pelo navio.

- E você não é obrigada a aceitar minha escolta. - Edward sentia a exasperação voltando. Notou o olhar de aviso da mãe. - Mas não há lei em terra firme ou no mar que proiba um passeio noturno.

Ela lançou um olhar na direção da escada, sua vontade de subir ao convés principal evidente. A mulher era mais fácil de decifrar do que uma charada de criança.

- Não, não há.

Esme murmurou um boa-noite e entrou em sua cabine. Resignado, Edward ofereceu o braço a Isadora.

- Vamos?

Ela meneou a cabeça, mas não lhe aceitou o braço, subindo na frente pela escada que levava ao convés. A anágua de crinolina e as botas rigidamente amarradas produziam ruído no silêncio da noite. Hesitou na metade da escada. Estava escuro demais para ver qual era o problema, mas de repente, Edward ouviu o som de algo se rasgando e uma exclamação mortificada.

- Você está bem? - perguntou.

- Parece que pisei na barra da minha anágua. Acho que vou... que... oh, céus!

Ela caiu para trás, colidindo com Edward, que, na posição em que estava, impediu-lhe a queda, mas foi jogado de encontro à parede. O ar deixou-lhe os pulmões e, por um momento, não pôde respirar. Num reflexo, abraçara-a pela cintura quando ambos haviam colidido. Continuou segurando-a, surpreso com a verdadeira couraça formada pelo espartilho dela. Céus, como a mulher conseguia respirar?

- Oh, minha nossa! - exclamou Isabella, num sussurro mortificado. - Esmaguei você de encontro à parede.

- Estou bem - assegurou ele, soltando-a quando teve certeza de que recobrara o equilíbrio.

Isabella cambaleou de leve, mas logo se agarrou ao corrimão.

- Lamento profundamente, capitão Cullen.

Ela era tão insegura, tão vulnerável. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para Edward extravasar sua raiva, para dizer-lhe que era totalmente inadequada para seus deveres e mandá-la deixar o navio. A srta. Swan não argumentaria de maneira alguma agora.

Mas estudou-lhe a maneira como baixara a cabeça, como deixara os ombros caidos com um ar derrotado. Lembrou-se dela no jardim naquele dia, uma erva daninha obscura entre as flores resplandecentes de Beacon Hill, a solteirona com uma adoração secreta por um herdeiro que, apesar de desprovido de inteligência, devia ser cobiçado por boa parte das jovens da sociedade. Ele deu-se conta de que, com uma palavra, poderia esmagar Isabella.

- Tente erguer a barra das saias para afastá-las de seu caminho - sugeriu, um tanto brusco. - E, a partir de amanhã, use menos anáguas. Ah, e não se esqueça de afrouxar essa couraça.

- Como disse?

- A couraça. Esse maldito espartilho.

Vendo-a continuar a subir, Edward manteve-se alerta, pronto a ampará-la outra vez caso tornasse a cair. Mas não foi o caso. Quando ambos saíram para o convés, uma noite clara e brilhante saudou-os. A agradável brisa marítima soprou-lhes suavemente no rosto.

- Tudo está pronto para zarparmos amanhã - disse o corpulento Gerald Craven, a cabeça calva reluzindo sob a estrelas enquanto se aproximava da escada que conduzia ao refeitório. - Eu resolvi o problema de acondicionamento da carga.

- Excelente, sr. Craven.

- Pelo que sei, carga e lastro mal distribuídos podem causar um problema de estabilidade no navio - comentou Isabella depois que o contramestre desceu do convés.

Edward estava surpreso que ela soubesse algo sequer a respeito de lastro.

- Andou lendo outra vez.

- Charles Dana. Ele explica por que é tão perigoso deixar a carga mal armazenada. Em mares revoltos, qualquer coisa deixada no convés pode se soltar e danificar o navio, ou machucar alguém da tripulação. No porão, a carga solta, deslizando de lá para cá, pode desequilibrá-lo.

Quando Isabella falava sobre coisas que lia nos livros, libertava-se de parte de sua timidez. Enquanto ela se segurava na amurada, Edward pôde notar-lhe a força das mãos sobre a madeira envernizada, a linha reta dos ombros enquanto olhava para o porto escuro. Era evidente que queria fazer aquela viagem, desesperadamente. Não era preciso perguntar a razão. Ele sabia. Bastava pensar nos pais e irmãos de Isabella e na maneira como a família Swan se portava para saber.

Só gostaria que ela tivesse arranjado outro navio para escapar de sua atual realidade.

Isabella baixou os óculos pelo nariz e ergueu o olhar para o céu.

- Adoro as constelações no outono - disse. - Será que é o frio que as deixa tão claras?

-Talvez. Por que você usa óculos se sempre precisa olhar por cima deles para enxergar? - perguntou Edward, sem se importar com sua impertinência.

- Minha mãe temeu que minha vista tivesse enfraquecido de tanto eu ler e, portanto, insistiu para que eu os usasse. Para ser franca, acho que enxergo melhor sem os óculos.

Ele mordeu a língua para evitar dizer algo ofensivo a respeito da mãe dela.

- Só estamos só à espera da maré - comentou, mudando de assunto.

- Pensei que os homens nunca fossem terminar de trazer a carga. Acho que eu nunca tinha visto tanto gelo.

- Ouro branco. O nosso êxito depende de conseguirmos levá-lo rapidamente ao porto do Rio. Se o consignatário ficar satisfeito e eu negociar uma boa carga para trazer de volta, a viagem inteira deverá deixar o Sr. Black contente.

- Estou curiosa. - Isabella virou-se para fitá-lo. - Você me parece tão ambicioso, tão determinado a ganhar uma fortuna nesta empreitada.

- Com certeza, isso não fere a sua sensibilidade ianque - retrucou ele. Aquela viagem, no que lhe dizia respeito, tinha razões muito mais complicadas, mas sabia exatamente o que faria com seus ganhos.

- Céus, não. Mas você tem que admitir que é incomum para um cavalheiro sulista tornar-se um capitão de navio ianque.

Edward ainda estava aborrecido com a maneira como ela conseguira um lugar no navio, mas, ao mesmo tempo, curioso.

- Permite-me dizer-lhe algo bastante pessoal?

- Posso impedi-lo?

- Não.

- Então, prossiga.

- Srta. Swan, acho que ambos somos a ovelha negra de nossas famílias. Eu, porque me recuso a erguer minha fortuna nas costas dos escravos, e você porque... - Droga. Acabara colocando a si mesmo numa situação delicada agora.

- Porque sou a solteirona feia numa família de pessoas bonitas e sociáveis - completou ela. - Está totalmente certo, capitão Cullen - acrescentou, começando a se afastar.

Ele segurou-lhe o braço.

- Não coloque palavras nos meus lábios. Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Isabella observou-lhe a mão em seu braço por tanto tempo que o deixou pouco à vontade e o fez soltá-lo.

- Entendo, E o que quis dizer, afinal?

- Simplesmente que... Oh, puxa. Você é sempre assim tão sensível?

- Sim. E um dos meus grandes defeitos. - Isabella olhou na direção da proa. Podiam avistar as silhuetas de Journey e Fayette perto da ponte de comando, as cabeças inclinadas, parecendo absortos em sua conversa.

- Estão falando de casa - explicou Edward. - Fayette pode lhe dizer coisas que... ninguém mais teria como saber.

- Por que ele quer ouvir noticias do lugar onde estava em regime de escravidão?

Edward hesitou e, então, concluiu que não haveria nenhum mal em lhe contar.

- Porque Journey deixou parte de si para trás.

- O que quer dizer?

- Sua esposa e filhas. Elas pertencem aos nossos vizinhos, os Beaumont.

Ela arregalou os olhos, parecendo perplexa e consternada.

- Céus - murmurou. - Então, a liberdade para ele é o exílio.

- Foi uma decisão difícil de tomar. - Edward lembrou-se de como ficara insone noite após noite, angustiado enquanto o dia de sua partida para Harvard fora se aproximando. - Se eu lhe desse a liberdade, ele nunca mais poderia ver sua família novamente. Mas se permanecesse um escravo, viveria como a sombra de um homem, preso a mim pelo resto de seus dias e seus filhos depois dele.

A srta. Isabella Swan desmanchou-se em lágrimas.

Desconcertado, Edward meteu a mão no bolso e encontrou um lenço limpo.

- Pelo que vejo, você tem sentimentos fortes em relação à questão da escravidão, não é?

- É exatamente isso. Eu achei que tivesse, mas até este momento eu nunca havia entendido de verdade o que significa. Você tomou a decisão certa. - Ela enxugou as lágrimas e amarrotou o lenço na mão. - Eu o lavarei para você - prometeu.

Ele quase sorriu, mas conteve-se. Não precisava da aprovação de ninguém, muito menos da admiração daquela empertigada mulher de Boston. Viviam em mundos completamente diferentes. Era apenas a proximidade da vida a bordo, causada pelas circunstâncias, que dava a ilusão de intimidade.

- Acho melhor eu me recolher à cabine - disse Isabella. - Sei que não conseguirei dormir, mas prometi a mim mesma que tentaria.

Afastou-se, caminhando na direção da escada. Os pés, confinados às pequenas botas de saltos, moviam-se, incertos, pelo convés. As botas, decidiu Edward, teriam que ser eliminadas. Assim como o traje de matrona de Beacon Hill. As volumosas saias pretas e anáguas, o rígido espartilho; enfim, todos os apetrechos do conservadorismo não se ajustavam a um navio mercante. O cabelo dela era um problema também, uma vez que insistia em prendê-lo em parte no alto da cabeça, deixando soltos aqueles incômodos e grossos cachos na frente. Portanto, o cabelo teria que mudar também, decidiu, junto com o vestido e as botas.

Abriu um sorriso diante da imagem que evocou. Fazer com que a sisuda srta. Swan andasse pelo convés feito um marujo descalço seria um grande desafio, sem dúvida.

Edward Cullen sempre gostara de um desafio.

* O que acharam do capitulo?

Eu sei que é chato cobrar review, mas o ultimo capitulo teve 64 acessos e apenas uma review. Então, se sua mão não for cair, eu gostaria que você deixasse a sua opinião.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 8.

_Vocês sabem com que freqüência temos ansiado por uma viagem marítima, como a realização de todos os nossos sonhos de poesia e romance, a compreensão de nossos mais altos conceitos de existência alegre, livre... Deixe-me assegurar-lhes, meus caros, que ir para o mar não é absolutamente o que achamos que seria_.

Harnet Beecher Stowe,

**Memórias Ensolaradas de Terras Estrangeiras**.

Isabella sonhou com um bando de lobos atacando-a de todos os lados, mastigando-lhe o salto dos sapatos, reduzindo-lhe as roupas de baixo a retalhos. Desperta abruptamente de seu sono por um assobio agudo, permaneceu deitada em sua cama estreita ao amanhecer e soube que os lobos em seu sonho eram, na verdade, preocupações.

Inalou um ar tão úmido que pareceu encharcar-lhe os pulmões. Suas costas doíam depois de ter dormido encolhida num espaço apertado no escuro. O peru e o vinho da noite anterior haviam caído pesadamente em seu estômago e, quando se levantou para esvaziar seu conteúdo no vaso debaixo da cama... aquilo por si só algo repulsivo que suportou apenas fechando os olhos com força e recusando-se a pensar no que fazia, ela bateu a cabeça na beirada do estrado com tanta força que viu estrelas.

Sentando-se na cama estreita, massageou a região dolorida e espiou pela pequena escotilha. Não teve dúvida de que haviam deixado o ancoradouro no porto e agora estavam detidos apenas pela âncora. Zarpariam a qualquer momento.

Na noite anterior, ela conseguira retirar o espartilho e dormira de combinação. Olhou para a peça, um espartilho que a mãe encomendara especialmente para ela, com aversão. A grande ironia do espartilho era que ele não eliminava o volume do corpo, apenas o empurrava para lugares desconfortáveis. O capitão não exagerara ao chamá-lo de couraça.

Resignada, levantou-se para colocá-lo. Uma dor aguda subiu-lhe pela perna, roubando-lhe o folego. Afundou de volta na cama, segurando o tornozelo esquerdo. Achou que lembrava uma grande salsicha, inchado e descolorido. Com cuidado, tocou o local machucado, contraindo o rosto com a dor. Devia ter torcido o pé quando caíra da escada... diretamente em cima do capitão Cullen.

Isto não é um cruzeiro de lazer.

As palavras sarcásticas, ditas na noite anterior, ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

Céus, ela chegara realmente a pensar que seu lugar era naquele navio?

As pessoas haviam-lhe dito a vida inteira que era uma tola. Agora estava, enfim, provando que tinham razão. O que, afinal, estava fazendo num navio, vivendo entre homens de reputação duvidosa e prestes a zarpar para as águas infestadas de piratas do Atlântico sul?

Cerrando os dentes, conseguiu vencer a tribulação de se vestir, sua convicção aumentando a cada gesto. Era Isabella Swan, dos Swan, de Beacon Hill. Deveria estar em casa lendo um livro, ou fazendo um bordado. Não esbarrando na escassa mobília de uma cabine apertada, tentando fechar o próprio espartilho e domar os cabelos rebeldes que lhe caíam até a cintura.

Talvez, pensou, as mãos lutando contra os cordões e os colchetes do espartilho, ainda houvesse tempo para mudar de idéia, para recuar. Se corresse, poderia descer do navio até um barco menor. Com certeza, devia haver várias embarcações pequenas indo e vindo do porto de Boston.

Sim, era a atitude certa a tomar. Enrolando o cabelo algumas vezes, prendeu-o com grampos, colocou o chapéu e os óculos e deixou a cabine depressa. Apesar das fisgadas de dor no tornozelo, obrigou-se a caminhar. Uma lufada de ar fresco do mar saudou-a no corredor. Já quase no alto da escada, pôde ver homens atarefados pelo convés, as vozes elevadas numa alegre canção:

"_Todos a bordo!  
Adeus aos amigos!  
Este é o sinal para zarpar.  
E o oceano azul atravessar. -  
Vamos subir a âncora.  
E pensaremos naquelas garotas quando estivermos longe, bem longe,  
E pensaremos naquelas garotas quando estivermos longe, bem longe_."

Edward Cullen achava-se no convés principal, e mais uma vez Isabella ficou impressionada com a estonteante beleza máscula que emanava dele como a luz do sol. O capitão bebericava algo de uma caneca e falava com um oficial - da alfândega. Referiam-se a uma papelada em cima da mesa do navegador. Embora detestasse ter que interrompê-los, ela sabia que teria que agir depressa para voltar ao lar onde pertencia.

Lar? A casa em Beacon Hil? Quando fora que pertencera de verdade àquele lugar?

Deixou tais perguntas de lado. Apesar de se sentir quase uma intrusa na própria casa, estava ainda mais deslocada naquele navio, onde homens com cinto de corda amarrando a calça trabalhavam no convés e praguejavam mesmo quando sabiam que havia uma dama por perto.

- Capitão Cullen. Disse, um tanto ofegante, enquanto se adiantava pelo convés. Mancava um pouco por causa da torção no tornozelo. - Eu preciso lhe falar sobre...

- Ah, srta. Swan. - Edward meneou a cabeça bruscamente em sua direção. Depois, rude, virou-se de volta para o oficial aduaneiro. - Eu já forneci três vias do manifesto, senhor. Quanto ao formulário de...

Ela fez uma mesura desajeitada.

- Capitão, só preciso de um minuto de seu tempo...

- Deixe-me apresentar-lhe o sr. Dickie Warbass da Alfandega - disse ele, sem nem sequer fitá-la.

- Como vai? - Outra mesura apressada. - Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, capitão, mas eu preciso...

- E este aqui. - Edward passou um documento às mãos dela. - O sr. Warbass e eu estivemos procurando há meia hora por um certo formulário em português.

Ela baixou o olhar para o papel, franzindo o cenho.

- Mas, capitão, eu...

- O que diz o documento? Eu peço desculpas pela nossa pressa, mas o sr. Warbass tem outros assuntos a resolver nesta manhã e não devemos detê-lo.

- Tem um bote à sua espera? - perguntou ela ao oficial.

- Sim, claro.

Isabella soltou um suspiro de alívio. O sr. Warbass poderia levá-la do navio. De volta para seu pai e mãe e para a afeição velada mas familiar deles. De volta aos irmãos, tão perfeitos e brilhantes que o mundo se ajoelhava a seus pés. De volta a sua adoração secreta por Jacob Black, aos dias de preces solitárias para que ao menos ele a notasse. De volta ao seio de uma sociedade que não a achava bem-vinda.

Pensamentos preocupantes, sem dúvida, mas não tanto quanto a idéia de fazer uma longa viagem marítima na companhia de estranhos em direção a uma terra estrangeira. Não conseguia acreditar que realmente tivesse chegado até ali.

Sentia-se como se estivesse à deriva por águas desconhecidas, sem controle sobre si mesma.

Baixando os óculos pelo nariz, olhou por cima das lentes para ler o documento.

-Isto é uma cópia do contrato de consignação com uma firma chamada "Ferreira e Filho". Era o que estava procurando, capitão?

Ele apontou para um espaço ao final do documento.

- Minha assinatura vai aqui, presumo?

- Sim. E a data também. E uma marca impressa.

- Providenciarei isso agora mesmo. - Warbass tirou um sinete de latão do bolso.

Enquanto os dois se ocupavam com os documentos, a atenção de Isabella foi atraída pela atividade no navio. Obedecendo com a disciplina de soldados às ordens dadas pelo primeiro imediato, cada membro da tripulação cuidava de sua respectiva tarefa. Todos mostravam força e habilidade e pareciam seguros de seu lugar no mundo.

Sem forçar o tornozelo machucado, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo tontura ao observar os mastros acima. Então algo... o salto de sua bota, talvez, prendeu-se num vão entre as tábuas do chão. Ela agitou os braços, querendo se segurar a qualquer coisa e encontrando uma corda por perto. No momento em que a pegou, uma série de nós ao longo de um trecho do cordame se soltou feito uma peça de tricô desmanchada.

Luigi Conti esbravejou uma obscenidade em italiano e avançou para reparar o estrago. Mortificada, Isabella levou as mãos ao rosto flamejante.

- Srta. Swan? - a voz do capitão Cullen soou como um murmúrio letal junto a seu ouvido.

Um calafrio percorreu-a.

- Sinto muito, eu...

- Acha que poderia criar um outro desastre? São sete e meia e você provocou apenas um até agora.

A ameaça das lágrimas sufocou Isabella por um instante. Obrigou-se a contê-las.

- Não acho que isso seja engraçado, capitão.

- Nem o sr. Conti ali. - Ele apontou na direção do italiano, que ainda praguejava alto. - Diga-me, você se importaria em alimentar o gatinho? - a voz de Edward soou falsamente calma.

Ela franziu o cenho, perplexa.

- Alimentar o...

- Gatinho. Está na minha cabine. Não tem estado bem desde que eu o trouxe a bordo. Há leite numa das garrafas. Dê-lhe um pouco junto com algumas sardinhas.

- Você tem um filhote de gato a bordo e quer que eu o alimente.

- Exato.

- Não acho que isso faça parte das minhas obrigações.

- Se não for alimentar o maldito gato agora - disse Edward, a aveludada voz sulista elevando-se a cada palavra -, você estará descascando batatas para o Doutor durante os próximos seis meses. - Pareceu crescer em estatura enquanto a ameaça lhe escapava dos lábios. Era realmente alto. Era raro ela conhecer um homem de maior estatura que a sua, mas ali estava um.

- Muito bem - respondeu, com um breve meneio de cabeça, recusando-se a se deixar intimidar por aquele acesso de raiva. Com o tornozelo latejante, rumou para a cabine do capitão, determinada a executar logo a tarefa e voltar a tempo de escapar no bote do sr. Warbass.

Com um suspiro exasperado, desceu pela escada e entrou na cabine escura. O fato de se encontrar a sós no alojamento particular do capitão Cullen a fez sentir-se como uma intrusa. Lembrando-se da primeira vez em que estivera ali, lançou um olhar para a cama encortinada e estremeceu. Aquele era um conquistador, um mulherengo incorrigível. Devia se sentir contente por estar prestes a deixar o navio.

Começou a chamar o gatinho numa voz suave. Mas enquanto olhava ao redor, deu-se conta de que não estava procurando o filhote. Estava atenta às coisas que formavam o mundo de Edward Cullen. Uma pilha de livros... romances e manuais de navegação. Livros contábeis na escrivaninha. Um pequeno quadro retratando da mãe.

Debaixo da escrivaninha, surgiu um miado quase inaudível. Isabella agachou-se, apoiando-se nas mãos e nos joelhos diante da abertura na frente da escrivaninha e fez um gesto persuasivo com a mão.

- Aí está você.

O filhote passou depressa por ela, correndo até um canto escuro da cabine. Engatinhando, Isabella seguiu-o.

- Venha aqui, sim? Tome o seu leite. Não posso crer que ele se esqueceu de alimentar você nesta manhã.

Havia quase alcançado o gato quando ele tentou se meter por um vão no revestimento de madeira da parede. Ela viu que era, na verdade, um painel, e, franzindo o cenho, fez com que deslizasse para o lado. Viu, com alguma surpresa, ,um grande cofre de aço. A descoberta produziu-lhe uma onda de nervosismo e lançou um olhar culpado por sobre o ombro. Não deveria estar ali. Mas agora o gato estava preso no vão.

- Venha aqui, gatinho - disse, estalando os dedos. -Oh, por favor, saia.

O gatinho colocou para fora um nariz rosa e desconfiado, depois a pequena cabeça cinzenta e, enfim, o corpo magro. Isabella pegou-o com gentileza e segurou-o junto ao peito. Vendo o animalzinho assustado relaxar, soltou um suspiro de alivio e fechou o painel que ocultava o cofre. Encontrou o leite e as sardinhas e, torcendo o nariz, criou uma pasta de ar nada apetitoso numa pequena bandeja, colocando-a no chão.

O gato começou a se deliciar com o que certamente lhe parecia uma iguaria.

Um apito longo soou no ar e algo bateu pesadamente de encontro ao casco. Isabella subiu depressa de volta ao convés.

Bem a tempo de ver Edward Cullen acenando em despedida para o sr. Warbass, cujo bote era conduzido de volta ao porto por um remador.

- Ele se foi! - exclamou, incrédula.

- Sim - concordou Edward.

- Mas eu queria...

- Capitão, o navegador está pronto para as nossas coordenadas - informou o sr. Click, o segundo imediato.

- Eu já as coloquei no diário de bordo. -Com licença, srta, Swan. - Edward afastou-se pelo convés.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, um som estrondoso cortou o ar e viu os homens recolhendo as grandes âncoras da frente e de trás. O navio sacolejou um pouco e, enfim, assentou no mar feito uma pata botando um ovo. Novos gritos ecoaram, mais movimentação de marujos ao redor.

Céus, ela estava partindo naquela viagem. Partindo contra a sua vontade. Era tão prisioneira quanto se tivesse sido apanhada por piratas. Não sabia se chorava ou se gritava de desespero.

E, então, bem no alto, algo espetacular aconteceu.

Com um som quase ensurdecedor, o vento inflou as velas.  
Não era um evento que ela pudesse ter imaginado apenas observando da costa ou olhando para gravuras e pinturas. Era como se as velas pulsassem com vida própria, como se as asas de um grande pássaro ganhassem impulso tanto da ave quanto do vento que passava por baixo delas e as erguia. Era como um belo desabrochar.

Segurando-se a uma coluna e inclinando a cabeça para trás, podia olhar para cima e não ver nada exceto lonas brancas e céu azul, o contraste tão intenso que chegava a ofuscar a vista. Então, olhou para a frente, para o mar abrindo-se diante da proa, e quase chorou com a beleza daquilo. A sensação de velocidade era tão nítida que Isabella ouviu risos. Risos puros, cristalinos.

Para sua surpresa, deu-se conta de que o som alegre saia de seus próprios lábios. Originava-se de um entusiasmo profundo como nunca conhecera antes.

Quando fora que havia rido daquela maneira?

Passou a primeira hora da viagem naquele estado de embevecimento e contemplação, apenas segurando-se à coluna, enquanto os marujos cuidavam de suas tarefas e o mar envolvia o Cisne de Prata em seu vasto abraço.

Não fizera idéia de que a experiência seria inebriante.

Era maravilhoso sentir o vento soprando em seu rosto. O sangue parecia correr mais depressa por suas veias, dando-lhe uma sensação nova de perspectiva e liberdade.

Respirou fundo, contraindo o semblante quando o espartilho a impediu de inundar os pulmões por completo com o ar fresco do oceano. No dia seguinte, talvez o usasse um pouco menos apertado. Pois, afinal, o que importava se relaxasse um pouco? Aquilo era uma aventura. Não tinha ninguém a impressionar, desde que desempenhasse bem as suas funções. Depois da viagem, jamais tornaria a ver aquelas pessoas novamente.

Observou a distância entre o navio e o porto aumentando gradativamente. Talvez aquilo fosse um pouco como morrer, o que partia não ficando mais visível para os demais, mas ainda assim ambos os lados continuando a existir, exceto que em mundos diferentes.

Aquele pensamento abriu-lhe a mente para algo que proibira a si mesma por um longo tempo. Começou a sentir esperança outra vez. A ansiar por algo. Sempre fora boa em sonhar, mas o que nunca fizera antes fora acreditar que um sonho poderia de fato se tornar realidade. Acreditava agora. A bela experiência de ver as velas ganhando vida e o navio zarpando pela vastidão do oceano criou possibilidades que nunca haviam lhe ocorrido antes.

Finalmente, sentiu uma presença por perto e virou-se.

Ali estava o capitão Cullen, parecendo bonito e descontraído em roupas muito diferentes das usadas em terra firme. Usava calça de um tecido escuro e macio que se ajustava às suas pernas musculosas de uma maneira decididamente indecente. Em contraste, a camisa branca permanecia folgada na altura do peito e dos ombros, dando-lhe um ar de pirata.

O ressentimento por causa do gato tornou a dominá-la.

- Precisa de algo mais, capitão? - Ficou surpresa... e até orgulhosa... de seu tom cáustico.

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

Ela obrigou-se a desviar o olhar das inusitadas calças.

- Não tem cães para alimentar também? Talvez algum rato do porão?

O sol cintilou nos olhos dele, mas nenhum sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

- Não há cães a bordo. E os ratos cuidarão de si mesmos.

- Então, talvez haja algo para eu fazer que realmente necessite de minhas habilidades.

- Ah. - O olhar de Edward percorreu-a com insolência. - Você tem habilidades?

Isabella observou-lhe o rosto intenso, os olhos azuis, as faces coradas pelo vento. Recusou-se a aceitar-lhe as provocações.

- Não faz idéia do que sou capaz, capitão.

Não mesmo. Do interior da cabine de comando com William Click, de quem era a vez de ficar ao leme, Edward manteve um olhar atento em Isabella Swan. Seu primeiro dia no mar fora uma experiência inédita para ela. Estava maravilhada com o efeito do vento nas velas, com as ondas gentis, e conversava com os marujos com bem menos reserva do que mostrara antes, inclusive ajudando numa pequena tarefa ou duas pelo convés...

Quando a viu tão entrosada, Edward sentiu uma ponta de raiva. Queria que ela sofresse, não que desabrochasse. Queria que aprendesse qual era o seu lugar, não que conquistasse um lugar especial para si mesma a bordo.

Ainda assim, vez ou outra, a srta. Isabella erguia o rosto na direção do vento e fechava os olhos. Uma expressão de contentamento dominava-a e, sem poder evitar, ele sentia uma afinidade indesejável e estranha com aquela mulher. Partilhava daquele mesmo sentimento que parecia invadi-la quando navegava. Somente um verdadeiro amante do mar podia ser tomado por aquele tipo de emoção.

Céus! A mulher roubara-lhe até aquela alegria, aprendendo a amar o que ele sempre amara.

- Como está sua mãe, capitão? - perguntou Click.

- Está mareada. E sua criada também. Eu já imaginava. - Edward fora verificar como iam Esme e Fayette frequentemente, entreabrindo a porta da cabine para encontrá-las prostradas em suas camas, a mãe olhando com ar desolado pela escotilha e a criada rezando baixinho. Isabella oferecera-se para ajudá-las, mas ambas haviam recusado, preferindo sofrer em privacidade.

- A senhorita ali não parece nem um pouco afetada pelo balanço do mar - observou Click, meneando a cabeça na direção de Isabella, que continuava com o rosto na direção do vento, inalando a fresca brisa do mar. - É uma pessoa estranha, não?

Edward estudou o segundo imediato, com sua orelha faltando um pedaço de uma mordida que levara, o colete de couro com a pata de coelho no bolso e um saquinho cheio de ossos de morcego preso por um cordão ao pescoço.

- Ninguém melhor do que você para dizer, sem sombra de dúvida.

Edward traçou as coordenadas e anotou-as. O Doutor serviu o jantar, que ele comeu mesmo de pé... guisado, uma maçã e um generoso copo de suco de laranja-lima.

Então, tomado por um impulso maroto, adiantou-se até a proa, onde Isabella se achava. O chapéu fora-lhe soprado da cabeça e, preso pelas fitas ao pescoço, batia-lhe de encontro às costas com o vento. Mechas longas dos cabelos castanhos haviam-se desprendido do coque e esvoaçavam livremente. Ela parecia alheia ao seu desalinho enquanto observava o progresso do navio.

- Você já comeu? - perguntou Edward sem cumprimentá-la.

- Comi metade de uma maçã para o jantar e já foi o bastante, obrigada. Não quero correr o risco de ficar enjoada. - Ela apertou os lábios com ar altivo.

- Coma algo. Isso é uma ordem.

Isabella ergueu o queixo com ar desafiador.

- As suas ordens são tolas. Na última vez que me deu uma, perdeu a sua chance de se ver livre de mim.

Edward fitou-a com um ar perplexo.

- Não diga.

- Pois é isso mesmo. Eu ia voltar ao cais do porto no bote do sr. Warbass, mas você me mandou naquela tarefa tola de cuidar do gato...

- Você estava atrapalhando o caminho...

- ...e quando terminei, o bote já havia se afastado.

Edward não podia se conformar, não quando estivera tão perto de se livrar da exasperante srta. Swan e nem sequer se dera conta daquilo.

- Da próxima vez que decidir abandonar o navio, lembre-me de não impedi-la.

- Lembre a si mesmo de não ser tão rude.

- Nós estaremos passando por navios o tempo todo durante os próximos dias. Eu a colocarei a bordo de um que estiver indo para Boston.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com aquele mesmo ar altivo que tanto o irritava.

- Tarde demais. Eu decidi ficar. Sabe, eu acabei me dando conta de qual era o problema. - O tom o fez lembrar de uma preceptora passando um sermão à classe.- O alvoroço antes de um a viagem mexe até mesmo um viajante experiente. E um enorme passo, deixar um lar e tornar-se parte de um pequeno universo aqui no meio do mar. Qualquer um está sujeito a ter seus receios.

Fitou-o diretamente nos olhos ao acrescentar:

- Acho que devo agradecer-lhe. Esta viagem será uma aventura que eu não gostaria de perder. Foi rude de sua parte ficar me dando ordens daquele jeito, mas, uma vez que o resultado me foi tão satisfatório, eu o perdôo.

- Não me perdoe.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não lhe pedi desculpas, sua pretenciosa!

- Muito bem! - A indignação evidenciou-se em cada traço do rosto dela.

Permaneceram num silêncio tenso por algum tempo, ouvindo o som do vento junto às vergas e velas e a água batendo no casco. Sentando-se numa caixa de madeira, Isabella muniu-se da tinta e caneta-tinteiro que deixara por perto e escreveu algo cuidadosamente num papel preso à prancheta que segurava.

-O que está escrevendo? - perguntou Edward.

- "Uma torrente ofuscante de azul..." E a frase mais perfeita para descrever a maneira como o mar passa de encontro ao casco.

- Está escrevendo uma carta para casa, então?

- É... particular.

Ela não deveria ter dito aquilo. Ele tirou-lhe a carta de imediato.

- Não há privacidade a bordo de um navio.

- Capitão!

Ele teria devolvido a prancheta com o papel, mas ficou se lembrando das palavras de Isabella a Jacob Black. Escreverei uma carta a cada dia, contando sobre minhas aventuras.

Baixou o olhar para a prancheta. A letra dela era elegante, bonita.

- Caro sr. Black... - Não teve que ler mais. Isabella estava escrevendo para o frívolo e tolo Jacob Black. O que, afinal, o almofadinha já fizera para ser merecedor de tal atenção?

- Devolva-me isso. - Ela se levantou, elevando a voz.

Edward disse a si mesmo que nada daquilo lhe dizia respeito. Assegurou-se de que não deveria se sentir tão irritado com o fato de aquela solteirona ianque dedicar sua admiração e estima a Jacob Black.

- Não até que você me deixe enumerar as maneiras como o ama _ provocou-a ele. - Pois aquele é um homem de muitas facetas. No mínimo, duas. - Tornando a baixar o olhar para o papel, leu mais um pouco. Em vez das frases tolas e ingênuas de garota que esperara encontrar, o conteúdo da carta chocou-o por completo.

_a cabine principal está desarrumada, e há um cofre de aço escondido atrás de um painel_...

A fúria fez com que as palavras se confundissem num borrão diante de seus olhos.

- Ah. Que nunca seja dito que você não é atenta, minha cara Feiticeira das Ondas. Mas, afinal, você não deveria fazer parte da lista da tripulação como espiã em vez de tradutora?

- Devolva-me isso - repetiu ela, estendendo a mão.

O vento soprou no papel e tirou-o dos dedos dele.

- Oh, escapou.

- Como você se atreve! - revidou Isabella, dando um passo à frente e segurando a caneta com força na mão.

- Foi um acidente. - Edward arregalou os olhos em falsa inocência.

Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Bem, terei apenas que escrever outra.

- Foi assim que conseguiu, então. - Ele estreitou o olhar, seu ar acusador. - Você convenceu Billy a deixá-la tomar parte nesta viagem, prometendo-lhe que vigiaria cada passo meu,

- Você não pode culpá-lo. Billy não encontrou você num estado nada... confiável naquela primeira noite.

- Ele me encontrou irremediavelmente bêbado e em vias de seduzir uma sirigaita. Você escreveu isso também?

- Eu...

- Suponhamos que eu informe a você a cada vez que decidir arrotar. Estará escrevendo isso também?

Ela apertou os olhos para fitá-lo e acabou abaixando os óculos para poder enxergá-lo melhor acima das lentes.

- Você é o homem mais grosseiro que já conheci!

- Doçura, se acha que isso foi uma grosseria, prepare-se, pois pretendo ser muito pior.

Edward deu um passo atrás, observando-a. Notou que, quando não os apertava para tentar enxergar através dos desnecessários óculos, os olhos dela eram bastante interessantes, seu tom claro, um belo castanho-esverdeado, e estranhamente instigantes.

- Por que é mesmo que tem que olhar por cima das lentes para enxergar?

- Porque tudo que está perto se transforma num borrão quando olho através das lentes. - Ela fechou a boca de repente e empalideceu.

- Perfeito. - Antes de lhe dar chance de impedi-lo, Edward retirou-lhe os óculos, puxando alguns fios de cabelo sem querer.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação surpresa e, estranhamente, o som o excitou, pois o fez lembrar do gemido abafado de uma mulher cujo desejo tivesse sido despertado. Naturalmente, naquele caso a única coisa que lhe havia despertado era a raiva.

- Devolva-me os óculos.

Ele os atirou no mar.

- Oh, escaparam...

Isabella arregalou os olhos, fitando-o em estupefação.

- Seu... seu... bruto. Tirano. Troglodita. Patife. - Mesmo esgotando seu suprimento de insultos, notou que ele permanecia imperturbável.

- Receio que seja tarde demais.

- Aquele era meu único par de óculos.

- Então, suponho que você não poderá fazer mais nenhum de seus mesquinhos relatórios.

- Eu farei o que quiser. Escreverei o que achar que devo.

- Não, nada disso. Eu sou o capitão deste navio. Em terra, o fato não significa muito. Mas a bordo do Cisne é tudo. Minha palavra é lei.

- E devo ficar impressionada com isso?

- Esperei que ficasse.

- Bem, não é o caso.

- É uma pena. Acho que terei que encontrar algum outro meio de impressioná-la.

- Não perca seu tempo - retrucou Isabella. - Nada adiantará.

Girou nos calcanhares, mancando um pouco com o gesto, mas mantendo a dignidade.

- Boa noite, capitão - disse por sobre o ombro e adiantou-se na direção da escadaria que levava à sua cabine.

* Edward e Bella brigando – de novo. E os óculos da Bella? Coitada.

Ah, só pra constar, eu sou uma menina! uahsuahushauhs'

REVIEWS


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 9. **

Posso ver que a Dama tem um temperamento dominador, ao passo que o meu é o de não me deixar dominar.

Jane Welsh Carlyle (1845).

- Há algo que eu possa fazer por vocês? — perguntou Isabella no dia seguinte, entreabrindo a porta que dava para a cabine de Esme. Deu um passo atrás enquanto o forte odor acre que impregnava o lugar a atingia. Esme e Fayette estavam deitadas em suas camas, imóveis, os olhos perdidos no vazio, os rostos muito pálidos.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela apanhou o avental pendurado num gancho na parede e começou a trabalhar. Durante os últimos anos da vida de tia Button, assumira a incumbência de cuidar dela, e a experiência de se importar com outro ser humano fora gratificante. De bom grado, abraçou a tarefa.

Esvaziou os vasos que ficavam debaixo das camas e arejou as cobertas. Munindo-se de bacia, água e pedaços de tecido, banhou as mulheres da melhor maneira possível, ajudou-as a vestirem camisolas limpas e recolheu as usadas para lavá-las. Trabalhou com vontade, grata por ter o que fazer. Se ficasse desocupada por meros minutos iria explodir de raiva por causa de Edward Cullen. Ao menos, a atividade permitia-lhe extravasar parte da inquietação que a dominava.

Segurando a cesta de roupas e lençóis à sua frente, encaminhou-se ao refeitório, O doutor observou-a entrando.

- Oh, Olá, senhorita, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu gostaria de uma tina de água quente e uma barra de sabão para lavar isto, por favor.

O cozinheiro ficou pensativo por um momento e, então, meneou a cabeça.

- Vou pôr uma chaleira no fogo... mas é água do mar. Não usamos a água potável para lavar roupas.

- Eu entendo.

Pouco depois, Isabella estava ajoelhada diante da tina no convés principal, as mangas do vestido arregaçadas enquanto esfregava vigorosamente as peças. Nunca havia lavado roupa em sua vida, e a tarefa mostrou-se mais árdua do que parecera. A água ficava transbordando até seu colo. Espirrou-a no rosto, e os olhos ardiam por causa do sabão. Como de costume, o cabelo não ficava preso no alto da cabeça, e, além dos grossos cachos da frente, longas mechas se soltavam, afundando na água da tina. Quando terminou, estava quase tão molhada quanto as roupas.

Ainda assim, para sua surpresa, não ficou preocupada com a aparência. Em Boston, alguém sempre estivera corrigindo sua postura, ajeitando seu cabelo, arrumando as pregas de seu vestido. Os homens do Cisne de Prata não pareciam se importar nem um pouco com o que vestia ou com o aspecto de seu cabelo. Embora uma dama não devesse se sentir de tal maneira, achou bastante agradável desfrutar da atitude tão pouco convencional.

Edward Cullen aproximou-se pelo convés, vestindo um traje formal, pois naquele dia haviam mantido contato com uma fragata britânica. Ele insistia que um capitão devia parecer próspero para ser considerado um mercador de valor. Isabella desconfiava que simplesmente gostava de se vestir daquela maneira porque era vaidoso;).

De qualquer modo, ganhara o dia... negociara algodão de Ipswich por lã de Glasgow... e obtivera um excelente lucro. Para a exasperante hilaridade dos homens, ele dissera que a ofereceria aos britânicos de graça.

Ela o estudou furtivamente, aquele homem que parecia determinado a fazê-la arrepender-se da viagem. Uma gravata de seda branca adornava-lhe o pescoço em contraste com o azul intenso do casaco curto. A calça de vinco impecável estava metida em botas lustrosas.

Era um crime, pensou Isabella, ressentida. Sim, era um crime que um homem parecesse tão extraordinário no meio do oceano. Apenas Edward Cullen podia usar cores tão vibrantes e fazê-las parecer totalmente adequadas. Que egocêntrico e vaidoso era, ostentando aquela aparência perfeita, enquanto ela estava tão encharcada.

Ele permaneceu observando-a até que Isabella não pôde mais conter a exasperação:

-Não tem nada melhor a fazer? Talvez alguém tenha um relógio de bolso, alguns livros, ou outros objetos que precisem ser atirados ao mar.

Edward riu. Enfureceu-a que o homem tivesse um riso tão charmoso. Gostaria que a risada soasse tão irritante quanto ele realmente era.

- Estou intrigado, srta. Swan. Esse não é o vestido de algodão de Fayette?

- É. Ela e sua mãe ainda estão indispostas. Decidi cuidar das duas.

- Por quê?

- Para ter com que me ocupar e esquecer a vontade de esganar você — retrucou ela por entre os dentes, esfregando as roupas ainda mais vigorosamente.

- Ah. Ainda está zangada por causa dos óculos? Ótimo. Pense a respeito na próxima vez que decidir relatar meus erros a bordo do navio.

- Você não deveria ter atirado meus óculos ao mar.

Por nada no mundo, Isabella admitiria que não sentia nem um pouco a falta deles. Usá-los fora um grande incômodo. Nunca haviam servido adequadamente. Na verdade, só haviam atrapalhado. Sempre tivera que encontrar um meio de espiar por cima ou por baixo das lentes. Sem eles, podia enxergar muito melhor.

Um fato que se recusava a informar ao exasperante capitão.

- Há uma coisa que deve aprender a meu respeito, srta. Swan. Sou um homem impulsivo. Quase nunca penso antes de agir.

- Uma qualidade impressionante, tenho certeza. —Isabella nem sequer sabia como lhe explicar como a atitude dele fora ofensiva. Quer tivessem servido ou não, os óculos tinham-lhe pertencido. Tinham sido algo pessoal, talvez uma parte tão inerente de si quanto os cabelos e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Sentia-se nua sem eles. Os óculos haviam sido como um símbolo de sua identidade, e o capitão lhe tirara aquilo.

Uma voz indesejável em seu íntimo disse-lhe que costumara se esconder atrás dos óculos. Tratou de reprimi-la. Não cabia a Edward Cullen tirá-la de seu esconderijo.

Ela torceu as peças de roupa e colocou-as de lado no chão do convés. Apanhando a tina, encaminhou-se na direção da amurada para esvaziá-la. O peso da tina desequilibrou-a e, mal havia dado alguns passos, inclinou-se acidentalmente para a frente. A tina virou de repente, a água usada vertendo numa pequena enxurrada que encharcou Edward Cullen da cabeça aos pés.

Os cabelos acobreados e ligeiramente aparados. A gravata de seda alva. O casaco curto azul. A calça impecável e as botas reluzentes.

Isabella deu um passo atrás, arregalando os olhos em aturdimento. Então, foi tomada por um gratificante senso de justiça.

- Oh, escapou — disse.

Esperou vê-lo reagindo com verdadeira fúria, mas ele a surpreendeu. Em vez de ficar irado, inclinou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Que maneira peculiar de lidar com uma situação humilhante, pensou Isabella, intrigada. Estudou-lhe o rosto bronzeado, por onde escorriam gotas de água, os cabelos longos, os dentes alvos e os cintilantes olhos azuis. Era admirável que não tivesse hesitado em rir de si mesmo.

- Touché, srta. Swan. Touché.

- O prazer foi meu, com toda a certeza — declarou ela. Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de rir dele. Mas, com determinação, manteve a expressão inalterada, os lábios apertados numa linha severa.

Observou-o afastando-se pelo convés, assobiando, a água ainda escorrendo-lhe das botas. Os marujos que estavam de serviço no convés também observaram, acotovelando-se uns aos outros e sussurrando entre si.

O pai a avisara de que a viagem num navio seria sinônimo de dias de tédio.

Pela primeira vez na vida, seu pai estivera errado.

Numa certa manhã, ao nascer do sol, depois do revezamento dos homens no convés, Edward caminhava ao longo da amurada a estibordo quando deparou com Luigi Conti agachado no convés com Isabella.

Apesar de viver numa cabine apertada com o mínimo de comodidades, ela se atinha à moda rigorosa de usar um sisudo vestido cinza ou preto, um chapéu e aquele tolo penteado. Por sua vez, o vento, bem mais persistente do que a teimosia de Isabella, soprava-lhe o chapéu da cabeça e soltava-lhe os cabelos, fazendo-os esvoaçar ao sol, até que a exposição produzia reflexos dourados nos fios.

Entre Luigi e Isabella achavam-se pequenos amontoados de cordas, algumas atadas e exemplificando nós de marinheiro.

- Este é o chamado nó direito — explicou o italiano que confeccionava as velas, fazendo uma demonstração.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Isabella tentar, ficando radiante quando conseguiu.

- E estes aqui? — perguntou ela.

- Bem, temos o nó de porco, o torto, o de escota singela. Estes outros dois aqui, que são o lais de guia e o chamado volta de fateixa são um pouco mais complicados. Mas, um a um, tenho certeza de você poderá aprender a correta intercalação dos cordões dos cabos, se desejar.

Admirado com o interesse de sua passageira, Edward aproximou-se.

- Uma lição sobre nós de marinheiro?

Luigi sorriu, torcendo o bigode.

- A dama aprende fácil.

Vendo-a levantar-se, Edward foi movido por um de seus famosos impulsos e estendeu-lhe o braço.

- Eu estava prestes a verificar as coordenadas matinais e achei que gostaria de se juntar a mim.

Disse a si mesmo que a convidara como uma pequena recompensa. Isabella estivera desempenhando a exaustiva tarefa de cuidar de sua mãe e Fayette. Merecia um pouco de atenção.

Ela o observou com ar desconfiado. Nos dias anteriores, haviam estudado um ao outro com cauteloso interesse. Edward nunca conseguia ter certeza do que ela faria em seguida, aquela filha da elite de Boston a quem tivera que receber a bordo para cuidar das traduções. Enquanto a tripulação se adequam ao ritmo previsível de vida a bordo, houvera uma diferença sutil, indefinível nos marujos.

Desconhecendo as convenções e formalidades sociais, aqueles homens rústicos, aqueles filhos de Netuno, simplesmente aceitaram-na. Edward esperara que se comportassem de maneira diferente na presença dela, que mantivessem seu distanciamento, mas, em vez daquilo, pareciam ter decidido iniciá-la no estilo de vida simples deles.

Num dia, Isabella poderia estar sentada numa caixa de madeira com Luigi, remendando velas com uma grande agulha curvada. No dia seguinte, poderia ser encontrada rindo enquanto Gerald Craven, o contramestre, ensinava-a a tocar uma música num acordeão português. Na cozinha, ela mostrava ao Doutor como fazer algumas sobremesas. Certa vez, Edward saíra da cabine de navegação e a encontrara segurando a mão de Chips em seu colo. Ficara imediatamente aborrecido, mas só até que se dera conta de que ela estivera tirando uma farpa da mão do carpinteiro. Isabella os tornara seus amigos. Aquela jovem e determinada mulher de Beacon Hill, proveniente de um lugar de ostentação onde as pessoas não deixariam um garoto como Seth Cleawater nem sequer engraxar suas botas, havia subitamente adquirido um papel diferente a bordo do Cisne de Prata.

Ela queria saber a respeito do impressionante conjunto de tatuagens de Gerald Craven e o que cada uma significava. Perguntava-lhe sobre os filhos também, sabendo que haviam contraído sarampo um pouco antes do Cisne ter partido. Conversava animadamente com Chips, em geral um homem reticente que se contentava com seu trabalho com a madeira.

O Doutor a deixava secar as meias em sua cozinha, um privilégio que não concedia nem mesmo ao capitão. E até mesmo William Click, o soturno segundo imediato, parecera satisfeito em sentar-se ao lado dela numa noite no convés, fumando seu cachimbo e ouvindo enquanto Isabella lera de um dos muitos livros que levara.

- Como estão minha mãe e Fayette hoje? — perguntou Edward, enquanto ambos se encaminhavam à sala de navegação.

- A melhora foi pequena, receio eu. Consegui fazer com que comessem um pouco de canja de galinha, mas ainda estão relutantes em deixar a cama.

- Para algumas pessoas, o enjôo só passa quando voltam a pisar em terra firme — comentou ele e, então, estudou-a, notando a maneira como as longas mechas haviam se soltado dos grampos nos cabelos. — Você não fica enjoada com o balanço do navio. Qual é o seu segredo, srta. Swan?

- Aprendi a ser bastante cuidadosa com o que como.

Edward estreitou os olhos, observando-a. As maçãs do rosto dela estavam menos arredondadas? Notava-lhe sombras escuras sob os olhos?

- Você acabará adoecendo de fraqueza. Definhará.

Isabella soltou um riso suave; parecia rir mais prontamente no mar do que em terra.

- Eu diria que estou muito longe de enfrentar tal calamidade, capitão. Na verdade, estou me achando bem mais saudável a bordo deste navio. Não espirrei mais desde que partimos de Boston.

Era verdade, percebeu Edward, surpreso. Os olhos lacrimejantes, o nariz avermelhado, os espirros sucessivos... não vira mais nada daquilo desde que haviam zarpado.

Ralph Izard estava na proa e virou-se para saudá-los quando se aproximaram.

- Acho que podemos levantar a âncora, capitão —disse. — O mar se acalmou bastante desde ontem à noite.

- Baixamos âncora? — indagou Isabella de cenho franzido.

- Não. Trata-se apenas de uma âncora auxiliar —explicou Izard. — Usamos uma âncora desse tipo, que chamamos de flutuante, atirando-a por sobre a amurada para mantermos a proa na direção do mar. Eu estava prestes a recolhê-la.

- Eu poderia fazer isso? — perguntou ela, o rosto se iluminando.

Izard lançou um olhar a Edward, que deu de ombros.

- Tome cuidado com os dedos. Não iríamos querer que ficassem presos nos cabos.

O sr. Izard fez-lhe uma demonstração de como acionar a manivela do guincho de âncora para começar a recolhê-la. Arregaçando as mangas do vestido, Isabella seguiu as instruções, passando a movimentar o aparato.

Lentamente, a corda espessa e molhada começou a emergir da água.

- Mantenha-a estável agora, e a corda se enrolará toda em torno de si mesma — instruiu Izard. — Quer que eu lhe dê uma mão?

- Não é necessário — assegurou Isabella, o esforço que fazia evidenciando-se na voz. — Posso fazer isto sozinha.- Era uma figura estranha de marujo enquanto se incumbia da tarefa, as saias fartas e as botas representando certamente um estorvo. Uma grande onda elevou a proa.

- Tenha cuidado — disse Edward. — Chips andou erguendo algumas das tábuas do chão para reparos e...

- Oh! — O salto da bota dela prendeu-se num vão entre as tábuas um tanto soltas. O que se deu em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que Edward não teve chance de impedir. Isabella desequilibrou-se e soltou a manivela.

O cabo girou violentamente no guincho de âncora, enrolando os cabelos soltos dela junto. Um segundo depois, Isabella estava quase totalmente deitada de bruços no chão, presa por boa parte dos cabelos longos ao guincho, o rosto muito pálido.

- Srta. Swan! — Edward colocou-se rapidamente de joelhos. — Está machucada?

- Não, mas... a corda está puxando meu couro cabeludo. Poderia me soltar?

- E claro que deve estar machucada — retrucou ele, fazendo algumas tentativas de soltá-la. — Você foi arrastada pelos cabelos. Assim, pare de tentar bancar a valente e admita que está doendo a valer.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Sim, está doendo.

A cada vez que Edward tentava acionar o guincho com a ajuda de Izard, o movimento puxava ainda mais os cabelos dela. Frustrado, mandou chamar Journey, que o atendeu prontamente.

- Bom trabalho, garota — disse ele, de fato impressionado. — Até hoje não tínhamos visto ninguém ficar preso no guincho de âncora.

- Eu gostaria de me levantar agora — disse Isabella, o semblante contraído.

Os membros da tripulação que se achavam no convés aproximaram-se para ver qual era o problema, incluindo Luigi e Chips. Wilhiam chegou um pouco depois, e todos se reuniram em tomo do guincho de âncora para observar a mulher com os longos cabelos enrolados junto com a corda grossa.

As faces de Isabella Swan ficaram vermelhas.

- Se não se importam, eu gostaria mesmo de me levantar daqui — disse outra vez.

- Têm alguma idéia? — perguntou Edward aos homens.

-Poderíamos cortar a corda.

- E tão grossa quanto o braço de um homem. Isso levaria o dia todo. Sem mencionar que não seria nada bom destruirmos o guincho de âncora.

- E se desmontássemos a parte lateral do guincho e soltássemos o cabelo e a corda passando-os por ali?

- Acabei de consertar esse guincho — objetou Chips. —Levei meio dia. O homem que tocá-lo terá que se ver comigo.

- Desenrole ao contrário.

- Já tentei. O movimento puxa o cabelo do mesmo modo. Ela acabaria perdendo o escalpo inteiro.

Edward e Journey entreolharam-se, o olhar do amigo baixando para a faca afiada que o capitão usava no cinto. Tiveram a mesma idéia.

- Srta. Swan. — Edward apoiou-se num joelho. — Feche os olhos.

- O que, afinal, você vai fazer? — A voz dela elevou-se, tremendo com desconfiança.

- Tirar você dessa enrascada. Agora, feche os olhos.

Isabella sabia que estava desobedecendo uma ordem direta, mas não se importava. Os homens começaram a murmurar entre si, o que a fez abrir os olhos.

E foi bem a tempo de ver Edward Cullen desembainhando uma faca de lâmina afiada. Soltou um grito apavorado, recuando tanto quanto o cabelo preso lhe permitia, o couro cabeludo doendo muito. A lâmina reluziu sob o sol e, então, baixou em sua direção abruptamente. Esperou para ver um jorro de sangue, mas, em vez daquilo, percebeu que estava livre.

Caiu de bruços no chão, o rosto a meros centímetros da bota do capitão.

- Você enlouqueceu, não foi? — indagou, numa voz trêmula. — Ouvi falar sobre alguns homens que ficam por tempo demais no mar e acabam perdendo a sanida_de... oh! — Levou a mão à cabeça, dando-se conta de que os cabelos não estavam mais repuxados e, então, olhou para o guincho de âncora. Seus cabelos... Continuavam presos nas voltas da corda. Mas não estavam mais presos à sua cabeça. À...-Meu cabelo! — gritou. — Você cortou o meu cabelo.

Os homens da tripulação recuaram, obviamente ansiosos por não interferir.

Edward Cullen agachou-se. Sem fitá-la, ergueu-lhe ligeiramente a barra da saia.

- Céus, não é de admirar que você vive tropeçando pelo convés. Está usando pelo menos umas cinco anáguas.

- Como se atreve?

- Eu sou o capitão, lembra-se? — Segurando-lhe o tornozelo, começou a desapertar-lhe o cordão da bota de salto alto. — Isto — disse por entre os dentes, descalçando-lhe a bota — é a causa de seus problemas. —Atirando a bota ao mar, apanhou-lhe o outro pé.

- Pare com isso — gritou Isbella, tentando se libertar. -Pare agora mesmo!

Edward não demorou a retirar-lhe a outra bota. Ela apertou os lábios quando sentiu a pressão dos dedos onde machucara o tornozelo em seu primeiro dia no mar.

- Já vi você tropeçando tanto pelo convés que cheguei a pensar que cairia no mar. Chega disso. — Ele atirou a outra bota por cima da amurada.

Ela tornou a levar as mãos aos cabelos cortados.

- Céus — sussurrou. — O que você fez?

Edward observou-lhe a expressão chocada com um olhar glacial.

- É apenas cabelo — disse-lhe. — Vai crescer outra vez.

Isabella sentou-se e permaneceu imóvel, atônita demais para tomar qualquer atitude. Aquela era alguma espécie de versão macabra do episódio de Sansão e Dalila. Que pecado cometera para que Edward Cullen tivesse lhe feito uma coisa absurda daquelas? E pensar que deixara para trás o seu lar, a sua família e tudo o que estimara em troca daquela terrível aventura.

Colocou as mãos no colo, desconsolada. Uma brisa fresca soprou as mechas de seus cabelos recém-cortados de encontro às suas faces e pescoço. Estremeceu com o contato do vento em sua pele. Os pés, cobertos apenas pelas meias de seda pareciam despidos.

- O quê... — Fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco, sentindo a indesejável ameaça das lágrimas. Não. Não iria fundo e fez nova tentativa: — O que foi que eu fiz para você me odiar tanto?

- Srta. Swan, eu não a odeio. O que lhe deu essa impressão?

- Para começar, você atirou meus óculos ao mar.

- Eles lhe fazem falta?

Isabella hesitou. Para ser franca consigo mesma, percebia que era um alívio não ter mais que usá-los.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Pertenciam a mim, assim como as botas. E os meus cabelos. Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez.

- Ao contrário, srta. Swan. Eu tenho todo o direito.

- Oh, sim. Como eu poderia ter me esquecido? Você é o senhor deste navio. Sua palavra é lei. Eu não me surpreenderia se você designasse para si o poder de vida e morte sobre os demais.

- Não me tente — retrucou Edward, zangado.

- Você me tirou meus óculos, minhas botas e meu cabelo.

- Está melhor descalça. Aquelas coisas de salto que você usava a tornavam praticamente inútil.

- Nã que é tão fácil para você ser assim cruel? Isso assusta às vezes? Assustaria a mim.

- Tudo a assusta, srta. Swan. — Com aquilo, Edward se levantou e afastou-se, guardando a faca na bainha casualmente.

Isabella abraçou os joelhos e repousou a cabeça sobre eles. Não iria chorar, disse a si mesma.

- C-Com licença, s-senhorita — disse alguém.

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

- Seth.

- Eu t-tenho alguma habilidade no c-corte de cabelos - anunciou o garoto, exibindo uma pequena tesoura. — Se quiser, eu acertarei o seu cabelo.

- Muito bem. — Isabella surpreendeu a si mesma concordando e seguindo-o até o refeitório vazio.

- Faça o que você puder.

Indicando-lhe que se sentasse numa cadeira a um canto, ele começou a cortar-lhe os cabelos com gentileza.

- Seth.

- S-sim, senhorita?

- Posso lhe perguntar algo?

- C-Claro.

- Todos os homens no convés testemunharam esse incidente?

- Sim.

- E não ocorreu a nenhum de vocês intervir? Para impedir que o capitão me maltratasse daquela maneira?

— Eu não vi o c-capitão maltratando-a, s-senhorita —disse o garoto, ajeitando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto os aparava. Isabella tinha a sensação de que sua cabeça estava leve, como se um grande peso tivesse sido removido dali.-Sabe, na última v-viagem, Rivera perdeu um dedo num cabrestante. Acho que o c-capitão agiu... certo e d-depressa antes que algo de mal acontecesse a você.

Ela manteve-se em silêncio e imóvel até que Seth terminasse o serviço. Ele, então, parou à sua frente, observando o resultado, acertando uma ponta aqui e ali e, enfim, meneando a cabeça, satisfeito.

- Sabe, s-senhorita, o c-capitão não é um homem mau. É apenas...

- Detenha-se antes que diga alguma tolice — interrompeu-o Edward, entrando no refeitório.

- S-sim, senhor! — Fechando a tesoura, Seth endireitou as costas e retirou-se depressa.

Isabella fitou o capitão com toda frieza, determinada a não aceitar um pedido de desculpas.

- Ora, o sr. Clearwater fez um ótimo serviço em seus cabelos. — Edward piscou algumas vezes e, então, estreitou os olhos como se algo o tivesse surpreendido. Os lábios se curvaram sutilmente. — De fato, fez. — Segurou um pequeno espelho diante dela.

Isabella teve a vaga impressão de uma massa de cachos rebeldes, um rosto infeliz e afogueado pela raiva. Afastou o espelho da sua frente.

Sentia-se nua sem os longos cabelos que a haviam envolvido feito um manto por tanto tempo quanto podia se lembrar. O cabelo era seu escudo. O que a protegeria do mundo agora?

- Você parece determinado a me ver desprovida de minha dignidade — disse, acusadora.

— Pelo contrário. Eu diria que há mais dignidade numa mulher que caminha com tranqüilidade e confiança do que naquela que vive aos tropeções por causa de calçados inadequados.

- E quem falou que me importo com sua opinião?

Edward aproximou-se mais e apoiou-se num joelho para que fitassem cara a cara. Isabella foi tomada por uma sensação estranha. Medo? Não, pois não se sentia impelida a fugir do capitão. Ao contrário, a postura dele à sua frente, a expressão e a maneira como pousou as mãos em seus ombros a fizeram querer ficar exatamente onde estava.

Não sabia por que tal reação a dominara, em especial em meio à sua raiva e indignação. Mas havia algo de instigante no modo como ele esperava, sem responder sua pergunta mas simplesmente observando-a.

Determinada a não deixá-lo obrigá-la a desviar o olhar primeiro, estudou-o, tentando descobrir alguma pista do porquê de aquele homem insistir em atormentá-la. Edward Cullen tinha o tipo de rosto que se descreveria como de beleza juvenil, um rosto que indicava que ainda continuaria bonito muitas décadas mais tarde. Tinha lábios bem-desenhados que sorriam facilmente, revelando covinhas. Olhos de intenso azul que continham uma estranha combinação de malícia e bondade.

Isabella deu-se conta de que havia, em seu coração, um calor que nunca sentira antes. Um despertar. Ali estava uma pessoa que tinha o poder de mexer com seu íntimo. E, sabia por instinto, aquilo não era algo bom.

- E então? — indagou, dizendo a si mesma que tais pensamentos eram fantasiosos, absurdos. Aquele era um homem cujas ações devia relatar ao empregador dele.

Edward Cullen manteve as mãos em seus ombros, embora ela preferisse que as afastasse.

- Srta. Swan, sei que vai ficar desapontada em ouvir isto, mas a minha opinião importa. Tudo o que eu penso, digo ou desejo importa. É no que consiste ser o capitão.

- Então, você usará o seu poder para tornar minha vida um tormento.

Ele abriu um sorriso, o rosto iluminado por um exasperante ar de simpatia.

- Srta. Swan.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar faiscante.

- Isabella. Posso chamá-la pelo primeiro nome?

- E para que pedir permissão? Você é o capitão, o déspota, o mais elevado almirante dos oceanos.

- Não dos oceanos. Deste navio. — Lentamente, quase com insolência, Edward deixou que suas mãos deslizassem ao longo dos braços dela. — Isabella, com certeza não precisa de mim para tornar sua vida um tormento. Você mesma está fazendo isso sozinha.

Ela conteve a respiração num misto de raiva e surpresa.

- Como se atreve?

O capitão riu, as mãos segurando-lhe os cotovelos.

- Eu me atrevo porque não tenho nada a perder. Absolutamente nada.

Apesar do riso, Isabella notou-lhe a dor contida na voz, viu-a naqueles penetrantes olhos azuis. Nunca conhecera um individuo tão irritante, complexo e interessante.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você já me despreza, doçura. Portanto, não parece importar o que eu faça ou deixe de fazer.

- A sua mãe é uma mulher de maneiras tão admiráveis. Acho surpreendente que ela tenha criado um homem que diga tal coisa. Em especial, depois de ter cortado o cabelo de uma dama com uma faca. Foi o auge da rudeza.

- Estamos andando em círculos aqui, Isabella. Já falamos sobre isto. Não vou pedir desculpas. E você não vai mais passar por nenhum tormento. O objetivo era o de que você deixasse para trás aquele estilo de vida infeliz quando partimos de Boston, não era?

- Infeliz? Como ousa sugerir que sou infeliz?

Edward soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Minha cara, você é infeliz até o último fio de cabelo. Receio que esse estado lhe seja algo tão familiar que não o reconheça mais como infelicidade. — Finalmente, fez o impensável. Cobriu-lhe as mãos com as suas, afagando-as gentilmente. — O que quero que saiba é que você não tem que viver desse jeito, Isabella. Pelo menos, não enquanto estiver viajando sob minha proteção.

Isabella foi tomada pela estranha vontade de fechar os olhos e simplesmente concentrar-se na sensação daquelas grandes mãos afagando as suas. Eram quentes e calejadas pelo trabalho, tão diferentes das mãos frias e excessivamente macias dos homens que, por vezes, tinham-se visto obrigados a tirá-la para dançar nos eventos sociais de Boston.

Forçou-se a permanecer imóvel na cadeira, os olhos bem abertos enquanto lutava contra a inexplicável onda de calor que a percorria, começando pela ponta de seus dedos e se expandindo por seu corpo.

- Eu realmente não acho — começou e, então, teve que fazer uma pausa para umedecer os lábios antes de prosseguir: — Eu não acho que você precise se preocupar com a minha felicidade, ou ausência dela.

- Sou o capitão. Cada aspecto da vida de cada membro da tripulação me preocupa.

Ele soltou-lhe uma mão e cobriu-lhe a face com sua palma quente.

Isabella ficou surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reaçao.

- Mesmo que não fosse por isso, eu me importaria, Isabella. Não tenho muitas qualidades, mas eu realmente me importo com os outros.

- Eu... eu... — Ela engoliu em seco e acabou desistindo de dizer algo.

- Esteja a salvo. É o que o dia de hoje quis lhe ensinar. Use suas roupas e ajeite seu cabelo pensando em seu conforto, não em confinamento. Ninguém a olharia de maneira estranha se você entrasse no refeitório para o jantar sem todos esses incômodos apetrechos. — Para enfatizar o que dizia, Edward correu a mão em torno da renda trabalhada que lhe adornava a gola do vestido. — Somos homens simples do mar, não esnobes dos salões de baile de Beacon Hil.

Ele se levantou e se adiantou até a porta, fazendo-a sentir-se curiosamente solitária de repente.

- Vejo-a no convés.

- Espere!

Edward virou-se de uma maneira solicita que a surpreendeu.

- Sim?

- Você esqueceu o seu espelho.

Ele voltou e pegou-o, piscando-lhe um olho.

- Você não iria querer me ver depois de eu ter feito a barba sem um espelho. Algo nada bonito de se ver.

Isabella permaneceu quieta na cadeira depois que o capitão se foi, ouvindo o estalido de madeira e o som da água de encontro ao casco.

Bem barbeado ou não, pensou, Edward Cullen sempre seria bonito de se ver.

*Eu morri com a Bella dando um banho no Edward... Deu dó dele cortando o cabelo dela, mas acho que foi pra melhor, ela deve ter ficado bem gatinha de cabelo curto. O que vocês acharam? REVIEWS! 


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 10.

O valor da mulher está subindo no mercado.

Lydia Maria Child,

Carta (1856).

Edward olhou para o pequeno espelho com total concentração enquanto deslizava a lâmina da navalha pelo rosto. O navio balançou, fazendo-o pender para o lado. Sentiu o corte sutil da navalha no queixo e praguejou.

Aquilo era pouco em comparação ao que merecia, concluiu. As palavras de Isabella Swan ainda o atormentavam: Por que a crueldade é algo que vem tão facilmente para você?

Ele quisera negar a acusação, mas a verdade era que a falta de consideração parecia de fato ser algo que lhe vinha com naturalidade. Sempre fora daquela maneira no que se referia às mulheres. Estava sempre disposto a desfrutar os encantos físicos delas, mas o envolvimento nunca fora além daquilo. No minuto em que começava a gostar demais de alguma, fazia questão de afastá-la com palavras descuidadas e cortantes. Isabella, sem dúvida, era a primeira a quem realmente havia atacado.

- Tome, capitão - disse Journey, atirando-lhe uma toalha.

Edward pressionou-a contra o queixo.

- Como meu assistente, você é que deveria estar fazendo isto.

- Estou ocupado - respondeu o amigo, distraído.

Edward esperou que o corte parasse de sangrar e tornou a passar espuma pelo rosto para terminar de se barbear.

- Você verificou as leituras matinais?

- Sim. Estou verificando qual é a nossa posição agora.

Journey olhava intensamente para os papéis na mesa à sua frente. Tinha o dom para os cálculos de navegação, fazendo-os com notável rapidez. Dedicava à tarefa total atenção, mas, ainda assim, tocava com a mão esquerda o saquinho de couro costurado que usava num cordão em torno do pescoço. O pingente repousava junto a seu coração. Mexer nele era um hábito inconsciente. Delilah, a esposa que se vira obrigado a deixar para trás, dera-lhe o saquinho. Em seu interior, havia uma mecha do cabelo dela.

Edward sentiu uma onda de impaciência e ansiedade. Não era certo, não era natural para uma família estar separada daquela maneira. Lembrava-se da manhã em que havia partido com Journey rumo ao norte. Haviam parado em Bonterre, a plantação vizinha onde Delilah vivia.

Edward esperara na carruagem, enquanto Journey descera perto dos alojamentos dos escravos. Um sorriso angustiado surgira em seu rosto quando Delilah saira correndo de um dos casebres, uma criança no colo e o fino vestido de algodão moldando-lhe a barriga volumosa de uma nova gestação. Colocando Ruthie no chão, abraçara o marido pelo pescoço e, então, ficara na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo solenemente. Em seguida, dissera algo que Edward jamais esqueceria, algo que não deveria ter ouvido. Mas as palavras dela tinham ficado gravadas em seu coração para sempre:

- Querido - dissera a Journey -, a vida não tem sentido quando você não está por perto.

Edward esforçou-se para afastar a dor daquela lembrança. Terminando de se barbear, enxugou o rosto e saiu de sua cabine, subindo ao convés, deixando o amigo com seus cálculos de navegação.

Um dia agradável saudou-o. Com um rápido olhar, avaliou os sinais do vento e do mar; aquele era o seu dom. Ondas elevavam-se sob um vento forte que soprava do oeste. Cobririam uma grande distância naquele dia.

- Bom dia, capitão. - Ralph Izard achava-se no convés, verificando como ficara a instalação do novo bote salva-vidas que Edward decidira acrescentar ao navio como medida de segurança. - Bons ventos, não?

- É o que parece. -Edward indicou o grande diário com capa de couro que o primeiro imediato segurava de baixo do braço. - Está tudo em ordem?

- Sim, embora eu ache que tenhamos trazido pouco lastro a bordo. E talvez suprimentos demais.

Edward não se preocupou com o comentário sobre o lastro. Apenas seria um problema em mares mais pesados e, mesmo assim, sua habilidosa tripulação sabia lidar com uma forte tempestade. Não gostava muito de pagar pelo lastro, preferindo estocar o porão com carga lucrativa. Felizmente, os imensos blocos de gelo de Vermont exerciam tal função.

- Pagarei o que for necessário pelos suprimentos -disse. Muitos capitães cortavam despesas provendo comida inferior e em pequenas quantidades para seus marujos. Por sua vez, sabia muito bem que não deveria colocar a lealdade deles à prova esvaziando-lhes o estômago. - Um marujo bem-alimentado é um marujo feliz.

- Como quiser, capitão. Certamente, não vai ouvir reclamações de uma tripulação que estiver de boca cheia - concordou Izard, com um pequeno sorriso.

Edward prosseguiu pelo convés, embora pensasse em Ralph Izard por um momento. Gostava dele. O homem desempenhava várias funções além da de primeiro imediato e era excelente no que fazia.

E apenas ele sabia o que ninguém mais adivinhara.

A primeira viagem de Edward, aquela em que quebrara o recorde, fora, de certa forma, um embuste.

Não fora a sua habilidade como capitão que levara o Cisne ao porto de destino com tanta eficácia, mas uma combinação de bom tempo com sorte de principiante. Izard estava bem a par daquilo. Nunca falara a respeito, embora o fato sempre tivesse ficado no ar entre ambos... velado mas, ainda assim, inegável.

Encaminhou-se pelo convés, subindo até a proa. Uma visão surpreendente saudou-o.

Isabella Swan inclinava-se sobre um par de cadeiras, ajeitando um cobertor verde-oliva em torno de sua mãe e Fayette. As duas mulheres pareciam fracas e cansadas, ainda sofrendo de enjôo. Ainda assim, finalmente, depois de ele ter tentado durante dias persuadi-las a deixarem a cama, as duas surgiam no convés.

Isabella parecia diferente naquele dia. Os cabelos castanhos, cujo comprimento tinha ficado agora na altura dos ombros, estavam presos descontraidamente com uma fita, algumas mechas escapando e curvando-se em torno de seu rosto. O sol, cada vez mais forte enquanto viajavam rumo ao sul, dera um tom alourado a algumas mechas. Apesar de sério, o vestido marrom que usava parecia menos volumoso. Talvez ela tivesse ouvido o seu conselho e deixado de usar algumas daquelas anáguas.

Ele sabia que não iria lhe perguntar a respeito.

Aproximou-se mais, cumprimentando-as:

- Bom dia, senhoras.

Isabella endireitou as costas, a expressão serena no rosto endurecendo, dando lugar a uma máscara de indiferença.

Edward franziu o cenho, aborrecido. Queria lhe perguntar se ela ainda desejava estar presa no guincho de âncora pelos cabelos. Era o que a ingrata merecia.

- Olá, querido - disse-lhe a mãe.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-lhe a face.

- É bom ver vocês duas aqui em cima, tomando um pouco de ar.

- Isabella nos convenceu. Uma vez que não podíamos nos sentir muito piores, concordamos em nos sentar um pouco no convés.

- Vou verificar se o chá de vocês já está pronto -ofereceu Isabella e afastou-se em direção à escada.

Quando ela passou, Edward notou a fragrância do sabonete que usava, algo suave e lembrando a ervas. Só se deu conta de que a estava acompanhando com o olhar quando ouviu a voz da mãe perguntando-lhe:

- Então, o que foi exatamente que você fez àquela pobre garota?

- Por que acha que eu lhe fiz algo? Ela disse a você...

- Isabella não falou nada. Não acho que seja do tipo de dama que fica falando tudo o que lhe acontece.

Fayette soltou um pequeno riso.

- A jovem não precisou dizer nada. Bastou aparecer usando sapatilhas rasas e com os cabelos cortados pela metade, e nós deduzimos que você tinha algo a ver com isso.

Edward sentou-se numa caixa de madeira perto das cadeiras de ambas.

- Ela é totalmente inexperiente em viagens maritimas. Tropeçava em tudo pelo navio com aquelas botas de saltos e seus cabelos ficaram presos num guincho. -Soltou um longo suspiro de exasperação. - Acabamos tendo um pequeno... desentendimento.

Esme sacudiu a cabeça.

- Oh, Edward.

Algo dentro dele se retesou diante daquele tom de voz.

Ouvira-o sua vida inteira. "Oh, Edward'' servia para uma montanha de defeitos e decepções. Cada um bem merecido.

Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. A mãe iria continuar dizendo-lhe "Oh, Edward" naquele tom até que fosse um ancião.

- Você melhor do que ninguém conhece as minhas imperfeições, mãe. Achou que eu estivesse levando a srta. Swan num cruzeiro?

Esme estudou-o solenemente, a expressão afetuosa mas cansada.

- Poderia ser.

- Um cruzeiro? - retrucou ele, incrédulo. - Não sei se você notou, mas a diversão é algo que parece ter sido proibido em Boston.

- De acordo com o diário de bordo, estamos a uma longa distância de Boston - declarou Isabella, voltando ao convés com uma bandeja de madeira.

Edward levantou-se da beirada da caixa, aborrecido com o fato de ela ter ouvido seu comentário.

- E a que distância estamos da diversão? - indagou, sem poder resistir.

- Se quer saber, tudo estava divertido o bastante -respondeu Isabella - até alguns minutos atrás. - Entregou uma caneca fumegante de porcelana a Esme e outra a Fayette. - Acrescentei um pouco de limão e mel ao chá de vocês. Se estiverem dispostas, poderão tentar comer canja e pão mais tarde.

Edward observou-a com um olhar faiscante, mas, em vez de se sentir zangado, ficou se perguntando como ela seria sob aquelas verdadeiras armaduras de vestidos que usava. A sua altura notável devia-se a pernas longas e bem-feitas? Os seios seriam arredondados e firmes, os mamilos rosados e provocantes? A pele seria macia ao toque? Céus, ele estivera por tempo demais no mar!

- Espero que achem a manhã, divertida, senhoras - disse, exagerando no sotaque sulista e na mesura que lhes fez. - Quanto a mim, o dever me chama.

Alguns dias depois, Edward notou que alguém consertara um trecho do cordame que havia se soltado. Apanhando o trançado de cordas, observou a precisão dos nós.

- Terminarei isso agora - informou Isabella.

Sem dizer nada, ele entregou-lhe o trecho de cordame. A mulher era como uma alergia persistente. Não desaparecia. Para cada lugar que se virava, quase colidia com ela.

- Luigi me mostrou como fazer o conserto - explicou Isabella, apesar de não ter sido questionada a respeito.

- E uma habilidade muito útil - admitiu Edward. O que não admitia era que havia notado a crescente camaradagem dela com cada membro da tripulação. Todos pareciam atraidos para Isabella Swan, se não encantados pela mulher, ao menos envolvidos o bastante pela curiosidade natural dela para partilharem algo... uma habilidade, um pouco de folclore do mar, um útil termo marítimo. Ele não sabia a razão para aquilo, mas era o que acontecia. Provavelmente porque fosse tão irresponsável e imaturo quanto a mãe afirmava.

Depois de alguns momentos, ele voltou a falar:

- Obrigado por estar cuidando de minha mãe e Fayette. Pela primeira vez depois de dias, Isabella o fitou diretamente. Ela possuía olhos bonitos, notou Edward, agora que não precisava apertá-los, nem tentar enxergar por cima das lentes grossas dos óculos desnecessários. Eram grandes e expressivos, a cor se alternava entre um castanho-claro e um verde intenso.

Não podia se lembrar da última vez que admirara as íris de uma mulher...

- É um prazer cuidar de ambas.

Ela era aquele tipo de pessoa, percebeu Edward. Uma pessoa que compreendia as necessidades humanas e tinha satisfação em atendê-las. Alguém que daria uma mãe maravilhosa.

Franziu o cenho diante de tal pensamento inesperado. Isabella era devotada ao frívolo Jacob Black, que não fazia a menor idéia do tipo de mãe que ela daria. O tolo não fazia nem idéia do tipo de pessoa que Isabella era, aliás.

- Capitão Cullen?

- Uma vez que decidi me dirigir a você pelo seu primeiro nome, acho que deveria me chamar de Edward.

- Não fará diferença. Porque o que eu estava prestes a dizer é que ficou claro que não nos entendemos. - Ela segurou a corda trançada com força. - Eu manipulei a minha entrada no seu navio e me recuso a ficar arrependida do fato. Você, em contrapartida, tem implicado comigo desde que zarpamos e também não se arrepende.

- Quando você coloca as coisas dessa maneira...

- Acho que seria melhor para todos se eu e você simplesmente ficássemos longe do caminho um do outro, não?

Por alguma razão, Edward escolheu aquele exato momento para se lembrar da maneira como a tocara no refeitório. Ela lhe parecera tão vulnerável e solitária que não pudera conter a si mesmo. Tocara-lhe os ombros com gentileza, depois deslizara as mãos por seus braços, e o contato macio o agradara. Tocara-lhe o rosto... aquele mesmo rosto que agora o encarava de maneira impassível... e tivera pavor de que ela pudesse chorar.

Não, aquela mulher não era do tipo que chorava à toa. Aquilo ficara bem claro.

- Então, você acha que deveríamos manter distância um do outro.

- Tanto quanto possível, considerando que estamos confinados a este navio.

- Entendo. - Edward sabia que Isabella tinha razão. Sim, estava absolutamente certa. E odiava perceber quanto. - Concordarei com esse pedido, mas sob uma condição.

- E qual seria, cap... Edward?

- Que você se mantenha a salvo. Que não ande pelo navio com calçados inadequados, que não se exponha a situações de risco e coisas assim.

- Não estou acostumada a seguir ordens.

- Sim, está. Você seguiu cada ordem e regra da sociedade de Beacon Hil durante toda a sua vida.

Isabella conteve o fôlego como se a tivesse esbofeteado.

- Entende o que quero dizer? - retrucou, fazendo menção de retomar seu trabalho com as cordas. - Devemos começar nossa campanha de indiferença mútua imediatamente.

Ele abriu-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro, ocultando uma sensação de perda que não esperara experimentar.

- Como quiser.

Mas enquanto os dias se passavam, Edward achou impossível não notá-la. Na verdade, sua atenção era atraída invariavelmente por ela. Viu-a sentada na parte da frente do convés com Seth, repetindo pacientemente sons e palavras com o garoto para ajudá-lo a superar a gagueira. Ao final da manhã, ela e o Doutor achavam-se junto a um trecho da amurada, as linhas de pesca lançadas ao mar à espera de peixes. As vezes, Isabella ajudava Luigi na confecção de velas, insistindo para que ele lhe tomasse lições, a fim de melhorar sua pronúncia no italiano.

Os marujos simples logo aprenderam que não havia tarefa que ela não se dispusesse a fazer. Numa agradável manhã de quarta-feira, Edward ergueu o olhar e avistou-a equilibrando-se numa verga, enquanto ajudava Gerald a prender uma vela solta.

Com o coração acelerado no peito, ele tocou o apito e ordenou:

- Desça dai, srta. Swan.

- Estou ocupada.

- É uma ordem.

- Você me deu ordens para que eu o ignorasse e, portanto, é o que farei.

E Edward Cullen, cuja paciência tinha limites, soltou uma enxurrada de praguejamentos em alto e bom som.

Isabella olhou através do cordame para Gerald.

- Você ouviu algo? Ou foi apenas uma rajada mais forte de vento?

Edward deu-se por vencido. Ao tê-la afastado de si, mantendo-a a uma distância segura, ele a havia lançado na direção dos demais. A julgar pelo comportamento dela em Boston, ficara com a idéia de que era do tipo solitário, daquele que não buscava companhia quando dispunha de um bom livro a mão. Agora, Isabella gostava de estar cercada de pessoas. Gostava de falar e de ouvir. E, levando em conta a reação da tripulação, era muito boa naquilo.

Até mesmo Wihiam Click, o soturno e reticente segundo imediato, mostrava-se expansivo com ela. Ensinara-lhe como acionar os molinetes para pegar água do mar e, as vezes, ambos ajoelhavam-se lado a lado no meio do convés, lavando roupa. E Ralph Izard, em geral reservado a respeito de sua vida pessoal, costumava deixá-la ficar ao timão enquanto estava por perto e partilhava de suas lembranças da infância na cidade de Nova York.

Dia a dia, Isabella se tornava uma amiga de todos, uma confidente, uma companheira de jornada. Estava começando a conhecer a tripulação de uma maneira que Edward, como o capitão, jamais poderia. Por imposição de seu papel, ele não podia conversar com Seth a respeito da fazenda que o garoto deixara em Rhode Island, ou com Gerald Craven sobre sua viagem recente a Nova Orleans. Tinha que se manter à parte da tripulação, mas Isabella, por sua vez, parecia estar desabrochando em meio ao grupo.

Em noites tranqüilas após o jantar, ele a via confraternizando com os homens no convés principal. Com bom humor e descontração, Isabella queixava-se de sua pouca habilidade na dança e, assim, os homens estavam determinados a ensiná-la a fazer mesuras e dançar como uma dama prendada. Em princípio, Edward tentou não prestar atenção, mas recentemente ela parecia falar mais alto e rir com mais freqüência do que antes. Estava se tomando difícil ignorá-la.

Chips fizera-lhe uma flauta. Não demorou para que Isabella se juntasse ao grupo improvisado de músicos que consistia de Journey com seu tambor, Luigi com sua gaita e Gerald com o acordeão. A música que faziam era tão alegre que até Esme e Fayette subiam ao convés para se sentarem sob suas mantas e tamborilar o chão com os pés, tentando esquecer da persistente indisposição.

Ao menos, o fato de a mãe se achar no convés deu a Edward um pretexto para se aproximar das festividades numa noite. Ele cumprimentou as damas, e Esme segurou-lhe a mão.

- Quando, afinal, vou me recuperar deste enjôo do mar? - perguntou-lhe.

- Você já deveria ter superado o enjôo a esta altura.

- Estou tentando, querido. Ambas estamos. Isabella nos leva canja e pão e, às vezes, até consegue nos fazer comer um pouco de carne e alguma fruta. Ela é um anjo, simplesmente um anjo.

Edward lançou um olhar furtivo na direção do "anjo".

Ela mantinha a flauta junto aos lábios, os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando enquanto acompanhava os demais numa contagiante melodia. Um dos pés calçados em confortáveis sapatilhas batia de encontro ao chão de carvalho, ao ritmo da música. O sol que somente agora ia se pondo refletia-se sobre as mechas soltas de seus cabelos. Mas o olhar de Edward era atraído mais e mais pelos lábios dela. Cheios e úmidos circundavam o bocal da flauta e curvavam-se ligeiramente para cima como num sorriso.

Observou aqueles lábios e a maneira como os dedos se moviam sobre os orifícios da flauta, produzindo música. Inesperadamente, pensamentos libidinosos povoaram-lhe a mente, um súbito fogo percorrendo-lhe as veias. Imaginou, com surpreendente nitidez, aqueles lábios macios e sorridentes de encontro aos seus.

Ele desviou o olhar, tentando ordenar os pensamentos e controlar as reações de seu corpo. Quando se deu conta de que não conseguia conter a onda de desejo que o dominava, resmungou algo sobre uma tarefa à sua espera e afastou-se.

Maldição!

Sentia falta dela.

* Eu adorei esse capitulo, e vocês?

A mudança da Bella realmente começou. E o Edward, ja esta gostando dela e nem percebe.

Para as meninas que estão lendo A Substituta, eu vou postar o ultimo capitulo amanhã, depois dele não vai ter mais nenhuma atualização nas fics essa semana. Sabado eu tenho Anime Friends *sim, eu sou uma otome*, e eu preciso me preparar.

Mandem reviews e quem sabe eu deixo vocês irem no navio do Capitão Cullen!


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 11.

Junto a um timão de navio, um jovem timoneiro navega com cuidado.

Walt Whitman,

Junto a um Timão de Navio.

- Fale-me sobre sua família, Journey -pediu Isabella.

Sentado diante dela à mesa do refeitório, ele ergueu o olhar da camisa que estava cerzmdo. O tecido azul foi esquecido sobre os joelhos ossudos, e uma expressão distante anuviou-lhe os olhos negros.

Isabella não teve que se perguntar por muito tempo onde o devaneio o levara.

- Não vejo minha Delilah, nem minhas filhas, há quatro anos - comentou Journey, enfim.

Isabella sentiu cada palavra mansa, simples, como se fosse um tapa com luva de pelica. Sempre soubera que a escravidão era algo desumano, injusto, mas sua convicção originara-se da leitura de panfletos e artigos escritos por homens e mulheres cultos.

Em contraste, a presença de Journey, sua dignidade, seu quieto desespero, ilustravam a questão com brutal claridade.

- Incomoda a você falar a esse respeito? - perguntou ela.

- Tanto quanto não falar. - Ele meteu a agulha na costura da camisa, uma peça de algodão comumente usada por todos os membros da tripulação.

Quase todos, refletiu ela, movendo-se em desconforto no banco. Agora que haviam entrado nos climas do sul, não sofrera mais da gripe. Ainda assim, o espartilho a incomodava mais do que nunca. Sentir apenas o contato daquele algodão macio de encontro à pele devia ser maravilhoso.

Mesmo sabendo que a mãe precisaria de seus sais diante da simples idéia de a filha baixar seu padrão de vestimentas, Isabella abolira a crinolina e diminuíra a camada de anáguas. Sentira-se culpada fazendo aquilo, mas bem mais confortável. A cada dia, relaxava um pouco. E sua confiança se fortalecia. Depois de tantos anos obrigando-se a tentar se encaixar nos moldes da sociedade, ficava admirada em suspeitar de repente que o problema não estava nela, mas sim nos próprios moldes.

Agora, na posição de setenta e três milhas náuticas ao norte do Equador e um pouco a oeste das Rochas de St. Paul, tomou a decisão de se livrar de mais uma anágua ou duas dali em diante.

- Então, conte-me sobre sua família, por favor - pediu a Journey, sentindo-se mesquinha por estar pensando em seu próprio desconforto.

Ele retomou a costura, a expressão em seu rosto relaxando até o ar sonhador de antes.

- Delilah e eu nos conhecemos num dos encontros de domingo. Ela era uma garota travessa, sempre a um passo de problemas. Mas ninguém se importava, porque cantava feito um rouxinol na igreja e tinha o rosto de um anjo.

Journey sorriu, e Isabella perguntou-se qual seria a sensação de ter um homem sorrindo daquela maneira por sua causa. Quando ele imaginava Delilah como um anjo, queria dizer aquilo literalmente, com a auréola e as asas, ou era o amor em seu coração que a agraciava com uma aura especial?

Ela saboreou o romântico pensamento. Como era singular ter companheiros de tripulação, ocorreu-lhe de repente. Como era fácil envolver-se nas preocupações dos demais. Achava a vida a bordo tão interessante que deixara de pensar em Jacob Black por dias a fio. Não acrescentara quase nada à carta que estivera elaborando para enviar-lhe, o que pretendia fazer na vez seguinte que mantivessem contato com um navio. Seus relatos a Billy não tinham nada de incomum. A despeito de tê-la atacado pessoalmente a cada oportunidade, o comportamento de Edward Cullen tinha sido desgostosamente exemplar.

- Então, vocês se conheceram na igreja - disse a Journey, ansiosa pelo restante da historia.

O rosto sério dele suavizou-se com a lembrança.

- O sr. Carlisle... esse era o pai de Edward... sempre quis que eu me casasse com uma garota de Albion, mas, depois que conheci Delilah, eu nem sequer quis ouvir falar a respeito, apesar de só poder vê-la aos domingos... já que ela morava em outro lugar.

Isabella dava-se conta do que Journey não colocara em palavras. O casamento entre escravos da mesma propriedade assegurava que haveria uma nova geração de trabalhadores. A simples idéia era tão ultrajante que mal podia compreendê-la.

- Então, vocês tiveram permissão para se casar -arriscou.

Journey esboçou um sorriso.

- Senhorita, num desses dias deve perguntar a Edward como nós tivemos "permissão" para casar.

Ela não perguntava mais nada a Edward. Ambos estavam obstinados quanto a permanecerem longe do caminho um do outro. E, por sua vez, não queria ser a primeira a romper o silêncio.

- Nós nos casamos quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Delilah tinha quinze, pelo que podíamos dizer - contou Journey, continuando a costurar eficazmente.

Falava de maneira tão casual que Isabella precisou de um momento para entender que os escravos não ficavam sabendo a data de seu aniversário. Era evidente, pensou, com amargura. Um aniversário iria humanizar um escravo, e o sistema dependia de mantê-los ao nível de gado.

- Então, nasceram as meninas, primeiro Ruthie e, depois, Celeste. Ruthie é a criança mais linda em todo o mundo, sem duvída. Celeste também, eu acredito - apressou-se ele a acrescentar. - Mas eu nunca vi Celeste. Nunca vi minha garotinha.

Retirou a grande mão debaixo do tecido, uma gota de sangue brotando-lhe na ponta do dedo.

- Com licença, senhorita - disse, levantando-se. - É melhor eu ir limpar isto antes que acabe manchando a camisa.

_Nunca vi minha garotinha._

As palavras pairaram sobre o refeitório com grande desolação. Depois que o viu saindo, Isabella inclinou-se sobre a mesa e pegou o trabalho dele. A costura estava perfeita, com pontos tão pequenos e regulares que mal podia vê-los. Correu a mão sobre o tecido e, de algum modo, soube que Delilah... uma mulher a quem nunca conheceria, daria a própria a alma para estar tocando aquela camisa.

Quando o Cisne de Prata navegava a algumas milhas da linha do Equador, uma lua cheia e serena pairou sobre o navio. Ainda assim, as águas do Atlântico estavam um tanto agitadas, com correntes que haviam ganhado força por milhares de milhas, por toda a extensão desde a costa da Africa. Esme e Fayette, que haviam desfrutado alguns dias de bem-estar, tornaram a se recolher à cabine com novo acesso de enjôos.

Isabella, notou Edward de seu lugar junto ao timão, parecia estar ficando melhor do que nunca. Ela passava muito tempo no convés principal, no refeitório ou na cabine de navegação, absorvendo conhecimento e vivência de marujo como uma esponja do mar. Caminhava de maneira menos desajeitada pelo convés, tendo aprendido a se equilibrar com uma mão na amurada ou no cordame.

Ela o desconcertava, surgindo do nada e fingindo que não o via. No dia seguinte, enquanto se aproximavam da linha do Equador, ele ficou junto ao timão mais uma vez. Viu-a aproximando-se dali, obviamente alheia a sua presença.

Observou-a fazendo uma pausa para se agachar e apanhar o gato, segurando-o de encontro ao peito e acariciando-lhe o pêlo. A nova confiança em seus gestos e postura fazia uma grande diferença em sua aparência. As roupas não eram tão empertigadas e refinadas quanto as que usara no salão da mansão em Beacon Hill. Os cabelos mais curtos desprendiam-se do rabo-de-cavalo cascateando em torno do pescoço e ombros.

Ainda assim, apesar de todo o desalinho, parecia, diferente. Apresentava uma nova postura e atitude. Ele deu-se conta de que preferia uma mulher de roupas simples e pés descalços que o fitava nos olhos do que uma submissa e perfeitamente arrumada que se encolhia com timidez ao menor olhar.

Estava aborrecido com o fato de ela ignorá-lo, mas, ao menos, respeitava-a.

No momento, ela baixara a guarda, parando para erguer o rosto para o céu de azul intenso e nuvens de algodão. Recentemente, passara a não usar mais chapéu, nem sombrinha, e parecia não notar o efeito que o vento e o sol produziam. A pele pálida adquirira um suave bronzeado, os cabelos castanhos exibiam reflexos dourados. Era uma aparência que, sem dúvida, a esnobe mãe dela teria denominado como a de uma plebéia.

Ainda assim, ele tinha uma outra palavra para descrevê-la.

Um guincho assustado atravessou o ar, sobressaltando tanto a ele quanto Isabella. Ela soltou o gato, que correu pelo convés. Foi então que Edward avistou o Doutor prendendo o porco debaixo do braço, uma grande faca na outra mão.

- Pelos céus! - murmurou Isabella. - Ele vai matar Lydia.

Edward seguiu-a.

- Lydia? Você deu esse nome ao porco?

Ela o ignorou.

- Doutor! Oh, doutor, por favor, pare!

O cozinheiro virou-se na direção do apelo aflito.

- O que foi, senhorita?

- Você não pode... não deve matar o porco.

O Doutor lançou um olhar a Edward.

- O porco engordou o bastante. Achei que já era tempo. Capitão?

Edward olhou para o animal agitado que o cozinheiro continha a custo sob o braço. Notou o horror e a dor no semblante de Isabella.

- Acho que podemos deixar o animal em paz - disse ao cozinheiro, dando de ombros. - Já estamos perto do Brasil e nosso estoque de comida é grande.

- Mas...

- Deixe o porco, Doutor. Ela se lastimou durante três dias por causa daquela última galinha que você usou no cozido. Não poderei agüentar uma mulher chorosa.

No dia seguinte, Edward viu Isabella cobrindo os olhos com a mão em concha para observar Click e Craven passando piche no mastro principal. Os dois estavam presos por alças de couro, as pernas e peitos despidos reluzindo ao sol. Fizeram uma pausa em seu trabalho para lhe acenarem, e, sorrindo, ela acenou de volta.

Não era apropriado, pensou ele, que Isabella visse homens de torso nu para cada lugar que olhasse.

Ela só notou sua aproximação quando parou a seu lado.

- Oh - murmurou. - Capitão Cullen.

- Eu vou ficar um pouco ao timão. - Ele falou com estudada indiferença.

Isabella o observou com nervosismo, como se não confiasse nele... ou em si mesma quando estavam juntos.

- Eu queria estar na proa no momento em que atravessarmos a linha do Equador. Poderia me avisar quando isso acontecer?

Edward ficou absurdamente contente em atendê-la. Talvez aquela fosse a virtude de Isabella. Talvez fosse por aquela razão que a tripulação atendia-lhe os pedidos. Sua genuína curiosidade em relação a tudo amenizava a monotonia dos longos dias no mar.

- Sr. Clearwater, apresente-se ao leme em seu lugar -disse a Seth.

- Sim, senhor. - O garoto obedeceu com uma continência exagerada que o divertiu.

Ele, então, estendeu a mão a Isabella. Ela hesitou, observando-lhe a mão como se fosse uma serpente venenosa.

- E feita de carne e osso como a mão de qualquer outro homem - assegurou-lhe ele, num tom espirituoso, ocultando a irritação. Vendo-a corar, Edward sorriu. - A menos que esse seja exatamente o problema.

Quase desafiadora, Isabella aceitou-lhe a mão. O toque da mão dela foi, surpreendente. Mulheres de sua posição social tinham pele suave e macia. Isabella, por sua vez, tinha um aperto de mão firme e... pequenos calos.

- Pelo que vejo, você leva as suas aulas de confecção de velas e navegação bastante a sério - disse ele, conduzindo-a até o alto da proa.

- Eu levo tudo a sério, capitão.

- Eu notei. E qual a razão disso? - Ambos chegaram à proa do navio, e Edward virou-se para estudá-la.

- Não faço idéia.

- Lá! - exclamou ele de repente, cobrindo os olhos com a mão. - Lá está!

- O quê?

- O Equador. - Edward tirou sua luneta do bolso e passou-a às mãos dela.

Isabella fechou um olho e observou através da luneta.

- O que estou procurando?

- O Equador. Não era o que queria ver?

- Ver? Mas...

- Continue olhando. - Furtivamente, Edward arrancou um fio de seu cabelo. Sob pretexto de ajustar o foco, segurou o fio atravessado sobre a lente.

- Agora pode vê-la? A linha do equador?

- Oh, sim! - exclamou ela, com evidente entusiasmo.- Acredito que sim. - Os lábios cheios curvaram-se num sorriso que exerceu um efeito inquietante sobre Edward. - Que fascinante! E aquilo não é um elefante caminhando sobre a linha?

Ele tirou-lhe a luneta e voltou a guardá-la no bolso.

- Eu tinha certeza de que você não se deixaria ludibriar.

Isabella fitou-o com o costumeiro ar de altiva reprovação, embora os olhos ainda brilhassem com humor.

- Não tenho hábito de deixar que me façam tão de tola assim, capitão. Não imagino por que você resolveu tentar me pregar uma peça dessas.

- Para vê-la sorrir. Você não faz isso com freqüência o bastante, mas deveria.

Ela o fitou com um ar sério.

- E por que deveria?

- Porque... - Edward começava a se sentir tolo. - Porque lhe ordeno que o faça e eu sou o capitão.

Isabella presenteou-o com um sorriso.

- Nesse caso, acho que não tenho escolha.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não, senhorita, acho que não tem. - Recostou-se na amurada. - Estamos a cerca de novecentas milhas do Rio.

- Parece uma imensa distância. - Isabella protegeu os olhos do sol e observou a vastidão de mar que os cercava.

- Há apenas o mar. Até onde a vista pode alcançar. É por isso que gosto que a tripulação se dê bem.

- E de fato todos parecem se entender. Até o sr. Click tem estado mais animado na última semana. Quando acha que chegaremos ao Rio de Janeiro?

- Dentro desta semana. Há um prêmio de cem dólares para cada dia que conseguirmos chegar de antecedência ao prazo estipulado.

Embora conversassem sobre assuntos corriqueiros, Edward sentia uma emoção indefinível que nada tinha a ver com distância, prazos ou qualquer outra coisa exceto a mulher a seu lado naquele navio.

Aquilo lhe era novo. Ela lhe era uma novidade. No passado, fora atraído por mulheres cuja beleza superara a inteligência, cuja futilidade falara mais alto do que o bom senso... Em suma, mulheres que não o tinham feito vê-lo a si mesmo pelo que era... um jovem mimado e vazio que só acabara entendendo a importância da conscientização social quando fora tarde demais. Costumara preferir mulheres que não o desafiavam a ser mais do que era. Mas não mais. Não tinha certeza exatamente de quando ou por que acontecera, mas a uma determinada altura começara a sentir algo agradável e novo por Isabella Swan.

- Ouça - disse, nervoso com as sensações que o dominavam. - Eu percebo que nós não temos nos entendido...

- Não por falta de tentativa da minha parte.

Edward cerrou os dentes para não retrucar.

- Não estrague minha boa vontade me enfurecendo.

- Eu não estava...

- Apenas por que estou impedindo você. Agora, ouça. Eu fiquei zangado com a maneira como você conseguiu tomar parte nesta viagem. Usou suas ligações com Billy Black em proveito próprio.

- Não é mais do que homens de negócios costumam fazer.

- Droga! - explodiu ele, irritado. - Você é pessoa mais difícil de se pedir desculpas que já conheci.

Isabella apertou os lábios ao ouvi-lo praguejando.

- É isso que está fazendo? Pedindo desculpas?

- Sim, droga!

- Bem, não está dando certo.

- Não por falta de tentativa da minha parte - retrucou Edward, imitando-a.

- Segure-se bem, aí, senhorita - disse Chips, avisando Isabella. - Mantenha uma mão no cordame não importando o que aconteça e certifique-se de que seus pés estão bem apoiados nas vergas quando passar por elas.

Embora não estivesse a muito mais de dois metros acima do convés, Isabella sentia-se vulnerável, em especial quando o navio subiu com uma onda e balançou um pouco. Ainda assim, a despeito de sua incerteza, sentia-se orgulhosa e empolgada. A Isabella que partira do porto de Boston jamais teria se atrevido a subir no cordame de um navio. Mas uma vez que os homens do Cisne tinham decidido ensiná-la sobre as atividades de um marujo, ela ousara experimentar uma centena de coisas novas, e sua confiança crescia a cada dia.

- Mas que diabos... - Edward Cullen aproximou-se depressa, a expressão no rosto carregada. - Droga, Chips, você não pôde deixá-la subir no cordame desse jeito.

- Não é culpa dele, capitão - interveio Isabella de imediato. - Eu insisti. Ouvi dizer que já estamos perto de Cabo Frio e eu queria ver a paisagem do alto.

A verdade era que Isabella queria ver tudo. Para ela, a viagem se tornara uma jornada de descobertas e autoconhecimento. Não fazia idéia do que encontraria ao final. Tudo o que sabia era que se sentia mais em casa a bordo daquele navio do que jamais se sentira em meio à sua própria vida na distante Boston.

- Desça daí neste instante - ordenou Edward, num tom firme.

Estava parado junto a uma coluna de madeira, parecendo tão atraente quanto autoritário.

Isabella não pôde deter a onda de calor que a invadiu.

Embora ele não tivesse como saber, era o responsável pela recém-descoberta sensação dela de pertencer a algum lugar. O jeito como falava ou se comportava não importava nem um pouco a Edward Cullen. Não a tratava nem melhor nem pior do que a qualquer membro da tripulação. Graças ao capitão, ela aprendera a lidar com um acesso de raiva masculino, a entender o que era provocar e gracejar, a ver humor em situações que antes tinham costumado chocá-la.

O aspecto engraçado era que Edward não parecia fazer idéia de como aquilo era bom para ela. Isabella abriu-lhe um sorriso corajoso. Subir no cordame parecera-lhe uma idéia tão boa quando havia lhe ocorrido. Chips subia pelo cordame de lá para cá feito um chipanzé, fazendo aquilo parecer tão simples. Ainda assim, agora que subia mais e mais, Isabella começava a se arrepender.

- Não me faça ir tirá-la dai - disse Edward, furioso.

Ela tomou sua decisão rapidamente. Seu orgulho exigia que prosseguisse.

Desde que haviam cruzado a linha do Equador vários dias antes, ambos tinham voltado a evitar um ao outro. Ele que reservasse seu charme para garotas de cabeças vazias e bustos cheios, pensou Isabella, decidida a não se deixar governar por aquele homem arrogante.

- Eu vou continuar, sr. Pole - disse a Chips.

O carpinteiro do navio lançou um olhar impotente a Edward.

- Mão e pé opostos a cada vez, senhorita, esse é o jeito certo.

- Droga, eu vou atirar você aos tubarões, Pole! -gritou Edward. -Não pense que não vou.

- Não vai. - Chips não conseguiu conter um sorriso.-Preciso ajudar a dama. E a primeira vez que ela faz isso, sabe?

Isabella tentou não sorrir enquanto segurou-se ao cordame com uma mão e ergueu o pé oposto até a verga seguinte. As saias esvoaçantes tornavam a subida desajeitada, não havia o menor recato em escalar as cordas daquela maneira, mas não conseguia se conter. Ansiava por avistar a terra exótica e distante até a qual haviam navegado tão depressa.

- Posso ver a sua calcinha daqui - gritou Edward Cullen. Ela quase se soltou. Apenas o instinto de sobrevivência a fez continuar se segurando com firmeza.

- Um cavalheiro não olharia. E, com toda a certeza, não faria nenhum comentário.

- E quem disse que eu sou um cavalheiro?

Isabella lançou um rápido olhar para baixo e deu-se conta de que ele também estava subindo. Em questão de segundos, subia pelos cabos e logo a encarava através do emaranhado do cordame.

- Já que insiste nessa subida - disse ele calmamente -, acompanharei você para poder salvá-la caso comece a cair.

- Se eu começar a cair - retrucou ela -, não haverá como me salvar. - Quase riu a ver-lhe a súbita expressão de perplexidade nos olhos azuis. - Não se preocupe. Não planejo cair. E não precisa subir comigo.

- Prefere que eu fique no convés abaixo de você, olhando para as suas saias com o restante dos marujos?

Isabella segurou as cordas com raiva.

- Não darei resposta a uma pergunta insolente dessas.

Sem dizer mais nada, continuou subindo, como vira os marujos fazendo com tanta freqüência. A escalada era mais difícil do que parecia, pois as cordas frouxas tinham a tendência de se curvar daqui e dali com o balanço do navio.

Esforçou-se ao máximo para tentar ignorar Edward Cullen. Quando se achavam a meio caminho do alto do mastro principal, cometeu o erro de tomar a olhar para baixo.

- Céus - sussurrou.

- É uma longa - descida até o convés, não? - comentou Edward, num tom jovial.

Ela o ignorou. O convés parecia minúsculo, salpicado com caixas e rolos de corda em miniatura. Devido ao formato do navio, sabia que, se subisse mais, teria a sensação de estar flutuando bem acima do mar aberto.

O vento soprava-lhe os cabelos, o sol aquecia-lhe o rosto. Céus, o calor era intenso. Havia gotas de suor em sua fronte e na palma das mãos.

Aquela fora uma idéia tola, absurda. Por que quisera subir pelo cordame naquele dia?

- Suba um pouco mais - sugeriu Edward, o tom de voz insolente, provocador. - Venha até aqui onde as cordas ficam tão juntas que chamamos isto de "escada das damas". Vai achar que este trecho foi feito para você.

Isabella odiava que ele estivesse vendo seu medo. Procurando não olhar mais para baixo, continuou subindo. As cordas já lhe machucavam as mãos, que ardiam com o suor.

Oh, por favor, suplicava numa prece silenciosa, se eu sobreviver a isto, nunca mais tentarei nada tão ousado outra vez.

Seu olhar correu pelas velas do Cisne e, então, encontrou o horizonte ao sul. O que viu lhe causou tamanho encantamento que quase se soltou das cordas.

- Segure-se firme - disse-lhe Edward, colocando-se a seu lado. - Você, finalmente, está tendo uma boa visão do Brasil.

- É fascinante! - exclamou ela, esquecendo-se de sua raiva. - As montanhas são tão bonitas, parece que são esculpidas em veludo verde.

- Lá está o Corcovado, e as formações mais altas são chamadas de Dedos de Deus - explicou Edward, indicando uma fileira de cinco picos acentuados acima da linha do mar. O verde-esmeralda brilhante em contraste com o azul intenso do mar produzia uma paisagem tão bela que Isabella sentiu os olhos marejados.

- Os Dedos de Deus - repetiu ela, tocada com o significado do nome.

- A cidade montanhosa mais próxima é Petrópolis. No verão, os cariocas costumam ir para lá em busca do tempo mais ameno e para fugir da febre amarela.

Ela estremeceu, lembrando-se do que lera a respeito. Era uma grande causa de morte, especialmente contagiosa para os ianques que não tinham resistência à doença.

- É difícil imaginar moléstia tal numa terra tão bonita. Manteve seu olhar no horizonte, embevecida com a vista, até que as mãos tremeram com o esforço de se segurar junto ao cordame.

- Capitão - disse de repente -, olhe lá adiante, em direção nordeste.

Edward olhou por sobre o ombro e estudou o céu. As nuvens distantes pareciam carregadas. A luz que se originava daquele quadrante tinha um tom amarelado.

Enquanto se segurava, Isabella notou a agitação do mar.

- Há uma tempestade se aproximando, não é? - indagou.

- Sim, das grandes.

Um grito assustado ecoou do convés.

-O que, afinal, vocês dois estão fazendo aí em cima?

Sobressaltada, Isabella largou acidentalmente as cordas. Por um segundo, ficou solta, flutuando. De repente, com um tranco, parou de cair. Edward metera as mãos pelas cordas e a segurara pelos pulsos, o esforço visível na expressão de seu rosto.

- Sugiro - disse-lhe por entre os dentes - que você se segure as cordas. Agora.

Isabella obedeceu automaticamente, as mãos mais rápidas do que o raciocínio. Sentiu novo ardor nas palmas que lhe pareciam um tanto esfoladas.

- Desçam daí neste instante! - gritou Esme, a voz estridente com o medo. - Vocês dois.

- Obrigada - disse Isabella, olhando com gratidão e incredulidade para Edward. - Sem dúvida, você salvou a minha vida.

- Não gosto de ter que ficar salvando vidas - resmungou ele, começando a descer. - Não torne a me assustar desse jeito.

Algo naquele tom de voz intrigou Isabella. Com um estranho nó na garganta, iniciou sua descida, apoiando cuidadosamente cada pé e seguindo-o com a mão oposta. As palmas das mãos ardiam, mas não se importava. A sensação de queda e, depois, a de Edward segurando-a a tempo haviam sido extraordinárias. Simples medo não era o bastante para descrever o que a dominara.

- Você se machucou? - perguntou ele.

- Não. - Isabella lançou-lhe um sorriso trêmulo. - Eu nunca assustei ninguém antes. Não dessa maneira, quero dizer.

- Então, de que maneira?

Ela manteve o olhar atento no cordame e falou de um lugar em seu íntimo que sempre tivera resguardado.

- Acho que eu era bastante assustadora para os rapazes que eram mandados para dançar comigo nas festas.

- Nesse caso, tais rapazes não deviam passar de covardes.

Isabella não queria a compaixão, nem a simpatia dele.

- Nunca sabiam o que me dizer, nem eu a eles e, por tanto, a situação era sempre constrangedora. Ou, como eu disse, assustadora. - Quando sentiu as tábuas de madeira do convés sob os pés, soltou um suspiro de alivio.

- Pelos céus! - exclamou Esme em tom de reprimenda.- O que estavam pensando? Podiam ter morrido.

- E teríamos se você houvesse gritado um pouco mais alto, mamãe - disse Edward.

- Não pude me conter. Eu sempre grito quando um desastre parece iminente.

- Tudo acabou bem. - Subitamente, Isabella sentiu-se tão pouco à vontade quanto nas rodas sociais de Boston. No alto do cordame, olhando ao longo do vasto oceano para uma terra de beleza tão mística, sentira-se como uma pessoa diferente. Agora, com o sólido convés de carvalho oscilando sob seus pés, voltava a ser ela mesma... a desajeitada e calada Isabella. Desnudara muito de sua alma lá em cima. Edward sabia de coisas que nunca dissera a nenhuma outra pessoa.

Sem se atrever a fitá-lo, disse:

- Parece que esfolei um pouco as palmas das mãos. Acho melhor eu descer para cuidar dos machucados.

Afastou-se depressa na direção da escada, mas o vento carregou a voz de Esme:

- Eu sei que você ficou descontente com as circunstâncias, Edward, mas precisa tentar se livrar da pobrezinha atirando-a ao mar?

* Hey, o que acharam do capitulo? O começo foi triste, mas na parte da porca eu quase morri de rir. E esse final? Não deixem de comentar.

Gente, o anime foi tão bom! Eu vi meu Kakashi e quase sequestrei ele. O show foi ótimo! Mais alguem foi?

REVIEWS!


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 12.

_Um navio esplêndido para uma viagem pelo oceano  
Era aquele baleeiro  
Nenhuma tempestade abalava sua tripulação__  
Ou preocupava o capitão.  
O homem detrás do timão havia sido ensinado a sentir desprezo pela ventania mais forte.  
E sempre parecia, quando o tempo clareava,  
Que ele estivera em sua cama, abaixo_.

Charles Edward Carryl,  
**Davi e o Duende: Uma Balada Náutica**.

O desastre se sucedeu de maneira tão rápida e completa que houve, Edward admitiu, uma certa poesia em sua magnificência. Sentira o ar ameaçador e opressivo quando ele e Isabella tinham estado no alto do cordame. Embora tivesse concentrado sua atenção nela a um grau alarmante, e surpreendente ... uma parte prática de si vira o poder da iminente tempestade.

O observador inexperiente talvez tivesse notado as nuvens carregadas. Um marujo otimista poderia ter ficado mais tranqüilo com a proximidade do Rio de Janeiro e achado que talvez alcançassem um porto seguro antes que a violenta tempestade desabasse.

Edward sabia que não aconteceria exatamente daquela maneira. O aspecto daquelas nuvens prometia chuva torrencial e ventania. Ocultara sua reação de Isabella e de sua mãe, mas no momento em que se vira a sós chamara seus homens e lhes dera instruções para prepararem o navio, protegendo-o da tempestade.

A fúria dos elementos se veria dentro da hora seguinte, rajadas intensas de vento e águas agitadas, com formações de ondas originando-se de uma parte mais distante do Atlântico. A primeira atingiu o navio com tanta força que as tábuas reverberaram, as vibrações subindo praticamente até as pernas dos que se achavam no convés principal. O vento atingia as vergas e cordame como se fosse um músico sofrível tentando tocar um instrumento de corda.

Edward e Izard encontraram-se na sala de navegação. Os olhos do primeiro imediato diziam o que não pôs em palavras, a sorte de principiante do capitão terminara. Ali estava a tempestade que colocaria à prova sua verdadeira habilidade como navegador.

- Iremos levantar o navio e torná-lo mais veloz - disse ele.

Izard não argumentou. Apenas meneou a cabeça em assentimento. Uma escotilha aberta deixou entrar uma rajada de vento que arrancou os mapas de navegação da mesa. Sem dizer nada, o primeiro imediato recolheu-os e acendeu o lampião que pendia da parede.

Enquanto o navio balançava, Edward viu Journey entrando na cabine de navegação.

- Vá verificar como estão as mulheres - pediu-lhe.  
- Diga-lhes para permanecerem em suas cabines.

Embora grande temor o dominasse, não pôde negar o entusiasmo que também o percorria. Não deveria gostar daquilo, mas que os céus o ajudassem, gostava. Desejava o mar como desejava o corpo de uma mulher. O mar era sua amante, tinha o poder de curar, acalentar, amar, torturar... ou destruir a seu bel-prazer. Como uma mulher, o mar era imprevisível, misterioso... impossível de decifrar a partir do que se via na superfície, um homem tinha que ir a fundo e explorar.

- Levantem-no - ordenou. - Levantem-no e depois abaixem-no.

Os homens não precisaram ouvir a ordem duas vezes. As pesadas âncoras auxiliares não demoraram a ser içadas e, depois, baixadas bruscamente.

Ondas ameaçadoras elevavam-se mais e mais, e o Cisne subia, indefeso, num pico espumante, para, em seguida, mergulhar com impressionante rapidez. Edward ficou na cabine de navegação, estando agora com o segundo imediato, ambos emudecidos pela fúria da tempestade.

- Seremos tragados pelas ondas - previu Click.

- Instruí Craven e Pole a acionarem as bombas.

- Talvez não seja o bastante. E estaremos perdidos, sem dúvida! - respondeu Click, alarmado. - Talvez tenhamos até que atirar carga ao mar!

Uma opressiva sensação de derrota tomou conta de Edward. Céus, não a carga. A tempestade evoluíra a ponto terrível, com os mares revoltos e as nuvens implacáveis quase se confundindo num único caos cinzento. Respirando fundo, continuou esbravejando ordens para que a tripulação tentasse manter a embarcação sob controle.

No fundo, sabia que seriam necessários mais homens do que os que tinha para conseguirem fazer com que o navio sobrevivesse àquela tempestade. Recusava-se a pensar em desastre, ou em sua vergonha se fracassasse.

Seth Clearwater aproximou-se correndo, o vento soprando com violência nas roupas que lhe cobriam o corpo magro.

- Alguns cabos se soltaram, capitão. A culpa foi minha. Acho que não amarrei direito as cordas.

- Pode consertá-los?

- Sim, senhor! - gritou o garoto.

- Vá em frente, então. - Edward lutava com o leme e Seth subiu pelo cordame, alcançando as velas mais altas, onde fez o reparo. Luigi controlou-as, e o navio ganhou velocidade com o vento, subindo e descendo com as ondas, em nenhuma curso estabelecido exceto o de terminado pela impiedosa tempestade.

Seth estava prestes a descer, equilibrando-se precariamente numa verga. Naquele momento, uma onda gigantesca atingiu o navio, a enxurrada de água tão violenta que Edward sentiu que começava a se afogar enquanto o mar o encobria. Instintivamente, segurou-se ao cabo da barra do leme, entreabrindo os olhos, mas não vendo nada exceto água turva à sua volta.

Estava submerso. Talvez o navio tivesse virado. Seus pulmões estavam sufocados e quando se viu prestes a sucumbir à vontade de se soltar, a água se afastou para os lados como o mar Vermelho diante de Moisés.

Inundando os pulmões de ar, deu-se conta de duas coisas.

Seth Clearwater escorregara da verga alta.

E em desafio às suas ordens, Isabella Swan aparecera no convés.

Relâmpagos rasgavam o céu perto do navio. Edward praguejou por entre os dentes, correndo pelo convés, tentando centralizar-se abaixo de Seth. O garoto pendia da extremidade da verga, agarrado a um cabo. O corpo magro balançava feito o badalo de um sino, para frente e para trás com os movimentos bruscos do navio.

Edward não parou para pensar. Apanhou um pedaço de corda e começou a subir. Enquanto avançava pelo cordame, viu Isabella intervindo feito um marujo experiente, ajudando Izard a controlar o leme e correndo riscos físicos, deixando de lado a cautela, desobedecendo suas ordens.

Não teve tempo de ficar zangado com ela. A tempestade atingiu-o em cheio, fazendo-o sentir-se como presa de um lobo que o sacudisse entre as presas, tentando quebrar-lhe o pescoço. Segurou-se com firmeza, o olhar nunca se afastando de Seth. A qualquer momento o garoto poderia se soltar, poderia cair nas ondas imensas para nunca mais ser encontrado.

_Não o deixarei cair_. Edward selou a promessa em seu coração enquanto subia. Apoiando os pés no cordame abaixo da verga onde o garoto estava dependurado, atirou a corda. Por várias vezes, o vento a desviou. A ponta da corda passava depressa demais. Era impossível apanhá -la. O rosto de Seth, atingido pela água da chuva e a espuma, estava pálido feito cera.

Revirou os olhos, os lábios movendo-se em preces aflitas. Edward sentiu que o perdia. Gritou-lhe em encorajamento, disse-lhe que continuasse se segurando, mas o vento roubava suas palavras.

Desconfiava que Seth não ouviria, de qualquer modo. Podia ver as mãos delgadas congelando em torno do cabo preso à extremidade da verga. O garoto estava enfraquecendo. Caso soltasse uma mão para apanhar a corda, cairia, com certeza.

- Aqui - disse uma voz perto de Edward, praticamente ao seu ouvido.

Incrédulo, olhou através do cordame e viu Isabella, passando-lhe a ponta de outra corda.

-Passe a corda pela verga, vá balançando por ela e agarre-o.

Era uma idéia insana. Seth estava dependurado longe demais junto ao final da verga para que o alcançasse. Mas se Edward fizesse o que ela lhe dissera, se balançasse pela verga quando o navio estivesse em posição favorável, talvez conseguisse segurar o garoto.

- Você quer ver a nós dois morrendo, não é? - gritou, mas, ainda enquanto falava, apanhou a corda e passou-a pela verga acima.

No convés abaixo, Ralph e Journey seguravam a outra ponta da corda para baixá-los depois que ele tivesse puxado Seth para a segurança. Era tudo o que se permitiria pensar. Qualquer outra coisa e acabaria dissuadindo a si mesmo da idéia.

Observou as ondas e esperou até que o navio tombasse na direção em que Seth estava. Então, lançando um último olhar a Isabella, que tinha o rosto molhado, os cabelos emplastrados, os olhos cheios de terror, ele tirou os pés do cordame abaixo.

A sensação de estar dependurado foi, pelo mais breve momento, carregada de uma euforia que não esperara.

No instante seguinte, não sentiu nada. O mar se elevou. Calculara mal a distância. Não iria conseguir alcançar Seth. Talvez até acabasse empurrando-o irremediavelmente para longe do alcance...

- Outra vez! - gritou Isabella. - Você tem que tentar outra vez!

Ele tomou impulso e balançou para a frente, segurando-se à corda.

E, um segundo depois, Seth estava dependurado bem à sua frente.

Edward viu seu próprio braço como se fosse o de um estranho. Viu-o estender-se, dobrar-se em torno de Seth, envolvendo-o. Ouviu o som dos pulmões se esvaziando e não soube dizer se fora ele ou o garoto o emitira.

Suas pernas e peito ardiam enquanto, com um tranco, ele deslizou com a corda e Journey e Ralph baixaram-nos em segurança até o convés. Seth esticou-se no chão de tábuas, flexionando as mãos e estremecendo.

Tão ágil quanto qualquer marujo, Isabella desceu do cordame. Edward arrastou-a até uma escada que conduzia do convés e a fez descer rapidamente, furioso demais para falar.

Então, preparou-se para enfrentar o que ainda estaria por vir. Até aquele dia, o mar sempre fora como um velho amigo. Agora, ele estava tendo o troco por sua arrogância e sabia muito bem que o merecia. Era um homem irresponsável, às vezes até cruel por causa daquilo. Mal tendo parado para pensar nas consequências, tirara Journey de sua família, oferecendo-lhe pouco mais do que a intenção de voltar a reuni-los. Mentira descaradamente para ganhar o comando do Cisne de Prata. Agora, todos morreriam por sua causa.

Imaginava que a tempestade destruiria a tudo, navio, carga, tripulação e a ele próprio. Mas, em vez daquilo, tão rapidamente quanto começara, a tempestade afastou-se para nordeste, deixando ondas altas e um céu escuro com sua passagem.

Edward permaneceu com Journey no convés.

- Terminou.

- Nós sobrevivemos - disse o amigo.

- Melhor do que isso - Izard apontou para o mar, reunindo-se a ambos junto à amurada. Começou a rir em puro contentamento. - Verifiquei as leituras. Estamos a menos de dez milhas do Rio de Janeiro.

Isabella estava sentada no refeitório, um cobertor rústico verde em torno dos ombros e uma caneca de chá morno entre as mãos. Abalado e cauteloso, o Doutor concordara em acender brevemente o fogo para aquecer água para um chá. Ela sorveu um gole, olhando por sobre a caneca para Seth Clearwater. Alguém vestira-o com roupas secas. Agora, dormia profundamente num banco comprido junto à parede.

Parecia exausto depois de sua tribulação e extremamente jovem. Aninhado a seu lado, dormia o gato do navio. Deixando a caneca sobre a mesa, Isabella levantou-se e cobriu o garoto com o cobertor verde. Algum impulso impeliu-a a afastar-lhe os cabelos molhados da fronte pálida com gentileza. Naquele momento, soube que o menino era-lhe muito mais do que um mero companheiro de tripulação. Céus, quase o haviam perdido.

- Vá colocar roupas secas - disse-lhe uma voz junto à porta. - Não quero que apanhe uma friagem.

Despertada abruptamente do instante sentimental, virou-se de cenho franzido para Edward Cullen.

- Não estou com frio. Estamos nos trópicos, lembra-se?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, os cabelos respingando na camisa e calça secas que agora usava. Adiantou-se pelo refeitório, parando diante dela, mantendo-se tão próximo que era fácil sentir o calor irradiando-se de seu corpo. Isabella tentou recuar, mas viu que sua passagem estava bloqueada pela mesa.

- Muito bem - comentou ele, dando de ombros. - Esse seu vestido encharcado nos dá a todos uma visão interessante de suas roupas de baixo... se não se incomoda em nos entreter desse jeito.

Isabella cruzou os braços de maneira protetora sobre o peito.

- Somente alguém como você consideraria uma tempestade no mar como fonte de entretenimento.

- Alguém como eu - repetiu Edward, correndo o polegar pela parte interna do braço dela, até que sua mão foi afastada. - E exatamente como é que eu sou?

- Como... como o próprio demônio – Explodiu Isabella.

- Não me diga. - Ele tocou-lhe o outro braço para que também o descruzasse. - Já fui chamado de muitas coisas, mas não de demônio.

Ela sabia que devia achar aquela proximidade e o atrevimento do toque dele ofensivos, mas dava-se conta de que não era o caso. Por alguma razão, o movimento persistente e gentil do dedo em sua pele acalmava-a, embora lhe tornasse difícil pensar.

- Na verdade, eu diria que você tem uma grande capacidade para o bem. Ainda assim, usa o seu poder para me provocar e atormentar.

- É o que isto representa para você? - perguntou Edward, com um riso deliciado. - Uma provocação? Um tormento?

- Por que acha tão engraçado? - retrucou Isabella, começando a sentir a cabeça aérea, o corpo estranho.

- Porque eu vim até aqui para agradecer-lhe por sua ajuda durante a tempestade e você interpretou mal as minhas intenções.

Isabella descobriu-se olhando fixamente para os lábios dele. Edward era tão mais alto do que ela que seus olhos pousavam diretamente naqueles lábios másculos e sensuais. Sim, eram lábios de um formato perfeito e sorriam com bastante frequência.

- Sendo assim, disponha. Mas não precisava me agradecer.

Ele tocou-lhe o queixo com gentileza, erguendo-o de leve até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

- Sim. Na verdade, você merece muito mais um...

Como por vontade própria, os olhos dela pareceram querer se fechar. E seus lábios, seus lábios ansiaram por...

- Mereço o quê? - perguntou, num sussurro que mal se ouviu acima do som da tempestade que se dissipava.

Edward se aproximou ainda mais. Ela sentiu que se inclinava para a frente, mas, de repente, praguejando baixinho por entre os dentes, ele deu um passo atrás.

- Você merece muito mais um sermão sobre segurança. Eu lhe dei ordens para que permanecesse na cabine, mas desobedeceu-as deliberadamente.

Mortificada pela sensação de intimidade proibida que a envolvera apenas momentos antes, Isabella adiantou-se depressa na direção da porta.

- Não ouvi nenhuma reclamação quando você estava no alto daquelas vergas - retrucou.

- Então, não se esqueça de mencionar isso em seu relatório ao sr. Black. - Os insolentes olhos azuis fixaram-se na frente do vestido dela. O homem estava tentando intimidá-la, pensou Isabella. E, enquanto se apressava em deixar o refeitório, admitiu a si mesma que estava conseguindo.

Eles foram obrigados a permanecer longe da costa até que o mar agitado voltasse ao normal. Edward usou o tempo livre para se preparar para a entrada grandiosa no Rio de Janeiro.

Em sua viagem anterior ao Caribe, aprendera que, num porto, aparências eram tudo. Ele representava os interesses do navio diante das autoridades portuárias, agentes e consignatários. Para conseguir os melhores preços para sua carga, um capitão tinha que parecer próspero e distinto da cabeça aos pés. Felizmente, o Cisne de Prata era uma embarcação de boa aparência, a tripulação eficiente, além de discreta quando a ocasião pedia. A tempestade causara poucas avarias. O navio pareceria de fato um cisne majestoso quando flutuasse até o porto. Edward manteve a tripulação ocupada esfregando o convés, polindo as partes de latão, ajeitando os cabos e verificando se as velas estavam em ordem. Até as mulheres ajudaram, sua mãe esvaziando o baú das roupas de cama, enquanto Fayette as pendurava ao sol num varal improvisado no convés. Isabella fez reparos no cercado das galinhas, que ficara um tanto danificado com a tempestade e, então, para divertimento da tripulação, escovou meticulosamente o pelo da cabra.

Edward tentava descobrir o que havia naquela mulher que o fascinava e enfurecia tanto. Sempre pareciam estar desafiando um ao outro da maneira errada, mesmo quando a situação começava agradável o bastante. Num momento, estavam rindo de um gracejo partilhado; no mo mento seguinte, discutiam um com o outro pelo mais banal dos assuntos. E, às vezes, de todas as tolices a fazer, ele se descobria levando-a para um canto qualquer para conversarem, mas ficava se perguntando que segredos ela escondia por baixo de seus vestidos volumosos.

Sempre se orgulhara de sua habilidade em entender as mulheres. Achava que sabia o que elas queriam, o que precisavam, o que esperavam. E, até que conhecera Isabella, fora capaz de prover tudo aquilo com bastante regularidade.

Mas aquela mulher, aquela mulher inteligente, interessante e enigmática, não parecia atraida por nenhuma das costumeiras frivolidades. Não se importava com moda, embora se apegasse aos restritos moldes de Beacon Hil por puro hábito. Era imune a galanteios, pois não acreditava em nenhum elogio que lhe fosse dirigido. Não sentia nenhuma satisfação nos costumeiros interesses femininos relacionados a bordados e mexericos, encontrando mais prazer em dividir tarefas com a tripulação ou dar aulas de dicção a Seth Cleawarter.

Observando-a, jamais teria adivinhado que ela teria força para suportar uma tempestade, mas, ainda assim, as dificuldades apenas a deixavam mais ativa e confiante do que jamais fora em terra firme.

Pior de tudo, Isabella parecia alheia ao inesperado calor que pairava entre ambos sempre que se achavam a sós. Edward não fazia idéia de onde aquele indesejável anseio de estar perto dela se originara. Quisera intimidá-la, humilhá-la, fazê-la arrepender-se de ter conseguido um lugar a bordo contra sua vontade, mas seu plano fracassara.

Não apenas aquilo, mas o feitiço parecia ter virado contra o feiticeiro. Apanhava-se apreciando demais aquela proximidade entre ambos, e querendo muito mais do que seria sensato partilharem.

Tinha uma curiosidade insaciável em relação a ela. Isabella dava de si incansavelmente aos outros, mas o que queria para si mesma? Deveria perguntar-lhe e o faria, caso ela não se recusasse a lhe falar depois da cena do dia anterior no refeitório.

- Ora, vejam só se você não está charmoso - declarou Journey, entrando na cabine. - Como se chama essa cor que está usando hoje... de casca de manga?

Edward ajeitou a gravata e o casaco curto de seda, admirando o tom de pêssego maduro do tecido.

- Zombe quanto quiser, mas saiba que é uma de minhas cores favoritas.

- Cairia bem com uma calça verde-abacate.

Ele ignorou-lhe o tom de censura na voz. O assistente preferia cores sóbrias e uma atitude discreta, mas aquilo não combinava com o impetuoso Edward Cullen.

- Há uma razão para isto - argumentou.

- Sim. Gosto pessoal horrível, para começar.

- Gosto não se discute. Mas imagine os armazéns de Ferreira. Centenas de trabalhadores andando de lá para cá, dezenas de capitães com gelo para vender. De quem eles se lembrarão na próxima temporada? De um daqueles puritanos, todos vestidos de preto, ou do estonteante capitão Cullen?

Journey ergueu as mãos no ar em sinal de rendição e deu um passo atrás.

- Deixe para lá, então. O comércio antes do gosto, sempre.

- Capitão! - Seth bateu vigorosamente à porta da cabine. - O prático está aqui!

Edward subiu ao convés principal. O prático do porto havia se aproximado num bote e subido a bordo. De pele morena, um chapéu metido debaixo do braço, ele olhava boquiaberto para Esme, que havia subido com Fayette e Isabella para observar a chegada.

- Acho que ele encontrou algo mais bonito do que você - gracejou Journey.

Esme usava um vestido de seda lilás, adornado por renda, o conjunto complementado por um chapéu de aba larga e uma sombrinha enfeitada. Edward já vira arranjos de flores menos elaborados do que sua mãe.

Fayette achava-se devidamente atrás de sua senhora, embora seus olhos atentos permanecessem fixos no porto movimentado, as águas em volta salpicadas com os mais variados tipos de embarcações.

E ali também estava Isabella, já começando a se retrair, observou ele, aborrecido. Agora que estavam prestes a desembarcar, ela voltava a ser a criatura tímida e reticente que conhecera em Boston. Mantinha os ombros encolhidos e os olhos baixos, embora lançasse um olhar ocasional na direção do Pão de Açúcar, a grande formação rochosa que se avistava da baía. Havia se metido num vestido feioso marrom e os cabelos, que tinham começado a parecer bem melhor depois do corte forçado, estavam escondidos num esquisito chapéu preto e marrom.

Ao menos, ponderou ele, o iminente desembarque não havia tirado a cor saudável do rosto dela, e não a vira tossindo ou espirrando durante semanas.

Com um sorriso amistoso, adiantou-se na direção do prático.

- Senhor, seja bem-vindo a bordo do Cisne de Prata.

- Oh, puxa - murmurou Esme, admirando a elegância do filho com inegável orgulho materno. - Meu garoto está bonito demais para se colocar em palavras, não acha, Isabella?

Isabella lançou um rápido olhar a ele e, então, baixou a cabeça.

- Como você diz, não dá para se colocar em palavras.

Naquele momento, os fortes à beira-mar dispararam uma salva de boas-vindas. Edward ergueu os braços em agradecimento à cortesia.

O prático, enfim, desviou o olhar de Esme para oferecer uma mesura e um sorriso ao capitão. Edward fez um gesto na direção do cais.

- Quanto cobra para nos levar até um ancoradouro?

- Quarenta libras esterlinas, senhor - respondeu o prático no idioma de Edward, seu sotaque carregado. - Metade agora e metade depois.

Edward levou a mão ao peito.

- Ouviu isso, sr. Izard? Exatamente quando eu pensei que haviamos feito a viagem sem incidentes, sou atacado por um pirata.

- Senhor, não entendo. Ofereço um serviço a um preço justo...

- Quinze libras esterlinas e não se fala mais nisso - propôs Edward.

O homem adquiriu um ar um tanto ofendido e soltou um rosário de lamentações no próprio idioma.

Edward esperou pacientemente por uma contraproposta, mas, em vez daquilo, Isabella limpou a garganta:

- Capitão Cullen, o pobre homem disse que tem cinco filhas e que a sogra moribunda está em sua casa. Realmente acho que a coisa certa a fazer é pagar o preço pedido.

O brasileiro obviamente viu Isabella como o ponto fraco e dirigiu-lhe a sua lista seguinte de lamentações.

Ela ouviu atentamente.

- Ele está dizendo que um prático menos hábil estaria arriscado a fazer um navio deste tamanho encalhar - alertou, traduzindo o que o homem falava. - Quarenta libras não são nada em comparação com os milhares que você corre o risco de perder se deixar um navegador menos ex periente encalhar o seu navio. Ele tem toda a razão. Você...

- Vinte. E esta é a minha oferta final - retrucou Edward.

- Trinta - disse o homem.

- Feito - declarou Edward antes que Isabella pudesse tornar a interferir.

O rosto do brasileiro iluminou-se com um sorriso e afastou-se para cuidar de sua tarefa.

Edward puxou Isabella de lado, baixando a voz até um resmungo furioso:

- Nunca mais volte a fazer isso.

- Eu sou a sua tradutora.

- Então, limite-se a traduzir. Não me aconselhe quanto ao que devo pagar.

- Mas cinco filhas para sustentar e uma sogra moribunda? As dez libras a mais significariam muito para o pobre homem.

- Pobre, pois sim! O sujeito é um solteirão que vive em seu barco. O dinheiro extra serve-lhe para a bebida e as mulheres.

- E como sabe disso?

- Eu simplesmente sei como são as coisas. Agora, da próxima vez que houver alguma tradução a ser feita, passe-a a mim palavra por palavra, sem nenhum de seus comentários ingênuos.

Edward afastou-se, sentindo-se estranhamente revigorado pela pequena discussão. Aquele era o aspecto peculiar em conhecer Isabella. Argumentar com ela era muito mais divertido do que uma conversa polida com uma dezena de outras damas.

Esme alugou uma carruagem para levá-las até as colinas onde a irmã morava. Enquanto Fayette supervisionava o acondicionamento dos vários baús de viagem, Esme abanava-se com um leque. Os aromas de grãos de café torrados e açúcar de cana inundavam o ar.

Na preparação para o desembarque, Isabella lera um guia do viajante e estudara os desenhos para aprender algo sobre o lugar. Mas nada do que pudesse ter lido ou estudado poderiam tê-la preparado para o Rio de Janeiro. Ela contemplava o cenário à sua frente em novo embevecimento, observando o paraíso movimentado e reluzente: uma montanha chamada Corcovado, revestida do verde esmeralda da exuberante vegetação. O morro do Pão de Açúcar, grande e brilhante como puro mármore sob o sol quente. Botafogo, uma orla como um colar cintilante de diamantes que circundava a baia turquesa. Elevando-se em meio a todo aquele esplendor estava um magnífico edifício branco que ela reconheceu como o Palácio das Laranjeiras.

Oh, pensava, deslumbrada, morri e acordei no Paraíso. Quase acreditou no pensamento fantasioso, exceto pela camada de suor que se formava em suas costas e entre os seios.

- Ah, a nossa carruagem já está pronta! - exclamou Esme. - Quase não acredito que estou quase lá. Mal posso suportar a expectativa.

Isabella observou a carruagem com uma ponta de desconfiança. Praticamente submerso sob uma pirâmide de bagagem, o veiculo dava a impressão de estar prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento.

- Acha que estaremos seguras nesta carruagem? - indagou.

- É claro que sim. E a maneira como todas as pessoas refinadas viajam. Você já pegou tudo o que precisava?

- Sim, mas eu devo ficar aqui - protestou Isabella. - O capitão Cullen talvez precise de minha ajuda como intérprete e...

- Hoje, não - interveio Edward, aproximando-se com seu ar confiante e traje elegante de calça preta, camisa branca ampla e casaco curto de seda pêssego combinando com a gravata.

Estava com um homem moreno e magro de raça indeterminada, tinha os cabelos negros como os de um africano, mas a pele possuía um tom intenso de canela.

- Edison Carneiro, a seu dispor - apresentou-se, sua mesura como a de um toureiro no meio de uma arena. Quando endireitou as costas, olhou na direção de Fayette.

Isabella sentiu um clima peculiar entre ambos. Foi a única maneira que encontrou para explicar aquilo. No momento em que aqueles dois se entreolharam, experimentaram algo intenso. Ela lançou um olhar a Edward para ver se também notara o súbito e inegável interesse.

- Ele é um agente do meu consignatário - explicou Edward, claramente alheio à reação de Fayette a Carneiro. - Uma vez que fala perfeitamente o nosso idioma, não precisarei de intérprete. - Seu sorriso estava entusiasmado, os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Ora, filho, você certamente parece satisfeito consigo mesmo - notou Esme.

- E a carga do gelo - explicou Carneiro. - Está em excelente condições. O de vocês é o primeiro gelo da temporada a chegar. - Ele fez com que o rosto moreno adquirisse uma expressão de lamento que não conseguiu disfarçar seu verdadeiro contentamento. - O capitão me roubará descaradamente, fazendo-me pagar uma soma exorbitante pelo gelo.

Edward soltou um riso.

- Vocês recuperarão o investimento. O sr. Ferreira não é tolo. Sabe quanto vale ser o primeiro a abastecer seu armazém com gelo.

O cocheiro ajudou Esme a subir na carruagem, e Edward ofereceu a mão a Isabella. Ele ficara contrariado com a sua interferência quando servira de intérprete na conversa com o prático do porto, ponderou ela. Sem dúvida, aquela era a sua maneira de demonstrar aquilo, tratando-a formalmente, como se fosse uma estranha.

- O que está achando do Rio? - perguntou-lhe, enquanto a ajudava a entrar no veículo. O tom era indiferente. Não estava interessado numa resposta.

O que Isabella queria dizer era que estava achando a cidade surpreendente, mágica e encantadora. Um paraíso que vira apenas em sonhos.

- É muito bonito - respondeu de maneira sucinta, sentando-se ao lado de Esme.

- Fayette - chamou ela. - Você não vem?

- Sim - respondeu a criada. Distraída, não parou de olhar para Edison Carneiro, nem ele tirou os olhos dela enquanto a ajudava a subir na carruagem. De fato, o magnetismo era inegável entre a bela criada negra e o galante agente.

- Até breve - disse ele, dirigindo-se a todas as damas, mas o olhar ainda fixo em Fayette.

A carruagem pôs-se em movimento, seguindo pela estrada de terra.

- Francamente, Fayette - disse Esme num tom de reprimenda que não conseguia encobrir sua indulgência. - Não faz nem uma hora que desembarcamos e você já está flertando. O que devo fazer com você?

- Não sei - respondeu a criada vagamente, recostando-se no assento, um ar distante no rosto. - De fato, não sei. - Suspirou docemente e ergueu a mão para acenar em despedida. Carneiro retribuiu o gesto, mas Edward já dava meia-volta.

Isabella concentrou sua atenção na paisagem. Observou o mercado na distância, uma interessante mescla de cores e sons, barracas em tons vibrantes exibindo montes de melões, abacaxis e frutas que nunca vira antes. Passaram por estabelecimentos movimentados, uma igreja com uma música suave ecoando de seu coral e um grupo de freiras caminhando pela rua. Criados e lavadeiras de pele negra equilibrando cestas na cabeça passavam atarefados de lá para cá.

- Há tanta coisa para ver! - exclamou, entusiasmada. - Chega a ser difícil prestar atenção em tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Você tem três maravilhosas semanas aqui antes de tornarmos a partir no Cisne de Prata - lembrou-a Esme.-Deveria ter como meta conhecer uma nova paisagem a cada dia. E algo que aprendemos durante nossa viagem pela Europa, não é mesmo, Fayette? Algo novo a cada dia. Fayette? Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse.

- Não, senhora - respondeu a criada com ar sonhador. Quando a estrada serpenteou em torno de uma colina, depararam com um agrupamento de casas. As habitações construídas na lateral da colina eram caiadas e tinham telhados vermelhos. Em todos os espaços vazios, ao que parecia em torno de cada rocha e fenda, arbustos e flores de cores variadas cresciam, numa agradável profusão de cores.

A carruagem entrou por uma floresta densa, onde a estrada se estreitava, mas era uma floresta como Isabella nunca tinha visto. As árvores eram incrivelmente altas, tinham folhas grandes e aveludadas e, em algumas, desabrochavam imensas e misteriosas flores de pontas amareladas. Samambaias exuberantes cresciam no chão. Pássaros, nos mesmos tons de verde e amarelo das folhagens, saltitavam pelos galhos e, em algum lugar por perto, ouvia-se o som cristalino de um regato.  
Ela recostou-se no assento e soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo-se como se tivesse desembarcado no meio de um sonho e tinha medo de acordar.

Quando a carruagem parou num caminho revestido por conchas trituradas diante de uma ampla vila cor-de -rosa, ousou acreditar que era a realidade.

O cocheiro soltou um assobio. Um grupo de jovens criados rodeou a carruagem, ajudando-as a descer e descarregando a bagagem. O entusiasmo de Isabella era crescente enquanto os ouvia conversando entre si. Como o idioma era diferente e mais interessante do que o que estudara em seus livros. A gíria rápida e vivaz mal se parecia com a língua formal.

Seu olhar encontrou o de um dos garotos e abriu-lhe um sorriso aberto, saudando-o em seu melhor português.

Ele e os amigos soltaram risinhos incontroláveis.

- O que você lhes disse? - indagou Esme.

- Espero ter dito que é um prazer estar aqui, mas, pela maneira como estão rindo, não tenho certeza. - Achou os garotos encantadores. Não sabia exatamente qual era sua raça. Não tinham a pele tão negra quanto Journey e o Doutor, mas também não eram de origem caucasiana. Os rostos e pernas despidas eram da cor do café com leite que as autoridades portuárias tinham lhes oferecido no desembarque.

Achou interessante que sua raça fosse indeterminada... e que aquilo não parecesse importar nem um pouco.

Um grito eufórico ecoou de um arco de pedra que dava para um caminho que conduzia à casa principal. Esme ficou alerta de imediato. Virou-se abruptamente e respondeu com um idêntico grito de alegria.

- Rose! Oh, minha querida Rose!

As duas mulheres atiraram-se uma nos braços da outra com tamanha emoção que Isabella e Fayette deram-se as mãos e contiveram as lágrimas enquanto observavam.

As duas irmãs faziam um par adorável. Esme era alva e delicada feito um lírio, como seu nome em inglês já dizia e, da mesma maneira, Rose era marcante e vibrante feito uma rosa. Usava um traje extraordinário, uma saia presa com um nó lateral que exibia seus tornozelos bem-feitos e pés descalços. A blusa tinha decote arredondado, revelando parte do colo. Isabella teve certeza de que Rose não usava nenhum espartilho ou anáguas por baixo daquelas roupas leves e descontraídas.

Quando Esme fez as apresentações, a irmã abraçou Isabella e Fayette calorosamente.

- Sejam bem-vindas a minha casa - declarou. Um quê do sotaque da Virgínia ainda se notava em suas palavras, mas sua fala também tinha o ritmo cadenciado do Brasil. Ela riu dos olhares surpresos das três e, com ar de gracejo, tocou a barra das fartas saias de Esme. - Nós nos vestimos de acordo com a temperatura aqui na Vila do Céu, e é como vocês deverão fazer. Se não fosse pela natureza quente dos nossos homens, nós provavelmente andaríamos totalmente sem roupa.

Isabella conteve uma exclamação de perplexidade. Ainda assim, a terra não se abriu abaixo das quatro e as tragou simplesmente porque uma mulher mencionou algo com sentido carnal. Concluiu que gostou muito da espontânea Rose.

Enquanto ela as conduzia em direção à casa, Isabella olhou para cima e viu que cada flor que crescia em torno do arco de pedra era uma orquídea perfeita. Soube que iria adorar o Rio de Janeiro.

**OoO**

Hey, eles chegaram ao Brasil! Vocês devem se lembrar de como esses dois ficam em terras brasileiras!

Se vocês comentarem eu posto o próximo capitulo rapidinho, ele tem uma surpresa que vocês vão amar!


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 13.

Seja bom e você será solitário.

Mark Twajn

Seguindo o Equador.

Quente, doce e lânguido, aquelas eram as impressões dominantes que Edward tinha do Rio de Janeiro. Depois de ter concluído seus negócios preliminares com o agente do sr. Ferreira, ele providenciou para que a carga fosse descarregada. Luigi, que falava o idioma de sua terra natal com uma equipe de estivadores italianos, tinha o serviço sob controle.

Antes de alugar uma carruagem para levá-lo à casa da tia, na Barra da Tijuca, Edward permaneceu no cais barulhento e movimentado e viu-se dominado por uma sensação esplêndida e tão rara que, em principio, não pôde identificá-la. Mas tinha um nome. Orgulho.

Orgulho em ter realizado algo de significado, e o feito tão bem que até mesmo estranhos nas docas tinham acabado de ouvir falar a seu respeito. Capitão Cullen, que levava uma eficiente tripulação numa embarcação veloz, Capitão Cullen, que ganhara uma generosa bonificação por ter chegado dias antes da data programada.

Os vigaristas do cais ficaram sabendo quem ele era tão depressa quanto os agentes alfandegários e os comerciantes locais.

- Tenho os melhores diamantes para vender - disse um jovem sorridente com cabelos oleosos e mãos inquietas. - Venha comigo ver a minha coleção - propôs em seu sotaque carregado.

Edward recusou jovialmente a oferta suspeita e logo viu o comerciante de ar duvidoso ser substituído por uma prostituta morena:

- Você passou tempo demais no mar, querido - disse-lhe sugestivamente, passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios num gesto que deveria ser proibido por lei. - Eu o farei feliz hoje.

- Que tal um jogo de cartas? -perguntou um outro homem.

Edward sorriu de orelha a orelha. Nem sequer recebera o seu pagamento ainda.

E, então, porque um súbito vazio surgiu dentro de si, estendeu a mão a prostituta e perguntou:

- Qual é o seu nome, doçura?

Ao final, deu-se conta de que nem sequer ouvira o nome. Tudo o que se lembrou foi da exuberância de suas curvas, do inebriante perfume, da maneira como o corpo ardente o recebeu. Ainda assim, o ato teve um perturbador aspecto mecânico. Ele lhe deu prazer, sim, mas de uma maneira curiosamente distante. E, do mesmo modo, encontrou o seu prazer também, pagando-a generosamente em seguida pelo encontro.

No meio daquela tarde, deixou o bordel com a cabeça aérea pela bebida, o corpo saciado pelo sexo e um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos e incertezas. Haviam-lhe oferecido riquezas contrabandeadas, sexo, jogo e bebida forte. Em uma determinada época, tais coisas tinham sido tudo o que desejara na vida e as teria aceitado de bom grado. Agora, porém, tais prazeres continham apenas um fraco apelo no que lhe dizia respeito. Em vez daquilo, saiu para visitar o mercado, olhar os terraços nas colinas e as belezas naturais do Rio de Janeiro. Mas, em meio à sua contemplação, um pensamento inquietante ocorreu-lhe: nada daquilo tinha significado se não houvesse uma pessoa a seu lado com quem partilhar.

Alguém que olhasse para o mundo com o fascínio da descoberta. Alguém que se embevecesse com as novas paisagens e sons, sua paixão oculta por um semblante reservado. Alguém que se agarrava a uma nova experiência, valorizando-a como se fosse um tesouro.

- Providenciei uma carruagem para você. Já está pronta - disse-lhe Journey quando o viu voltando ao ancoradouro em que se encontrava o Cisne de Prata. - O que foi? - indagou, observando-o atentamente. - Parece doente.

- Talvez. Na minha mente - respondeu Edward, evasivo, e caminhou em direção à carruagem.

Tia Rose ofereceu-lhe uma acolhida embaraçosa de tão efusiva, exclamando sobre sua altura, sua máscula beleza, o intenso azul de seus olhos, a maciez de seus cabelos acobreados.

Esme observou, permitindo mais alguns momentos de indulgência à orgulhosa tia antes de intervir num tom jovial:

- Ele é meu filho, cara irmã. Não um cavalo de exibição.

- Deveria me ver quando estou sóbrio - disse Edward, cambaleando de leve.

- É claro. - Rose abraçou-o calorosamente. Exalava os agradáveis aromas de café e flores. Ele esperou que aquilo encobrisse seu próprio odor menos recomendável de bebida e perfume barato. - Perdoe-me, querido. Eu não fui abençoada com filhos e, portanto, aproveito para deixar meu ar maternal vir à tona sempre que tenho oportunidade.

- E você o faz com natural graciosidade - assegurou-lhe ele, sorrindo apesar da forte dor de cabeça. -Onde está Isabella?

Esme e Rose trocaram um olhar significativo. Edward censurou a si mesmo por deixar transparecer a sua ansiedade.

Isabella desceu pela escada de madeira entalhada, a incerteza evidenciando-se em sua postura rígida.

- Eu.. eu peço desculpas por ter deixado todos à espera...

- Bobagem, querida - interrompeu-a Rose, com um sorriso amável. - Nós não nos preocupamos com horários na Vila do Céu.

- Vila do Céu - repetiu Isabella, num tom suave. - Que nome encantador.

- Agora que estamos todos reunidos - disse a anfitriã vamos jantar. - Conduziu-os pelo grande vestíbulo até uma passagem em arco. Esme ia de braço dado com ela, e Edward deparou com a perspectiva de fazer par com Isabella.

Achou a idéia absurdamente atraente.

Ofereceu-lhe o braço.

- Vamos?

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso, como se dissesse que não acreditava que estava sendo simpático com ela, um olhar que o exasperava, mas, que ao mesmo tempo, partia-lhe o coração. Ninguém nunca tratara aquela pobre mulher com um mínimo de cortesia?

No momento seguinte, ela torceu o nariz e apertou os lábios com um ar de reprovação.

- Capitão Cullen, que tipo de negócio andou conduzindo?

Ele não se sentiu exatamente envergonhado. Um tanto constrangido, talvez.

- Andei cuidando de um... assunto pessoal também.

- Percebi.

- Foi uma longa viagem. Não é natural para um homem ficar sem isso.

- Tenho certeza de que não sei absolutamente nada a respeito.

- Estou tentando me explicar para que você possa incluir isso no seu relatório a Billy Black.

- Ora, como se atreve... - Ela parou de falar quando Esme e a irmã surgiram à frente no raio de visão de ambos. Edward continuou oferecendo-lhe o braço até que o aceitasse. - Obrigada, capitão - murmurou ela, passando o braço pela curva do dele, apesar da evidente relutância.

- Agora que estamos em terra firme, deve me chamar de Edward.

- Eu não poderia.

Ele fez um gesto na direção da mãe e da tia que atravessavam um pátio à frente.

- As outras damas me chamam pelo primeiro nome.

- As suas damas da noite, presumo eu - retrucou Isabella, com rispidez.

- Essas seriam mais como "damas da tarde" - disse ele calmamente. - E, para seu governo, houve apenas uma. Você está guardando dados a meu respeito para o tal relatório, não está?

- E o que talvez eu faça mesmo, capitão.

- Quando mencionei as outras damas, eu me referi à minha mãe e tia - explicou Edward, arrependendo-se de sua rudeza. - As duas me chamam pelo primeiro nome.

- Elas são sua família.

Edward piscou-lhe um olho.

- Poderíamos dar um jeito nisso.

Isabella desviou o olhar.

- Não deveria brincar assim.

Talvez eu não estivesse brincando. A idéia era absurda e surpreendente demais para que Edward a colocasse em palavras. Ainda assim, no instante em que lhe ocorreu, mexeu com algo dentro de si, parecendo alcançar alguma parte de seu coração. Foi a idéia mais estranha que já teve. Casar-se com Isabella Swan? A reticente, tímida e empertigada ianque que sonhava com Jacob Black?

Era evidente que ele ficara por tempo demais no mar.

Isabella não sentiu apetite para jantar, embora a refeição fosse tanto deliciosa quanto exótica. Havia salada de abacate temperada com sal e vinagre, mandioca, filés, além de dois tipos de vinho, melão, goiaba e gelo com suco de limão, raspado do grande bloco que Edward levara de presente à tia.

Ainda assim, apesar de toda a fartura, Isabella mal conseguia tocar na comida. Sentia-se inquieta, nervosa, e não sabia por quê. Ansiedade, concluiu, estudando as paredes claras da sala de jantar, as portas e janelas em arco com detalhes em madeira entalhada. Aquilo e um encantamento com aquele lugar novo e estranho, com a fragrância das orquideas, das árvores frutíferas que cresciam à volta e os sons suaves de violão que ecoavam da ala dos criados.

E desilusão com Edward... No momento em que pisara em terra firme, ele fora à procura de uma mulher, o que fizera questão de lhe explicar sem a menor hesitação.

- Há tantas coisas a ver - declarou Esme. - E em tão pouco tempo.

- Não precisa restringir o seu tempo - respondeu Rose. - Você poderia ficar comigo.

- Aqui?

- É claro. O que há em Albion para você?

Esme sorveu um pouco de vinho.

- Albion é o meu lar. E onde criei meu filho e enterrei meu marido. Meu enteado tem dois filhos que eu mal conheço. Passei tempo demais na Europa. Não posso ficar longe de casa para sempre.

Edward estudou-a com atenção.

- Meu pai está morto, e eu nunca mais voltarei a morar em Albion, mamãe. Acho que tia Rose teve uma ótima idéia. Deixe Hunter ficar com Albion. Ele nunca precisou mesmo de nós.

Hunter. Isabella tentou imaginar o meio-irmão de Edward... mais velho, evidentemente. Devia ser dissoluto, e ter um nariz grande e vermelho de tanto beber na varanda, enquanto seus escravos trabalhavam até o fim da vida nas plantações.

- Como são os filhos dele? - perguntou Rose.

- Não sei muito bem... ambos ainda eram pequenos quando parti. O nome do menino é Theodore e a irmã chama-se Belinda. A esposa de Hunter, Lacey, não achava a minha atenção bem-vinda. - Uma expressão terna suavizou o rosto de Esme quando acrescentou: - Eu gostaria de ter sido avó. - O ar terno dissipou-se quando lançou um olhar faiscante a Edward. - Talvez algum dia alguém do meu próprio sangue se dignifique a me dar um neto.

Edward riu.

- Sei que consegui um pequeno milagre trazendo-nos até aqui tão depressa, mas até mesmo eu encontraria dificuldade em ter um bebê.

Rose explodiu em risos, A irmã limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça.

- O que devo fazer com este garoto?

Isabella cortou um pedacinho de melão e levou-o aos lábios, esperando que os demais não notassem o forte rubor que lhe tingia as faces.

- Encabulamos nossa convidada com toda essa conversa indiscreta - disse Rose. - Que indelicadeza de nossa parte.

- Não, vocês não...

- Bobagem, querida. Vamos passar para assuntos mais polidos. - Ela cruzou os braços bronzeados sobre a mesa. - Você é uma jovem muito inteligente. Esme me disse que você tem o dom para os idiomas.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se os trechos de conversas que ouvi no porto hoje servem de indicação, não sou nenhuma especialista.

- Ela está sendo modesta - assegurou Edward. - É a melhor intérprete que já tive.

Ela piscou os olhos, surpresa. Depois de sua interferência na conversa com o prático do porto, não esperara elogios.

- É mesmo? - indagou Rose, arqueando uma sobrancelha escura.

- Sim, tia, com toda a certeza.

Isabella sentiu uma onda de contentamento. Elogios da parte de Edward Cullen não deveriam fazê-la sentir-se daquela maneira, mas não conseguia evitar. Sabia que o orgulho era uma vaidade, mas, ainda assim, aquelas palavras aqueciam-na do mesmo modo que o vinho que bebericava.

- Você tem - disse-lhe Rose, observando-a - um sorriso admirável.

Imediatamente, Isabella apertou os lábios. Era provável que o capitão a tivesse elogiado por sentir-se culpado em relação ao próprio comportamento.

- Desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter dito nada - prosseguiu Rose, notando que a embaraçara. - Mas esse sorriso, transforma você por completo. E o corte de seu cabelo é bastante... revolucionário. Simplesmente adorei-o. Talvez eu corte um pouco o meu também.

Isabella não soube o que dizer. Esme salvou-a, retomando o assunto sobre Albion e as pessoas que sua família conhecera muitos anos antes. Isabella provou seu gelo com limão e ouviu, apreciando as histórias daqueles adoráveis estranhos, enquanto criados descalços os serviam.

Um som um tanto estridente adentrou pelas janelas em arco, sobressaltando-a. Notando-lhe os olhos arregalados, Rose explicou:

- Esse barulho que está ouvindo é de um pequeno macaco noturno. Já é uma espécie de bicho de estimação da casa. E tímido, mas costuma aparecer na cozinha em busca de uma fruta ou petisco.

- Eu adoraria vê-lo.

- Edward, leve Isabella para uma volta até lá fora no pátio - disse Rose.

- Não, ouça... - começou Isabella, mudando de idéia depressa. A sugestão de sua anfitriã tinha uma dolorosa semelhança com o estratagema das bem-intencionadas casamenteiras de Boston, eternamente tentando lhe arranjar um par entre os jovens constrangidos. - Não é necessá...

- Será um prazer. - Edward afastou a cadeira para trás. Ela observou-lhe o rosto para ver se havia a mesma expressão mortificada dos rapazes de Boston.

- Podem passar pela cozinha para apanhar uma cesta de frutas - sugeriu Rose. - O macaco, com certeza, está saltitando pelo jardim.

Tochas iluminavam a área calçada de pedra que formava o coração da vila. Arcos ladeavam o pátio e, em um dos lados, não havia parede, mas uma cerca de ferro e uma árvore imensa, incomum, com tronco retorcido e galhos longos que cresciam quase horizontalmente.

A fragrância de flores inundava o ar noturno, o perfume tão exótico que chegava a inebriar. Isabella parou diante da fonte no centro do pátio e permaneceu imóvel, respirando fundo, sentindo a essência da noite a percorrê-la, despertando partes de si que haviam estado tão profundamente adormecidas que até aquele momento nem sequer soubera que existiam.

- Você está indisposta? - perguntou Edward, rompendo o silêncio.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Não. Por que pergunta?

- Você me parece um tanto... distraida.

- Mas não é por nenhuma indisposição - respondeu ela, corando. - É porque este lugar é tão maravilhoso... As fragrâncias, os sons e até o próprio ar... tudo isso me faz... vibrar - explicou e tornou a corar. - Por falta de uma palavra melhor.

- Vibrar - repetiu ele, uma expressão divertida curvando-lhe de leve os lábios.

- O que quero dizer é que este ambiente me proporciona uma sensação de vitalidade que nunca senti antes. Também exerce esse efeito sobre você, capitão Cullen?

Edward estudou-a com um olhar franco e perscrutador que a deixou pouco à vontade. E sem deixar de fitá-la por um instante sequer, disse:

- Acredito que também experimento a mesma sensação que você.

- Não está apenas gracejando comigo?

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Estranhamente, não estou. Devemos ir em busca do tal macaco?

Quando ela lhe aceitou a mão, a vibração que a percorria intensificou-se. Não esperara por aquilo. Talvez tivesse sido o vinho que bebera. Parecera tão delicioso e exótico. Sentia uma incomum leveza nos pés, uma graciosidade que nunca julgara ter, o que, talvez, fosse mera impressão, uma vez que estivera por tanto tempo no mar.

Caminharam até o final do caminho de pedra, encontrando um relógio de sol sob o escuro da noite.

- Como se faz para se chamar um macaco? - perguntou Edward.

- Não faço idéia. Nunca vi um macaco antes.

Ele sacudiu a cesta de frutas e produziu um som estranho com a boca, o que a fez rir.

- Esse é o seu chamado de macaco?

Edward piscou-lhe um olho.

- Consegue fazer melhor?

Ela apertou os lábios e tentou imitar o som estridente

que tinham escutado na sala de jantar.

- Não sei como o macaco se sente - disse ele, com um riso -, mas você certamente despertou a minha atenção.

Isabella tornou a rir, perguntando-se mais uma vez se era o vinho que bebera, o jardim perfumado ou o simples entusiasmo em estar ali que faziam tudo parecer tão divertido.

- Oh, se o seu riso não tentar o macaco a se aproximar, não sei o que o fará. - Ele apoiou o pé num banco do jardim, sem perceber o quanto ficara sensual naquela posição. - Você tem o riso mais bonito que já ouvi.

- E você, capitão, tem a fala mais macia.

Edward abriu um largo sorriso.

- Usei-a para conquistar meu lugar no Cisne.

- Sempre me perguntei como conseguiu esta façanha.

- Não vou contar. Você já me acha desprezível o bastante.

- Não o acho desprezível - protestou ela. - Apenas... exasperante.

- Ah, exasperante. Isso significa que estou subindo no seu conceito?

- Ao menos é um sentimento que você pode entender, pois sei que pensa o mesmo a meu respeito.

Edward fitou-a longamente com um olhar indecifrável.

- Estive com uma mulher na tarde de hoje.

- Sei disso. Não sou tola.

- Ficou chocada?

- Teria valido a pena?

- Vai colocar isso em seu relatório?

- Depende.

- Do quê?

- Da razão que o levou a agir assim. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. - Além da... explicação que você me deu antes.

- A razão? A de chocar você? E talvez a de... oras, eu não sei. Não é o que... você está pensando. Eu desci do navio sentindo um... vazio por dentro. É diflcil explicar.

- Então, por que você faz esse tipo de coisa?

- Porque sou um homem péssimo.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que, na verdade, você é um homem bom com alguns péssimos hábitos.

Ele apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e abriu-lhe um sorriso devastador.

- Ouça... - Interrompeu-se de repente e apanhou-lhe a mão, segurando-a com força. - Ele está vindo - murmurou.

- O macaco?

- Sim.

Ambos aguardaram em silêncio, esforçando-se para tentar ouvir algo. Um pássaro distante cantou e um outro respondeu ainda mais ao longe. Por perto, a brisa soprava suavemente nas folhagens.

Isabella manteve a sua mão na de Edward. Gostava daquele contato. Além do calor que irradiava, não pôde deixar de notar-lhe o tamanho também. Ela tinha mãos grandes para uma mulher, mas as dele eram bem maiores, cobrindo as suas por completo, aninhando-lhe os dedos na segurança da palma. Segura... Era daquela maneira que se sentia com Edward. Segura, como se nada no mundo pudesse atingi-la, desde que estivessem de mãos dadas.

Era uma idéia romântica. Uma idéia que lhe era totalmente atípica. Ainda assim, não conseguia dissipá-la.

Segura com ele. Quando não estivera segura? Fisicamente, sempre estivera. Levara a vida protegida da filha de uma das mais importantes famílias de Boston. Mas, de outras maneiras, o perigo fora constante. Nunca sequer conseguira caminhar pelo salão de visitas dos pais sem se sentir como se estivesse correndo o risco de ser tragada pelo ibo.

Ocorreu-lhe que não experimentara mais aquele indefinível temor desde que partira de Boston. Nem mesmo nos momentos mais arriscados da grande tempestade no mar.

- Ali, está vendo? - sussurrou Edward, os lábios tão próximos ao ouvido dela que uma estranha sequência de arrepios percorreu-a.

Céus, ali estava, num jardim exuberante e perfumado, de mãos dadas com um homem incrivelmente atraente que lhe sussurrava ao ouvido. A sua tola imaginação concebera aquele momento inúmeras vezes, obviamente.

Mas o homem em seus devaneios sempre tinha sido Jacob Black. E, em seus devaneios, o momento jamais parecera assim tão delicioso...

- Não o estou vendo - sussurrou de volta. Disse a si mesma que não havia o menor romantismo naquele momento. Partilhavam apenas de uma mútua curiosida sobre o que a exótica noite propiciaria, uma expectativa de descobrirem os segredos da floresta.

- Olhe para aquela pequena sombra. Ali adiante.

Ele fez a coisa mais extraordinária. Com gentileza tamanha que a deixou de coração enternecido, tocou-lhe o rosto a fim de fazê-la virar a cabeça na direção de um grupo de arbustos. O contato a fez engolir em seco, pois desde tia Button ninguém nunca a tocara com tanto carinho. Ainda assim, aquilo superava até mesmo a afeição da tia. Produzia-lhe sensações abrasadoras, fazendo seu corpo vibrar, ansiar por algo indefinível que nunca experimentara.

- Está vendo agora? - sussurrou Edward.

Ela obrigou-se a se concentrar.

- Oh, acho que sim - murmurou.

Uma pequena criatura saltou furtivamente dos arbustos e aproximou-se, apanhando depressa uma fatia de mamão da cesta deixada ao lado do banco.

- É tão pequenino - comentou Isabella.

O macaco curvou-se acima de seu achado, metendo-o avidamente na boca. Então, agarrando-se à folhagem com a patinha, desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

Isabella sentia-se fascinada. Não conseguiria dissipar o sorriso de seu rosto mesmo que tentasse, mas não tentou. Virou-se para Edward, dando-se conta de que, mesmo depois que o macaco se fora, ele mantinha os lábios próximos aos seus e ainda lhe aninhava a face no calor da mão.

- É maravilhoso - disse. - Mal posso acreditar que vimos criatura tão surpreendente.

- Você - respondeu Edward, com um riso na voz - é uma mulher muito difícil de impressionar.

- O que quer dizer? - Isabella estava surpresa em sequer conseguir emitir as palavras, pois a outra mão dele deixara a sua e deslizara, tão furtivamente quanto o animalzinho que tinham visto, até a sua cintura, segurando-a de leve mas com firmeza.

Homens haviam-na tocado durante as danças, mas fora completamente diferente. Todos tinham apresentado o aspecto de soldados rígidos, forçados a confrontarem um regimento armado. Mas Edward... céus, ele lhe dava a impressão de que realmente queria estar ali naquele momento, de que queria tocá-la. Viu-o abrindo um sorriso gentil, a luz branda das tochas suavizando-lhe os traços másculos do rosto.

- O que quero dizer é que atravessei oceanos e enfrentei tempestades para trazê-la até aqui, e você encarou tudo normalmente. Eu não a tinha visto tão completamente cativada até o momento em que você viu o pequeno macaco aparecendo entre os arbustos.

Não foi isso que me cativou por completo. O pensamento... e o fato de ser a pura verdade, surpreenderam-na. Quase deixou escapar as palavras em voz alta. Mas, no último instante, conteve-se. Porque não confiava em si mesma, nem em seu coração. Não confiava em Edward para não parti-lo.

- Suponho - respondeu num tom manso mas irônico - que eu seja exigente demais.

- Exigente demais para alguém como um garoto de fazenda da Virgínia, feito eu, que se tomou marujo. - Edward continuava tocando-lhe o rosto, seu olhar hipnótico.

Isabella conseguiu abrir um sorriso, apesar do nervosismo.

- Garoto de fazenda? A julgar pelo que sua mãe me contou sobre Albion, você cresceu num mundo de imensa riqueza.

- Nunca encontrei o que eu queria naquele mundo.

Ela umedeceu os lábios, sentindo o gosto das frutos exóticas que comera antes e descobrindo-se estranhamente faminta outra vez, ansiando por...

- O que é que está procurando? - ouviu-se perguntar. - O que quer?

Edward soltou um riso baixo, rouco, que a arrepiou.

- São duas perguntas distintas. - Embora não parecesse possível, aproximou-se ainda mais, a respiração de ambos se confundindo. Estava tão perto... Ela nunca estivera assim tão perto de um homem antes.

- Você tem.. duas respostas distintas? - conseguiu perguntar.

- Tenho somente uma no momento. Somente uma.

Isabella sentiu o toque em sua cintura se acentuando e teve a mais inexplicável vontade de tocá-lo também.

Hesitante, ergueu uma das mãos que estivera apertando à sua frente e tocou-lhe o peito forte de leve. A expressão que passou pelos olhos azuis foi de surpresa, mas não de contrariedade.

- E qual é? - perguntou Isabella, num sussurro, ainda incapaz de acreditar que estava naquele jardim esplêndido, em meio a um momento mágico, praticamente nos braços daquele homem enigmático.

- O que eu quero - disse ele, as palavras soando tensas. - Pergunte-me o que eu quero.

- O que você quer?

- Somente responderei se você prometer que vai acreditar em mim,

- Se eu...

- Prometa. Diga que vai acreditar na minha resposta.

- Acreditarei.

Edward tornou a soltar aquele riso perturbador, sensual.

- O que eu quero - revelou - é beijar você.

- Mentiroso - disse ela automaticamente.

- Você prometeu que acreditaria.

- Porque achei que você iria me dizer a verdade.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema?

- Você?

- Não. E que você fala demais. Suponho que eu poderia jurar sobre a Bíblia Sagrada que quero beijar você, mas há uma maneira melhor de convencê-la.

O ardor nos olhos dele surpreendeu-a, manteve-a hipnotizada.

- E qual seria?

- Esta, doçura.

E, então, aconteceu. Lentamente. Cada segundo que se passou foi como um intervalo terno de tempo, e Isabella saboreou cada sensação. Ficou ciente da maneira como ele inclinou a cabeça, como lhe afagou o rosto com o polegar delicadamente, deslizando-o até seu pescoço, tocando um ponto que pulsava com um calor que nunca sentira antes.

Da maneira como a puxava para mais perto, aumentando a pressão com a outra mão, que pousava em sua cintura. Finalmente, sua atenção concentrou-se naqueles lábios sedutores. Os lábios que ela observara dia após dia com crescente fascínio. Os lábios que a haviam censurado, provocado, que haviam rido, gritado e exibido sorrisos dos mais carismáticos. Edward não foi sôfrego em seu beijo.

Em princípio, apenas roçou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Lenta e sutilmente, moveu a cabeça enquanto a beijava com suavidade. Dominada pelas sensações, Isabella fechara os olhos. Não demorou a ouvir um gemido abafado, escapando da própria garganta. Como por vontade própria, suas mãos tocaram-no no peito, segurando-lhe a frente da camisa.

Queria que a proximidade entre ambos fosse ainda maior. Queria que aqueles lábios devorassem os seus, mas ele continuava beijando-a com todo o cuidado, segurando-a com gentileza, como se fosse frágil. A mão em sua cintura moveu-se de leve, quase imperceptivelmente, embora ela lhe sentisse o polegar quase lhe chegando ao seio, dando-se conta do toque apesar da rigidez do espartilho. Sentiu o ardor crescendo em seu íntimo... coisas que lera a respeito em livros românticos que supostamente só deveria ter visto depois que tivesse se casado, mas lera em segredo de qualquer modo. E, oh, aquilo que vivenciava agora era tão melhor... Queria tanto mais do que aquele momento, mas por outro lado, tinha pavor de que terminasse.

Era tomada por uma vontade quase incontrolável de abraçá-lo com força, de retribuir ao beijo ardorosamente. Mas não teve coragem. Não soube como fazê-lo. Não acreditou que ele fosse aceitá-la.

Foi, portanto, um ato de incrível autocontrole manter-se rígida e imóvel.

E, finalmente, o beijo terminou. Era como se uma maravilhosa eternidade tivesse se passado, como se o mundo tivesse ficado em suspenso e, depois, transformado-se por completo. Ainda assim, quando Edward Cullen deu um passo atrás e a observou com uma expressão séria por longos momentos, pareceu exatamente o mesmo: bonito, descontraído, confiante.

Por sua vez, ela sentia um verdadeiro turbilhão em seu íntimo.

-Não vou pedir desculpas - começou ele, num tom manso -, embora um cavalheiro o fizesse. Não lamento que isso tenha acontecido. - Estendeu-lhe a mão, conduzindo-a pelo pátio, e Isabella seguiu-o, sentindo-se como uma marionete, rígida, desajeitada nos movimentos.

- É melhor entrarmos. Minha mãe e tia vão querer saber sobre o macaco.

- Que macaco? - perguntou ela, ainda em seu aturdimento.

OoO

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Eu não ia postar o capitulo hoje, mas estava tão ansiosa e vocês foram tão boazinhas com as reviews *eu amei todas!* que decidir antecipar o post.

Agora, imaginem o capitão Cullen sussurrando que quer te beijar. MORRI

Mandem reviews e quem sabem vocês conseguem um beijo do capitão Cullen - ou pelo menos o capitulo mais rapido : )

P.S: Só eu morro quando ele fala doçura?


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 14.

cama! Oh, cama! Cama deliciosa! Esse céu na terra para a cabeça cansada.

Thomas Hood

(1841).

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Edward ficou olhando longamente para o teto revestido de madeira no quarto espaçoso e arejado na casa da tia.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que fiz isso - disse em voz alta, embora não houvesse ninguém ali para ouvir.

Havia tomado Isabella Swan em seus braços. Beijara-a. No passado, ignorar as convenções fora um estilo de vida para ele. Mas Isabella, cujo comportamento conservador era totalmente oposto ao seu, conseguira fazê-lo entender que ele não era imune à censura. Aquelas coisas que fizera poderiam causar efeitos profundos.

Que tola idéia havia se apoderado de si? Não era que lamentasse por tê-la beijado... simplesmente não tinha consciência para tanto. O que lamentava era a reação dela. Isabella ficara tão sobressaltada, mostrara-se tão vulnerável que sabia que ela corria o risco de deixar que o beijo lhe significasse demais.

Aquilo poderia ser sinal de desastre. Poderia mudar tudo entre ambos, justamente quando estavam começando a se entender melhor. Com Isabella, tinha um relacionamento que nunca julgara possível com uma mulher. Tinha uma amizade verdadeira. Havia confiança. Respeito mútuo. Prazer em interesses em comum.

Talvez ela até desistisse de fazer aqueles malditos relatórios a Billy.

Mas ele provavelmente destruíra tudo entre ambos quando a beijara. Enquanto fossem amigos, não poderia magoá-la. Mas se ousasse invadir o coração dela, iria destruir-lhe todas as defesas, deixá-la vulnerável a uma dor que não merecia. Era uma mulher frágil demais para um conquistador feito ele.

Fechou os olhos com força, protegendo-os da forte claridade da manhã. Maldição...

**Havia garotas o bastante para beijar. Mas havia apenas uma Isabella.**

Lembrou-se da postura rígida dela, de sua expressão chocada na noite anterior. Ficara completamente indignada. Pudera sentir-lhe o ultraje emanando de seu corpo.

Mas quando relaxara em seus braços, quando umedecera os lábios e o tocara timidamente,Edward se esquecera de quem ela era. Esquecera-se que nascera e fora criada na elite de Beacon Hill. Esquecera-se que ela e sua gente desprezavam os sulistas. Esquecera-se de que seu coração pertencia a Jacob Black, quer o esnobe ianque a merecesse ou não.

Entre todas as pessoas, Edward sabia o que era querer algo que não se pudesse ter. Querer do fundo do coração. Com uma paixão que fazia com que nada mais importasse. Deveria respeitar aquilo em Isabella.

Levantando-se, lavou o rosto com a água fria do conjunto de jarro e bacia em cima da cômoda, usando um sabonete de fragrância almiscarada. Para a limpeza dos dentes, usou um pó especifico que tinha o gosto de anis. Naquele meio tempo, pensou nas conversas longas e interessantes que ambos haviam partilhado. Nas provocações e gracejos. Nos momentos de quietude lendo livros. Na satisfação em fazer cálculos de navegação a bordo e descobrir que os números de ambos batiam. Aquela era a Isabella que queria de volta. Tinha que voltar ao ponto onde haviam estado antes de ele ter ultrapassado os limites, à amizade, à camaradagem, ao respeito.

Mas, mesmo enquanto refletia a respeito, sabia que continuaria provocando-a. Gostava de vê-la argumentando, de fazê-la rir e, com certeza, de enlouquecê-la.

Estava cansado de fingir que era um cavalheiro. Ela sabia a verdade, de qualquer modo. Sabia muito bem que ele tinha seus apetites masculinos. Nada mais de fingir, então. Nada mais de ficar de lado, enquanto Isabella sonhasse com Jacob Black.

Edward estava decidido a ter seus bons momentos.

O pesadelo de Isabella começou quando ela acordou. Iniciou-se com uma criada que mal tinha um metro e meio de altura. Tagarelando feito um papagaio, adentrou no quarto e começou a lhe dar ordens com seu sotaque cadenciado:

- Meu nome é Angélica. Você pode tomar o seu café com leite enquanto eu arrumo seu cabelo. E para o passeio a cavalo de hoje, não deve usar aquele estranho vestido norte-americano. Eu lhe trouxe algo muito melhor...

- Que passeio? - Isabella conseguiu perguntar. - Eu não sei andar a cavalo.

- Não importa. Vai montar um burro manso, e ele sabe como agir. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se sentar. Qualquer um sabe se sentar.

- Eu certamente não vou montar num burro. Ouça, eu não posso mesmo... - Isabella quase engasgou com seu café com leite. - O que, afinal, é isso?

Angélica riu, seu rosto alegre e agradável, apesar do péssimo estado dos dentes.

- É o seu traje de montaria.

- Não vestirei uma coisa dessas. Nunca.

- Srta. Swan, não vai insultar a sua anfitriã com uma recusa, não é?

- Receio que terei que fazê-lo.

- Receio que não poderei deixá-la.

A argumentação prosseguiu, mas a criada baixinha mostrou ser a mais forte e, por volta das oito da manhã, Isabella achava-se no pátio da frente, olhando, incerta, para um burro de ar sonolento. Sentia-se extremamente ridícula. Angélica a fizera vestir o que parecia uma estranha saia-calça que mal lhe cobria os tornozelos.

- Chamam-se bombachas - explicara a criada, abotoando-lhe uma blusa branca e folgada nas costas. - É uma calça como as que os gaúchos usam no sul do país.

Ela sentia-se quase nua. Por outro lado, sem o espartilho e as anáguas compridas, deu-se conta de um conforto como nunca sentira. Bem, pensou. Se Rose insistira para que montasse um pouco naquela manhã, não custava atendê-la.

Mas não foi Rose que saiu ao pátio para cumprimentá-la.

Foi Edward.

Depois de todos os dias partilhados a bordo, devia estar acostumada à extraordinária beleza dele, disse a si mesma, mas não estava. Usando calça de montaria escura, botas e uma camisa branca folgada, estava mais atraente do que nunca.

Ela não pôde evitar. Ficou pensando na noite anterior. Aquilo mudara tudo. Na noite anterior, Edward a beijara... com intimidade demais para que seu gesto tivesse sido tomado simplesmente como de amizade, mas também com suavidade excessiva para ser considerado um beijo de verdadeira paixão.

O arrependimento dele fora quase instantâneo, lembrou-se Isabella. Apressara-se em voltar à casa e, pelo restante da noite, tivera o cuidado de evitá-la, enquanto contara à tia história sobre suas aventuras no mar.

De algum modo, ela conseguira suportar aqueles longos momentos, permanecendo quase imóvel na poltrona, as costas eretas, meneando a cabeça quando a palavra lhe fora dirigida e alegando cansaço bem mais cedo do que deveria, tendo-se recolhido ao quarto. Teria conseguido enfrentar normalmente aquele dia se não tivesse que ver Edward. Quanto mais tempo passasse longe dele, mais conseguiria convencer a si mesma de que o beijo fora um mero fruto de sua imaginação.

Agora, porém, tinha que fitá-lo nos olhos sob a luminosidade do dia. Todas as sensações que aquele homem lhe despertara... o ardor, o anseio, a frustração... mal haviam esfriado e, na verdade, reavivavam-se agora que tornava a vê-lo.

Ajeitou a aba de seu chapéu de palha de modo a encobrir os olhos.

- Isto foi idéia sua?

- Bom dia para você também - disse Edward alegremente.

Era evidente que a noite anterior não o afetara nem um pouco. Voltava a ser o Edward amistoso e nada convencional de antes.

- Não sei montar, para seu governo - avisou-o.

- Antes de ter subido a bordo do Cisne, você também não sabia navegar.

- Mas havia um propósito em navegar. Não faço idéia de qual seja o propósito em montar num burro.

- Ah, você verá. - Ele abriu-lhe um sorriso e adiantou-se até um dos animais. - Quer que eu a ajude a montar? Segurarei a cabeça dele, enquanto você sobe no dorso.- Quando apanhou as rédeas, o animal tentou mordê-lo, grandes dentes amarelados produzindo um ruido alto. Edward afastou a mão depressa. - Esta deve ser uma fêmea.

- Você é muito engraçadinho.

Ele conseguiu segurar o animal, e Isabella surpreendeu a si mesma subindo facilmente na sela. O burro era pequeno e tinha pernas curtas, o que ajudara bastante, e, uma vez que montou de frente e não de lado como faziam as damas, ela compreendeu por que haviam-na feito usar a tal calça de gaúcho, ou "bombacha", como Angélica mencionara.

Depois que ambos haviam montado, olhou para Edward e não pôde conter o riso.

- O que foi?

- A sua postura nobre. Que figura faz. Eu deveria chamá-lo de Don Quixote.

- Você é muito engraçadinha - retrucou ele, imitando-a.-Vamos, Sancho, fiel escudeiro, a nossa busca começa.

- Nossa busca pelo quê?

- Você verá. - Ele deu um tapinha no alforje e, então, bateu com os calcanhares nos flancos do burro. O animal começou a trotar, e a montaria de Isabella seguiu-o.

Ela apreciou imensamente o passeio. Adorou ver a paisagem do alto do dorso de um animal manso. Tudo passava à volta com agradável lentidão. Percorreram trilhas pelas colinas, descendo, enfim, em direção à cidade. O sol quente era agradável em contato com a pele. O chapéu de palha protegia-lhe o rosto, mas podia sentir o calor nos braços despidos.

Ambos conversaram pouco enquanto desciam a estrada íngreme em direção ao coração do Rio. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar na maneira como ele a tocara, segurando-a como se fosse algo frágil e precioso, algo que não pudera soltar.

Lembrou-se, então, que aquele era Edward Cullen, que provavelmente devia ter aprendido aquele jeito sedutor de abraçar uma mulher com suas incontáveis amantes. Ele, na verdade, tinha acabado de sair dos braços de outra mulher, como se não lhe importasse a quem estivesse abraçando. Ela estava fantasiando demais sobre algo que provavelmente fora insignificante. Haviam estado juntos num jardim perfumado, tentando persuadir um animal exótico a se aproximar, e fora apenas aquilo.

- Está pensativa demais - comentou Edward. Ele fez um gesto amplo para abranger a vista da baía de Guanabara, as águas cintilantes e as montanhas distantes.-Eu a trouxe ao paraíso e você está franzindo o cenho. No que é que está pensando para ficar tão carrancuda?

Ela sentiu o rubor tingindo-lhe as faces.

- Em nada. Este é um meio diferente de locomoção para mim, ao qual não estou acostumada.

- Bem, tente apreciar a paisagem, e o meio de locomoção não importará tanto.

Era verdade, descobriu Isabella. O Rio de Janeiro possuía um fascínio inesgotável, desde a fonte das Lavadeiras, com criadas atarefadas que tagarelavam sem parar, até a elegante rua do Ouvidor, onde damas misteriosas e cobertas de jóias passeavam em liteiras encortinadas.

Ambos visitaram o navio e observaram o descarregamento da carga. A tarefa seguinte de Edward seria verificar a lista das mercadorias, comparando-a com a do consignatário e, então, chegar a um preço favorável.

- Voltaremos com mais dinheiro em espécie do que qualquer outro navio ao porto de Boston - declarou Edward, satisfeito. - Cem mil libras esterlinas.

Se o tivesse ouvido de qualquer outra pessoa, Isabella teria achado que o comentário não passava de exagero.

Ambos amarraram os burros perto do início do amplo e movimentado mercado. Vendedores ofereciam seus produtos, gritando animadamente debaixo das barracas coloridas. Alguns cantavam versos ou batiam palmas para chamar a atenção. Montes de frutas, flores, peixes, tecidos e todo o tipo de mercadoria apinhavam o mercado ao ar livre.

Quando Edward pegou sua mão, Isabella sentiu uma onda de contentamento, mas negou-a de imediato. Ele a segurara para que ambos não se separassem no meio da multidão. Nada mais.

- Vamos fazer umas compras.

- Comprar o quê? - Ela correu o olhar pelo verdadeiro banquete de cores e sons... as frutas, os vegetais, utensílios metálicos, carne salgada, sacas de feijão e arroz, gaiolas de bambu com pássaros exóticos.

- Tudo - respondeu Edward.

Ela não pôde se conter e soltou um riso deliciado. Não importando quanto pudesse ser exasperante, Edward Cullen tomava tudo divertido.

As horas se passaram agradavelmente enquanto caminharam pelo grande mercado. Comeram fatias de melão e abacaxi, doces como néctar. Enviaram uma saca de café para o Cisne para ser levado na viagem de volta como lembrança aos Swan e compraram um samovar de prata como presente de casamento para Arabella. Escolheram brincos de prata para Esme e Rose, um pente de tartaruga para Fayette e uma caixa de charutos finos para Journey.

Edward comprou algo mais do joalheiro, mas guardou a pequena caixa no bolso antes que Isabella pudesse ver o que era. Sem dúvida, um agrado para uma de suas "amigas", pensou ela com uma ponta de ciúme.

Que calamidade aquela, descobrir que estava com ciúme das prostitutas do cais do porto.

Tratou de afastar o desagradável pensamento. Não deixaria que nada estragasse seu dia. Se tivesse que depositar suas esperanças num homem, deveria estar pensando em Jacob em vez de deixar que seus pensamentos fossem atraídos por um homem tão inadequado quanto Edward Cullen. Mesmo sem saber, Jacob cativara seu coração por tanto tempo. Não iria esquecê-lo por causa de um inconstante capitão do mar.

Sabia que não significava nada para Edward. Disse a si mesma para se concentrar em seu objetivo de se tornar útil para a Companhia de Comércio Marítimo dos Black. Era inteligente demais para ficar vulnerável a ponto de se deixar magoar por Edward.

Tendo deixado tudo aquilo bem claro em sua mente, adiantou-se até um teatro de marionetes de cores vibran tes. Riu das travessuras de um par de marionetes, tra duzindo a ingênua história para Edward.

- Eles são um casal que briga como cão e gato - contou ela, apontando para os bonecos. - E ambos foram a um baile de máscaras, determinados a encontrar um amor mais digno. E cada um descobre um desconhecido exótico.

A multidão ria e aplaudia enquanto os bonecos dançavam.

- Deixe-me adivinhar -. disse Edward. - Quando tiram as respectivas máscaras, ambos descobrem que tinham estado apaixonados um pelo outro o tempo todo.

- É claro.

- Exatamente como na vida real - concluiu ele, com um ligeiro riso.

Pousou a mão nas costas dela a fim de conduzi-la na direção das barracas dos vendedores. Examinaram montes de mangas e mamões. Isabella sentiu seu corpo reagindo àquele toque antes que sua mente pudesse ignorá-lo. Sentia o calor percorrendo suas veias e, quando se deu conta daquilo, já era tarde demais para se conter.

Edward parou também diante de uma barraca que vendia máscaras.

- Não - disse ela, adivinhando-lhe a intenção.

- Sim. - Ele comprou algumas máscaras enfeitadas e um colorido xale de franjas. - Para a dama - explicou.

- Não preciso disso.

- E é exatamente por essa razão que deve tê-lo. - Edward colocou-lhe o xale em torno dos ombros, ajeitando-o na frente e usando-o para puxá-la mais e mais para si. Ela achou que morreria de constrangimento.

Em vez daquilo, algo inesperado aconteceu. Começou a apreciar o momento. O vendedor e os companheiros riram e bateram palmas, divertidos. Isabella colocou as mãos acima da cabeça e imitou a pose de uma dançarina de flamenco. O chapéu caiu para trás, ficando preso pelas fitas. Edward apanhou o xale e segurou-o estendido, como se fosse um toureiro, e ela avançou para ele, apanhando-lhe o tecido da mão e provocando-o.

Quando a pantomina terminou, Edward fez uma acentuada mesura. Pegou a mão de Isabella e cumprimentou a multidão como um apresentador de um circo. Ela riu a valer, incapaz de acreditar que Isabella Swan, de Beacon Hill, estava agindo como artista de rua no meio de um mercado brasileiro.

Estavam deixando o mercado quando um belo tilburi parou na rua, perto dos burros. Um homem elegante, de meia idade, desceu do veículo.

- Capitão Cullen?

- A seu dispor - respondeu Edward.

- O seu primeiro imediato me disse que eu o encontraria no mercado. Sou Maurício Ferreira.

Edward abriu um largo sorriso.

- Meu ilustre consignatário!

- Congratulações pela sua bem-sucedida viagem.

- Congratulações por ser o primeiro a abastecer os seus armazéns com gelo - disse Edward, piscando-lhe um olho com ar de cumplicidade. - Permita-me apresentar-lhe a srta. Isabella Swan.

- Encantado. - O brasileiro moreno, sorridente, pegou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios com excessiva cortesia. - Eu gostaria de convidá-lo para se reunir a mim e a minha família para o jantar amanhã. Você e sua adorável dama.

Isabella ficou tão surpresa com o fato de o homem ter-se referido a ela daquela maneira que quase não ouviu Edward respondendo:

- Será um prazer.

Distraída, mal se deu conta de ser conduzida até um dos burros e ajudada a subir na sela. Seria aquela a razão para todos gostarem dela? Por que Edward demonstrava que era seu amigo?

Não soube o que a surpreendeu mais, que o sr. Ferreira a achasse adorável, ou que tivesse presumido que era a dama de Edward. O restante do dia passou-se num delicioso turbilhão de atividades. Voltaram sem pressa em direção à vila, parando vez ou outra para contemplarem a beleza impressionante da exótica cidade. Para todos os lugares que olhava, ela via novas maravilhas, desde o exuberante desabrochar de flores em cada ruela e jardim até as montanhas distantes com suas fachadas de granito dando para a baía de Guanabara.

- Por que estamos parando aqui? - perguntou ela. Edward amarrou os burros a um coqueiro.

- Estamos em Ipanema - explicou. - Uma das praias mais famosas do mundo.

Realmente, era um lugar notável, desfrutado por banhistas de todos os tipos. Pais relaxavam em cadeiras de madeira protegidos por guarda-sóis gigantes, enquanto as crianças se divertiam, cavando na areia, ou borrifando água uma nas outras.

Enquanto caminhavam, ambos afundaram os pés na areia fina e branca. Edward parou junto a um banco e a convidou a sentar-se.

- Eu prefiro caminhar pela praia.

- E é o que faremos. Mas antes... - Sem pedir permissão ou se explicar, ele se ajoelhou diante dela, pegou-lhe o tornozelo esquerdo e tirou-lhe o sapato e a meia.

Isabella teria protestado com veemência, mas estava chocada demais para proferir sequer uma palavra. Quando, enfim, encontrou a fala, tinha ambos os pés descalços.

- Por que fez isso?

Calmamente, Edward retirou os próprios sapatos e meias.

- É difícil demais caminhar pela areia de sapatos.

- É uma indecência ficarmos descalços.

Ele colocou os calçados debaixo do banco de pedra.

- Não vai começar com isso outra vez. Não vou deixar. - Pegou-a pela mão e a fez levantar. - Vamos caminhar.

Ela deu três passos na areia quente e parou.

- Oh, céus.

- O que foi agora?

Isabella baixou o olhar para os pés despudoramente descalços que afundavam na areia fina.

- Esta é a sensação mais pecaminosa e deliciosa que já experimentei.

Ele riu.

- Oh, doçura. Você tem vivido enclausurada.

Ambos continuaram a caminhada, passando pelo Pão de Açúcar. Para além do morro, encontraram um trecho deserto onde os penhascos se elevavam acima do mar e as ondas azuis cobriam boa parte da praia. Sem hesitar, Edward conduziu-a diretamente até a beirada da água.

- Não devemos... - protestou ela. - Isto é...

- Pare de colocar tantos obstáculos - interrompeu-a ele, com excessiva paciência. -É tão cansativo quando você faz isso.

As águas espumantes avançaram gentilmente pela praia, cobrindo-lhes os tornozelos.

- A água está quente! - exclamou Isabella. - E eu estava errada.

- Sobre o quê?

- Esta é a sensação mais pecaminosa e deliciosa que já experimentei.

- Não - discordou Edward, puxando-a para si, estreitando-a junto a seu corpo, de maneira que ela pôde-lhe sentir o contato das coxas fortes contra as suas, o peito sólido junto a seus seios. - Você é.

**XxX**

Ceus, eu amo esse capitulo *suspira*

REVIEWS!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 15.

Oh, Senhor! Se soubesses que criatura mal-humorada eu sou por trás de toda esta bela amabilidade!

Jane Welsh Carlyle

(1836)

-Por que está me olhando com esse ar zangado? — perguntou Isabella, recostando-se no assento estofado da carruagem.

Edward franziu ainda mais o cenho, estudando-a sob a luz difusa do lampião da carruagem que brilhava através da janela.

-Eu estava me perguntando se o sr. Ferreira irá acreditar que a minha acompanhante desta noite é a mesma garota sorridente e despreocupada que conheceu no mercado ontem.

-Nem todos os homens dão tanta importância à aparência de uma pessoa — respondeu ela, desviando o olhar para a janela.

Edward sentiu uma vontade um tanto perversa de segurá-la para desarrumar-lhe os cabelos e roupas e fazê-la arrepender-se de ter tentado voltar à sua redoma de dama empertigada da sociedade de Boston. Ela usava o vestido preto e marrom que ele detestara desde o início, as saias alteadas pelas inúmeras anáguas. Havia afastado os cabelos do rosto, penteando-os para trás, embora ele ficasse satisfeito em notar que as mechas sedosas mantinham o brilho dourado adquirido pelas semanas de exposição ao sol e ao mar.

Mais alarmante, porém, do que a sobriedade do vestido era o comportamento. Isabella adotara mais uma vez um ar tímido, submisso, mantendo os ombros caídos e o queixo baixo. Aquela era a maneira como a Isabella Swan de Beacon Hifl se apresentara ao mundo: como uma mulher que não fazia a menor idéia do próprio valor.

—Você está vestida como se estivéssemos indo para um funeral — resmungou.

Ela desviou o olhar da janela e pousou-o no casaco curto de seda amarela que ele usava com um gravata bordô.

—Você está mais do que compensando a ausência de cor em minhas roupas — comentou.

—Você poderia ao menos tentar não parecer como se estivesse a caminho da forca?

—Eu não gosto de eventos sociais. Nunca gostei. Você deveria ter vindo sem mim nesta noite.

Em algum determinado ponto, a vida a ensinara que eventos sociais eram uma tribulação. Isabella aprendera a se preparar para enfrentá-los como um soldado se armava para uma batalha. Um espartilho apertado e uma atitude subserviente tornavam-se seu escudo e espada. Mais uma vez, havia roído as unhas, um hábito que parecia ter superado a bordo do navio.

Por que você az isso?, Edward queria perguntar-lhe. Mas não o fez. Criticar a atitude dela seria perigoso. Porque tão logo começasse a se preocupar com aquela mulher, passaria a se importar de verdade, e aquilo poderia ser perigoso, poderia distraí-lo de sua causa. Precisava manter seu controle e paz de espírito a fim de fazer tudo o que estava ao alcance para que Journey pudesse tornar a se reunir à esposa.

A carruagem levou-os a um endereço elegante no bairro de Botafogo. Deixando a rua larga e arborizada, o veículo passou por um imponente portão de ferro. Brasões de família com figuras de navios e leões adornavam o alto do portão. A carruagem seguiu por um caminho circular de pedra com uma fonte iluminada no centro.

A casa dos Ferreira era uma mansão de três andares, iluminada por tochas nas paredes. Um serviçal, sorrindo cordialmente, conduziu-os a um salão adornado por cortinas esvoaçantes, janelões com guarnições de madeira entalhada e vasos com palmas nos cantos. Graciosos sofás distribuíam-se ao redor, decorados com pequenas almofadas bordadas. A atmosfera de luxo e sensualidade envolveu-os como um abraço sedutor.

Edward olhou para Isabella para ver como estava reagindo a tudo e,exasperado,notou que ela roía as unhas.

Cobriu-lhe as mãos com as suas.

—Você tem uma boca tão doce — sussurrou-lhe. —Posso pensar num propósito bem melhor para ela do que o de roer unhas.

Isabella afastou-lhe as mãos.

—Eu gostaria que não falasse comigo de maneira tão sugestiva.

—Por que não?

—É... impróprio. Não, é pior do que isso. Não é algo sincero.

—E como pode ter tanta certeza? — Ele cobriu-lhe a face corada com a mão, passando o polegar de leve pelo lábio inferior, admirando-se com sua suavidade, lembrando-se do gosto que tivera quando a beijara. — Não é nenhuma especialista em homens, muito menos em alguém como eu.

Isabella desviou o rosto, piscando depressa como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas.

—Capitão Cullen, não sei lidar muito bem com provocações.

A expressão magoada naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados preocupou-o. Embora Isabella não fizesse idéia da dimensão de seu interesse por ela, tinha razão quanto a uma coisa. A menos que pudesse lhe oferecer algo mais do que mero flerte, ele deveria manter sua distância. Infelizmente, o ato de flertar era divertido demais...

—Depois de ontem, eu achei que nossa amizade tinha evoluido ao ponto de tolerar um pouco de provocação.

—Ontem foi, ontem. — Isabella começou a caminhar devagar pelo salão, observando a atmosfera alegre do lugar. — Isto não é muito parecido com Boston.

—Você não aprova?

—Ao contrário. Tudo parece bastante confortável e descontraído.

—Sr. Cullen! Srta. Swan! — Ferreira adentrou no salão. Usava um elegante traje preto de noite com uma faixa de seda vermelha na cintura. — Sejam bem-vindos à nossa casa!

A seu lado, estava uma mulher de estatura baixa e rosto sorridente, usando um belo vestido claro.

—Permitam-me apresentar-lhes minha esposa, Amália. — Embora de meia-idade e não sendo uma beldade, dona Amália tinha um rosto simpático, os olhos castanhos brilhando com afeição pelo marido e ar receptivo aos convidados.

—Sejam bem-vindos ao Rio de Janeiro — disse-lhes, seu olhar afável incluindó Edward e Isabella, a quem estendeu ambas as mãos num cumprimento.

Maurício inclinou um pouco a cabeça de lado.

-Está me parecendo bastante formal, senhorita. — Piscou-lhe um olho ao acrescentar: — E vocês dois, são noivos?

—Absolutamente não! — exclamou Isabella.

Edward ficou ofendido com tamanha veemência.

—Uma pergunta tola — prosseguiu Maurício. —Acompanhem-nos. Vamos esquecê-la com um bom vinho e comida!

Os quatro acomodaram-se na requintada sala de jantar ao lado, onde lhes foi servida uma grande variedade de iguarias, o prato principal consistindo de saborosos frutos do mar, com acompanhamentos de saladas e vinhos. Durante a sobremesa, os criados levaram bandejas com uma infinidade de frutas e doces típicos, incluindo a goiabada, feita de goiabas vermelhas e açúcar.

-Ouvi falar muito sobre Boston — comentou Amália, tendo-se revelado uma pessoa falante e informada. — A sua cidade natal é um grande centro cultural, não?

—É verdade — respondeu Isabella. — As pessoas de Boston valorizam muito a educação.

—E a vida acadêmica sempre foi importante na sua família?

—Oh, sim. Embora nunca tão importante quanto... - Ela conteve-se, ruborizando, e baixou o olhar para o prato. — Quanto outras coisas — completou vagamente. Edward fazia idéia de que aquelas "outras coisas" tinham a ver com a habilidade de uma jovem em ser sociável e divertida nas festas, em fisgar o marido certo e manter-se como um ornamento reluzente no braço de um homem rico. Sorveu um gole de vinho, franzindo o cenho para o copo.

—O que achou de seu passeio pela cidade ontem, senhorita? — perguntou Ferreira.

—Achei tudo maravilhoso. A sua cidade é tão incrivelmente rica em coisas para se ver e fazer.

—Então, deve fazer tudo — insistiu Amália.

—Eu bem que gostaria, mas acho que levaria anos. — Isabella lançou um olhar a Edward. — Nós teremos apenas uma breve estada aqui, não é mesmo, capitão?

—Infelizmente, sim.

—Eu gostaria de poder ficar mais tempo — disse ela.

Os Ferreira ficaram radiantes.

—Assim é o Rio. Embora o seu lar possa ser em algum outro lugar, o Rio de Janeiro cativa o seu coração, sempre.

O casal deu-se as mãos, e Edward achou o gesto estranhamente tocante, por ser tão espontâneo e inconsciente.

Como seria, perguntou-se, ter algo assim? Ter alguém a quem se pudesse tocar com tanta ternura, sabendo que a pessoa sempre estaria a seu lado e retribuiria a afeição?

Ter uma companheira que soubesse, sem perguntar, a comida ou a roupa que mais lhe agradava?

Um antigo anseio dominou-o, um desejo que tivera por muitos anos. Era um desejo bem simples, na verdade. Queria partilhar sua vida com uma mulher da maneira devotada como os Ferreira partilhavam a sua. Em suas viagens, vira maravilhas além da imaginação, conhecera momentos de perigo e triunfo, mas nada daquilo tinha grande significado porque nunca houvera ninguém a quem contar a respeito, ninguém para ouvir sobre suas esperanças, medos e sonhos.

Edward pousou o copo vazio na mesa. Maldição. Tomara vinho demais.

—Você deve sentir falta de sua casa, srta. Swan — disse Amélia, fazendo um gesto para um criado preencher o copo de Edward.

—Não muito. — Isabella baixou o olhar com uma onda de culpa. — Não quero ser desleal, mas minha vida em Boston era bastante ordenada e previsível. Imagino que eu poderia me ausentar durante anos e descobrir tudo da mesma maneira quando voltasse.

A anfitriã soltou um riso.

—Com certeza, os seus amigos e familiares não iriam querer ficar sem você durante tanto tempo.

Isabella sentiu as faces corando.

—Que lisonjeiro achar que há aqueles que sentiriam a minha falta.

—Claro que há. Talvez até haja algum cavalheiro especial...

—Céus, não! — respondeu Isabella, quase em pânico. Levou a mão ao peito como se assim pudesse conter o pulsar acelerado do coração.

O sr. Ferreira riu, divertido.

—Quando uma dama protesta com tanta veemência é sempre por causa de um cavalheiro especial.

Isabella fechou os olhos, seu sorriso forçado.

-Acho imperdoável eu ser sempre assim tão previsível.

Os Ferreira trocaram um olhar.

Edward pousou o copo com força na mesa. Jacob Black novamente. O que ela via naquele cabeça-de-vento pomposo?

Com sua conversa animada e orgulho pelo Rio de Janeiro, os Ferreira acabaram deixando Isabella à vontade. Ao final do jantar, Ferreira virou-se para Edward.

-Bem, acho que devemos ir lá fora para fumar nossos charutos. Amália proíbe tal odor na casa. — Inclinando-se, beijou a mão da esposa. — Podem se arranjar sem nós por alguns minutos?

—É claro. Desfrutaremos nosso café juntas — respondeu Amália.

Edward seguiu seu anfitrião até uma ampla varanda.

-Não deveremos ter dificuldade em arranjar uma carga para você regar para Boston — disse Maurício. —Você está dias à frente da frota de inverno.

—Fico contente que tenha mencionado o assunto. Sei que isto não está no contrato de consignação, mas eu não aceitarei nada produzido por trabalho escravo.

O próspero comerciante soltou um assobio baixo.

—Isso deixa de fora muito do melhor café do mundo.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

—Essa atitude quase me arruinou na minha última viagem a Havana, mas consegui encontrar uma fábrica de tabaco e açúcar que representava interesses antiescravagistas.

—Eu posso ajudá-lo — disse Ferreira após um momento. — Conheço alguns plantadores que usam mão-de-obra paga.

Através das portas-janelas podiam ver as damas bebenicando café e conversando. Ferreira acendeu os charutos e observou-as pelas espirais de fumaça. Era provável que não se desse conta de que sorria feito um tolo apaixonado, quando olhava na direção da esposa.

—É um homem de sorte — comentou Edward, dando uma baforada em seu charuto. — A vida é boa para você.

—Fui abençoado — concordou Ferreira, sorrindo ainda mais enquanto Amália pendia a cabeça para trás para rir de algum comentário feito por Isabella. — Tenho a esposa mais linda do mundo.

A declaração sincera reverberou de maneira estranha no intimo de Edward. Amália Ferreira não era esguia. Não era jovem. Seu conjunto de traços estava longe de ser deslumbrante. Mas não teve dúvida de que, aos olhos do marido, ela era uma dádiva dos céus.

—Você é um homem que aprecia suas bênçãos —comentou.

—E você não?

—Sou um homem que tenho obrigações. As bênçãos, espero eu, virão com o tempo.

—Isso é algo que um jovem impaciente diria.

—Você não concorda?

Ferreira estudou as damas, Amália em seu vestido leve e claro e Isabella no sisudo vestido preto e marrom:

—O que você, como a maioria dos jovens impacientes, não entende é que, às vezes, a mais doce bênção de todas está bem diante de seus olhos.

Isabella concluiu que o Natal nos trópicos era bem melhor do que em Boston. Os dias que conduziam à data festiva eram quentes e agradáveis, as pessoas alegres enquanto cuidavam de seus afazeres e faziam suas visitas. Boston estaria fervilhando numa temporada de eventos sociais concorridos que antecediam as comemorações de fim de ano. Mas, exceto pelo fato de que teria visto Jacob em tais eventos, ela não sentia a menor falta deles.

Rose comentou que não havia muito alvoroço em sua casa, onde as celebrações eram simples. As pessoas trocavam lembranças, frutas e nozes, faziam visitas a vizinhos e parentes e havia uma procissão de barcos na bala.

Isabella sentiu uma estranha calma dominando-a enquanto desfrutava os dias na Vila do Céu. Edward mantinha-se ocupado com os assuntos de comércio, inspecionando o descarregamento e venda de sua carga e assegurando mercadorias para o regresso a Boston.

Embora o visse raramente, Isabella apanhava-se pensando nele com freqüência.

Você não é nenhuma especialista em homens, muito menos em alguém como eu. Em outras palavras, Edward dissera que estava longe de conhecê-lo. Ela sabia que devia se envergonhar de sua curiosidade em relação àquele homem. Ainda assim, quando pensava nele, não era acometida pelo suor frio e os nós no estômago que os pensamentos sobre Jacob lhe causavam. Em vez daquilo sentia-se... confortável. Viva. E sem medo de que o passo seguinte que desse, da palavra que proferisse a conduzissem ao desastre.

Lentamente, dava-se conta do que estava acontecendo entre ela e Edward.

Amizade.

O pensamento alegrou-lhe o coração. Nunca tivera um amigo antes. Nunca, jamais em sua vida. Quando pequena, tivera tia Button. A tia adorada fora uma dádiva do céu, mas não especificamente uma amiga. Isabella conhecera várias estudantes no internato de Monte Holyoke, mas nenhuma se tornara sua amiga. Quando, enfim, voltara para casa em Beacon Hill, sua companhia favorita consistira de livros, tratados políticos e panfletos.

Agora tinha um amigo. Que idéia singular. Que descoberta maravilhosa. Mal podia acreditar que algo que parecera tão impossível estava acontecendo.

Vez ou outra, lembrava-se de que quando Edward a tocava, quando a fitava de certa maneira, quando lhe sussurrava algo ao ouvido, ela sentia algo mais profundo do que amizade. Pensava demais sobre o dia em que haviam passeado pelo Rio. Lembrava-se claramente do beijo no jardim escuro e do momento na praia quando ele a abraçara. Haviam se abraçado com tanta naturalidade, como se tivesse sido a etapa seguinte e lógica ao longo do caminho que percorriam juntos.

Felizmente, a razão voltara depressa. Ela se soltara do abraço, Edward se virara para outro lado e o momento terminara sem muito constrangimento. Isabella jurara a si mesma depois que evitaria tais intimidades no futuro. Edward era seu único e verdadeiro amigo. Não iria estragar aquilo com sonhos impossíveis sobre algo que jamais poderia acontecer.

Quase como punição a seus pensamentos errantes, ela escrevera uma outra carta longa e descritiva a Jacob. Imaginou-o lendo suas palavras. Esperou que seu relato sobre as marionetes no mercado lhe provocassem um sorriso, que ficasse tocado com a sua descrição de um recém-nascido deixado à porta da Santa Casa de Misericórdia, que partilhasse de seu fascínio pelos fabulosos jardins suspensos em torno da vila de Rose.

Junto com a carta, enviara um relatório formal a Billy sobre o progresso de Edward com a carga. Sentia-se culpada por ter feito aquilo, mas havia feito tal promessa ao dono do Cisne de Prata. Ao menos não havia nada que desabonasse Edward, os negócios que conduzia eram dignos de elogios. Mencionara aquilo em seu relatório com sinceridade... e um toque de orgulho.

Na véspera de Ano-Novo, Rose promoveria seu baile anual de máscaras. Durante os dois dias anteriores, os aromas tentadores de carne e pão assando inundaram a casa. Um grande pavilhão foi erguido onde o conjunto musical tocaria e criados extras foram contratados nas redondezas.

Isabella trabalhou na cozinha com Esme, Rose e algumas das criadas, ajudando no preparo das iguarias e da decoração que seria usada na mesa principal. Nunca se juntara aos serviçais fazendo trabalhos domésticos, mas adorou a tagarelice feminina e os risinhos, a aparência apetitosa dos pratos, a beleza dos arranjos de flores e frutas tropicais que foram criandos naquele clima amistoso.

-Emprestarei a vocês vestidos de anos passados — ofereceu Rase à irmã e a Isabella. — A cada ano, encomendo um, feito especialmente para a festa, e, portanto, vocês terão vestidos de sobra para escolher.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando-se dos bailes que enfrentara em Boston. Como tinham sido dolorosos. Aquelas duas belas irmãs não faziam idéia do que era ficar encolhida nas sombras e ouvir as pessoas comentando sobre seus defeitos, ou falta de pretendentes. Não sabiam o que era olhar para o homem amado, fazendo preces silenciosas para ser tirada para dançar por ele e, como aquilo não acontecesse, recolher-se ao quarto mais tarde com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração partido.

-Confesso que nunca gostei de festas — forçou-se a admitir.

Esme e Rose trocaram um olhar.

-Você nunca gostou das festas de Boston — corrigiu-a Esme. — Esta será diferente.

Rose assentiu com um gesto vigorosO de cabeça.

-Tudo no Rio é diferente.

Não podendo se conter, Isabella sorriu para as amáveis mulheres que simplesmente se recusavam a verem-na pelo que era. Viam-na como uma companhia agradável, uma companheira de viagem, uma ajuda extra para trabalhar na decoração da festa. Não como uma solteirona desajeitada e sem graça.

-É isso que adoro no Rio — respondeu.

-Você vai objetar a cada instante, ou vai ficar quieta e nos deixar trabalhar? — perguntou Esme, impaciente.

-Mas esta fantasia é tão... tão... indecente — protestou Isabella, tocando a seda fina da saia de cigana que as duas irmãs tinham-lhe colocado.

Rose soltou um riso divertido.

-Minha querida, você está no Rio de Janeiro, é véspera de Ano-Novo e nós estaremos celebrando num baile à fantasia. Você não tem escolha.

-Onde está sua tesoura? — perguntou Esme. — Preciso acertar esta fita. — Olhou em torno do quarto. — Fayette é tão melhor com as costuras do que eu! Onde está aquela garota, afinal? Ela tem estado zanzando por aí há dias.

-Nesse caso, você e eu teremos que nos arranjar —respondeu Rose jovialmente.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha que se obrigar a manter o olhar para a frente, quando queria baixá-lo e ver que, sim, era realmente ela que estava naquela saia rodada de uma cor tão vibrante que a fazia sentir-se como uma das araras na floresta para além da vila. E, ainda por cima, com os tornozelos à mostra e os pés de sandálias. Para completar, uma blusa de babados, que deixava os ombros de fora e revelava um chocante indicio da curva dos selos. Os cabelos rebeldes estavam soltos, sem pentes ou grampos para mantê-los no lugar.

-Serei motivo de chacota — sussurrou.

Esme colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

-Querida, as pessoas rirão apenas se você deixar.

-Não sei o que quer dizer.

-Tudo tem a ver com a maneira como você se porta, o jeito como encara o mundo. — Ela colocou-lhe uma pequena máscara preta com bordados prateados sobre os olhos, atando-a atrás da cabeça. — Tudo é uma ilusão. Você é uma cigana, não Isabella Swan. Você é misteriosa e sedutora. Tente balançar os seus quadris, assim...

-Balançar os meus quadris? — repetiu Isabella, incrédula.

Ainda assim, com Rose de um lado e Esme do outro, ela seguiu os conselhos de ambas, sentindo-se tola e, enfim, não se sentindo nem um pouco como Isabella. A ilusão era fácil. Muito mais fácil do que ser ela mesma.

-Eu devo ter sido um gaúcho numa outra vida — declarou Edward, olhando, admirado, para sua vistosa fantasia. — As mulheres vão adorar.

Journey observou-lhe as bombachas pretas metidas em botas lustrosas de couro, o lenço branco amarrado ao pescoço e a camisa folgada de cetim vermelho.

-Impressionante. Especialmente quando você acrescentar o chapéu. — Atirou nas mãos de Edward um chapéu preto, de aba curta, adornado por uma pluma escarlate. Ele colocou-o e completou a fantasia com sua máscara de seda preta. — Ninguém vai me reconhecer agora.

-Oh, claro, deve haver dezenas de gaúchos de cabelos acobreados por aí com uma queda para roupas espalhafatosas!

-Estou realmente espalhafatoso? — perguntou Edward, ajeitando os punhos da camisa vermelha.

-Está.

-Tanto assim?

Journey abriu um raro sorriso.

-Não, nem tanto. E acho que você gosta das atenções que atrai.

Edward apanhou um pedaço de seda preta e enrolou-a na cabeça, ao estilo de pirata, escondendo os cabelos acobreados e, depois, recolocou a máscara e o chapéu.

-E qual será a sua fantasia?

Journey hesitou por alguns momentos antes de responder:

-Irei de fantasma. Estarei praticamente invisível.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito, mas não fez comentá o momento em que Journey fora afastado dos braços da esposa era como se uma parte vital de si estivesse faltando. Mesmo enquanto trabalhava em seus cálculos de navegação ou se via em meio a uma forte tempestade no mar, era como se não estivesse de todo lá. Alguma parte dele... a parte que era descontraída, calorosa, alegre... ficara em algum outro lugar. Na Virgínia. Trabalhando nas cozinhas abafadiças da plantação de um homem branco.

Como de costume, o pensamento deixou Edward furioso.

-Em breve, meu amigo — prometeu.

-O quê?

-Muito em breve, nós estaremos de volta à Virgínia.

Journey assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Seu rosto permaneceu impassível, embora os ombros tivessem ficado tensos.

-Parece que estaremos prontos para levantar âncora dentro de uma semana. Ferreira deve ter gostado de você. Afinal, vendeu-lhe uma tonelada extra de grãos de café a um bom preço.

-Foi de Isabella que ele gostou. Estabeleceremos um novo recorde com esta jornada. Foi a jornada mais próspera que já houve na rota do Rio de Janeiro.

Journey soltou um suspiro longo, cauteloso.

-O preço de um escravo na Virgínia chegou ao ponto mais alto, de acordo com os jornais que aquele capitão do Maine trouxe de Savannah.

As palavras soaram tensas e forçadas, e por que não?, perguntou-se Edward. Ele próprio tinha dificuldade em aceitá-las.

-Espero conseguir negociar um preço que possamos pagar.

Journey pareceu adquirir um ar duvidoso.

-E se não conseguir?

-Há dinheiro o bastante em espécie no cofre do Cisne para se comprar um exército inteiro. — Edward sentiu-se sujo dizendo aquilo. Não se julgava um bom homem. Achava que nunca havia sido, embora nunca tivesse roubado nada de ninguém. Nunca nem sequer pensara em tal coisa. Mas com o intuito de conseguir a liberdade da esposa e das filhas de Journey ultrapassaria aquele limite se fosse preciso.

-Seria arriscado demais. — Journey abriu-lhe outro daqueles raros sorrisos ao acrescentar: — Mas quando foi que fugimos de um risco?

A tensão no íntimo de Edward dissipou-se um pouco.

-Certamente não nesta noite. Vamos, meu amigo. Vamos dançar.

**OoOoO**

No proximo capitulo teremos festa!

REVIEWS!


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 16

Ignorar a própria ignorância é o mal do ignorante.

Amos Bronson Alcott

"Conversa de Mesa"

Enquanto saía ao pátio, Edward ouviu um coro de gritos femininos. Talvez Journey estivesse com a razão, pensou. Talvez estivesse um tanto espalhafatoso demais em sua fantasia...

A música cessou, e a multidão recuou do centro do pátio. Imediatamente, ele se deu conta de que a comoção não era por sua causa. Um cavaleiro mascarado adiantou-se até o meio de todos sobre um cavalo andaluz. Rindo perigosamente, fez descer de sua montaria uma mulher num vestido de cetim dourado. Ela gritou e tentou correr dele... mas não foi rápida o bastante.

Esme aproximou-se depressa de Edward e segurou-lhe o braço com força.

-Aquela é Fayette.

-Eu sei, mamãe.

-Acho que você deveria fazer alguma coisa.

-Por quê? Aquele é Edison Carneiro.

-Quem? Oh, o sujeito de ar conquistador do cais.

-Ele é um bom homem, mãe. - Edward abriu-lhe um sorriso. Ela usava um traje que caracterizava uma aristocrata espanhola e, como de costume, estava bastante bonita.

-Então, por que está perseguindo minha criada daquela maneira, como se fosse uma raposa a ser caçada?

-Deve ser amor. - Ele não pôde conter um sorriso divertido. Mais de uma vez, vira Fayette e Edison encontrando-se no cais, desaparecendo no interior do escritório dele e saindo de lá bem depois com os olhos brilhando e as roupas amarrotadas.

Fayette olhou para Esme por sobre o ombro e hesitou. Carneiro inclinou-se na montaria e segurou-a pelo braço. Ela tornou a gritar, embora um riso musical se evidenciasse em seu tom. Alguém da multidão deu-lhe um impulso no pé, e ela foi erguida até a sela do cavalo por Edison.

-Céus, ele a está levando embora! - exclamou Esme.

-É o que parece.

Enquanto o casal romântico deixava o pátio, galopando para longe sob a noite estrelada, Edward ficou observando.

Algumas das damas da multidão acenaram com lenços de renda, e a banda começou a tocar outra vez.

-É uma... uma brincadeira, não é? _ perguntou Esme. _

- Quero dizer, Rose me disse que essas coisas acontecem, tudo no espírito da festa.

-Imagino que os dois festejarão bastante, mãe.

Ela mergulhou num longo silêncio. A música alegre da banda reinou. Esme, então, tornou a virar-se para fitá-lo, os olhos brilhando demais com uma compreensão que evidentemente ainda não estava pronta para colocar em palavras.

-É você quem deveria estar festejando. Já lhe disse, meu filho, que você é o homem mais bonito na face da terra?

Ele riu.

-Acho que eu preferiria ser o mais inteligente. Talvez o mais rico.

-Inteligência e riqueza. O seu pai tinha ambas as coisas. Ainda assim, morreu infeliz.

Edward piscou algumas vezes. Aquela era a primeira vez que sua mãe falava tão abertamente de seu casamento.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque, mesmo no final, ele não quis ceder à única coisa que poderia tê-lo salvo. - Esme suspirou, observando céu repleto de estrelas brilhantes, o olhar obviamente perdido no passado. - Ele deveria ter aceitado o amor que lhe ofereci, mas nunca o fez. Nunca. - Sacudiu a mão no ar com impaciência. - Céus, como eu me estendo num assunto. É véspera de Ano-Novo!

O sorriso que a mãe lhe abriu fez com que Edward se lembrasse da suavidade das noites de sua infância, quando ela costumara sentar-se ao lado de sua cama e cantar para ele e Journey, até que ambos fossem acalentados por sua voz melodiosa e adormecessem. Nunca ocorrera a sua mãe que houvesse algum problema no fato de ambos os meninos terem dividido a mesma cama, mas apenas um ter crescido com o direito de ser livre. Edward não soubera da verdade na época, mas a compreendia agora. Ela considerava os escravos sua família. Simplesmente não soubera que eles talvez quisessem a liberdade de poder escolher.

Pegando-lhe o braço, tirou-a para dançar.

-Oh, não dance com sua velha mãe. - Esme afastou-o com um tapinha no ombro, altiva enquanto recobrava o controle sobre as próprias emoções. - Há uma porção de garotas maravilhosas à sua espera.

Isabella não conseguia entender exatamente como fora parar ali, naquele pátio amplo e arejado, em meio à música suave, marcada pelo ritmo de trompetes, e aos aromas exóticos de comida, vestindo algo que lhe dava a impressão de ser tão diáfano quanto uma camisola.

De fato, o momento parecia pertencer a uma outra pessoa. Era como se o espírito do Rio de Janeiro tivesse penetrado por suas veias, apoderado-se dela, transformado Isabella Swan em alguém completamente diferente. Uma idéia romântica, mas estranhamente precisa.

Embora, na verdade, tivessem sido duas irmãs adoráveis as responsáveis por ao menos parte de sua transformação.

Que os céus me ajudem, rezou silenciosamente, baixando o olhar para a escandalosa fantasia de cigana. Isto é, sem dúvida, um pecado.

Ainda assim, houve um lado seu que permaneceu a parte e observou que outras damas, esposas perfeitamente respeitáveis de capitães de navios estrangeiros, plantadores de café e até de alguns parlamentares do império... estavam vestidas de maneira ainda mais vistosa. E não apenas estavam dançando e batendo palmas ao ritmo da música, mas pareciam se divertir a valer.

Ocorreu a Isabella que, apesar da fantasia de cigana que estava usando, ocupava praticamente a mesma posição naquela noite que a dos bailes oferecidos por seus pais em Boston. Permanecia a um canto, afastada dos demais, invisível, observando outras pessoas se divertindo.

Do outro lado do grande pátio, viu um homem de ombros largos emergindo das sombras, passando por um facho de luz produzido por uma das várias tochas.

Sua respiração ficou em suspenso.

Edward.

Mas era Edward como nunca o vira antes. Desde o inicio ficara impressionada com sua impecável beleza masculina, embora a irreverência e a impetuosidade o tivessem mantido num nível humano. Conforme passara a conhecê-lo, não ficara mais se atendo aos atributos físicos dele, mas passara a apreciá-lo como pessoa.

Agora, a descontração dera lugar à perfeição. Ele se vestira para o baile à fantasia com bombachas pretas usadas com botas de couro de cano alto e uma camisa de cetim vermelho. Uma máscara de seda preta, um chapéu com uma pluma e uma pequena espada numa bainha à cintura completavam o traje.

Ele personificava o valente herói de grandes façanhas e atitudes nobres dos romances que ela havia lido para afastar a solidão. Era cada fantasia perfeita com a qual tentara não sonhar... mas acabara sonhando assim mesmo.

Céus, aquele era Edward, disse a si mesma, esforçando-se para conter o ritmo descompassado de seu coração. Edward, que provocava, dava ordens e ria para ocultar a estranha inquietação dentro de si. Edward, que caminhava pelo pátio, alheio aos suspiros das lindas garotas que o acompanhavam com o olhar.

Ele se encaminhou diretamente até a filha de um vizinho da tia e se curvou com ar galante para pegar-lhe a pequena mão.

Isabella soltou um profundo suspiro enquanto o observava conduzindo a jovem sorridente até o centro do pátio de piso cerâmico, deixando para trás uma porção de damas desapontadas. Sentiu um estranho aperto no peito.

Aquilo era diferente da dor em ter sido ignorada por Jacob. Aquela dor fora inútil, por causa de algo inatingível, mas a de querer Edward era a dor de uma possibilidade que lhe tivesse sido tirada.

Abanando-se com o leque colorido que completava sua fantasia, recostou-se na parede para observar. Refletindo a respeito, empenhou-se para descobrir a verdadeira natureza de seu aborrecimento. Ver Edward daquela maneira... tão bonito, tão romântico... incomodava-a. Por quê?

Porque sentia saudade de Jacob, talvez. Edward revivera todo o seu anseio pelo homem que quisera durante anos.

Colocava-a no caminho da dor novamente. Céus,será que não havia aprendido nada quanto a se deixar encantar por um homem bonito?

Decidiu esforçar-se para não pensar naquilo e desfrutar a noite. A dor em seu coração foi amortecida e tornou-se quase suportável quando combinada ao ritmo insinuante da música. Fez o que sabia fazer melhor, tornou-se invisível, recolheu-se ao mundo particular de sua mente, que a separava da realidade, um lugar seguro onde podia observar sem ser observada.

Edward dançou com garota após garota, cada uma mais bonita do que a anterior, ainda mais bonitas, aliás, do que as irmãs de Isabella, do que Tania Denali. Ela permaneceu recostada à parede, perguntando-se o que Jacob estaria fazendo naquele momento, como ele teria ficado naquela atraente fantasia de gaúcho.

E, então, o impensável aconteceu. A música cessou e Edward adiantou-se em sua direção.

Oh, não, pensou ela de imediato. Não cairei nessa armadilha outra vez. Lembrou-se do terrível momento com Jacob em Boston quando tivera absoluta certeza de que ele a tiraria para dançar, mas quisera apenas dar-lhe uma incumbência tola.

Edward fez-lhe uma mesura, retirando o chapéu de pluma vermelha galantemente.

-Pode me conceder esta dança, senhorita?

-Não. - respondeu ela, depressa demais.

Edward levou o chapéu ao peito.

-Você parte meu coração. Por que não quer dançar comigo?

-E o que isso lhe importa?

-Importa - respondeu ele pacientemente - porque é o que as pessoas fazem nos bailes.

-Não é o que eu faço. - Isabella ergueu a cabeça com exagerada dignidade. Preferiria tomar chá de cadeira num baile do que ser motivo de chacota. Mas queria aceitar, realmente queria.

Permaneceu em silêncio por um momento. Ele percorreu-a desde o rosto até os pés calçados em sandálias.

-Ora, se esta não é mesmo Isabella Swan.

-Isto deveria ser um baile de máscaras, e eu, uma dama misteriosa.

-Oh, doçura, você é - declarou ele galantemente. - A Isabella Swan que conheço jamais deixaria os tornozelos à mostra feito um marujo na praia.

-Não os estou deixando à mostra. Isto é, Isabella não está.

-Mas a dama misteriosa, sim.

Ela não pôde se conter. Sorriu abertamente. Tinha certeza de que nunca havia rido daquela maneira antes.

-Talvez - admitiu.

-E, talvez, sendo tão misteriosa, ela quisesse caminhar comigo pelo jardim.

Lembrando-se do que acontecera na última vez que haviam passeado pelo jardim, Isabella hesitou. Edward estendeu a mão.

-Venha comigo, minha dama misteriosa.

Ela superou a hesitação. O fato de estar naquela fantasia protegia-a dos rigores da decência do dia-a-dia. Poderia ser quem quisesse naquela noite. Uma cigana. Uma dançarina de flamenco. A dama de um pirata.

Uma euforia proibida percorreu-a enquanto lhe aceitou a mão estendida.

-Fico me perguntando - comentou Edward, conduzindo-a por entre as colunas brancas em direção ao jardim.-Por que Isabella evitou as festividades de hoje.

-Porque nunca foi muito boa nessas coisas. Nunca gostou de ficar a um canto do salão de baile, vendo-se obrigada a manter-se ali quando preferiria estar em seu quarto lendo um bom livro.

-E por que ela sempre fica a um canto?

-Porque ninguém nunca a levou para a roda.

-A roda?

-A roda encantada. É um lugar imaginário, mas é bastante real, eu lhe asseguro.

Com surpreendente naturalidade, ele tocou-lhe o pescoço, abaixo das ondas sedosas dos cabelos, fazendo-a sentir uma peculiar languidez.

-Descreva esse lugar para mim.

-Bem, é cheio de luz, beleza e riso. - Ela pendeu a cabeça de leve para trás, apreciando a massagem suave em seu pescoço.

-E Isabella nunca foi convidada para esse lugar místico.

-É claro que não. - Ambos chegaram até um terraço de pedra com vista para a baía de Guanabara. As luzes distantes contornavam a baía feito um colar de reluzentes diamantes.

-Por que não? - perguntou Edward, deslizando a mão para tocar-lhe as costas.

-Porque ela não pertence a esse lugar.

-Na opinião de quem?

-De todos. - Isabella olhou para as estrelas refletidas na superfície serena da água. - É um fato, a maneira como o mundo é, e não pode ser mudado. - Estar por detrás da máscara dava-lhe a coragem do anonimato, embora fosse falsa. - Ela é desajeitada e um fracasso no convívio social. Por que alguém na roda encantada me acharia... quero dizer, acharia Isabella... bonita ou interessante?

Ouvindo-o respirar fundo, tomou coragem para fitá-lo nos olhos. Emoldurados pela máscara e brilhando com a luz das estrelas, aqueles olhos azuis pareceram incrivelmente intensos. Edward segurou-lhe o braço, surpreendendo-a.

-Porque você é assim.

A convicção na voz dele tocou-a a fundo, mas ela se obrigou a soltar um riso de cigana.

-Você é galante demais, meu caro. Isabella sabe exatamente quem é o que é. Depois de suas aventuras no mar, toda a sua respeitabilidade terá se desvanecido. Ela tem pele queimada pelo sol e cabelos mal cortados. Suas roupas não são mais adequadas. A pobrezinha parece estar cada vez pior.

Ele também riu, embora ainda houvesse um brilho zangado em seu olhar. Deliberadamente, cobriu-lhe os ombros com as mãos e a virou para que o fitasse. Aquele toque parecia diferente... intimo e um tanto perigoso.

-Isabella está em grandes apuros, então.

Em desafio à balsâmica noite tropical, um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque ela tem muito o que aprender. - Edward aproximou-se mais, continuando a segurá-la.

Isabella colocou suas mãos entre ambos e abanou-se com o leque, começando a se sentir notavelmente à vontade no papel de coquete.

-E quem irá ensiná-la?

-Um famoso mascarado. - Antes de deixá-la perceber o que estava acontecendo, Edward envolveu-a em seu abraço. - Primeiro, a dança!

-Eu... eu não danço.

-Mas eu, sim. - Com um riso deliciado, ele a conduziu pelo amplo terraço ao ritmo da música sensual que ecoava do pátio. Abraçava-a pela cintura, estreitando-a de tal maneira em seus braços que ela podia sentir-lhe as pernas junto às suas. Pelo modo como a segurava, não lhe dava escolha senão acompanhar-lhe os movimentos. Aqueles eram passos de dança que teriam horrorizado a sociedade de Beacon Hill. Passos que deveriam tê-la feito tropeçar desajeitadamente, mas não foi o caso. Ela dançou com abandono, uma dama conduzida por um orgulhoso parceiro que a fazia sentir-se fascinante, graciosa e elegante... tudo o que Isabella Swan não era.

A melodia terminou e seu galante herói a conduziu até um banco de pedra no terraço para contemplarem a baia de Guanabara.

-É como um sonho - disse ela, olhando para a majestosa paisagem cujo mistério se acentuava sob o manto aveludado da noite.

-Sim, sem dúvida - concordou Edward, mas estava olhando para ela, não para a paisagem.

Por alguma razão, Isabella achou aquilo divertido e soltou um riso cristalino, contente, como se risse com freqüência.

E de fato ria, quando estava na companhia de Edward. Não, não Edward. Não podia se permitir pensar nele pelo nome.

-Isabella - começou ele, obviamente alheio ao seu jogo.

Ela o silenciou de imediato, ainda rindo, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos sem acanhamento. Quase parou de rir quando lhe tocou os lábios, pois eram firmes e estavam um tanto úmidos, o contato produzindo-lhe uma onda de calor.

-Isabella não está aqui.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão na sua.

-Não está?

-Não. E você não deve usar o meu nome.

-Por que não?

-Porque... - Como ela poderia explicar? - Porque isso tornaria esta noite real.

-E você não quer que seja real?

Isabella pensou nas coisas em sua vida que eram reais... sua família, as pessoas com quem convivia em Boston, pessoas que mal se davam conta de sua existência.

-Não - respondeu, com franqueza. - Não nesta noite. Ao final desta viagem, eu terei que enfrentar o que é real outra vez.

-Você quer dizer que Isabella terá que enfrentar.

-Exato.

-E o que é real para ela?

Isabella fez uma pausa, refletindo.

-A idéia de que ainda estará morando com os pais quando forem idosos. E a perspectiva até que agradável de ajudar a criar os sobrinhos: Ela lerá ótimos livros e escreverá cartas assiduamente, embora vá escrever muito mais cartas do que irá receber. Mas estará tudo certo, porque os livros e as cartas preencherão seus dias. Isabella aceitou a idéia de que nunca conhecerá a paixão, pois ninguém se sente dessa maneira a seu respeito...

-O quê?

-A paixão. Ela nunca a conhecerá. - Isabella sorriu, contente em vê-lo atento. Esperara provocações cínicas, mas aquele homem continuava surpreendendo-a. – Por tanto, é por isso que devemos manter a realidade longe. Devemos deixar a noite ser mágica.

Edward soltou um leve riso e apertou-lhe a mão na sua.

-Doçura, você não sabe?

-Não sei o quê?

-Todas as noites são mágicas.

Isabella riu suavemente, adorando aquela sensação de contentamento, adorando a brisa que lhe soprava os cabelos. A doçura do momento envolveu-a, soltando-a, aquecendo-a.

-Você nunca fala sério.

-Apenas quando se trata de assuntos sérios.

-Que tipo de assuntos sérios?

-Assuntos do coração - respondeu Edward, erguendo-lhe a mão e pousando-a junto a seu coração. - Assuntos da paixão. - Com uma completa franqueza nunca demonstrada antes, acrescentou: - Suponha que eu lhe diga que quero uma certa jovem dama de Boston?

Isabella afastou a mão depressa. Edward se referia a ela?

Não, impossível. Obrigou-se a considerar possibilidades mais razoáveis. Talvez Tania Denali, a beldade de Beacon Hil. Sua irmã Arabella, que ainda era desejada, embora estivesse noiva. Alguma outra dama da sociedade, ou talvez, uma das mulheres das docas.

-Então, por que você não a cortejou? - perguntou, tentando manter o tom bem-humorado.

-Ela parecia fria, reservada e inteligente demais para levar um sujeito como eu a sério. E, é claro, a jovem gosta de outro alguém.

Isabella estreitou o olhar.

-Talvez a frieza de sua dama de Boston seja um escudo para não se deixar magoar.

-Então, eu gostaria muito que ela baixasse suas defesas, pois jamais a magoaria.

-Não mesmo? - A pergunta de Isabella foi feita na forma de um sussurrou, pois, de repente, sabia. Parecia impossível, mas a tal dama de Boston era...

-Nunca.

-Então, não sei do que ela ainda tem medo.

Edward aproximou-se mais pelo banco de pedra.

-Tire sua máscara - pediu-lhe.

-Prefiro não fazê-lo.

-Mas eu prefiro que você a tire. - Ele retirou-lhe a máscara e deixou-a de lado.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Porque quero saber exatamente quem você é quando a estiver beijando.

Perplexa, Isabella só pôde observar enquanto ele retirava a própria máscara de seda preta. Então, beijou-a.

Não era o tipo de beijo que lhe dera antes, aquele doce e espontâneo no jardim. Nem era o tipo de beijo que ela sempre imaginara, sôfrego e repleto de paixão. Edward foi cuidadoso, deliberado, gentil. Apanhando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo que esvoaçara de encontro a seu rosto, colocou-a atrás da orelha dela. Tomou-lhe, em seguida, a face entre as mãos, contornando-lhe o lábio inferior com o polegar, como se o estivesse preparando para o contato de seus lábios. Uma das mãos fortes deslizou-lhe pelo pescoço delicado e parte do colo, tão indecentemente expostos pela blusa ousada. Pousou-lhe a mão nas costas, então, amparando-a, segurando-a junto a si, os corpos de ambos se encostando, os lábios ficando mais e mais próximos.

Isabella fez uma débil tentativa de impedi-lo, de deter aquela intimidade e o turbilhão de emoções que a dominava. Mas, no fundo, não queria impedi-lo. Aquele era o homem mais bonito do mundo, ela era a simples Isabella e talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance de ser beijada por alguém assim.

Angustiada com tal pensamento, que se mesclou dolorosamente a seu anseio, fechou os olhos.

E Edward os beijou. Beijou suas pálpebras com ternura, surpreendendo-a.

Beijou-lhe, então, a face, a têmpora... deslizou os lábios até seu pescoço, onde o ritmo frenético de sua pulsação se evidenciava.

-Você parece... - sussurrou Edward, ainda percorrendo-lhe o pescoço com lábios ternos.

-Sim? - indagou ela, numa voz rouca, que não lhe soou como a sua. Céus, talvez um milagre tivesse acontecido. Talvez ele fosse lhe dizer que parecia bonita.

-Você parece... como se estivesse prestes a enfrentar um pelotão de fuzilamento.

-Oh... - murmurou Isabella, um tanto ofegante, entreabrindo os olhos. -Sinto muito. Eu não quis...

-Não se desculpe. Apenas, se conseguir, tente parecer como se estivesse gostando disto.

-Mas estou - respondeu ela depressa. - De verdade. Eu apenas... Isto é uma novidade para mim, e eu não sei ao certo como me comportar.

-O que eu quero é que você não se comporte - disse Edward, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Tenho certeza de que é o que eu tenho feito desde que subi a bordo de seu navio.

-Então, esse já é um começo...

Edward tornou a inclinar a cabeça e beijou-a outra vez, sua exploração suave e demorada tão enlouquecedora e frustrante que quase a fez gritar, pois parecia estar beijando todos os lugares exceto os lábios que ansiavam por seu toque. Ela esforçou-se para não dizer-lhe aquilo. Teria sido algo atrevido e humilhante demais. Patético.

Mas, finalmente, os lábios cálidos deixaram-lhe a face e encontraram os seus. E a noite pareceu mudar de cor diante dos olhos fechados dela.

Céus, mas aquele beijo era maravilhoso... Edward tinha o gosto de rum e de alguma fruta doce e exótica nos lábios. Aqueles lábios tão másculos e sensuais roçaram os seus em princípio e, em seguida, aumentaram a pressão. Isabella estava tão atônita pelas sensações que a percorriam que entreabriu os lábios e, então, algo ainda mais surpreendente aconteceu. Sentiu-lhe a língua invadindo-lhe a boca.

Teve certeza de que fora um acidente, com certeza era um pecado fazer aquilo, mas... acabou gostando.

Sim, adorou. A exploração de sua boca por aquela língua ávida e sensual despertou-lhe anseios como nunca ousara ter antes. As partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo despertaram para a vida como se tivessem tido contato com a ponta de uma tocha... Seus mamilos, livres do espartilho pela primeira vez, ardiam de encontro ao tecido da blusa. Seu corpo inteiro parecia tomado por um fogo que jamais se aplacaria.

E, de repente, depressa demais, o beijo cessou. Edward tocou-lhe os ombros e recuou um pouco no banco para fitá-la.

-Pronto - murmurou. - Não foi pior do que um pelotão de fuzilamento, foi?

Isabella sentia-se zonza, desorientada, como se tivesse acordado num lugar estranho. Piscou alguma vezes.

-Eu não saberia dizer. Nunca enfrentei um pelotão de fuzilamento.

-Então, terá que confiar em mim - disse Edward, com um riso gentil na voz. - Pobre de você.

-Sim - sussurrou ela, tomada pelo torpor e o anseio de um sonhador despertando. - Pobre de mim.

**OoOoO**

Eu morri com esse capitulo. Mandem Reviews e quem sabe eu revivo


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 17.

Oh, este é o lugar para se viver...

nenhum pensamento sobre o inverno jamais entraria na mente de uma pessoa.

Diário de Susan Hathorn,

uma esposa de capitão de navio.

(1855)

Isabella despertou com um sorriso nos lábios e a certeza de que dormira até muito tarde. A julgar pelo brilho intenso do sol que adentrava pela janela, já devia ser quase meio-dia.

Seu sorriso acentuou-se. Sabia que deveria se sentir culpada, pois ninguém na distante Beacon Hill, nem provavelmente em toda a cidade de Boston, dormia até tão tarde exceto se estivesse doente. Ainda assim, a tinha desculpa de que dispunha era o fato de ter dançado com um homem num belo terraço à meia-noite e, logo depois daquilo, beijara-o.

Um delicioso arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, a lembrança daqueles momentos mágicos afogueando-lhe as faces. Levantando-se, derramou a água fresca do jarro que encimava a cômoda na bacia de porcelana e lavou o rosto, mas aqueles pensamentos não lhe deixavam a mente.

Céus... ela... Isabella Swan... beijara um homem na noite anterior.

E não fora um homem qualquer. E nem um simples beijo.

Fora beijada por Edward Cullen... a pessoa mais interessante e carismática que já conhecera. A única pessoa que já tentara ser sua amiga. Mas estaria tentando ser mais do que aquilo?

Isabella negou a possibilidade no mesmo instante, sua natureza prática se restabelecendo. Ele a procurara na noite anterior, levara-a para um recanto agradável e a tirara para dançar apenas porque haviam estado num baile à fantasia. Uma festa onde nada parecia ser o que era.

De certa maneira, os momentos com Edward tinham sido até menos reais do que um sonho. A noite anterior era algo à parte do restante de sua vida, brilhando com a Luz fugidia da promessa e instigando-a com um vislumbre de como poderia ter sido entre ambos.

Recordar-se do beijo era como tentar repossuir um sonho maravilhoso depois de ter despertado com a claridade do dia. Podia se lembrar do que acontecera, mas não conseguia recapturar sua magia. A cada vez que chegava perto de reviver a sensação produzida por aqueles lábios cálidos apossando-se dos seus, da língua ávida explorando a maciez de sua boca, via-se perdida numa névoa de constrangimento e desejo que a deixava afogueada e confusa.

- Não devo pensar nisso - disse a si mesma, com severidade, enquanto tentava prender os cabelos num coque. As mechas curtas não paravam no lugar e precisou de mais grampos. Colocou o costumeiro espartilho e seu vestido marrom-escuro do dia, franzindo o cenho com a maneira como o tecido sempre impecável parecia opaco e pesado de repente.

Não importava, disse a si mesma. Nunca fora vaidosa. Nunca tivera razão para tanto. Particularmente não agora, com os cabelos de corte improvisado que mal conseguia prender num penteado decente e o rosto cansado depois de ter dormido tarde na noite anterior e passado tempo demais sonhando.

Quando deixou o quarto, sentia-se tão desajeitada e incerta quanto estivera em qualquer festa de Boston.

Céus, o que, afinal, diria a Edward?

Acabou sendo poupada de uma decisão imediata por ele próprio. Mal havia se sentado à mesa do café e viu-o entrando com ar sonolento na sala, os cabelos avermelhados em desalinho e a barba por fazer.

- Oh - murmurou, seu tom grave. - Você já se levantou.

Ela não disse nada em resposta.

- Encantador - declarou Esme, um tanto irônica, entrando na sala com Rose a seu lado. Dois criados aproximaram-se em seguida para servir o café e colocar sobre a mesa bandejas com brioches, jarras de suco e frutas fatiadas.

Edward soltou um resmungo mal-humorado.

Isabella mal podia crer que o estonteante gaúcho que fora tão romântico na noite anterior e aquele eram o mesmo homem. Ele acrescentou várias colheres de açúcar a seu café com leite e comeu brioches e frutas frescas com apetite, ao passo que ela preferiu pouco açúcar e descobriu-se sem a menor fome. O calor e a umidade dos trópicos haviam reduzido seu apetite drasticamente. Mas havia o lado bom do clima que era o de não ter sido mais acometida pela gripe e os incômodos espirros.

Enquanto comiam, Esme olhava ansiosamente na direção da porta. A cada vez que um serviçal entrava, ficava tensa e, então, relaxava.

- Ela não vai voltar, mãe - disse Edward com convicção.

- Fayette foi a algum lugar? - indagou Isabella.

Esme apertou os lábios como se quisesse conter um soluço, seus olhos marejados. Rose meneou a cabeça com ar grave.

- Ontem à noite, ela fugiu com Edson Carneiro.

O queixo de Esme tremeu, mas conteve as lágrimas e olhou diretamente para Isabella enquanto falava:

- Pensei que fosse uma brincadeira, mas receio que Fayette tenha resolvido obter sua liberdade ontem à noite.

- É provável que eles tenham buscado acolhida num dos quilombos, para onde os fugitivos vão - explicou Rose. - São esconderijos rudimentares, mas é onde geralmente os escravos se refugiam.

- Não é o fim do mundo, mamãe. - Edward bebericou seu café com leite e, então, com mais compaixão, acrescentou: - Edison será bom para ela.

- Ela é minha criada pessoal. Sempre foi. O que farei?

- Você se arranjará, mamãe, como de costume.

- Estou preocupada com Fayette. Ela não faz idéia de como é a vida.

- Ela era uma escrava, mamãe. E você era uma dona de escravos. Assim era a vida para Fayette. Tendo fugido com Edison, ela libertou a vocês duas. Não entende isso?

Esme empalideceu visivelmente.

- Como se atreve?

- Alguém desta família deve se atrever. Você conseguiu levar sua vida sem nunca ter pronunciado a palavra escravo. Sem nem sequer ter pensado nela. Criados, é como você os chama. Damas de companhia. Trabalhadores dos campos. Lavadeiras. Mas eram escravos. Propriedade. Você os possuia, de corpo e alma.

- O que foi que houve com você, meu filho? Quando se tornou tão duro?

- Duro é o golpe do chicote de um dono de escravo, mãe.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Esme.

- Minha criada nunca sentiu o toque de um chicote. Eu gosto muito de Fayette.

- Então, deixe-a ir, é a única maneira de fazer prevalecer a sua afeição.

As lágrimas rolaram livremente, então, banhando as faces dela e seus ombros tremeram.

- Estou tão assustada. Tudo está mudando tão depressa.

- Algumas mudanças já não eram sem tempo. - Edward encontrou um lenço e entregou-o à mãe, que enxugou os olhos meticulosamente.

Isabella estava perplexa e contente ao mesmo tempo.

- Sei que sentirá falta de Fayette, Esme. Todos sentiremos. Mas foi melhor assim.

Esme sorveu seu café com nervosismo.

- Um pensamento nobre, mas ingênuo. Fayette estava melhor comigo. Ela afirmou estar apaixonada por Edison, mas amor não enche estômago vazio, nem mantém a realidade de fora. Os quilombos são lugares horríveis. Uma das criadas me disse que um fugitivo corre o risco de ser recapturado pelas autoridades.

- Podem prendê-la? - perguntou Isabella ansiosamente. A Lei de Escravos Fugitivos, aquela abominação legislativa, estava em vigor em Boston havia vários meses. A lei criara terror entre as pessoas de origem africana da cidade, livres ou não. A tensão separava famílias, fazia com que vizinhos desconfiassem uns dos outros. Perguntou-se se no Brasil haveria uma lei semelhante.

- Não existe extradição para os Estados Unidos - contou Edward, recostando-se em sua cadeira.

- Mas ela podia ser forçada a trabalhar aqui. - A voz de Esme soou carregada de preocupação e mágoa. - Fayette corre mais perigo como uma mulher livre do que já correu como minha criada. - Levantou-se de repente, agitada demais para permanecer sentada à mesa. - Há uma epidemia de febre amarela na cidade. E se ficar doente? Ou passar fome? Ou for ferida por criminosos? E se...

- Você pode ajudar libertando-a legalmente. Vou providenciar para que os papéis sejam preparados para você assinar - prontificou-se Edward. - Se lhe der uma carta de alforria, ela não será considerara uma fugitiva. Fayette não é criança. E nem é sua. Nunca foi. Tem vontade própria. Portanto, se é de sua escolha ficar com Carneiro, só cabe a você permitir. - Ele se levantou e beijou-a com gentileza na face. - Fayette sabia dos riscos e, mesmo assim, escolheu a liberdade.

Adiantou-se até a porta.

- Tenho que ir à -cidade para providenciar a papelada. -, fez uma mesura, o gesto galante contrastando com a aparência desalinhada. - Senhoras.

Isabella observou-o desaparecendo pela porta. Era o homem mais estranho que já conhecera, às vezes rude feito um estivador, mesmo enquanto ajudava a libertar uma escrava. Caprichoso, era o que aquele homem era. Era provável que já tivesse se esquecido do beijo da noite anterior. A julgar pelo mau humor com que acordara, certamente não o considerara "mágico" tampouco. Céus, quantas vezes a vida tinha que lhe ensinar aquela lição?, perguntou-se ela, desgostosa. Fora apenas um beijo, disse a si mesma. Já passara da idade de debutante para ficar devaneando por causa de um simples beijo e era orgulhosa demais para admitir que devia ter significado muito mais para ela do que para Edward Cullen.

Sabia que o que se passava em seu coração devia estar transparecendo em seus olhos, pois percebeu que Esme a observava com curiosidade, mas não pôde conter os pensamentos. A noite anterior não significara nada para Edward. Era provável que nem se lembrasse da conversa que haviam tido, da dança, do beijo que haviam trocado no terraço dando para aquela espetacular vista noturna.

Não podia culpá-lo, não realmente. Que homem na face da terra admitiria ter beijado a solteirona de Beacon Hill?

Edward esperava que sua demonstração de indiferença tivesse sido convincente. Acordara naquela manhã após o baile de máscaras do Ano-Novo com dor de cabeça e um profundo desejo.

Pensamentos sobre Isabella Swan torturaram-no durante sua ida ao cais e acompanharam-no enquanto deveria estar concentrado apenas em subornar uma autoridade para conseguir logo a carta de alforria para Fayette. Assim que a obteve, entregou-a a Edison Carneiro, que o agradeceu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas, uma vez que retornou aos seus negócios, os pensamentos se fixaram em Isabella novamente, quando, na verdade, deveria estar calculando o peso certo para o lastro do navio. Foi áspero com os homens, cometeu erros em seus cálculos e quebrou umas duas ou três penas de caneta-tinteiro.

Journey enxotou-o para sua cabine, onde Edward pegou o gato do navio no colo, franziu o cenho na direção das escotilhas, por onde se viam jangadas passando de lá para cá, e pensou mais um pouco em Isabella.

Não tinha dúvida de que poderia despertar-lhe o ardor, ela certamente fora receptiva o bastante. Mas fora uma emoção falsa, baseada em necessidade fisica. Ele não tinha o direito de roubar-lhe o coração.

Supunha que poderia fazê-la esquecer Jacob Black, se dispusesse do tempo e do temperamento para seduzir uma mulher inibida. Mas Edward tinha uma grande preocupação em mente também, equilibrando-se entre o êxito imaginado e a possibilidade sempre existente de um terrível fracasso. Havia escolhido o pior momento de todos para cortejar a filha de uma das famílias mais proeminentes de Boston.

Deveria continuar fingindo que aquele beijo jamais acontecera.

Mas, céus... Ela beijava feito um anjo.

Era a pura verdade, e, aos seus vinte e cinco anos de idade, ele já possuia experiência mais do que o bastante para saber a diferença. O beijo de Isabella despertavam de volta todo o encantamento, o anseio, a inocência e esperança da juventude. Fizera-o lembrar por que o beijo fora inventado.

Ainda assim, ele aprendera a viver sem amor no passado.

O pai lhe ensinara aquilo. Decidiu fazer o que sempre fizera quando seu coração ameaçara conduzi-lo no caminho do desastre emocional. Mergulharia de cabeça em seu trabalho, passaria a semana seguinte em atividade febril junto à tripulação e a evitaria até que tomassem a zarpar.

A viagem de volta para casa seria uma outra história, nem sequer queria pensar a respeito. Não queria pensar nas vezes em que a veria relaxando no convés principal com um livro no colo, ou ajudando algum dos marujos em suas tarefas. Não queria pensar nela deitada em sua cama solitária, uma única vela acesa junto à cabeceira, enquanto sonhasse com... quem? Jacob? Pelos céus, pensou, desgostoso. Não deveria estar se importando com os sonhos de Isabella.

Como planejado, nos dias que se seguiram, ele trabalhou longa e arduamente, dormindo em sua cabine no navio e fazendo suas refeições com outros capitães em suas embarcações ancoradas na baía de Guanabara. Mas na véspera da partida, soube que não poderia mais evitar o caminho que levava à Tijuca. Subiu novamente as colinas que conduziam à vila da tia.

- Olá, mamãe - disse, encontrando Esme no pátio, parecendo serena e relaxada enquanto debulhava vagens de feijões com a irmã sobre uma tigela de madeira entalhada. Inclinando-se para beijar-lhe a face, não pôde deixar de admirar quanto sua mãe se adaptava às situações. Alternava-se entre os papéis de dona de plantações, viajante e hóspede tranqüila com surpreendente facilidade.

- Achei que encontraria você fazendo suas malas.

As duas irmãs trocaram um olhar, e, então, Esme respondeu:

- Filho, eu decidi ficar com Rose.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Permanentemente.

Edward soltou um assobio baixo.

- Mas e quanto a Albion?

- Aquele lugar não tem sido mais meu lar desde que Hunter o herdou. Agora, não fique de cenho franzido desse jeito... ele foi um anjo, fazendo questão que eu soubesse que tenho um lar lá pelo resto da vida se eu quiser. - Ela deixou de lado a tigela de feijões. - Mas Albion não é mais o meu lar, nem a minha vida. Minhas viagens pela Europa me fizeram mudar como pessoa. O fato de rever Rose e perder Fayette só tornou o futuro muito mais claro para mim. - Abriu um sorriso radiante para a irmã. - Meu lar é com minha família e, hoje em dia, além de você, minha família é Rose.

- Acho que está ótimo assim, mamãe - disse Edward, com sinceridade. Havia algo de confortador e adequado na imagem de duas irmãs envelhecendo graciosamente juntas no meio de um paraíso.

- E você me visitará com frequência, é claro. - Esme inclinou-se ansiosamente para a frente na cadeira.

- Claro que sim - assegurou-lhe Edward com a mesma sinceridade.

- Enviaremos uma grande caixa de madeira ao cais - explicou Rose. - Esme e eu escolhemos algumas coisas bonitas para Isabella. Ela não parece ser do tipo que compra coisas para si mesma e, portanto, tomamos a liberdade de escolher algumas lembranças do período que passou conosco.

- Onde ela está? - Edward esperou que sua voz soasse indiferente. - Fazendo as malas?

- Oh, eu tenho absoluta certeza de que já deve ter feito isso.

Creio que deva ter saído em mais uma de suas expedições.

- Expedições?

- Sim, Isabella tem saído sozinha constantemente - respondeu a tia. - Faz questão de conhecer o máximo de lugares pitorescos que puder. Creio que a aventura de hoje incluía desenhar um pouco da flora e fauna locais.

Ele sentiu uma ponta de irritação.

- Ela não deveria sair sozinha.

- Não tem havido ninguém para lhe fazer companhia nos ultimos dias - declarou Esme com um olhar significativo.

- Então, para onde exatamente Isabella foi hoje?

- Até a floresta. Queria conhecer as nascentes do morro onde se situa a Nossa Senhora da Glória do Outeiro.

- E foi sozinha.

Rose confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- A caminhada não é árdua. Mas acho que ela não levou nada para comer ou beber consigo. - Deu um tapinha numa cesta coberta com uma toalha vermelha bordada. - Angélica havia lhe preparado tudo isto para levar, mas Isabella esqueceu.

As duas irmãs trocaram um olhar que fez Edward pensar imediatamente numa conspiração.

- Mamãe - avisou.

- Talvez você possa ir lhe levar a cesta - sugeriu Esme, com ar de completa inocência.

Edward praguejou por entre os dentes. Deveria deixá-la morrer de fome na selva.

Mas sabia muito bem que seria incapaz de fazê-lo.

Isabella parou para desenhar uma orquídea que viu pendendo de uma imensa árvore de casca lisa. Cruzando as pernas, sentou-se num trecho de relva da floresta e estudou o cacho de flores de intenso tom rosado. As orquídeas e bromeliáceas fascinavam-na, pois pareciam nascidas de ar e orvalho em vez de terra e água, pendendo dos galhos das árvores, como se fossem borboletas prestes a alçarem vôo a qualquer momento.

Esperou que seus traços no papel pudessem capturar a exuberância das pétalas espessas. Ansiou por uma tela e tintas que pudessem fazer justiça à misteriosa qualidade da luz difusa que brilhava através da floresta esmeralda.

Se ao menos pudesse libertar a si mesma feito uma borboleta saindo do casulo e deixar que a atmosfera lúdica daquele lugar a envolvesse e se tornasse parte dela... Em Boston, a natureza fora deixada à parte por construções de concreto, cercas e arbustos meticulosamente aparados. No Brasil, a floresta era uma presença marcante, esparramando-se exuberantemente pelas ravinas e sobre muros, preenchendo os vãos entre as rochas, avançando por caminhos feitos pelo homem.

Toda aquela abundância inundava-lhe os sentidos. Flores explodiam como chamas de lugares sombreados ou altos e rochosos. Entre a vegetação rasteira, havia uma trilha ou outra conduzindo ao azul do mar. Pássaros voavam entre os galhos frondosos das árvores, alegrando a floresta com seu canto.

Ainda assim, apesar de absorta pelo esplendor daquele lugar, Isabella experimentava um anseio por partilhar as suas descobertas. Tia Button teria adorado tudo aquilo. Mas ela se fora havia muito. Não conhecia ninguém mais que seria tomado por tamanho fascínio e encantamento. E a falta de alguém com quem partilhar o que via, diminuía de algum modo a importância de estar ali, tornava tudo um tanto menos colorido.

Edward, pensou.

Afastou a idéia impossível antes que pudesse deprimi-la. Tornando a apanhar seu bloco de papel, completou o desenho da orquídea. Talvez devesse escrever uma crônica sobre seus dias nos trópicos e publicá-la. Daquela maneira, outras pessoas poderiam ler suas palavras e partilhar ao menos de parte de seu fascínio.

Mas como meras palavras seriam capazes de transmitir as sensações maravilhosas que a dominavam quando olhava ao redor? As palavras seriam, com certeza, inadequadas para explicar a emoção sublime que a invadia diante de algo tão belo que seus olhos chegavam a ficar marejados.

Terminando o desenho, prosseguiu com a vagarosa caminhada, tentando encontrar uma frase ideal para descrever aquele tipo de luminosidade que descia dos céus infinitamente azuis e se filtrava por ramagens, samambaias, cachos de flores. Ao subir uma colina, ocorreu-lhe que deveria estar cansada pelo esforço, as pernas pesando de tanto caminhar. Mas, estranhamente, não era o caso. Sentia-se mais disposta e revigorada do que nunca.

Angélica, a criada que se mostrara tão amistosa desde seu primeiro dia na Vila do Céu, dissera-lhe que se subisse o bastante, encontraria uma grande catarata onde a nascente brotava da terra. De acordo com a sabedoria popular, a água ali era a mais pura e fria das montanhas. A fonte era tão valorizada que o produtor da melhor aguardente do Brasil contratava carregadores de água para descerem dali com barris repletos nos ombros. Naquele dia, a trilha estava deserta.

Não demorou para que o terreno se tornasse mais íngreme e pedregoso. O murmurinho da cachoeira parecia chamá-la. Fazendo uma curva no caminho estreito, afastou as folhas de uma bananeira e soube que não demoraria a chegar. Os sons do vento e da água que já podia identificar criavam uma melodia complexa, agradável, que preenchia cada parte de seu ser com incrível serenidade.

A expectativa da iminente descoberta deixou-a com a respiração em suspenso nos últimos instantes da escalada. Ainda assim, gradativamente, deu-se conta de um outro som, um som quase oculto pelo burburinho da água e o farfalhar da vegetação.

Parou e olhou para trás, subitamente apreensiva.

A mente formou um súbito turbilhão de imagens com as criaturas perigosas que viviam na floresta. Onças. Morcegos. Sapos venenosos. Cobras capazes de tirar a vida de uma pessoa em questão de segundos. Aranhas...

Deixando o bloco de papel em cima de uma pedra, apanhou um galho seco de árvore do chão. Pequenos besouros e lagartas fervilharam no buraco que o pedaço de galho caído deixou no chão fecundo.

Saindo da trilha, ela se agachou atrás dos arbustos, o olhar atento a tudo a sua volta, o coração aos saltos. Uma camada de suor brotou-lhe na fronte e sob a gola do vestido. Desejou ter dado ouvidos a Angélica e saído com uma roupa leve e típica para o passeio daquele dia. Mas roupas típicas sempre a lembravam de sua excursão ao mercado com Edward, a quem estava se empenhando ao máximo para esquecer.

Identificou o som que ouvira como o de passos. Pareciam cada vez mais próximos. Lembrou-se dos avisos que Angélica lhe dera quando começara suas incursões. Indios viviam na floresta, alguns podendo ser agressivos. Rose também a alertara a respeito dos quilombos, com seus bandos de escravos fugitivos que certamente poderiam atacar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois.

Um vulto aproximou-se, esgueirando-se pela vegetação... imenso, assustador, sinistro. Isabella agiu sem pensar. Usando toda a sua força, desfechou um golpe quase às cegas com o galho seco que segurava.

**OoOoO**

Hey, o que acharam do capitulo? Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer, o proximo é de matar. Acho que muitas de vocês estão esperando uma coisa e ela vai acontecer *u*

Se vocês comentarem bastante eu posto na quarta ele.

REVIEWS?!


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 18.

E existe até uma felicidade que deixa o coração com medo.

Thomas Hood

(1827).

Tremendo por causa do medo e do esforço, Isabella olhou para o pedaço de galho que segurava e, então, para a pessoa caída no chão.

- Céus! - exclamou, agachando-se depressa. - Edward.

Ele gemeu, massageando a cabeça.

- Vim até aqui pensando que você poderia estar em perigo. Mas, ao que parece, é bastante capaz de se defender sozinha.

Ela largou o galho seco, franzindo o cenho.

- Machuquei você?

- Estou sangrando?

Isabella afastou-lhe os cabelos depressa para o lado.

- Não vejo sangue algum.

Apoiando as mãos atrás de si, Edward sentou-se e ajeitou a tira de uma sacola de lona em seu ombro.

- Você me atingiu na parte mais dura do meu crânio. Acho que nenhum mal foi feito.

- Eu sinto tanto. - Enquanto o observava levantar-se, porém, e sacudir a cabeça como se quisesse desanuviá-la, o arrependimento de Isabella foi acompanhado de admiração. Golpear um homem a quem tomara por um agressor era algo tão atípico de sua natureza.

- Gosto de pensar que você sabe se defender. Mas, da próxima vez, faça-me um favor e pratique numa árvore, ou algo assim.

Ela conteve um sorriso, sentindo-se tola e encabulada.

- Por que achou que eu poderia estar em perigo?

Um ar preocupado passou por aqueles olhos azuis, dissipando-lhe por um momento o costumeiro brilho jovial e, como acontecia com frequência, Isabella sentiu algo profundo nele que relutava em demonstrar.

- Você poderia ter se perdido aqui.

- Eu me mantive na trilha principal.

Edward pegou-lhe a mão.

- É o que parece. Bem, desde que vim até tão longe, acho que quero conhecer essa famosa fonte, lagoa, ou o quer que seja.

Ela sentiu súbito entusiasmo diante da perspectiva de apreciarem a beleza daquele lugar juntos.

- Talvez seja a fonte da juventude.

- É exatamente do que preciso. Voltar a ser garoto.

- Você ainda é - murmurou Isabella, sentindo uma inesperada ternura por ele. Observou-o de relance quando começaram a subir pelo restante da trilha, apreciando o fato de estarem de mãos dadas. - E como foi? A sua infancia?

- Como a infância de qualquer garoto rico da Virgínia, acho eu. Morava numa grande casa, tinha um pai ausente e um exército de tutores.

- E uma criadagem formada por escravos - completou ela. _

- Isso sempre lhe pareceu injusto? - Não resistiu a perguntar. - Quando você era pequeno?

- Não. Meu pai era um homem frio, mas não um senhor de escravos cruel. Nunca contratou um feitor que o fosse tampouco. Portanto, não vi a parte pior da escravidão enquanto fui crescendo. Nunca vi as privações, as torturas, os estupros...

Ela contraiu o semblante.

- Os muito jovens não costumam entender crueldades sutis, e acho que eu não fui diferente. - Edward respirou fundo, estudou uma vistosa trepadeira pendendo no caminho e, então, afastou-a para o lado a fim de que ambos passassem. - Acho que a primeira vez que compreendi o que a escravidão realmente significava foi quando Journey se casou com Delilah. Depois da cerimônia, foi-lhes concedida uma hora de privacidade. Em seguida, levaram Delilah, que pertence a um plantador vizinho, e eu observei os dois se despedindo. Eu vi Journey, que já tinha um metro e oitenta na época, chorar feito criança. Não houve maneira de eu observar aquilo e não sentir a revolta em meu coração. Foi, então, quando eu tomei minha decisão.

Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta.

- A de dar a liberdade a Journey.

- Sim, tão logo eu tivesse a primeira chance, o que acabou demorando um pouco. - Ele continuou caminhando, ainda segurando-lhe a mão. - Quanto falta para chegarmos lá?

- Não tenho certeza. - Isabella sentia uma crescente apreensão dominando-a. Desde a manhã após o baile de máscaras, ambos não tinham se visto. Talvez Edward tivesse se esquecido por completo do beijo. Esperava que sim, pois era embaraçoso pensar naquilo agora, sob a claridade do dia. Era provável que ele beijasse mulheres o tempo todo. Chegara a vê-lo fazendo aquilo, na exata noite em que o conhecera em Boston.

As árvores elevavam-se como sentinelas, os galhos retorcidos e os troncos grossos dando-lhes a estranha aparência de gigantes atentos. Cipós se entrelaçavam por entre as abundantes ramagens. Borboletas coloridas voavam de flor em flor. Aqui e ali, pendia uma outra orquídea ou bromeliácea, as flores desabrochando com incrível beleza.

Enquanto se aproximavam do alto da colina, uma revoada de pássaros passou acima, seu vôo tão rasante que agitou as folhagens ao redor. Tucanos e papagaios avistavam-se nos galhos mais altos.

Mais esplêndido, porém, do que qualquer coisa que Isabella já tivesse visto até então foi a cachoeira. Do alto de uma grande formação rochosa, as águas cascateavam continuamente até uma lagoa profunda e cristalina. Emitindo um som como o do trovão, a água vertia violentamente mais acima. No ponto em que caia na lagoa, porém, a profusão de espuma produzia delicados arcos de luz. Com a queda d'água formava-se uma névoa etérea por entre as árvores e rochas ao redor.

Isabella conteve o fôlego, sentindo-se invadida por um incrível prazer enquanto contemplava o maravilhoso cenário à sua frente.

- E então? - indagou Edward. - O que está achando?

- A beleza deste lugar está além das palavras - respondeu ela, impressionada. - Eu gostaria de poder captá-la numa carta ou desenho para mostrar às pessoas, mas é poderosa demais para isso.

- Nada de cartas, então? - perguntou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nenhuma. Tenho sido bastante negligente recente-mente. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando ouvi-lo dizer algo desagradável em relação a seus relatórios a Billy.

- Vamos até mais perto da água. - Edward tornou a segurar-lhe a mão. - Cuidado, as pedras são escorregadias.

Encontrou um grande trecho de relva entre as rochas, onde o sol penetrara pelas copas das árvores. Tirando a sacola do ombro, indicou a ela que se sentasse.

Isabella sentiu-se desajeitada enquanto esparramava as saias à sua volta e se sentava. Que inconveniência uma porção de anáguas representava para uma mulher que se aventurava a mais do que se sentar numa sala de visitas, ou num banco de jardim.

- Eu trouxe o almoço.

Ela estreitou o olhar.

- Você planejou isto.

- Não exatamente. Na verdade, há dezenas de outras coisas que eu deveria estar fazendo. Mas minhas caras mãe e tia tinham outros planos para mim.

Ela agradeceu silenciosamente a Esme e Rose. Edward retirou a cesta de comida da sacola de lona, e ambos estenderam a toalha sobre a relva. Comeram sanduíches de carne fatiada, frutas saborosas e apanharam água da lagoa com as mãos em concha para beber.

- É realmente a mais pura! - exclamou Isabella, enquanto as gotas escorriam pela frente de seu vestido. Não se importou em se molhar, não com uma água balsâmica daquelas.

Quando terminaram de comer, Edward tirou do bolso um pequeno rolo esverdeado que a fez lembrar de um charuto.

- Agora, isto - disse ele - não foi enviado por minha mãe.

Riscou um fósforo numa pedra, acendeu o charuto e fumou por alguns momentos. Estendeu-o, então, a ela.

- Fuma-se como um charuto - explicou.

- Eu não fumo.

- Isto não é tabaco. É uma espécie de pequeno charuto feito com uma erva cultivada pelos índios.

Ela cheirou a fumaça que se desprendia do charuto.

- Céus, parece forte.

- Na verdade, não é. É uma erva inofensiva. Aqui. Inale a fumaça e prenda-a por um momento. Deste jeito.- Ele fez uma demonstração, fechando os olhos e prendendo a fumaça por alguns momentos e, então, soltando-a numa baforada.

Isabella abraçou os próprios joelhos enquanto o observava.

- E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

- Porque é algo novo. Diferente. Como eu disse, a erva é inofensiva, mas causa alguns efeitos interessantes. - Ele abriu um largo sorriso. - Temporários, eu lhe asseguro. Eu jamais lhe causaria algo permanente. - Tomou a lhe oferecer o charuto.

Isabella hesitou. Logo estaria de volta a Boston, aquele mundo de convenções e regras rígidas. Nunca mais teria aquela chance. Apanhou o charuto fragrante e levou-o aos lábios, aspirando, conforme o vira fazendo. Soltou a fumaça depressa, torcendo o nariz por causa do gosto adocicado.

- É horrível. Quando vou começar a sentir os tais efeitos?

- Você tem que tragar a fumaça. Lembre-se de segurá-la.

Isabella tornou a levar o charuto aos lábios, fazendo nova tentativa. Inalou a fumaça mais profundamente, e seus pulmões lutaram para expelir a substância ofensiva, vencendo a batalha quando ela a soltou com uma terrível tosse. A visão anuviada pelas lágrimas, tentou ainda mais uma vez. Finalmente, conseguiu segurar a fumaça por tempo o bastante para sentir um gradativo relaxamento.

Tentou outras vezes, desfrutando a serenidade que pareceu se apossar de seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se parte integrante da floresta, das águas que cascateavam adiante. Um agradável torpor começou a tomar conta de sua mente, fazendo com que as cores da floresta se mesclassem diante de seus olhos, e o canto dos pássaros soasse mais alto aos seus ouvidos.

Edward observava-a com crescente fascínio.

- Você aprende depressa.

Ela soltou um risinho. Edward era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguia fazê-la rir daquela maneira.

- Parece que sim. - Tornou a inalar a fumaça para demonstrar. - Não é de admirar que tantos homens fumem charutos.

- Este é um pouco diferente.

De repente, a água da lagoa pareceu irresistível. Isabella tirou os sapatos e as meias sem parar para pensar se deveria.

- Oh, puxa - murmurou, mergulhando a ponta dos pés na água fria.

- Está gostando?

- Acho que sim.

Como tantos outros momentos com Edward, aquele permaneceria à parte do restante de sua vida. Aquele era um lugar mágico, concluiu ela, contagiada pelo mistério e a beleza à volta. Embora uma parte de si desejasse ficar ali para sempre, sabia que teria que voltar para sua existência anterior muito em breve. Então, olhou para Edward e perguntou-se se seria possível voltar, sem mudança alguma, e se encaixar na sua antiga vida outra vez.

Ele cruzou os braços detrás da cabeça, recostando-se no tronco de uma árvore e cruzando os pés.

- Você se divertiu no Rio de Janeiro?

- Pergunta isso a todos os seus intérpretes?

- É claro.

Ela fumou mais uma vez e devolveu-lhe o charuto.

- É melhor eu parar agora.

- Por que parar agora? - perguntou ele, enquanto levava o charuto aos lábios. - Está com medo de que eu possa beijá-la outra vez?

Ela corou violentamente, mas a erva havia-lhe soltado a língua e não conseguiu conter suas palavras seguintes:

- Talvez eu tenha medo de que não me beije.

Com gestos deliberados, ele deixou o charuto de lado. Com seu olhar intenso, levantou-se e aproximou-se, tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijando-a com firmeza nos lábios.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava preocupada, teria feito algo a respeito há muito tempo. - Descalçou os próprios sapatos e meias e sentou-se ao lado dela na pedra, mergulhando os pés na água. - Quanto tempo acha que levarei para convencê-la a nadar comigo?

- Aqui? - perguntou Isabella, fazendo um gesto na direção da lagoa. Sua mão pareceu flutuar a distância, como se não fosse parte de si. - Agora?

- Sim.

- Terei que refletir a respeito. Pronto. Já refleti. Sim, para ser sincera, eu gostaria muito de nadar nestas águas convidativas agora. Há apenas dois problemas.

- E quais são?

- Primeiro, eu não tenho um traje de banho. - Ela apanhou o charuto e fumou-o por alguns instantes. Uma deliciosa calma voltou a dominá-la.

Edward levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-a a se erguer.

- Você não precisa de um traje de banho, doçura. Estamos totalmente a sós aqui.

Isabella suspeitou de alguma falha na lógica dele, mas não conseguiu decidir exatamente qual era. Enquanto pensava a respeito, Edward abriu a frente do vestido com naturalidade, começando a despi-la.

- E qual era a outra razão? - perguntou-lhe. - Você disse que havia duas.

- Duas o quê?

- Razões para não nadar aqui. E a primeira não foi válida.

- Eu me esqueci da segunda - respondeu ela, numa explosão de risos. Baixou o olhar e viu-o retirando-lhe o vestido.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tirando suas roupas.

- Oh. Você deveria estar fazendo isso?

- Doçura, eu deveria ter feito isto há muito tempo.

- Oh - repetiu Isabella, vendo o vestido deslizar até seus pés.

Edward praguejou baixinho por causa do espartilho dela, achando-o tão torturante quanto imaginara e retirou-o com um gesto floreado. Não demorou a despir-lhe também a combinação branca e o restante das peças intimas.

- Céus - murmurou Isabella, fumando um pouco mais o charuto. - Estou nua.

- Tenha paciência, doçura. - Edward começou a se despir. - Num momento, eu também estarei.

**OoOoO**

Hey suas taradas, estavam todas loucas por esse capitulo não quero nem ver como vão estar pro próximo. Não me matem por ter parado aih!

Gente, esses dois ainda me matam, pqp.

REVIEWS!?


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 19.

Reprovação nos lábios dela,

mas um sorriso em seus olhos.

Samuel Lover.

(1836).

Fiel à sua palavra, Edward despiu-se por completo, enquanto Isabella acabava de fumar o pequeno charuto de ervas e o observava, boquiaberta.

Sempre soubera que ele era a própria perfeição. Constatou de imediato que era a pura verdade. Ele possuía o corpo musculoso de um atleta grego e a pele bronzeada... exceto em algumas partes...

Estava bastante familiarizada com o peito largo e nu devido aos longos dias no mar, mas as coxas fortes, as nádegas firmes e a rija masculinidade eram uma novidade para seu olhar curioso.

- Oh, puxa! - exclamou.

Ele abriu-lhe um sorriso e pegou-lhe a mão na sua.

- Vamos?

- Vamos fazer o quê?

Em resposta, Edward se virou, ainda segurando-lhe a mão e pulou da beirada da pedra na lagoa.

Isabella soltou um gritinho ao sentir o contato da água fria na pele. Os dois afundaram cada vez mais, até que seus pés roçaram o chão e, finalmente, com um impulso, Isabella tossiu muito e agitou os braços, agarrando-se a Edward voltaram à superfície.

- Eu me lembrei da outra razão para não nadar aqui - disse, em meio à tosse.

- E qual é?

- Eu não sei nadar.

Ele segurou-a junto a si, e foi inevitável que ela se deliciasse com o contato de seus corpos.

- Ah, doçura, segure-se a mim, e eu lhe ensinarei.

Conduziu-a até a parte mais rasa da lagoa, onde os pés de ambos tocavam o chão. Isabella adorou sentir a água em torno de seu corpo. Nos trechos iluminados pelo sol estava quente e balsâmica; nas sombras causava-lhe deliciosos arrepios. Sentia-se como se fosse Eva, ou uma ninfa da floresta já era uma criatura da natureza, livre das amarras das convenções. Ali estava naquele mundo mágico com um homem que parecia um deus grego ensinando-a a nadar. Tudo não passava de um sonho fantástico... as cores vibrantes demais para o mundo real, a lagoa demasiado bela para humanos comuns.

- Pegue minhas mãos - instruiu-a Edward, a água chegando-lhes a altura dos ombros. - Deixe seu corpo boiar com a correnteza.

A correnteza suave ergueu-a. Ele ensinou-lhe como bater os pés e, então, segurou-a pela cintura enquanto movia os braços. Isabella segurou-se a um cipó enquanto o observava mergulhando. Tentou imitá-lo, segurando-se ao cipó, mas mergulhou, sentindo-se tão leve quanto um peixe. Abriu os olhos debaixo da água cristalina e, então, emergiu, rindo ao subir à superficie.

- Você de fato aprende rápido. Eu nunca ensinei ninguém a nadar antes.

- Você não está me ensinando a nadar, Edward. Está me ensinando a viver. - Isabella pendeu a cabeça para trás, mergulhando os cabelos, olhando para o céu azul emoldurado por galhos altos e ramagens de formatos exóticos. - Em Boston, todos os dias eram iguais. Eu me levantava, fazia o desjejum, passava algumas horas lendo ou escrevendo cartas. As vezes, aparecia um convite, mas era sempre para mais leitura ou debates na casa de alguém. Sem mencionar as festas a que me obrigavam a ir, ou eram promovidas em casa por meus pais. - Ela soltou um risinho ao acrescentar: - E, de repente, estou nadando nua numa lagoa, no meio de uma floresta tropical.

Correu a mão distraidamente pela água cristalina.

- Não é que eu não goste de Boston - prosseguiu. - Acho que é mais o caso de Boston não gostar de mim. A sociedade prefere mulheres que sejam charmosas, divertidas.

Ele nadou na direção da cachoeira.

- Você é tudo isso. Nunca ri tanto quanto faço em sua companhia.

- Mas você é o único. - Isabella agitou as mãos, tentando flutuar na superfície. - Todas as jovens que são socialmente bem-sucedidas em Boston não são apenas charmosas e divertidas. São também extremamente bonitas.

- E você também é.

Ela riu.

- O que quer que tenhamos fumado me deixou bastante inebriada. Mas não a ponto de acreditar numa coisa dessas. - Vendo-o fazer menção de protestar, ergueu a mão. - Tenho plena consciência de que sou desengonçada e sem graça, sem o menor senso de como me vestir ou me comportar. Com tudo isso, só consigo fazer as outras pessoas se sentirem pouco à vontade na minha presença. Eu...

Edward mergulhou na água e emergiu na frente dela, bem perto, fitando-a com aqueles intensos olhos azuis.

- Você é impossível. Impossível e adorável. Eu gostaria de poder fazer amor com você.

Isabella observou-lhe o rosto, por onde escorriam gotas de água cristalina, os olhos, os lábios, hipnotizada.

- Acho que já está fazendo.

- Não com meras palavras, doçura. Com minhas mãos. Meus lábios. Meu corpo.

Ela flutuou para trás na água, fascinada, mas nem um pouco temerosa. Aquele era Edward, afinal.

- Você não deve.

- Eu sei.

Isabella pensou por um momento.

- E por que não deve?

- Porque - respondeu ele, com excessiva paciência - Você tem que se manter casta e pura.

- Oh - murmurou ela. - Para Jacob? - Não pensara nele durante dias. No momento, nem sequer conseguia se lembrar de seu rosto. - Jacob. Que tipo de nome é esse, afinal? Soa como o nome de um peixe exótico, ou talvez um tipo raro de doença de pele*. - Aproximou-se da cachoeira e deixou que a água caísse sobre sua cabeça. Estava fria, criava um delicioso contraste quando se mesclava com a água mais quente da lagoa. - Acho que você deveria fazer assim mesmo - disse de repente.

- O quê?

- Fazer amor comigo.

Edward começou a rir como se tivesse ouvido um gracejo. Então, estreitou o olhar, desconfiado.

- Por quê?

*No original, ele se chama Chad.

- Porque... nunca fiz amor antes. Como nunca havia fumado um charuto de ervas. É o meu último dia no Brasil. Estamos completamente a sós. - Saindo de debaixo da cachoeira, ela fitou-o nos olhos. - Ninguém nunca precisará saber.

Edward aproximou-se pela água, puxando-a para si.

Isabella estudou-lhe o rosto molhado, os cabelos escuros, os ternos olhos azuis, enquanto a guiava para uma parte mais calma da lagoa. Um indicio de sorriso curvava-lhe os lábios.

- Ninguém nunca precisará saber, hein?

- Ninguém nunca quis saber nada a meu respeito antes e, portanto, não vejo por que eu teria que dar satisfações a alguém agora. Sem mencionar que estou, curiosa.

- Curiosa. Sobre como seria quando... se... eu fizesse amor com você.

- Sim.

Ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu realmente gosto da sua curiosidade. - Afastando-se um pouco para trás, nadou de maneira deliberada, vagarosa, em torno dela. - Se eu fosse fazer amor com você, eu começaria despindo-a.

- Você já fez isso.

- Então, já estou fazendo amor com você.

Isabella sentiu uma inesperada onda de excitação percorrendo-a.

- Oh, puxa! Quer dizer que é tarde demais para ficar pensando em honra?

- Pode ser.

- Oh... E o que você faria em seguida?

- Acho que, talvez, eu começaria pela sua mão. Você tem mãos muito bonitas e, portanto, achei que... espere, é mais fácil demonstrar-lhe. - Edward pegou-lhe a mão, segurando-a com gentileza na sua. - Fico contente que tenha parado de roer as unhas. - Fitou-a nos olhos enquanto lhe levava lentamente a mãos aos lábios. - Se eu fosse fazer amor com você, continuaria desta maneira... - Beijou-lhe um dedo após o outro, dedicando atenção a cada um como se fosse uma relíquia. Levando um à boca, sugou-o sensualmente, fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

- Você ficaria ofendida se eu fizesse isto?

Isabella sentiu-se leve, eufórica pelos efeitos do charuto e do desejo.

- Não, isso apenas me levaria a tentar imaginar o que você faria em seguida.

- Eu estreitaria você junto a mim. Deste jeito.

Ela descobriu-se envolta por aqueles braços fortes, os seios contra o peito viril, os lábios de ambos quase se tocando.

- Se estivéssemos realmente fazendo amor, eu esperaria que você não se ofendesse com isto.

- O que?

Edward moveu ligeiramente os quadris.

- Oh!

- Isso é meramente uma indicação de quanto eu a desejaria se estivéssemos fazendo amor.

- Estou sentindo, isto é, eu estaria sentindo, quase mesma a coisa - confessou Isabella.

- Ótimo. E, então, é claro, eu beijaria seus lábios. Deste jeito...

Ela sentiu-se mergulhando num mundo de sensações quando os lábios firmes e macios se apossaram dos seus. Teve a nítida impressão de que o primeiro instante em que o vira, mesmo dissoluto, com uma sirigaita nos braços... estivera conduzindo-a na direção daquele encontro idílico. Era impossível resistir à surpreendente paixão que a dominava e abraçou-o com força, deslizando as mãos pelos ombros largos, deliciando-se com o contato dos músculos sob suas palmas.

Ele, enfim, ergueu os lábios que a haviam estado beijando com languidez e volúpia e sussurrou:

- Oh, doçura, sim, se realmente estivéssemos fazendo amor, você me tocaria dessa maneira. E eu... - Tornou a beijá-la demoradamente, a língua invadindo-lhe a maciez da boca numa erótica exploração. - Eu tocaria você deste jeito...

Deslizou a mão pelo corpo dela, afagando-a sob a água morna da lagoa, tocando-lhe as partes mais secretas, mais femininas. Partes de si que Isabella era proibida até de denominar ou de pensar à respeito, mas pensava agora, pensava sobre o fogo que a percorria por inteiro, expandindo-se pelos pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo, aquele fogo despertado pelo toque mágico de Edward. Sabia que estava sob o efeito do charuto de ervas que fumara e ele também, mas ainda assim sentia-se contente. Gratificada. Satisfeita com o fato de estar sob o domínio daquela substância que fazia parecer tão certo estar nos braços de Edward daquela maneira maravilhosa. Tinha plena consciência do que fazia no momento, mas, por outro lado, não havia inibição alguma, nem barreiras, nem tabus. Tudo o que importava era que, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, queria estar ali vivenciando o dia mais incrível de sua vida.

- E finalmente... - sussurrou-lhe Edward ao ouvido, enquanto continuava afagando-a com intimidade e ousadia, ministrando-lhe carícias inimagináveis que a faziam sentir-se lânguida e, ao mesmo tempo, febril. - Finalmente, eu teria que levar você até a relva para terminar o que comecei.

- O que começou... - repetiu ela, ofegante.

- Sim, quero ter você por inteiro, doçura.

Daquela vez, Isabella nem sequer conseguiu encontrar a voz, pôde apenas menear a cabeça em assentimento. De mãos dadas, deixaram a lagoa e deitaram-se na relva macia à sombra de uma árvore, usando como leito improvisado as anáguas que ela deixara ali.

- Eu sabia que estas coisas serviam para algo - comentou Edward e, então, soltou um riso gentil, apoiando-se num cotovelo para observá-la. - Olhe para você, toda molhada e cintilando com as gotas de água da lagoa. - Inclinando-se, traçou um círculo em torno de cada mamilo rosado com a ponta da língua, deixando-a chocada e excitada demais até para respirar. - Você é uma deusa e, se eu estivesse fazendo amor com você, isto seria uma maneira de reverenciá-la.

Durante a vida inteira, todos tinham feito Isabella se sentir como se não tivesse nenhum valor. Acreditar que ninguém, nenhum homem, poderia querê-la. Ainda assim, tudo aquilo que haviam incutido em sua mente através de anos de desprezo, rejeição e pouco-caso, por vezes de maneira sutil e em outras nem tanto, subitamente se desvanecia com as palavras sublimes daquele homem.

Ele a chamara de deusa...

Isabella se recostou na pilha de anáguas, num misto de surpresa e encantamento, enquanto os lábios de Edward sorviam a água da fonte de seus seios, ombros e ventre, e as mãos, movidas por infinita ternura, afagavam-na com extasiante intimidade.

- Devo prosseguir com minha explicação?

- Que... explicação? - Em vez de inibida ou relutante, ela ficava mais inebriada e receptiva a cada instante.

- Pobre querida... Devo continuar?

- Sim, por favor.

A confirmação ofegante pareceu excitá-lo ainda mais, os olhos azuis brilhando sedutoramente. Continuou com suas carícias provocantes.

- A próxima coisa que eu faria... - Isabella arqueou os quadris de leve num gesto involuntário. - ...é beijar você bem.. aqui.

- Não!

- Ah, você sabe bem o seu papel. Pois eu esperaria apenas um leve murmúrio de protesto de sua parte a esta altura.

- Protesto? - Mesmo enquanto falava, ela movia os quadris ao ritmo da delicada tortura daquele toque. - É claro que haveria um protesto. Não é algo natural.

- O que poderia ser mais natural do que querer proporcionar o máximo de prazer a minha deusa?

- É pecaminoso.

- Você já viu isso escrito em alguma lista de pecados?

- Eu nem sequer sei como se chama.

- Então, com certeza, esse pecado não existe. - Edward percorreu-lhe o pescoço com os lábios úmidos, deslizando pelo colo acetinado, os seios firmes, o ventre liso. - Portanto, você não tem nada a temer.

- Arderemos no fogo do inferno.

- Não. - Ele mordiscou-lhe a coxa. - **Arderemos agora.**

Da mesma maneira como fizera com as mãos, ministrou-lhe carícias impensáveis com os lábios, e ela teve a mais extraordinária reação. Era como se flutuasse num mar de sensações... Como se estivesse numa queda vertiginosa das alturas, tomada por euforia e liberdade, mas não medo, sabendo que pousaria suavemente, como se flutuasse nas nuvens.

Não, nunca voara como um pássaro, mas aquela era a exata sensação. Nunca explodira em chamas, mas era como o fogo insaciável que a percorria a fazia se sentir. Nunca vira as estrelas brilhantes com os olhos fechados, mas era o que parecia estar acontecendo.

Quando os lábios cálidos voltaram a subir por seu corpo, deslizando por sua pele lentamente, sentia-se zonza, desorientada. E, curiosamente, ainda tomada por um anseio indefinível.

- Edward? - A voz saiu na forma de um débil sussurro.

- Sim? - Ele sugava-lhe um mamilo languidamente.

- A sua... explicação terminou?

- Depende.

- Do quê?

- Do que você esperaria de um encontro como este.

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

- Bem, se fossemos fazer amor, você esperaria uma satisfação fisica final semelhante àquela que acabou de experimentar, ou preferiria um prazer mais profundo e espiritual?

- Quer dizer que existe diferença?

Ele soltou um riso suave.

- Oh, doçura, existe, acredite.

- Eu acho - respondeu Isabella, abraçando-o pelo pescoço - que preciso de mais explicações.

- Seria preciso um comprometimento mais sério de sua parte. Um sacrifício, como talvez você o chamasse.

- Que tipo de sacrifício?

- De seu corpo e alma. Sua vontade. Entregaria tudo isso com abandono? Abriria mão de sua pureza... bem,acho que podemos dizer que isso já se foi. Mas a sua castidade. Tecnicamente falando, ainda está intacta. Desistiria disso?

- Pelo prazer espiritual que você está oferecendo? - Isabella deu de ombros. - Por que não?

- Há uma questão mais prática a considerar. Fazendo amor de verdade, você perderia a sua virgindade.

- Oh, felizmente. Isso, tem sido o fardo indesejável de uma solteirona há tempo demais.

- Fala sério?

- Sim.

- Não se preocupa com a possibilidade de que, se você for se casar, um marido poderia esperar uma explicação?

- Eu teria que lhe dizer que fui seduzida no meio da selva por um pirata que me confundiu com uma deusa.

- Não houve confusão alguma.

Isabella também o tocou, com intimidade, e abriu um sorriso maroto quando o viu contendo o fôlego.

- Nem de minha parte.

- Então, você quer... O restante da demonstração, quero dizer.

- Sim. Você deve continuar, sem dúvida. O que aconteceria em seguida?

- Bem, uma vez que estamos prestes a dar um passo que sempre levo muito a sério, eu beijaria você mais e mais. - E foi o que Edward fez. Agora, seus beijos eram mais sôfregos, famintos e ardentes. - E então... - sussurrou-lhe, os lábios roçando-lhe o ouvido - Então, eu provavelmente diria a você que a amo.

O tempo ficou em suspenso. Tudo à volta parou, o vento, a torrente de água, os sons da floresta. Finalmente, Isabella encontrou a voz:

- E você estaria falando a sério?

- Provavelmente não no sentido que a maioria das damas prefere. Seria uma declaração do tipo "se eu não tiver você agora, vou explodir". Oposta à declaração "vou me comprometer com você para o resto da vida". - Ele afagou-lhe os seios carinhosamente enquanto falava. - E, é claro, a esta altura, tais distinções não importariam muito.

- Suponho que não - concordou Isabella. Mas não podia negar que as palavras dele havia criado um absurdo fio de esperança em seu coração. - E então? O que aconteceria em seguida?

- Fique em meus braços e eu lhe mostrarei.

Edward deitou-se sobre ela, posicionando-lhe os quadris para recebê-lo. Começou a penetrá-la com gentileza, e Isabella, apesar de sua inexperiência, arqueou os quadris instintivamente e cingindo-o pela cintura com as pernas. Houve uma breve pressão, uma pontada de dor e, ouvindo-a soltar um gemido, ele disse por entre os dentes cerrados:

- Oh, puxa, eu sinto muito. Eu..

- Está tudo bem - assegurou-lhe Isabella, perdida naquele abraço e adorando a sensação de estar sendo envolvida por seus braços, possuída por Edward, seus corpos começando a ondular numa cadência que lhe fora até então desconhecida, mas que lhe parecia tão natural quanto respirar.

Podia ver para além dos ombros tensos dele, abrir os olhos e deparar com o arco-íris produzido pela luz cintilante que se filtrava junto à cachoeira, contemplar a explosão de cor produzida pelos raios de sol banhando tudo à volta.

Ficou maravilhada, porque aquela era a manifestação perfeita, sem palavras, do prazer fantástico que aumentava cada vez mais dentro de si. Era um prazer que inundava cada parte de seu ser, finalmente chegando ao auge na forma de um som que nunca ouvira antes em seus lábios, uma exclamação de admiração e êxtase, como uma simples nota musical que dizia, num clamor de jubilo, tudo o que estava sentindo, enquanto deliciosos espasmos a percorriam.

Um momento depois, Edward ficou imóvel, o rosto tenso, os olhos curiosamente intensos enquanto, por precisamente um segundo, fitou-a. E naquele breve intervalo de tempo, ela ficou apavorada, apavorada em pensar que havia terminado, que aquele momento chegaria ao fim e a magia desapareceria, levando junto a alegria.

Mas não aconteceu de tal maneira. Ele sussurrou seu nome repetidamente, enquanto o êxtase também o arrebatava.

Espasmos percorreram-no e seu semblante adquiriu uma expressão de pura felicidade. Finalmente, deitou-se outra vez sobre ela e virou-se de lado, mantendo-a em seus braços.

Permaneceram assim por longos momentos, enquanto o sonho se estendia, como a luz do sol sobre a água, e a ilusão era mais real para ela do que a própria vida. Esperou, sentindo o calor dos braços de Edward e repente, a tensão.

- Oh, céus - ouviu-o murmurando. - O que fui fazer?

Ainda enquanto falava, ele se afastou, soltando-a de seus braços e, pela primeira vez desde que haviam mergulhado na lagoa, Isabella teve plena consciência de sua nudez, sentiu-se envergonhada.

- Eu quis que você fizesse - disse num fio de voz, apanhando a combinação e segurando-a à sua frente como um escudo. = Um minuto atrás você olhava para mim e via uma deusa. E agora, o que vê?

- O pior erro de minha vida. - Edward desviou o olhar, enquanto recolhia suas roupas do chão e começava a se vestir. - Eu me aproveitei de você, vergonhosamente. Fiz com que ficasse inebriada e depois a seduzi.

- Diga-me, qual acha que é exatamente o problema?

Sem nem sequer fitá-la, ele estendeu-lhe o espartilho.

- Não sei por que as mulheres insistem em usar estes instrumentos de tortura.

Isabella colocou o espartilho o mais depressa que pôde, perguntando-se como ele podia diminuir tão rapidamente o que haviam partilhado. Ela experimentara o maior prazer de sua vida, e Edward dissera que tudo fora um erro.

Pensou, de repente, na prostituta com quem ele estivera no porto de Boston. E na do Rio, na ocasião do desembarque. Era encarava tais encontros como corriqueiros.

- Acho que compreendo - declarou, vestindo suas anáguas. A euforia produzida pelo charuto dissipou-se por completo, carregada por um vento frio. - Quando você está inebriado, eu sou uma deusa. Então, recobra o raciocínio e eu sou um erro.

Edward fez uma pausa enquanto fechava a camisa. Estendendo a mão, tocou o rosto mortificado dela, com tanta ternura que a fez querer chorar.

- Oh, Isabella. Fui eu que cometi o erro.

**OoOoO**

Ainda estão vivas?

Eu decidi postar antes ja que agumas de vocês começaram a me xingar em penssamento - senhorita Theslenn Urils.

Eu ri muito com as reviews de vocês, umas dizendo que o Edward chapou a Bella, entupiu de maconha, emfim, saiu de tudo.

Eu quero pedir uma coisa pra você, quando forem mandar a review falem o que acharam da lemons, e depois da atitude do Edward. Não quero que a primeira vez deles fique de escanteio por conta dele ter se amedrontado no final ok?

Se vocês forem boazinhas eu posto o próximo logo.

REVIEWS?!


	22. Chapter 22

**PARTE III**

.

**O Pássaro do Inverno .**

_O inverno tornou-se mais frio, tão terrivelmente frio que o patinho tinha que nadar de lá para cá pela água para não congelar. Mas, noite após noite, o buraco em que ele nadava ficava cada vez menor. O buraco, então, congelou de tal maneira que o patinho teve que se debater continuamente para impedir que o gelo quebradiço se fechasse em torno de si. Enfim, cansado demais para se mover, ele congelou depressa no gelo._

_._

**Hans Christian Andersen,**

**Patinho Feio (1843)**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 20.

A minha não é a alma de um covarde.

Emily Bronte

(1846).

Edward contemplou longamente a maior força que já vira na vida. Sob o sol forte que se filtrava pelas escotilhas de sua cabine no Cisne de Prata, reluziam pilhas e pilhas de libras esterlinas.

Numa dada época, aquele teria sido um momento de triunfo. Ele obtivera um lucro bem maior do que a margem que Billy Black previra. Graças a uma viagem rápida ao sabor de ventos favoráveis, conquistara bonificações e prêmios com os quais a maioria dos capitães apenas sonhava.

Não conseguia se alegrar com seu êxito, no entanto. Não sentia ânimo nem sequer para mandar içar velas, Não era capaz de fazer nada exceto pensar em Isabella.

Contraiu o semblante, lembrando-se do sedutor interlúdio na floresta tropical. Havia realmente se comportado como um patife. Sob o pretexto de protegê-la, ele a seguira até a lagoa. Sob o pretexto de iniciá-la num novo prazer, ensinara-a a fumar o charuto de ervas. E sob nenhum pretexto em absoluto, tirara proveito vergonhosamente da confiança dela, de sua ingenuidade e... que os céus os ajudassem... de seu estado de torpor, quando estivera tão vulnerável, indefesa.

Não importando que Isabella tivesse desejado aquilo, era uma dama recatada de Boston que merecia todo o respeito.

Não importando que tivesse lhe pedido aquilo, era uma inocente que desconhecia as conseqüências de seu ato.

Admitia que ela apreciara o que haviam feito, mas também teria sido necessário uma estátua de pedra para ficar imune ao prazer que haviam encontrado, o prazer acentuado pela leve embriaguez causada pelas ervas combinada a um lugar que poderia ter sido o próprio paraíso.

O pior de tudo, até mesmo do que ter tirado proveito de uma mulher ingênua, era o fato de que ele ainda fizera o impensável.

**Havia se apaixonado...**

Sorvendo um gole de limonada, uma vez que qualquer outra bebida faria sua cabeça latejar depois de tudo que bebera na noite anterior, franziu o cenho para os papéis à sua frente.

Como podia ser tão tolo? Como pudera perder seu coração ali, naquela ocasião, para uma mulher como Isabella? Seu futuro era incerto como uma nuvem no horizonte. Não podia arrastá-la naquele caminho consigo. E ainda estava prestes a enfrentar o seu maior desafio, e talvez tivesse que violar cada principio do comércio marítimo para cumpri-lo.

Tinha que comprar a liberdade da esposa e das filhas de Journey. Talvez se visse obrigado a cometer um ato que poderia levá-lo à forca. Tudo dependeria do que acontecesse na Virgínia.

- Ora, ora - disse Journey, surgindo à porta da ca bine. - Você parece um tanto sombrio para um homem sentado diante de todo esse dinheiro.

Edward sentiu uma dolorosa ponta de afeição enquanto olhava para o seu amigo de infância.

- Pareço, não é mesmo? - Apanhando uma caneta, mergulhou a pena na tinta. - Bem, os negócios estão todos em ordem. Devo colocar o dinheiro no cofre. Uma vez que o fechar, apenas Billy Black terá permissão para abri-lo.

Assinou seu nome na papelada pertinente e começou a colocar o dinheiro na caixa que guardaria no cofre.

- É mesmo uma porção de dinheiro - comentou Journey.

- Sim, sem dúvida. - Edward meneou a cabeça, sabendo que o dinheiro significava apenas uma coisa para o amigo: reunir-se com sua família.

- Mas Delilah e minhas filhas...

- Irão navegar até o porto de Boston conosco. - Edward tirou algum conforto da expressão esperançosa que viu no rosto do amigo... Podia ter perdido seu coração e a chance de não ser nada além de uma lembrança para Isabella Swan, mas reuniria Journey à família não importando quanto aquilo lhe custasse.

Nem que fosse a própria vida.

- O c-capitão me mandou aqui para lhe pedir que traduzisse isto - anunciou Seth, passando alguns papéis às mãos de Isabella.

Sentada numa cadeira no convés principal, ela escrevia uma carta. O Cisne de Prata partira do Rio de Janeiro havia dezesseis dias, e ela estivera tentando evitar Edward durante todo aquele tempo. Ele parecia aceitar aquilo com um misto de constrangimento e alívio.

Ficara temeroso de que passasse a segui-lo pelos cantos feito uma tola apaixonada. Podia ver aquilo com clareza agora, embora o fato a magoasse. Ele deveria ter sabido que seria incapaz de algo assim. Sua natureza prática voltara a dominá-la. A experiência extraordinária na floresta tropical não passara daquilo, algo maravilhoso, idílico. Um acontecimento tão perfeito que não poderia, nem deveria, ser repetido. Fora como encontrar um trevo de quatro folhas ou ver um cometa no céu: um fenômeno que só acontecia uma vez na vida. Devia se considerar com sorte por ter vivido aquele momento ao menos dessa vez, pois, com certeza, a maioria das pessoas nunca chegava a conhecer tamanha felicidade. Desejar mais seria inútil, impossível.

Deixando de lado a carta que estivera escrevendo, sorriu afavelmente para Seth. Não era culpa do garoto que o capitão fosse um cretino.

- Obrigada por me trazer isto - disse-lhe.

- Não há de... quê. - Quando usava as técnicas de respiração que lhe ensinara, Seth raramente gaguejava. Estava agora parado junto à amurada, sorrindo e observando-a de uma maneira curiosa.

- Há algo mais que você precise? - perguntou-lhe.

- Hum... não. Apenas... você gostou do Rio de Janeiro?

- Adorei.

- Achei que sim,

- E o que o fez pensar assim?

- A senhorita parece... diferente, apenas isso.

Isabella abriu um sorriso, sabendo que era um sorriso triste e que estava muito perto das lágrimas.

- Oh, acho que estou diferente, sim - disse, o olhar perdido na vastidão do oceano. - Estou realmente.

Ele afastou-se, enfim, e Isabella baixou os olhos para suas mãos. Quando havia parado de roer as unhas? Passara por uma drástica transformação naquela viagem, e as mudanças se manifestavam de maneiras curiosas. Sentia certa admiração olhando para suas mãos com as unhas uniformes e polidas, a pele dourada pelo sol. Ainda assim, mesclando-se àquela admiração havia confusão e, às vezes, o desejo de recolher-se de volta à sua redoma, escondendo-se do mundo como fizera em Beacon Hill.

Deixou a carta de lado em seu colo. Não fazia idéia do que estivera escrevendo ou para quem destinara a carta. Céus; sua mente não andava das mais atentas. Não parecia conseguir se concentrar em nada específico por muito tempo.

Exceto em Edward. A despeito de sua decisão de ser prática, podia passar horas pensando nele sem se desviar uma vez sequer a outro assunto. Era terrível, sem dúvida, aquela triste obsessão que a dominava. Num nível puramente racional, entendia a razão para a presença constante dele em seus pensamentos. Fora o primeiro homem que lhe despertara desejos carnais, que lhe mostrara prazeres fisicos com os quais nem sequer sonhara. O problema era que, sem poder evitar, ansiava por mais do êxtase que lhe mostrara.

Felizmente, possuía um poderosa reserva de bom senso. Sua determinação iria protegê-la e impedi-la de bancar a tola por causa de um inconstante capitão de navio que provavelmente mal podia esperar para tirá-la de sua vida. Antes, sua determinação dera-lhe forças para ignorar as convenções e viajar a bordo de um navio mercante. Dera-lhe forças para enfrentar os perigos da vida no mar. Com certeza, seria capaz de lutar contra aquela atração inadequada por Edward Cullen.

Se bem que, alguns minutos depois, quando o viu aproximar-se pelo convés, como se o tivesse evocado com seus pensamentos, sentia sua força de vontade esmorecendo. Chegava a ser absurda a maneira como a natureza o privilegiam com tamanho magnetismo e beleza física. E o anseio dela era mais profundo agora porque sabia que o magnetismo e a beleza se estendiam a cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Sentindo súbito calor e inquietação, protegeu os olhos do sol e ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo. Ele não poderia ter planejado que o vento lhe moldasse a camisa ao peito musculoso, nem que o sol lhe deixasse os olhos azuis tão intensos, mas, ainda assim, o efeito parecia destinado a provocá-la.

- Bom dia, capitão Cullen - disse ela, com um sorriso cordial.

- Bom dia. - Edward fez uma mesura, zombando da formalidade com uma piscadela. Indicou a papelada que mandara Seth lhe entregar. - Obrigado por ter aceitado estas traduções. Achei que tivéssemos resolvido o assunto da papelada quando deixamos o Rio, mas isso parece nunca ter fim.

- Não me importo em cumprir meu dever. - Isabella endireitou os papéis que segurava com ar profissional.

Edward não pareceu com pressa para se afastar. Em vez daquilo, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado no convés.

- Está apreciando a viagem de volta para casa?

- Até agora, sim.

- Precisarei que o conhecimento de embarque do Cisne seja copiado outra vez - explicou ele, entregando-lhe o documento. -Faremos uma parada breve num porto da Virgínia.

- Pararemos lá?

- Rapidamente. - O maxilar de Edward ficou rígido com a tensão.

- Os homens sabem disso?

- Se insistir em ser insubordinada, designarei as suas tarefas a outro alguém.

A antiga Isabella teria estremecido com aquele tom ríspido. Mas agora sabia como enfrentar a raiva de um homem, sabia que era algo que não a mataria.

- A Virgínia não estava nos planos originais da viagem - observou.

- Droga, mulher. Apenas faça seu trabalho e não diga nada.

- Sim, senhor capitão. - Não querendo se deixar intimidar, ela juntou o documento aos demais em seu colo.

Permaneceram num silêncio tenso por algum tempo. Então, ele indicou a carta que ela deixara de lado.

- Escrevendo para Jacob outra vez?

Isabella se exasperou com aquele tom de sarcasmo.

- Eu...

- É claro que está - interrompeu-a Edward, sua voz baixa mas seca. - Você prometeu que lhe contaria sobre todas as suas aventuras a bordo.

- Se bem me lembro, eu prometi que me corresponderia...

- E quanto à aventura na cachoeira?

O fato de ouvir aquelas palavras criava um turbilhão de emoções em Isabella. Havia sido o dia mais bonito de sua vida. Mas Edward Cullen parecia determinado a zombar do que haviam partilhado.

- E então? Você lhe escreveu a esse respeito?

- Como se atreve?

- Como me atrevo a quê? A fazê-la finalmente falar sobre aquele dia?

- Não faça parecer que a culpa é minha. Vocé é que tem me evitado. E não é necessário falar a respeito. Já passou.

- Foi o que também pensei - respondeu Edward, mas, de repente, sua voz baixou para um sussurro: - Mas quanto mais o tempo passa, mais penso a respeito.

Ela tornou a endireitar a papelada em seu colo desnecessariamente.

- Não vejo razão para falarmos mais sobre aquele dia. Você disse que foi um erro. Estava com a razão.

- E quanto a você? Foi um erro para você também?

A pergunta direta a fez hesitar sobre o que dizer. Poderia revelar seus sentimentos? Deveria correr aquele risco? Não. E a parte pior era que não fazia idéia do que os seus sentimentos significavam. Suas emoções viviam num turbilhão, alternando-se entre anseio, desejo, ternura e melancolia.

Nunca sabia, quando abria a boca para falar, se iria rir ou chorar. De qualquer modo, Edward não iria achar suas emoções bem-vindas, assim como Jacob Black nunca achara. Então, por que contar - lhe? Por que sujeitar-se a tal sofrimento?

Em vez de terem-na fortalecido à dor, todas as incontáveis rejeições do passado só a haviam tornado mais vulnerável. Portanto, fez a única coisa que pôde. Deu-lhe a explicação prática.

- Nós ficamos entorpecidos por uma erva que nos levou a cometer uma grande tolice.

- Então, você não sente nada agora?

-Apenas me sinto uma tola. - Isabella sabia que estava mentindo. Ainda que sóbria, sentia-se inebriada pela paixão a cada vez que pensava nele. Mas a vida lhe ensinara bem as suas duras lições. Um homem bonito e charmoso só acabava por deixá-la de coração partido. Tinha que obrigar a si mesma a ser mais forte do que seus desejos. - Tenho certeza de que você se sente da mesma maneira - acrescentou.

Inesperadamente, Edward tocou-lhe a face. Levemente. A ponta dos dedos roçando-lhe a pele, deixando uma trilha de fogo. Aquela evocou outras carícias longínquas, outros momentos.

- Você não faz idéia do que se passa comigo.

Algo na expressão de Edward assustou-a. O ar soturno, A intensidade. Quando achava que conhecia aquele homem, ele lhe mostrava uma nova faceta. Afastou o rosto, esquivando-se daquele toque desconcertante, mesmo enquanto uma parte de si ansiava pela carícia.

- Então, talvez você possa me explicar o que quer dizer.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos acobreados num gesto de frustração.

- Eu não posso lhe dar nada.

- Nunca lhe pedi nada.

Ele sorriu, a expressão sombreada por uma tocante tristeza.

- Oh, doçura, você pediu, sim.

- Não entendo.

- Você espera tudo. A lua. As estrelas. O sol. Mas você escolheu o homem errado. Cometeu o erro de achar que tenho algo a oferecer.

Isabella riu, surpresa com o fato de que um tom tão amargo pudesse ecoar dele.

- Que esperteza de sua parte, capitão sabe-tudo. Ao longo dos anos, cavalheiros me deram todo o tipo de desculpa possível para explicar a relutância em me cortejarem. Fui responsável por mais tias-avós mortas, cavalos com cólica, rodas de carruagens quebradas e até alguns casos de sarampo do que qualquer outra mulher em Boston. Mas esta é a primeira vez que ouço uma desculpa esfarrapada como a sua.

Ela se ouviu falando sem parar, mas temeu que, se não o fizesse, acabaria vacilando. Choraria. Poderia até deixar escapar a verdade.

-Posso afirmar, com toda a franqueza, que você é o único a se declarar inadequado com base em suas qualidades pessoais... ou falta delas. Eu o parabenizo. Foi bastante original.

Edward se levantou.

- Céus, eu não sou como os outros. Você sabe muito bem que não.

Isabella obrigou-se a sacudir a mão no ar num gesto de indiferença.

- Realmente não importa. Ouvi dizer que cavalheiros têm encontros amorosos o tempo todo. Você não é diferente. Com certeza, a sua falta de caráter moral não é algo que devamos perder tempo discutindo quando há tanto trabalho fazer. - Determinada. ela baixou o olhar e começou a examinar a papelada em seu colo. Não podia ver uma única palavra, todas se confundiam num borrão de lágrimas contidas.

Edward se aproximou da amurada, o vento soprando-lhe nos cabelos, na camisa. Isabella esperou que ele se afastasse, mas não o fez. Simplesmente ficou ali. Ela fingiu estar lendo os papéis.

Finalmente, ele rompeu o silêncio:

- Sobre aquele dia, ainda falta dizer algo. Caso você venha a descobrir que está... esperando um filho meu, acertarei as coisas entre nós, eu prometo. - Enfim, deixou a amurada e se afastou.

Isabella largou de imediato a papelada em seu colo. Um bebe. A simples idéia a enchia ao mesmo tempo de terror e empolgação. Mas em meio à sua dúvida havia uma profunda tristeza.

Edward não compreendia? Nada mais voltaria a ficar certo outra vez.

Journey olhou significativamente para a caneca na mão de Edward.

- Isso não ajudará, sabe?

Edward recostou-se no leme. Não precisava manobrá-lo, pois estava fixo no lugar. Com os atuais ventos estáveis, chegariam em terra em tempo recorde.

- O que o faz pensar que estou procurando ajuda?

Journey soltou um riso.

- Essa é a sua terceira caneca de rum desde que Isabella subiu ao convés.

- É mesmo? Eu não notei. Quando foi que ela subiu?

Rindo ainda mais, Journey tirou-lhe a caneca das mãos.

- Oh, você ficou mesmo cativado, não é? - Bebeu o rum com um gole exagerado. - Então, o que é que vai fazer a respeito?

Edward cruzou os braços e baixou o olhar, franzindo o cenho em direção à metade do convés, Os homens davam aulas de dança a Isabella. Já a haviam instruído em danças populares antes; naquela noite passavam para as mais formais dos grandes salões.

Enquanto Luigi e Chips tocavam uma valsa improvisada com gaita e rabeca, Ralph Izard a conduzia nos passos. Os demais batiam palmas alegremente ao ritmo da música, ou bebericavam de suas canecas enquanto observavam.

Os pés descalços de Isabella se moviam com crescente confiança sobre o chão de tábuas do convés. Usava saia e blusa simples e tinha um dos lenços coloridos de Gerald amarrado na cabeça. Tinha as faces coradas sob os últimos vestígios de luminosidade do pôr-do-sol, seu riso cristalino ecoando em meio à música.

Observando-a, Edward sentia uma poderosa onda de desejo, curiosamente acompanhada de grande ternura. Vira-a transformando-se bem diante de seus olhos, passando de uma sisuda e retraida solteirona que desconfiara do mundo a uma jovem sorridente e cheia de vivacidade. Aquela transformação fascinava-o.

- Onde acha que Izard aprendeu aquela dança tão cheia de nove horas? - perguntou Journey.

Edward manteve o olhar no par que dançava um pouco abaixo.

- Ele cresceu como filho de um ricaço da construção naval em Nova York. Obteve a educação privilegiada de um cavalheiro, mas acabou tendo um desentendimento com a família e partiu para o mar. - Ficou aliviado que Journey não lhe perguntasse qual fora a razão do desentendimento. Seu atual primeiro imediato ultrajara a família conservadora tomando como esposa uma africana.

A valsa terminou, e Isabella estava sorridente e ofegante feito uma debutante, abanando-se com um leque que o Doutor fizera com penas de galinha.

- Por que você parou de cortejá-la? - indagou Journey. Edward lançou-lhe um olhar aturdido. Esperara ter mantido seu insensato e breve romance com Isabella em segredo. Esperava também que a loucura de ter-se apaixonado por ela tivesse passado despercebida a seu amigo.

- Para começar, eu jamais deveria tê-la cortejado. - Soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto observava Isabella e os marujos formando as filas de uma elegante dança do campo. - Na verdade, não cheguei a cortejá-la, nem a planejar nada. - Virou-se para o amigo com uma expressão de impotência. - Apenas... aconteceu.

Um largo sorriso iluminou o rosto de Journey.

- É assim que o amor funciona. Apenas... acontece - acrescentou, zombando do ar desorientado dele.

- Oh, você está sendo de grande ajuda! Para seu governo, estou tentando esquecê-la.

- E se você pensa que conseguirá, é ainda mais tolo do que se pode imaginar.

- Tenho que esquecê-la. Dentro de algumas semanas, ela estará reunida de volta à família e eu, zarpando em outra viagem. Observe-a agora. Os rapazes casadouros de Boston logo estarão se engalfinhando uns com os outros tentando cortejá-la. - Admitir aquilo só aumentava a frustração que consumia Edward.

- Talvez - concordou Journey. - Mas o homem que ela quer é você.

- Ela não faz idéia do que quer. Pela maneira como a família a criou... Acho que nem sequer sabe o que é o amor romântico.

- Então, mostre-lhe. Ensine-a a esse respeito.

- Com que finalidade? Do que adiantaria?

- Isso a faria acreditar.

Edward estudou-o com atenção. Seu amigo sempre possuíra uma sabedoria profunda e antiga em que confiava.

- Acreditar em quê?

Journey tocou o saquinho de couro pendurado ao pescoço, o talismã que lhe fora dado pela esposa.

- Que alguém é capaz de amá-la. Como Isabella poderia saber disso? Além daquela falecida tia-avó de quem fala de vez em quando, ninguém nunca a amou.

- Isso seria loucura.

- Seria mais loucura do que vocês dois ficarem trocando farpas um com o outro pelo restante da viagem? - Sem esperar por uma resposta, Journey apanhou a caneca e desceu da cabine de comando.

Edward ficou sozinho, observando o progresso das aulas de dança e tentando dissuadir a si mesmo do que estava prestes a fazer. Por que, afinal, deveria se dar ao trabalho de instruir Isabella Swan nas lições do amor? Por que deveria ser de sua responsabilidade mostrar àquela mulher difícil, fascinante, inteligente e imprevisível como era o verdadeiro amor? Seria melhor deixá-la pensar que era tudo um mar de rosas. Não era sua função mostrar-lhe que o amor também tinha seu lado sombrio, seus momentos de um medo tão grande e contagiante que o mundo inteiro parecia ficar em suspenso, dependendo de como tal amor evoluísse.

Fora o que apanhara Edward de surpresa. A agonia do amor. A pura alegria seguida rapidamente por um medo avassalador.

Numa determinada ocasião, o pai lhe dera um frasco com explosivos que tinham estado usando para explodir alguns dos campos distantes, com o propósito de nivelá-los. Edward fora instruído a carregar o frágil recipiente de vidro, temendo por sua própria vida no caso de derrubá-lo.

Lembrava-se daquela sensação agora, aquele misto de euforia e terror. Euforia por ter sido escolhido para uma missão de tamanha importância, acompanhada constantemente pelo terror das conseqüências de um fracasso.

Olhou ao longo do convés para Isabella e sentiu a mesma coisa, só que ainda mais intensamente.

Praguejando baixinho, desceu da cabine e adiantou-se pelo convés principal, ignorando uma ligeira tontura pro duzida pelo rum com suas passadas bruscas. As aulas de dança haviam conduzido a um minueto, tocado de maneira tão sofrível por Luigi e Chips que mal se reco nhecia. Com zombeteira solenidade, o sr. Izard e Isabella executavam os passos. O rosto dela transmitia tamanha alegria que Edward sentiu seu coração leve, o lado sombrio esquecido por ora.

Naquele momento, foi tomado por súbita percepção. Queria que ela fosse feliz. Estava surpreso em se dar conta de quanto queria aquilo. Outra consequência insana do fato de amá-la. Queria a felicidade de Isabella mais do que ... a sua própria. Era peculiar, quase bizarro, ser tomado por sentimentos tão poderosos. Não queria que ela sentisse medo, dor ou incerteza. Era exatamente como Journey dera a entender. O amor não era egoísta. Era o melhor e mais generoso sentimento que um homem podia ter.

Sentia-se curiosamente liberto enquanto caminhava pelo amplo convés. Cabeças viraram-se em sua direção, algumas sobrancelhas arquearam-se. Embora tivesse se estabelecido como um capitão de poucas formalidades, raramente se reunia à tripulação durante sua diversão noturna.

Como se tivesse acabado de entrar num salão de baile formal, deu um tapinha no ombro de Izard.

- Posso interromper?

- Sim, senhor. - O primeiro imediato entregou-lhe a mão de sua parceira.

Os músicos continuaram com sua execução deplorável do minuete, enquanto Edward abria um sorriso para uma Isabella de expressão cautelosa.

- De agora em diante, quero que reserve o minueto para mim - disse-lhe, exagerando no sotaque da Virgínia. Puxou-a para si, sentindo-lhe os quadris junto aos seus, um gesto que Izard não se atrevera a tentar. Rápida em aprender aquilo, como em todas as outras coisas, Isabella acompanhou-lhe os passos e não demorou para que ambos dominassem o convés com sua dança.

Ela ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo, visivelmente satisfeita com a novidade de ter um parceiro mais alto a conduzi-la. A expressão naquele rosto adorável disse a Edward tudo o que precisava saber. A sua era uma boa causa.

Naquela noite, iniciou um padrão de comportamento destinado a agradá-la, a fazê-la esquecer-se de que algum dia já fora a solteirona desajeitada e socialmente inepta de Beacon Hill. Fez de seu propósito provar-lhe que era digna de toda a consideração, prepará-la para o retorno ao mundo de Boston, a fim de que o enfrentasse com confiança, não timidez. Queria que esperasse cortesia da parte dos homens, não indiferença e desprezo. Queria que manifestasse sempre sua opinião, não que a reprimisse.

Ele emprestou-lhe seus livros favoritos. Num dia, quando a temperatura estava especialmente amena e agradável, subiu no mastro principal e cantou-lhe uma balada, enquanto os membros da tripulação acompanharam-no no refrão. Quando ela comentou que não podia suportar a idéia de que as galinhas do navio fossem mortas pelo cozinheiro, Edward ordenou-lhe que as poupasse.

A felicidade de Isabella desabrochou naquelas semanas da viagem rumo ao norte. E se algumas vezes seu sorriso pareceu confuso ou intrigado, Edward não se importou. Nem tentou se explicar. Aquela era a surpreendente verdade de seu amor por ela. Não se importava em dá-lo.

**OoOoO**

Hey, eu só deveria postar semana que vem mas eu tive vários motivos para postar hoje, então me perdoem se essa nota ficar muito grande.

**MAAAAAARY**! Aih que saudade de você menina, saber que alguém da época do orkut ta me acompanhando aqui me alegra muuito. Tava com saudades do Capitão Cullen?! aushauhsuahushas'

** Catherine Menezes,** eu simplesmente morri com as suas reviews. Seus diálogos são fantásticos, apesar deu achar que a Bella nunca falaria daquele jeito. auhsuahsuhasuh'

**jovannacullen,** coitados dos índios! Eu acho que aconteceria mesmo sem a Bella estar chapada.

**Erika e patylayne, **o Edward se desesperou e fez burrada, mas oq acham dele depois desse capitulo?

**Theslenn Urils, **só assim pra você não me xingar né aushuahsuaush'

Respondendo a anony: não, a** Bella não pegou uma doença de pele. **E gravidez nem sempre resolve tudo, na maioria da vezes na verdade só complica.

Agora, o que acharam do capitulo? Do Edward admitindo que ta apaixonado?

REVIEWS


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 21.

''Lar'' designa quaisquer quatro paredes

que abriguem a pessoa certa.

Helen Rowland.

Baía Mockjack Virgínia,Março de 1852.

- Terra à vista! - ecoou o anúncio do mastro principal.

Isabella, que gritara o aviso a plenos pulmões, abriu um largo sorriso para Gerald Craven, que se achava sobre uma verga.

- Eu sempre quis dizer isso - confessou ela.

- Você soou como um velho marujo - assegurou-lhe Gerald.

- Eu me sinto experiente como um velho marujo. - Isabella baixou um olhar de certo divertimento para sua saia simples... sem anáguas... erguidas entre as pernas para formar pantalonas. O sol bronzeara-lhe a pele, dando-lhe um tom dourado que levaria sua mãe a mergulhá-la numa banheira de leite e água de rosas. Os cabelos haviam-se tornado uma massa castanha-alourada de cachos rebeldes, mantidos no lugar por uma fita de couro.

A tripulação do Cisne de Prata a aceitava daquela maneira, talvez até a preferisse assim, e, portanto, mal pensava em seu jeito de se vestir.

A viagem desde o Rio de Janeiro transcorrera sem acidentes, mas não fora nem um pouco entediante. Nas semanas iniciais, mantivera-se ocupada, trabalhando em toda a papelada gerada pelas transações comerciais feitas por Edward como representante de Billy Black. Logo ficara evidente para Isabella e para o restante da tripulação que a viagem fora um grande êxito. Ninguém desertaria quando atracassem na Virgínia, todos completariam a viagem de volta a Boston a fim de obterem pagamento total.

A expectativa de um pagamento lucrativo elevou o ânimo de todos. Para Isabella, porém, a perspectiva do termino da viagem era desconcertante. Em alto-mar, desfrutara um peculiar senso de liberdade. Os homens do Cisne não a julgavam por sua aparência, ou pelo jeito como se vestia. Dia-a-dia, passara a assumir mais e mais o seu papel... amiga, professora, ajudante, ouvinte e aprendiz. Num dia esquecera-se de colocar uma certa quantidade de anáguas, no outro deixara de vesti-las de propósito. Quando, enfim, avistou as colinas verdejantes da Virgínia, já havia passado a usar sua saia e blusa mais simples. Com mais freqüência do que nunca, permanecia descalça e com os cabelos descobertos enquanto cuidava de seus afazeres.

Por razões que iam além de sua compreensão, Edward desdobrava-se para entretê-la, para diverti-la e atender até a seu mais tolo capricho. Quando ficara encantada com um grupo de golfinhos, ordenara a tripulação que fizesse as manobras necessárias para lhe dar chance de olhar melhor, embora aquilo os tivesse tirado do curso. Quando quisera ajudar a pintar o mastro, ele lhe providenciara um assento de lona, suspenso por roldanas, e encorajara-a na tarefa, enquanto um dos homens controlara a descida do assento.

Ainda assim, a despeito de todas as atenções com que ele a cobria, os momentos de quietude desconcertavam-na. Havia momentos em que deparava com ele inesperadamente num corredor, ou no refeitório e gelava, tomada pelas lembranças do que haviam partilhado na floresta tropical. Tivera certeza, depois daquele dia, de que nada voltaria a ser o mesmo.

E estivera com a razão.

Quando se virava e a olhava de repente, Edward a fazia lembrar-se da maneira como a olhara quando haviam nadado na lagoa e lhe dissera que a achava uma deusa. Se acontecia de observar-lhe as mãos fortes, ela se recordava das sensações que haviam lhe proporcionado com suas carícias. Quando o ouvia falando, lembrava-se do timbre rouco de sua voz dizendo-lhe: "Fique em meus braços e eu lhe mostrarei".

Tinha lembranças daquele dia maravilhoso como as de alguém que recordasse de um sonho vivido em especial. Eram lembranças que se mantinham num patamar elevado, à parte do restante de sua vida. Eram como uma jóia fugidia que pudesse ver brilhando na distância, mas que estivesse longe de seu alcance. Naquele dia sublime de sua vida, fora alguém completamente diferente da Isabella Swan de Beacon Hill. Não tivera nome, fora como uma ninfa da floresta que havia sido bonita pela primeira vez na vida, que ficara nua e desinibida como Eva diante daquela cachoeira espetacular. Sentira uma paixão incrível, inspirada por um homem tão especial. Por um dia glorioso, fora como uma estranha aos seus próprios olhos.

Todos aqueles pensamentos e lembranças formavam um turbilhão em sua mente e em seu coração a cada vez que encontrava Edward. Mas, desde a última conversa que tinham mantido sobre aquele dia, quando toda a incerteza, amargura e confusão dela tinham ido à tona, nunca mais haviam falado a respeito.

Durante tais encontros desconcertantes, não podia decifrar os pensamentos dele, pois mantinha o rosto como uma máscara impenetrável.

E, portanto, por acordo mútuo e tácito, haviam determinado que o interlúdio na floresta tropical tinha sido um erro. Para todos os efeitos, na verdade, era como se aquela tarde nunca tivesse acontecido. E talvez não acontecera. Talvez tivesse acontecido com duas pessoas completamente diferentes, pessoas que não existiam mais.

Agora, enquanto descia do mastro, quase colidiu com Edward no convés.

- Desculpe-me - disse-lhe ele, num tom formal. - Eu ouvi um grito de ''terra à vista''.

- Fui eu, capitão.

- Oh.

Teimosa, ela se recusou a lhe dar passagem, embora ficasse claro que Edward queria prosseguir em seu caminho. Estava cansada de ser ignorada, de negar o que acontecera.

- Ser invisível sempre foi uma vantagem em Boston, mas, eu lhe asseguro, não é o caso num navio.

- Invisível? Não sei o que quer dizer.

- Você olha através de mim, não para mim.

- Peço-lhe desculpas. Não quis ofendê-la.

Aquele excesso de polidez enfureceu-a. Sabia que era arriscado, mas queria provocá-lo a fim de que deixasse transparecer algo daquilo que lhe ia nos pensamentos.

- Acho que está determinado a me confundir.

Edward franziu o cenho.

-Acredite, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Então, por que está sendo tão polido e cordial?

- Para que você possa aprender como é isso.

- Tudo o que está me ensinando é que a bondade é uma falsa fachada.

- Oh? Preferiria que eu a tratasse como Jacob Black fazia?

- Isso não é da sua conta. - Isabella não podia crer em como seus sentimentos em relação a Jacob haviam mudado durante aquela viagem. Havia partido de Boston acalentando um sonho com ele. Em poucos meses, o rapaz se tornara uma lembrança vaga, distante, absurda.

Os homens ocuparam-se com suas tarefas, cuidando dos preparativos para a chegada. Edward passou-lhe a luneta às mãos e apontou:

- Aquela é a baía Mockjack.

Ela olhou pela luneta, focando a lente na costa verdejante. Havia cerca de meia dúzia de grandes embarcações ancoradas no porto. Penínsulas pequenas e estreitas avançavam pelo mar e, mais além, avistavam-se colinas azuladas e campos intermináveis. Como castelos de areia, casas e construções anexas coroavam cada elevação de terra.

- Parece um lugar adorável - comentou ela.

- Acho que sim. Mas eu passei minha tenra juventude olhando de lá para o mar. - Ele apontou para um lugar mais distante. - Está vendo aquela casa cheia de colunas na frente. Aquela é Bonterre, a propriedade de nossos vizinhos mais próximos. A família se chama Beaumont.

Mesmo à distância, Isabella pôde ver que Bonterre era uma propriedade imensa.

- É dificil fazer idéia de seu tamanho exato. As fazendas da Nova Inglaterra são tão pequenas em comparação.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Os Beauniont são os maiores proprietários de terras do condado. Meu meio-irmão, Hunter, casou-se com Lacey Beaumont alguns anos atrás.

Ela suspirou, dando asas à imaginação perante a idéia de um casamento sendo realizado naquele castelo de contos de fadas na distância. Ficou curiosa a respeito do passado de Edward, de sua família, de como teria sido crescer ali. Era agradável também o fato de ambos estarem tendo uma conversa civilizada. Talvez a amizade não estivesse fora de cogitação.

- O casamento foi luxuoso e deslumbrante? - perguntou.

- Não sei. Eu estava ocupado demais obtendo deméritos em Harvard. Na última vez que vi Lacey, ela ainda usava tranças. Sempre gostou de Hunter, porém. Desde que ambos eram crianças.

Isabella tentou adivinhar como ele se sentia em relação ao meio-irmao. Mas notou que mantinha uma expressao neutra, seu tom casual. Não pôde determinar nada.

- A esposa e as filhas de Journey vivem em Bonterre.

- Journey poderá vê-las?

Edward apertou os lábios e desviou o olhar.

- Mas você é praticamente da família. Seu irmão é casado com uma Beaumont. Não é possível que lhe neguem isso.

- A situação é mais complicada. - Edward soltou um longo suspiro. O mar ia se abrindo à frente, enquanto o navio entrava pela baía. - A união entre Hunter e Lacey foi mais uma aliança territorial do que um casamento.-Protegendo os olhos do sol com a mão, olhou na direção da costa. O navio agora oferecia uma visão melhor das propriedades que davam para a baía, e uma exclamação contrariada escapou-lhe dos lábios.

- O que foi? - perguntou Isabella.

- Albion. - Edward pegou-lhe a luneta das mãos para observar melhor. - Algo está errado.

- Não entendo.

- Os campos estão vazios. Nada foi plantado.

- Esse é o costume, não é? É o chamado sistema rotativo, onde se deixam campos sem serem plantados para que o solo se recupere.

- Mas não acontece em todos os campos de uma só vez. Nem por mais de uma temporada de plantio.

- O que acha que está acontecendo?

- Não sei, mas acho que vou descobrir.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 22.

Eles se apunhalaram pela liberdade — pularam nas ondas pela liberdade — lutaram como verdadeiros tigres pela liberdade!

Mas foram enforcados, queimados e baleados — e seus tiranos foram seus historiadores!

Lydia Maria Child,

Um Apelo em Favor daquela Classe de Americanos Chamados Africanos.(1888)

- Estou falido, irmãozinho. - As palavras de Hunter Cullen soaram pastosas, resultado de uma combinação de muito uísque com poucas horas de sono. Lentamente, levantou-se de sua poltrona e adiantou-se até o aparador para servir-se de mais uma dose de bebida.

Edward sentou-se na sala de visitas de Albion, tentando ocultar seu choque. Haviam-se passado anos desde a última vez em que estivera ali, mas lembrava-se do lugar bem o bastante para notar as mudanças drásticas, a decadência. O aparador de mármore acima da lareira, outrora reluzente, continha agora manchas amareladas e marcas espessas de fuligem. Os vasos de cristal irlandês estavam enegrecidos pela falta de cuidados. O piano de cauda francês se fora, restando apenas três marcas no assoalho de madeira evidenciando o lugar onde o valioso instrumento costumara ficar. Não havia criados andando atarefados pela casa. Nenhum aroma delicioso se desprendia da cozinha. Nenhuma canção se ouvia dos campos de tabaco.

- Que diabos aconteceu? - indagou Edward, estudando Hunter atentamente.

Seu irmão mais velho sempre lhe fora uma figura indecifrável. Loiro e atraente, um atleta que se sobressaíra em todas as atividades a que se dedicavam os cavalheiros, desde caça à raposa até dançar nos refinados salões de baile, tornara-se o homem que o pai o criara para ser. Um verdadeiro filho do Sul.

Agora, Hunter apresentava um rosto pálido e abatido, um olhar sem esperança. Rolava um charuto apagado entre o dedo polegar e o indicador.

- Pode-se dizer que o que está acontecendo é um legado de nosso caro e falecido pai. - Com uma mão um tanto trêmula, acendeu o charuto, soltou uma baforada e, então, deixou-o pendendo esquecido de sua mão recostada no braço da poltrona gasta.

- Eu não entendo. Ele deixou tudo para você...

- E você se sentiu tão rejeitado porque ele o cortou de seu testamento. - Hunter atirou o charuto na lareira vazia. - Você deveria se considerar com sorte. Porque não iria querer o que ele me deixou. - Fez um gesto vago com a mão na direção dos escritórios da propriedade, do outro lado do corredor. - Cerca de vinte anos de dívidas não pagas.

Edward sentiu um calafrio subindo-lhe pela espinha quando o irmão lhe disse qual era quantia. Era difícil até imaginar tanto dinheiro junto. Havia crescido dando tudo por certo, o luxo, os privilégios. Agora entendia que aquilo não passara de ilusão, uma ilusão construída a partir dos sonhos de um homem falido.

- Por que você não soube a respeito disto? - perguntou ao meio-irmão. - Por que minha mãe não sabia?

- Ele nunca me falou sobre o próprio fracasso. E por que deveria? Você estava sempre fora com Journey e, de repente, foi para Harvard bancar o ianque. Quanto à sua mãe, ela não prestava atenção. - A voz de Hunter não continha rancor. - Nosso pai sempre lidou com os problemas dessa maneira, colocando-os de lado. Mandando-os embora. - Apanhando a caneca lascada, sorveu um longo gole de uísque. - Enviando-os rio abaixo.

O comentário reavivou a memória de Edward.

- Aquilo foi há muitos anos. Você ainda pensa no que aconteceu?

Hunter soltou um resmungo sarcástico e fez um gesto brusco, indicando toda a sala.

- Você vê algo melhor aqui em que se pensar?

Edward deu de ombros, com certo constrangimento

- Parece que já faz tanto tempo.

- Não quis ser rude. Acho que você era muito jovem quando tudo aconteceu. Quantos anos tinha? Treze? Quatorze?

- Sim. Tudo o que me lembro é que a garota escrava se chamava Serafina e que era lavadeira. - Recordou-se de uma jovem esguia num avental de linho rústico, os cabelos negros caindo-lhe na fronte enquanto se inclinara sobre os caldeirões fumegantes de roupas. - Eu me lembro também que nosso pai gritou muito. Journey e eu estávamos escondidos debaixo da escada quando ele descobriu e foi à sua procura. - Lançou um olhar para a escadaria cheia de teias de aranha. - Agora que sou mais velho, eu me surpreendo que ele tenha ficado tão furioso apenas porque você teve um romance com uma escrava. - Era uma das coisas que Edward mais odiava na escravidão. - Então, por que exatamente ele ficou tão possesso?

Hunter soltou um riso amargo.

- Eu quebrei as regras, meu irmão. Eu me apaixonei por ela. E isso, evidentemente, foi imperdoável. Violou o princípio que mantém o sistema de escravidão vivo. Foi algo que reconheceu que uma escrava é um ser humano, que pode ser bonita aos olhos de um homem, que é digna de amor.

Chocado, Edward observou o irmão. Fora aquilo, então. Agora, bêbado e falido, Hunter estava revelando o evento que definira sua vida. A dor de seu amor fracassado evidenciava-se em seus olhos.

- Suponho que você se lembre como nosso pai terminou tudo entre mim e ela também.

- Claro, o patife mandou-a para um leilão de escravos. - As lembranças tomaram Edward de assalto. Recordou-se com nitidez dos gritos angustiados enquanto os mercadores de escravos haviam carregado a jovem para as docas e a colocado num navio destinado ao mercado de Savannah. Lembrou-se do som de um tiro e das pessoas correndo freneticamente, imaginando que encontrariam Hunter com os miolos estourados.

Mas ele atirara na estimada estátua de jardim de seu pai, um monumento de Carlisle Cullen num cavalo. Então, sem ter dito uma palavra, Hunter selara um cavalo e partira para a Universidade da Virgínia.

Alguns anos depois, ele se casara com Lacey Beaumont, a filha dos vizinhos da propriedade à norte. Haviam tido dois filhos: Belinda e Theodore.

- Onde está sua esposa? - perguntou Edward, num tom manso,

- Na Fazenda Bonterre, com as crianças. - Hunter olhou fixamente para suas grandes mãos. - Céus... como sinto falta dos meus filhos.

E Journey, de suas filhas disse uma voz na mente de Edward. Estivera esperando poder contar com a boa vontade dos Beaumont. Mas que tipo de consideração teriam para com um Cullen que falhara com sua filha? Agora, o que diabos iria fazer?

Naquele momento, ouviu uma porta rangendo. Virou-se na cadeira, mas não viu nada.

- Fantasmas, meu irmão? - indagou.

Hunter levantou-se e foi olhar atrás da porta.

- Blue - disse, sua voz aturdida. Seu rosto empalideceu ao acrescentar: - Há quanto tempo está ai, filho?

- Não sei, papai - respondeu uma voz infantil.

- Puxa, como senti sua falta. - Ele ergueu o garotinho e abraçou-o com força. Fechou os olhos, a voz soando emocionada. -Senti demais, Blue.

Edward adiantou-se até ambos depressa, esperando distrair o menino da conversa que acabara escutando. A maior parte provavelmente esqueceria, mas não faria nada bem ao garoto já confuso com a atual situação saber que o pai amara uma garota escrava no passado.

O menino soltou-se dos braços de Hunter e observou Edward com seus olhos grandes e expressivos. Tinha o tipo de traços angelicais que fazia com que as damas de meia-idade quisessem beliscar-lhe as bochechas e cobri-lo de beijos, pobre garoto.

- Olá, Theodore - disse-lhe Edward.

- Meu nome é Blue.

- Olá, então, Blue. Aposto que não sabe quem eu sou.

- Claro que sei. Você é aquele maldito ianque do meu tio Edward.

- Então, eu sou um maldito ianque, não é?

- É o que vovô Beaumont diz.

Aquilo não era bom sinal, pensou Edward.

- Por que é que seu pai chama você de Blue?

- Todo mundo me chama assim. - O menino lançou um olhar tímido a Hunter. - Quando eu era bem pequeno, papai me dizia que eu sempre seria o seu garotinho Blue.

Hunter tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz, tentando recobrar o controle sobre si mesmo.

- Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?

Blue meteu a ponta da bota no chão.

- Eu saí escondido. Odeio aquele lugar, papai. Esfregam demais as minhas orelhas no banho e me fazem comer mingau de aveia sem nenhuma calda, além de uma porção de legumes no jantar. - O menino fez uma careta. - Sem falar que tenho que ficar dentro de casa o dia todo.

- Então, o que acharia de ir um pouco lá fora? - sugeriu Edward, lançando um olhar ao irmão. - Vou lhe mostrar minha antiga casa na árvore que fazia de observatório. Poderá subir lá e dar uma olhada no meu navio.

- Vamos! - Blue correu até a porta.

Caminhando pela relva por cortar, os três atravessaram o grande gramado. O mato infestava a área em torno do ancoradouro, mas a antiga árvore que havia por perto, outrora um refúgio para Edward e Journey, ainda se mantinha alta e imponente feito o mastro de um navio.

Edward colocou o menino na árvore.

- Segure-se a esta escada de corda e suba até aquela plataforma. Journey e eu passamos um verão inteiro construindo esta casa na árvore. - Sorriu, lembrando-se do ar balsâmico daquelas noites e dos sonhos que tivera outrora.

- Estou vendo o navio! - exclamou Blue quando chegou a plataforma de tábuas.

- É o Cisne de Prata. E está sob o meu comando. - Aquela distância, não podia ver nada exceto a silhueta do navio. Chegara à terra firme sozinho num bote, deixando Journey nervoso e andando de lá para cá pelo convés, Isabella lançando-lhe olhares duvidosos, indecifráveis e os homens demonstrando sua impaciência para retornarem a Boston e receber seu pagamento. Todos naquele navio dependiam dele. Sentia a pressão de tal responsabilidade como se fosse uma constante dor de cabeça. E os problemas de Hunter não tornavam a sua missão mais fácil.

- Como estão as coisas entre você e os Beaumont? - perguntou ao irmão.

Hunter soltou um riso sem o menor humor.

- Aqui é o Sul, caro irmão. Não há vergonha maior do que ser pobre.

- Então, todos se foram? Os criados, os trabalhadores, o capataz?

- Sim, todos. Toda a nossa gente. Você ficará satisfeito em saber que eu preferi libertar legalmente os escravos em vez de oferecê-los ao mercadores para pagar as dividas de nosso pai. Joshua ainda vive aqui, porque ele e a esposa já estão idosos. Dei aos dois a casa do capataz. Nancy ainda vive no mesmo lugar. Ficou cega alguns anos atrás. Joshua e Willa cuidam dela.

- E o que vai acontecer com você e Lacey? Com Albion?

- Com sorte, a propriedade ruirá em chamas.

Edward mantinha o olhar em Blue, que ainda se achava na plataforma.

- Falo sério, Hunter. Você tem uma família em que pensar. Joshua, Wila e Nancy são sua família também. Vai deixá-los passar fome?

- Claro que não vou deixá-los passar fome, droga. - Com mais rapidez do que teria dado a impressão de conseguir, Hunter apanhou uma pedra e atirou-a longe. Mesmo depois de algumas doses de uísque, continuava com uma mira perfeita, acertando um tronco de uma árvore a muitos metros. Sempre tivera uma pontaria invejável, para azar daquela estátua de mármore.

- Tenho uma reunião com os representantes do Banco Dominion, em Richmond, no mês que vem. Se eu tiver sorte, eles me adiantarão um empréstimo para recomeçar.

- Mas você não tem trabalhadores.

Hunter tornou a rir. Sempre tivera um riso admirável, e continuava sendo assim, embora soasse com um que de desespero agora. Estendeu as mãos grandes e pálidas, esticando os dedos longos.

- Meu irmão, estas mãos seguraram as rédeas dos melhores cavalos da Virgínia. Contiveram garrafas de vinho que valiam mais do que alguns homens ganham durante uma vida inteira. Tomaram parte em jogos de cartas que me fizeram perder ou ganhar pequenas fortunas. E amaram mais mulheres do que admitirei. A única coisa que nunca fizeram foi enfrentar um dia de trabalho árduo e honesto. - Virou a palma das mãos para cima, estudando-as como se pertencessem a outra pessoa. - No momento, são a única coisa que realmente posso afirmar que me pertence. Portanto, acho que é melhor me acostumar à idéia de que terei que dar conta do trabalho eu mesmo.

- Mas há trabalho demais a fazer.

- A sua confiança me reanima, meu irmão.

- Estou apenas sendo realista.

- E desde quando se importa?

- Você é meu irmão. Minha família. - Edward protegeu os olhos do sol e fez um gesto para que Blue descesse da plataforma na antiga casa da árvore.

- Então, empreste-me você o dinheiro para eu recomeçar - disse Hunter. - Eu estava pensando que cavalos de corrida irlandeses...

- Não disponho de todo esse dinheiro. - Tenho outro propósito para o meu dinheiro, acrescentou Edward para si mesmo, lamentando não poder fazer-lhe o empréstimo.

- Depois que eu tiver resolvido algumas coisas aqui e descarregado minha carga em Boston, eu voltarei para casa por algum tempo e ajudarei você a se reerguer.

Hunter olhou para a baía, meneando a cabeça distraidamente. Blue desceu da árvore e colocou-se ao seu lado, pegando-lhe a mão com lealdade.

- É melhor eu ir andando - anunciou Edward, preocupado em saber o que o aguardava. - Tenho que voltar ao meu navio para buscar... algo antes de visitar os Beaumont.

Hunter franziu o cenho.

- Por que você iria querer visitar os Beaumont?

Edward sentiu-se tomado por uma estranha vontade de desabafar com seu irmão e revelar-lhe seu intento. Ambos nunca tinham sido unidos, mas, ainda assim, por alguma razão, quis lhe contar. Não conseguiu, porém. Os dois viviam em mundos diferentes.

- Lacey é minha cunhada. E nunca conheci minha sobrinha.

Hunter soltou um riso amargo.

- Mande lembranças a minha querida esposa.

Um praguejamento alto ecoou pela quietude do navio ancorado na baía. Isabella, que, sentada numa cadeira no convés, estivera ouvindo enquanto Seth lera perfeitamente um trecho de um livro, ergueu a cabeça. Na proa, perto da cabine de comando, Edward e Journey estavam frente a frente.

- Nunca ouvi o sr. Journey praguejando desse jeito - observou Seth. - Acho que os assuntos do capitão em terra firme não devem ter transcorrido bem.

Ela se lembrou da expressão no rosto de Edward quando avistara os campos desolados de Albion.

- Creio que você tenha razão.

Journey desviou-se abruptamente de Edward e aproximou-se da amurada, sua postura tensa e digna enquanto olhava para a costa. Ao longo do corpo, tinha os punhos cerrados. Edward disse algo com um quê de impaciência e raiva na voz e desceu da proa rapidamente, desaparecendo em seguida pela escada que conduzia às cabines.

Seth deixou o livro de lado. O primeiro impulso de Isabella foi o de ir falar com Journey, mas hesitou e, em vez daquilo, desceu do convés até a cabine do capitão. Bateu à porta.

- Sou eu. Isabella.

Seguiram-se alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Pode entrar - disse-lhe Edward, enfim.

Quando Isabella viu o que havia na mesa diante dele, arregalou os olhos.

- Este é o dinheiro do cofre do navio.

- Muita astúcia a sua em notar.

Ela ignorou-lhe o sarcasmo.

- Pensei que apenas o sr. Black pudesse abrir o cofre agora.

- Bem, você se enganou.

Isabella aproximou-se e pousou as mãos na beirada da mesa. Aquele não era o Edward Cullen que passara a conhecer tão bem. O homem diante de si estava se mostrando zangado, reticente e um tanto ameaçador. Mas ela havia mudado também. Não se deixava mais intimidar.

- Diga-me o que o está preocupando.

- Meu irmão está falido. A fazenda ficou na ruína.

Isabella sentou-se no banco fixo junto à mesa.

- Você não pode lhe dar esse dinheiro.

- Céus, por que tipo de homem está me tomando, afinal?

- Eu não sei - respondeu Isabella com franqueza.-Por que você mesmo não se explica?

Edward serviu-se de um cálice de vinho do Porto da garrafa de cristal e prata sobre a mesa. Quando lhe ofereceu a bebida, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Conte-me o que está se passando.

- Eu preciso comprar três escravos - revelou ele, a voz quase inaudíveL - É uma promessa que fiz há muito tempo.

A primeira reação de Isabella foi de choque. Sentiu-se empalidecendo, os olhos se arregalando ainda mais. De repente, compreendendo do que se tratava, relaxou.

- Está se referindo à esposa de Journey, não é? E às filhas. São três escravas, na verdade.

Edward não disse nada, não foi preciso. Ela pôde decifrar-lhe a verdade na expressão do rosto e aquilo a fez querer atirar-se nos braços dele e cobri-lo de beijos. Durante o tempo todo, julgara-o ambicioso demais e até egoísta. Finalmente, compreendia por quê.

Manteve-se no lugar, porém. Não podia abraçá-lo, não no momento.

- Então, você percebe o dilema, não é? Sinto-me tentado a roubar de meu empregador... e, portanto, de meus próprios homens... a fim de cumprir uma promessa que fiz a Journey.

- Não há nenhum outro meio? Você não poderia comprá-las com o seu próprio pagamento e bonificações?

- Duvido que seria suficiente. Acredito que o preço exigido pelas três será dos mais altos.

- E você não poderia fazer uma nota promissória a... qual era mesmo o nome do homem?

- Beaumont. E a resposta é não. O crédito dos Cullen não anda dos melhores nestas redondezas ultimamente.

- E se você não pegar o dinheiro do navio?

- Partiremos daqui sem a esposa e as filhas de Journey. E não farei isso.

Isabella admirou-se com a convicção na voz dele. Era de fato raro encontrar um homem com tamanha lealdade. Era algo novo e empolgante para ela.

- Sei de uma maneira de resolvermos este assunto-declarou, falando a sério em cada palavra.

Ele ergueu a cabeça depressa, estreitando o olhar.

- O quê?

- Empreste-me o seu apito de capitão.

Franzindo o cenho, Edward retirou o apito de prata que usava ao pescoço.

- Não entendo o quê...

- É claro que não - interrompeu-o ela em exasperação. - Espere aqui.

Isabella subiu ao convés principal, tocando o apito. Edward seguiu-a, sentando-se na beirada de um barril e observando-a com evidente ceticismo. Os membros da tripulação se reuniram, obviamente intrigados quando viram quem os havia chamado. Homens, pensou Isabella, com um suspiro. As vezes, não enxergavam o que tinham bem diante do nariz.

Observou os rostos à sua volta, rudes, castigados pelo sol e o vento, e deu-se conta com um aperto no coração de que, em uma viagem, passara a conhecer aqueles homens melhor do que conhecia os membros de sua própria família. Journey achava-se um tanto à parte dos demais, mexendo ansiosamente no talismã em seu pescoço. Estivera sério e introspectivo nos dias anteriores e mal tocara em sua comida. Agora, ela sabia por quê. O terror e a esperança consumiam-no.

- Eu acho - começou - que provavelmente todos vocês saibam por que fizemos esta parada aqui.

- Viemos buscar a esposa e filhas de Journey - declarou Seth sem hesitar - para que possam ficar juntos como deve ser.

Isabella quis abraçá-lo por sua sabedoria simples e direta. Se os sulistas tivessem a visão do garoto, a abominável escravidão não existiria.

- É justo que aguardemos por mais esse tempo - acrescentou Gerald com um firme meneio de cabeça na direção de Journey.

- Então, estamos todos de acordo, certo? - indagou Isabella.

Click coçou o queixo com ar especulativo.

- Depende do que é que estamos de acordo.

- Vou direto ao assunto, então, uma vez que estão acostumados a falar com franqueza. O capitão Cullen precisa de vários milhares de dólares para essa transação e o único recurso disponível é o dinheiro em espécie do navio.

- Pôr as mãos neste dinheiro seria um crime que teria como punição a forca - disse Chips.

- Pirataria - acrescentou Luigi.

- No mínimo, seríamos destituídos de nossa licença para navegar se fôssemos apanhados - declarou Izard.

- Esta deveria ser a minha última viagem - contou William Click. - Estive economizando para comprar uma pequena fazenda.

- Tenho família para alimentar - lembrou Gerald aos demais.

- E se eu não pagar minhas dívidas, vou parar na cadeia, sem dúvida. - O Doutor baixou o olhar pesarosamente para as próprias mãos.

- Isto não fazia parte do acordo. - Chips soou beligerante. - Eu aceitei o trabalho pelo pagamento integral.

Isabella fitou a cada um por alguns instantes.

- Todos vocês são livres para decidir o que têm condições de fazer. Entendem o que isso significa? Têm a liberdade de decidir. - Fez uma pausa, percebendo que eles hesitaram. - A esposa de Journey não tem. - Lançou a cada um olhar duro daquela vez. - Eu mesma pagarei a vocês de volta com o dinheiro do meu dote.

- Não pode fazer isso - objetou Gerald. - O que dará ao seu marido quando se casar?

O riso que ameaçou escapar dos lábios de Isabella foi amargo.

Era dificil acreditar que numa época não muito distante tudo com que sonhara fora casar-se com Jacob Black. De que maneira lastimável havia iludido a si mesma... Edward Cullen partira seu coração, era ver dade. Mas também abrira seus olhos.

Sentiu o olhar frio dele agora e teve a coragem de sustentá-lo. Aquele homem de tantas facetas surpreendentes sempre quisera fazê-la enxergar quanto seus sonhos românticos eram tolos e sem esperança. Devia ser-lhe grata, mas, no momento, a dor que oprimia seu coração não deixava espaço para gratidão.

- Acreditem - disse aos marujos - , a escravidão é um mal bem maior do que a minha condição de solteirona.

Edward virou-se, pousando as mãos na amurada e olhando para a costa na distância.

Ela fingiu não lhe notar o ar desgostoso e tornou a se dirigir aos homens:

- O que me dizem, cavalheiros? Estão ao lado de sua companheira de jornada nisto? - Enquanto os observava e aguardava, conteve a respiração, um nó formando-se em sua garganta.

O Doutor deu um passo à frente.

- Eu nunca sofri a opressão da escravidão - disse a Journey. - Mas sou africano também e seu irmão de espírito. Apesar das minhas dívidas, eu abro mão do meu pagamento.

Journey fechou os olhos, uma expressão de alívio surgindo em seu rosto.

- Fique com os nossos pagamentos também - ofereceu Gerald. - Com o que precisar. - Fixou em Click um olhar severo. - Assim está certo, não está?

- Nosso p-pagamento será grande nesta viagem - acrescentou Seth. - E a srta. Isabella cumprirá sua promessa.

- Eu não disse que não ia ajudar com a minha parte - falou Click, meneando a cabeça na direção de Journey.-O que for necessário, é o que temos a oferecer.

Journey engoliu em seco, uma forte emoção passando por seu rosto enquanto o desviava. Quando tornou a se virar pôde apenas murmurar a palavra: "obrigado".

Isabella abriu um sorriso radiante que englobou a todos, deixando que o nó em sua garganta se desfizesse.

- Volto num minuto. Vou buscar os livros contábeis.

- E se isso não der certo? - murmurou Izard, parado junto à amurada ao lado de Isabella. Observavam Edward seguindo até a costa num barco a remo.

- Dará - declarou ela com convicção. - Todos os valores chegam à soma perfeita...

- Temo que dinheiro não seja o problema.

Isabella virou-se para fita-lo. O primeiro imediato era um homem intrigante, quieto e soturno, mas com uma decência tamanha que todos respeitavam e uma inegável inteligência que a fazia prestar atenção redobrada às suas palavras.

- E qual acha que pode ser o problema?

- Talvez eu devesse ter dado minha opinião antes. Não creio que Beaumont aceitará o dinheiro. Não vai querer nenhuma soma pela mulher e as crianças.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Ele hesitou, mas acabou contando: minha falecida esposa era africana.

Ela o fitou com admiração.

- Sr. Izard...

- Acredite-me, eu sei.

- Então, por que não disse nada antes?

- Você teria me dado ouvidos? Alguém teria? - Ele sacudiu as mãos no ar num gesto de impotência. - Talvez você acabe conservando o seu dote, afinal.

- Isso não tem graça. - Isabella começou a andar de lá para cá pelo convés em crescente preocupação. - Algo tem que ser feito, então. Algo ousado, audacioso. Algo que dê certo.

Izard ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Diga-me, quais seriam as chances de que você pudesse persuadir um velho cavalheiro sulista com seu charme?

Isabella riu.

- Céus, com meu "charme" eu não seria capaz de persuadir nem um macaco a comer uma banana.

- Nem mesmo se o rumo de três vidas dependesse de você?

O divertimento momentâneo dela dissipou-se. A falta de confiança em si mesma, sua antiga companheira, voltou a anuviar-lhe os pensamentos. Mas, então, lançou um olhar na direção da proa e viu a silhueta de Journey de encontro ao céu de final da tarde. Parecia uma figura solitária, desolada.

Nunca vi minha garotinha. Isabella endireitou os ombros.

- Acho, sr. Izard, que estou prestes a me tornar charmosa.

Edward esperara uma recepção fria em Bonterre, mas a aberta hostilidade de Hugh Beaumont apanhou-o de surpresa. No momento em que se adiantou pelo caminho em forma de ferradura que levava à casa principal, um jovem criado correu na sua frente até a casa e o próprio Beaumont surgiu na varanda branca e reluzente, ladeada por colunas trabalhadas.

Ele mudara pouco pelo que Edward se recordava. Sempre fora alto, um viúvo de cabelos longos, com um bigode de beiradas compridas o bastante para que pássaros ali se empoleirassem. Usava roupas de corte impecável, o tecido em preto lustroso e branco imaculado, um contraste marcante com a camisa amarelo canário de Edward e seu casaco azul. Talvez devesse ter escutado Journey e colocado roupas de cores mais sóbrias, mas era tarde demais agora.

- Sr. Beaumont - disse, num tom amistoso - , é um prazer revê-lo. - Subindo os degraus da varanda, estendeu a mão.

Beaumont ignorou-a.

- Não vejo o menor prazer nessa visita. E nenhum Cullen é bem-vindo na minha casa.

Edward abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Sendo assim, teríamos um péssimo começo, não é? Está certo, senhor. E que tal se esquecêssemos que eu sou um Cullen? Vim até aqui para fazer uma transação de negócios, pura e simplesmente. Eu me retirarei logo em seguida.

O homem torceu a ponta do longo bigode.

- Que tipo de negócio?

- Estou interessado em adquirir algumas escravas. - Edward teve que se esforçar para ocultar a indignação na voz. - A mulher chamada Delilah e suas crianças.

Beaumont jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- Acho que não ensinaram muita coisa a você lá em Harvard. Do contrário saberia muito bem que percebo o que esta querendo. Esta interessado em comprar Delilah porque você levou o homem dela embora, libertou aquele negro. - O riso dele cessou. - Será que não se dá conta, garoto? Se você tivesse partido sozinho, essa família estaria junta.

Edward usou todo seu autocontrole para evitar tentar meter um pouco de bom senso na cabeça de Beaumont.

- Senhor, estou preparado para pagar...

- Tio Edward! - Blue surgiu pela lateral da casa, avançando pelo gramado de mãos dadas com uma garotinha.-Ei, tio Edward? O que está fazendo aqui? Vai ficar para o jantar? - Ele soltou uma enxurrada de perguntas, enquanto conduzia a menina pelos degraus até a varanda.-Podemos ir olhar para o seu navio outra vez? Quer me ajudar a construir uma casa na árvore?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, garoto. - Com um largo sorriso, Edward agachou-se. - Esta é sua irmã?

- Sim. É Belinda. Tem três anos.

- Ei, olá, doce Belinda, - Edward piscou-lhe um olho. Ela meteu um dedo na boca. Em meio aos cachos loiros que lhe emolduravam o rostinho, fitou-o timidamente com olhos tão azuis quanto porcelana pintada. - Eu sou o seu tio Edw...

- Crianças, entrem neste instante - disse uma voz com certo nervosismo da porta da frente.

Edward ergueu-se depressa.

- Lacey, é bom ver você.

- Tenho certeza de que não posso dizer o mesmo - respondeu ela, com frieza e, então, abriu mais a porta de tela. Parecendo obedientes mas ressentidos, Blue e Belinda colocaram-se ao lado da mãe. Bonita e de compleição delicada, as mãos movendo-se em evidente agitação, ela evitou o olhar de Edward.

- Pai, acho que não vai se demorar, não é? Está quase na hora de colocar as crianças para dormir.

Beaumont meneou a cabeça em assentimento. Com visível alivio, Lacey entrou com os filhos e deixou a porta bater.

A noite se aproximava, a luminosidade do dia se dissipando lentamente acima da baía. Na estrada que passava em frente da casa principal, um cavalo relinchou, e em algum ponto na distância, uma voz profunda cantava um hino. Como de costume naquela misteriosa região, a beleza e a brutalidade estavam presentes em iguais proporções.

- Não farei negócios com você, Cullen - declarou Beaumont. - Isso está bem claro?

Edward respirou fundo.

- Eu pagarei o dobro do que elas valem.

O próspero fazendeiro abriu um sorriso.

- Não é uma questão de dinheiro, mas de princípios. Permitir esse tipo de coisa iria mexer com a ordem natural das coisas. Não posso simplesmente vender uma família para que seja libertada em seguida. Seria um ato irresponsável de minha parte.

Edward soltou um riso incrédulo.

- Pelos céus, homem, será que ouve o que está dizendo?

O semblante de Beaumont endureceu.

- Garoto, é você que está tendo algum problema em ouvir. Não farei nenhum negócio com você. A mulher e as crianças não estão à venda, por preço algum. - Sacudiu a cabeça com ar desgostoso. - A sua família inteira é uma desgraça.

Edward cerrou o punho. Usando de seu controle, manteve o braço ao longo do corpo. Ao menos, pensou furiosamente, não precisaria usar o dinheiro da tripulação. Mas teria que encontrar outro meio de levar a esposa e as filhas de Journey para o norte com eles.

- Passe bem, sr. Beaumont - disse formalmente. - Mandarei lembranças suas ao meu irmão.

- O seu irmão sabe exatamente o que penso a seu respeito.

- Disso não tenho dúvida.

- Com licença. Creio que tenho outra visita. - Ignorando-o, Beaumont desceu os degraus da varanda.

Edward virou-se para ver uma mulher alta, vestida de preto, com uma pluma e véu no chapéu, adiantando-se depressa pelo gramado. Sua boca secou ao reconhecê-la.

Com mil demônios! Por que Izard deixara que Isabella desembarcasse? Aquilo só acabaria acarretando mais problemas. Poderia significar que ele seria enforcado ainda mais cedo do que temera.

- Mas que diabos...

- Você a conhece? - perguntou Beaumont, observando com interesse.

Edward não podia imaginar o que ela estaria tramando. Suas opções haviam-se esgotado com Beaumont e, por tanto, achou que talvez fosse melhor esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Isabella podia ser impulsiva às vezes, mas não era tola. Dando de ombros, aguardou até que ela se aproximasse.

- Ah, aí está você, Edward Cullen - declarou Isabella, com um notável sotaque da Virgínia. - Fiquei me perguntando onde, afinal, você teria se metido. - Antes de deixá-lo responder fez uma graciosa mesura a Beaumont.-Senhor, por favor, perdoe-me esta terrível intromissão.

- Não há problema algum, senhora. - Ele ficou em silêncio, obviamente à espera de que Edward fizesse as apresentações.

Antes de lhe dar tal chance, Isabella falou, estendendo a mão adornada por uma luva de renda preta.

- Isa... Isabel Swann, da família... Hipsucket Swann. Do condado de Spotsylvania, do qual certamente já deve ter ouvido falar. Tive a promessa de um lugar a bordo do navio do capitão Cullen com destino a Boston. Céus, cheguei a ficar com medo de que ele tivesse partido sem mim.

Beaumont, o eterno sabe-tudo, abriu um sorriso cavalheiresco.

- Entendo. Hugh Beaumont, a seu serviço - apresentou-se.

Com o rosto oculto pelo véu que pendia do chapéu, ela mantinha um ar misterioso, envolvente.

- E eu receio que terei que lhe pedir isso - respondeu.-O seu serviço, quero dizer.

- Oh?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, um ar de censura parecendo irradiar-se por detrás do véu.

- Vim à procura do sr. Cullen... estava à espera dele... quando as rodas de minha carruagem ficaram presas na lama de uma vala à beira da estrada. Acha que alguns de seus criados poderiam ajudar o meu cocheiro e o meu cavalariço?

Tentando entender o que ela estaria pretendendo, Edward admirou-se com seu desempenho calmo, desenvolto e elegante. Que diferente era essa criatura sedutora da garota desajeitada que subira a bordo de seu navio em Boston.

- A sua carruagem está atolada? - indagou Beaumont.

- Sim. - Ela apontou um dedo acusador na direção de Edward. - E a culpa é toda sua por ficar zanzando pelo campo. Sr. Beaumont, se pudesse nos oferecer alguma ajuda.

- Certamente, senhora. Darei ordens a meu capataz para levar um grupo de homens até a carruagem - disse o fazendeiro.

- Nem sei como lhe agradecer, senhor. Precisaremos de um bom número de homens. As rodas ficaram bastante atoladas.

Onde, afinal, ela aprendera aquele doce sotaque sulista? Perguntou-se Edward.

- E, Sr. Beaumont, só mais um favor. - Ela se inclinou para a frente, colocou a mão no braço do fazendeiro e falou de uma maneira íntima que fez Edward cerrar os dentes. - Tenho uma confissão a fazer também. Durante anos, eu ouvi falar sobre um lugar magnífico chamado Bonterre. Agora estou desfrutando minha chance de vê-lo.

E, de repente, Edward entendeu-lhe o plano insano. Transportar escravos fugitivos era crime. Ela e todos que estivessem envolvidos se tomariam foragidos com a cabeça a prêmio.

E, que os céus os ajudassem, ele a deixaria agir daquela maneira.

- Oh, sr. Beaumont, que conversa mais agradável a sua! - exclamou Isadora, com um riso na voz. - Vou acabar não querendo ir embora nunca se não parar de ser tão encantador.

Caminhando ao lado dela sob o anoitecer, Hugh Beaumont endireitou a gravata.

- Ao contrário, srta. Swann. Você é encantadora, não eu.

- Céus, acho que nunca ouvi tantos galanteios - protestou ela graciosamente.

Edward soltou um resmungo mal-humorado.

Beaumont ignorou-o.

- Não são meros galanteios, eu lhe asseguro. Estou totalmente cativado pelo seu encanto.

Ela experimentou um momento de total incredulidade. A idéia de que algum homem, qualquer um, pudesse achá-la encantadora estava além de sua compreensão. Era uma surpreendente novidade. Estaria realmente sendo encantadora, cativante? E, para tanto, bastava agir daquela maneira?

Estava espantada com as habilidades que a necessidade podia desenvolver numa pessoa. Houvera uma época em que Isabella não tivera um pingo de coragem e ousadia, agora parecia que tudo dependeria do fato de estar sendo corajosa, audaz.

Riu outra vez, divertida em descobrir como era fácil flertar e imitar os trejeitos de uma dama da sociedade sulista.

-I nsisto para que se cale, senhor. Meu pobre coração não suporta tantos elogios.

- Que os céus não permitam - resmungou Edward, caminhando atrás deles - que seu coração sofra algum dano por causa disso.

Isabella soltou um risinho. Ele estaria com ciúme? Certamente, não numa ocasião como aquela. Tinha que saber quanto a situação era desesperadora. Ela não lhe contara seu plano. Observando da estrada, onde haviam atolado a metade da carruagem de Hunter em lama espessa, ela e os demais haviam aguardado na vã esperança de que talvez Beaumont vendesse as escravas. Quando tinham visto que a conversa se prolongara demais na varanda, sem que Beaumont o tivesse sequer convidado a entrar, não fora difícil deduzir que o fazendeiro não facilitaria as coisas, recusando-se a vender-lhe Delilah e as crianças. Haviam percebido que teriam que colocar seu plano em prática.

Um homem corpulento aproximou-se à frente de um grupo de trabalhadores. Sob a luz de três tochas, Isabella pôde ver que eram africanos. Tentou chamar a atenção de Edward discretamente. Ele poderia arruinar tudo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, notou-lhe a intensidade nos olhos azuis.

- Srta... Swann?

Ela se preparou para o que estivesse por vir.

- Sim?

- Espero que não queira que eu arregace minhas mangas e ajude a desatolar a carruagem. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas espessas de maneira significativa.

Isabella foi tomada por uma instantânea onda de alívio. Edward parecia ter entendido o plano e estava entrando em seu jogo.

Chegaram até o veículo atolado, uma carruagem puxada pelo único cavalo que restara a Hunter, um animal cansado que ela esperava que Beaumont não reconhecesse sob a luz imprecisa das tochas. Ralph Izard e Luigi tinham feito um ótimo trabalho afundando as rodas traseiras na lama que beirava a estrada da fazenda.

O pequeno "acidente" acontecera perto de uma dúzia ou mais de cabanas de madeira agrupadas numa área comum de terra batida.

- Afastem-se um pouco, senhores. - Ralph fez um gesto para que o sr. Beaumont e Edward recuassem. - Não quero que a lama espirre nas suas roupas.

Um bom número do ''pessoal'' de Hugh Beaumont fora ajudar. Era estranho como os chamava de seu pessoal, mas os tratava como gado. O capataz assobiou e começar a gritar ordens.

Ralph Izard meneou a cabeça de leve para Isabella e, então, desviou o olhar, o sinal para levarem o plano adiante. Ela sacudiu um lenço de renda diante do rosto.

- Oh, céus - disse, ofegante. - De repente, eu me sinto tão indisposta.

Beaumont amparou-a, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Quer que eu a ajude a chegar até a minha casa?

- Não é necessário. - Isabella tentou parecer mortificada. - É uma ligeira indisposição, de uma natureza bastante... feminina.

Aquilo fez cessar quaisquer outras especulações da parte dele. Edward apertou os lábios, como se estivesse contendo o riso e desviou a atenção para a carruagem atolada.

- Encontrarei um lugar para descansar ali adiante.

O coração dela disparou enquanto se aproximou do conjunto de habitações dos escravos. Uma mulher parada perto do poço e outra cozinhando numa grande fogueira observaram-na em estupefação. Que horror devia lhes parecer... uma mulher branca surgindo em seu meio sem ser convidada. Galinhas ciscavam no pátio de terra batida, e crianças brincavam com varetas e pequenas pedras. Não eram diferentes de outras crianças, tentando aproveitar os últimos momentos de claridade do dia enquanto a noite ia caindo, mas, num tempo curto demais, iriam perder aquela doce inocência.

Isabella sentiu-se como se tivesse entrado num mundo novo e desconhecido, um lugar fechado para uma mulher como ela. Um ar selvagem de preservação pairava entre as escravas. Presumiu que cultivassem aquela fachada intimidante, pois a aproximação de uma mulher branca de seus alojamentos não poderia significar algo bom. Estava familiarizada com os artigos antiescravagistas publicados em Boston, mas nada do que lera a havia preparado para aquela experiência direta da precariedade e hostilidade que emanavam do lugar.

Esperava ser capaz de identificar Delilah entre aquelas mulheres silenciosas, desconfiadas. Seus instintos lhe diziam para que saísse dali, que escapasse de um lugar ao qual não pertencia. Então, lembrou a si mesma de seu propósito. Journey estava a bordo do Cisne, à espera de sua esposa e filhas. Não podia desapontá-lo. Além do mais, houvera um tempo em que não pertencera ao ambiente do navio também, mas acabara se sentindo mais em casa lá do que num salão de visitas de Beacon Hill.

Mantendo a cabeça erguida, adiantou-se até o poço. Como uma dama sulista pedia um pouco de água a uma escrava?, perguntou-se freneticamente. Respirando fundo, dirigiu-se à mulher que estava ao lado do poço.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de uma caneca de água.

- Sim, senhora. - Sem encontrar-lhe o olhar, a es crava fez subir um balde de água do poço.

Enquanto Isabella bebia a água ligeiramente turva de uma caneca de estanho, seu véu teimava em atrapalhar. Um gato ossudo passou depressa pelo pátio de terra, e uma garotinha descalça correu atrás dele, risonha e alheia à tensão das mulheres.

- Celeste - chamou alguém - ,volte aqui agora mesmo!

Isabella tentou não aparentar nenhum interesse na mulher jovem num vestido gasto de algodão. Estava contente pela escuridão e o véu porque sentiu um sorriso triunfante brotando de seus lábios. Celeste era como se chamava a filha mais nova de Journey.

Deixando a caneca de lado, colocou-se no caminho da criança e inclinou-se.

- Celeste - disse, com gentileza. - Sua mãe está chamando você. - Estendeu a mão enluvada. - Venha, deixe-me levá-la até ela.

A menina ficou imóvel feito um pilar, os olhos arregalados. Isabella censurou a si mesma por não ter se dado conta de que uma estranha com o rosto coberto por um véu seria tão assustadora quanto uma assombração. Celeste respirou fundo e entreabriu os lábios, prestes a soltar um grito.

Isabella viu seu plano indo por água abaixo. A reação assustada da criança atrairia a atenção do sr. Beaumont, e tudo estaria perdido.

Mas antes que Celeste gritasse, Delilah aproximou-se, apanhando-lhe a mão e afastando-a de Isabella. A criança agarrou-se à saia da mãe, o rosto ainda apavorado.

- Delilah - sussurrou Isabella, mantendo o olhar na distância. -Por favor, não se vá. Tenho algo para você.

- É melhor eu ir, senhora - disse Delilah, recuando enquanto, segurava sua menina mais velha com a outra mão. - É hora de colocar minhas filhas para dormir.

Isabella teve que se conter para não segurá-la pelo braço. Esperou que ninguém mais ouvisse o que disse em seguida:

- Tenho algo de Journey para você.

A única reação de Delilah foi engolir em seco.

- Sim, senhora - respondeu, num tom manso.

Duas das mulheres se aproximaram cautelosamente. Isabella sentiu-se cercada. Céus, estava tão perto, mas, ainda assim, como conseguiria conversar com a esposa de Journey agora?

- A senhora precisa apenas que eu lhe faça uma simpatia - declarou Delilah calmamente como explicação às outras. - Nada mais. Só precisa de uma simpatia.

Ela a conduziu na direção de um dos casebres. Para o alívio de Isabella, as outras saíram do caminho.

Sentou-se num banco tosco do lado de fora do casebre. Pela porta aberta, notou uma leve luminosidade de um fogão a lenha rudimentar com um bule de chá fumegando acima. A cama era uma tábua, o travesseiro um pedaço de madeira, o colchão um cobertor rústico.

A beira da estrada, os homens ainda se ocupavam, tentando desatolar a carruagem, mas ela sabia que dispunha apenas de poucos minutos. Tirou um pequeno objeto da luva e colocou-o na mão de Delilah.

- É de Journey - sussurrou. Era o talismã feito com uma mecha do cabelo de Delilah envolta num saquinho.

A mão calejada dela se fechou em tomo do talismã.

- Oh, mal posso acreditar - disse, tão comovida que as filhas seguraram-se a ela.

- Journey o tem usado em tomo do pescoço desde o dia em que partiu - disse Isabella. - Não temos muito tempo. Se você quiser deixar este lugar nesta noite, eu e os homens que estão comigo ajudaremos.

Os olhos marejados de Delilah brilharam sob a luz bruxuleante do fogo com um misto de terror e esperança. E, felizmente, confiança. O amuleto de Journey a convencera.

- Sim, senhora.

O mais rápido que pôde, Isabella explicou-lhe o plano.

- Não há tempo para que você reflita sobre isto - avisou-a. - Mas os riscos são claros. Você não é obrigada a ir.

- Eu conheço os riscos - respondeu Delilah, a convicção em sua voz não deixando dúvida de que sabia muito bem o que estava em jogo. A despeito de seu sofrimento, seu coração não endurecera. Dera à luz duas crianças e amava um homem que estava morto por dentro sem ela. Escolher entre uma vida inteira de servidão e a ameaça de captura e punição não devia ser fácil para uma mulher com duas crianças pequenas. Mas ficou evidente que Delilah já tomara sua decisão. - Eu sofri durante noites intermináveis por aquele homem - declarou. - Não quero sofrer mais.

- Então, você sabe o que fazer. - Isabella levantou-se, já se afastando, não querendo atrair um interesse específico por Delilah. Abanou-se vigorosamente e esperou que o sr. Izard notasse, pois aquele era o sinal para prosseguir com a etapa seguinte.

Os momentos de tensão arrastaram-se insuportavelmente. Com o esforço conjunto dos homens, a carruagem foi, enfim, retirada da lama. O cavalo, exausto, resfolegou e baixou a cabeça.

Isabella quase podia ouvir o pulsar de seu coração, sentir os tentáculos do medo subindo-lhe pela espinha.

Tentou manter a calma quando viu um rápido lampejo de fogo no telhado de um dos casebres. Uma mulher gritou, e várias pessoas correram na direção do poço. Luigi encostara uma tocha no coberto de palha, criando a confusão.

Naquele meio tempo, Isabella caminhou depressa na direção da carruagem, esquecida agora com a agitação causada pelo fogo. A seu lado, Delilah mantinha-se oculta nas sombras, uma filha apoiada em cada quadril. Ninguém pareceu notar enquanto se aproximaram pela parte de trás da carruagem.

- Esconda-se ali, debaixo dos cobertores - sussurrou Isabella.

Metendo as meninas sob os cobertores primeiro, Delilah escondeu-se em seguida no chão da carruagem. Isabella rezou para que a escuridão, os gritos e confusão tivessem encobrido a manobra. Esperou pacientemente enquanto as chamas eram apagadas. Não demorou muito, pois o fogo não tivera chance de se alastrar.

- Sr. Beaumont - chamou-o, aproximando-se do fazendeiro. - As coisas são sempre assim tão animadas aqui?

- Felizmente, não. Eu prefiro bem mais a animação propiciada por uma visitante como você. - Ele se curvou galantemente sobre sua mão, mas quando endireitou as costas, olhou para a carruagem e franziu o cenho. - Esta não é uma carruagem de Albion?

- Oh, tenho certeza que não. Eu a aluguei em Fairfield - declarou Isabella calmamente. - Contratei o cocheiro e o cavalariço lá também. - Enquanto Hugh dava um passo na direção da carruagem, ela bloqueou-lhe a passagem. - E agora preciso mesmo ir. Agradeço-lhe do fundo do coração. Não faz idéia do grande favor que me prestou nesta noite.

Fez uma mesura, e ele tomou a curvar-se galantemente.

- Srta. Swann, você é uma estrela brilhante nesta que seria mais uma noite corriqueira.

- E o senhor é um cavalheiro incomparável. Vamos, sr. Cullen - disse ela, virando-se para Edward. Céus, havia soado exatamente como Esme. Esperou ter a dignidade dela enquanto se aproximou da carruagem e deixou que Luigi a ajudasse a subir.

Não se permitiu preocupar-se com o que Edward estaria pensando daquele embuste. Reunindo as saias com todo o cuidado, sentou-se enquanto ele entrava logo em se guida. A carruagem seguiu, então, sob a escuridão, afastando-se de Bonterre para sempre.

Ou assim ela esperava.

Levantar âncora no meio da noite não era a atitude mais sensata que Edward já tomara como capitão, mas, graças ao plano de Isabella, não tinha escolha. Devia estar furioso, mas não conseguia dissipar o sorriso de seu rosto. Não podia parar de pensar na reunião de Journey com sua família.

Fora pura magia. Um momento que lembraria para o resto de seus dias. Abandonando a carruagem a um quilômetro e meio de Bonterre, Ralph e Luigi haviam conduzido seus passageiros até uma pequena península, onde Chips estivera esperando com um barco. Remando com todo o empenho, não haviam demorado a chegar ao Cisne de Prata. Delilah e as crianças, que tinham se mantido silenciosas e amedrontadas o tempo todo, haviam avistado Journey andando de lá para cá pelo convés.

Edward jamais se esqueceria na expressão no rosto de Delilah quando reconhecera o marido junto à luz de um lampião. Ela erguera o olhar de seu assento no barco, e Journey olhara para baixo do convés do navio. Como uma suplicante na igreja, ela elevara seu olhar, abraçando as filhas com força e observando Journey enquanto as lágrimas haviam rolado por suas faces.

Isabella não contivera as próprias lágrimas quando Journey fora ao encontro de Delilah na escada de embarque. Segurara as filhas nos braços e, então, com um grito de alegria tão poderoso que soara como dor, caíra de joelhos em gratidão, abraçando a esposa pela cintura. Afundara o rosto no estômago dela e soluçara convulsivamente. Cada marujo a bordo, homens que haviam en durecido com a vida no mar, tinha começado a chorar, Edward incluso. Até William Click esfregara os olhos e assoara o nariz em seu lenço colorido.

Agora, horas depois, navegavam sob a noite, esperando evitar os bancos de areia que Edward conhecia como a palma de sua mão. A lua estava cheia, sua luz criando um facho prateado na superfície da água. Na saída da baía de Chesapeake, um vento forte encheu as velas.

Edward virou-se para olhar de volta para a Virgínia. As colinas escuras erguiam-se em direção ao céu estrelado, um cenário de serena beleza.

Virgínia. Era um lugar em seu coração. E lá ficaria. Jamais poderia retornar agora.

Sentia-se... estranho. Aquele era um momento de triunfo, sem dúvida. Durante anos, esperara aquela reunião. De certa maneira, sua vida estivera sendo conduzida em direção àquele momento desde o dia em que partira da casa de seu pai em desgraça. Era o êxito pelo qual ansiara, tudo pelo que lutara, tudo em que acreditava. Seu coração deveria estar exultante.

Ainda assim, algo estava faltando. Algo mais. Algo que precisava a fim de se sentir completo.

O vento soprou um nome através de sua mente. Sentiu um calafrio, os fios de cabelo se eriçando na altura da nuca. Não agora, censurou a si mesmo. Especialmente não agora. Eram uma tripulação de fugitivos agora, um bando de foras-da-lei. Não estava em posição de oferecer um futuro a ninguém.

Seu objetivo era claro. Tinha que levar Isabella a Boston, deixá-la junto à segurança de sua família e transportar Journey e a família até o Canadá. Aquele tinha que ser seu propósito. Qualquer outra coisa só traria problemas.

- Edward?

Ao som da voz suave dela, ele quase soltou o leme.

- É tarde - disse, num resmungo. - Você deveria estar dormindo.

- Como posso dormir depois do que fizemos? - Isabella aproximou-se com um passo jovial, seus olhos brilhando como as estrelas. Extraía energia do ar à sua volta. Como estava diferente da mulher sinsuda e reprovadora que subira a bordo meses antes. Agora, usava roupas simples, tinha os cabelos soltos, os pés descalços deslizando pelo chão de tábuas. Parecia tão incrivelmente atraente e sedutora que ele quase gemeu de frustração.

- Que dia excelente foi este!

Edward ficou irritado com o verdadeiro júbilo na voz dela.

- Você transformou a todos nós em criminosos.

- Não soe tão reprovador. Era o que você queria, não era?

- Eu queria que Journey e Delilah tomassem a ficar juntos, sim - admitiu ele - , mas eu estava esperando conseguir isso sem me tornar um pirata.

- A escravidão é criminosa.

- Não aos olhos da lei. - Edward sentiu o choque de uma terrível verdade. Aquele dia não era seu. Aquela vitória não era sua. Isabella lhe tirara ambas as coisas. Bem no fundo, sentia-se vencido por ela.

**OoOoO**

Hey, esse capitulo é um dos meus favoritos. Alem de ser o maior de toda a fic, ele é surpreendente. Por isso, espero bastantes reviews para poder postar o próximo.

Já vou avisar que a fic esta quase acabando, então, se vocês cooperarem eu dou uma acelerada nos post.

REVIEWS ?!


	26. Chapter 26

**PARTE IV**

**O Cisne.**

_Então, repentinamente, ele ergueu as asas. Elas cortaram o ar com muito mais força do que antes, e os vigorosos impulsos levaram-no longe. Antes que ele se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, descobriu-se num grande jardim, onde macieiras floresciam. Os lilases preenchiam o ar com seu doce perfume, pendendo em cachos de arbustos longos e verdes que se curvavam acima de um rio sinuoso. Oh, mas aquele lugar era adorável no frescor da primavera!_

_Mas o que via ali, refletindo-se no límpido rio? Ele contemplou sua própria imagem, e não era mais o reflexo de um pássaro desajeitado, sujo e cinzento, um pássaro feio e ofensivo._

_Ele era um cisne!_

**Hans Christian Andersen,**

**O Patinho Feio (1843).**


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 23.

E esta é a boa e velha Boston,

a terra do feijão e do bacalhau,

onde os Lowell falam com os Cabot

e os Cabot falam apenas com Deus.

**John Collins Bossidy,**

**Brinde, na Ceia da Ordem da Sagrada Cruz.**

_Boston, abril de 1852._

Um barco a remo afastou-se suavemente do Cisne, seus ocupantes alegres, sua conversa animada atravessando as águas do porto. Edward deteve-se junto à amurada e observou-o ir. Enviara Izard e Click às docas com instruções de reportarem sua chegada às autoridades portuárias. Tinham também instruções secretas para alugar uma escuna de construção holandesa para uma viagem rápida e clandestina ao Canadá. A transação iria escassear os recursos pessoais de Edward, apesar da viagem lucrativa que fizera, mas não se importava. Seu objetivo era o de levar Journey e a família para um lugar seguro, um lugar onde pudessem viver em liberdade.

Em questão de minutos, um outro barco aproximou-se do Cisne. Informado sobre a chegada do navio, Billy Black enviara seus assistentes para um relatório preliminar. Observando-os do alto da amurada, ele reconheceu com desagrado que um terceiro homem estava no barco com os dois funcionários da companhia. Jacob Black.

Olhou ao redor para ver onde Isabella se encontrava. Não a viu em lugar algum ali no convés principal. Na certa, estaria na própria cabine, acabando de organizar seus pertences para a volta para casa. Perguntou-se qual seria a reação dela quando visse Jacob. O almofadinha ainda seria o objeto da ingênua devoção dela? Ficaria arrependida de seu envolvimento no Cisne?

Todos tinham ordens para manterem Delilah e as crianças escondidas a bordo. A Lei de Escravos Fugitivos estava em pleno vigor, não podiam correr riscos desnecessários. Aquela altura, Beaumont teria notificado as autoridades e fornecido-lhes uma descrição completa da esposa e filhas de Journey.

Com um ar altivo, o filho de Billy subiu a bordo e aproximou-se pelo convés. Como era previsível, quase tropeçou num amontoado de cordas. Recobrando a compostura, declarou:

- Seja bem-vindo, capitão Cullen. Não o esperávamos tão cedo. Tem a papelada da carga?

- Tudo está em ordem. - Edward conduziu-o à cabine de comando e apresentou-lhe os registros das transações comerciais que fizera no Rio de Janeiro. Vendo os números nítidos e organizados de Isabella, sentiu uma ponta de ternura e gratidão. Ela fora alguém de valor inestimável para a companhia, algo que ele jamais teria previsto quando haviam zarpado de Boston.

Jacob olhou de relance para alguns papéis. Era evidente que não compreendia todos os números, mas um dos assistentes que o haviam acompanhado ajustou os óculos e soltou um assobio.

- Muito bem, capitão! - exclamou, impressionado.-Sua viagem foi um grande sucesso, pelo que vejo.

Quase a contragosto, Jacob estendeu-lhe um elegante envelope.

- Haverá uma festa dançante em minha casa nesta noite. Meu pai deseja que você compareça.

Edward abriu um sorriso, pegando o convite.

- Não deverei desapontá-lo, então.

Jacob limpou a garganta.

- Meu pai enviará uma carruagem para buscá-lo no porto. Há algo mais a resolver? - perguntou aos funcionários de Billy.

- Não hoje - respondeu o segundo assistente. - Amanhã providenciaremos para que o navio seja levado a um ancoradouro e começaremos a descarregar a carga.

Edward manteve um sorriso cordial no rosto enquanto os três homens se preparavam para deixar o navio. Era um alívio que a visita preliminar tivesse sido breve. Enquanto Jacob colocava um pé na escada, o gato do navio surgiu detrás de um barril e caminhou preguiçosamente pelo convés. Edward lançou-lhe um olhar e, então, seus olhos se arregalaram em incredulidade ao notar que a pequena e risonha Celeste subira de algum modo ao convés atrás do gato.

Todos gelaram exceto a garotinha robusta que ria a valer enquanto continuava seguindo o animal.

- Uma passageira não autorizada, capitão? - perguntou-lhe Jacob, estreitando o olhar.

- Não, em absoluto - respondeu Edward, com aparente calma. - Descobrirá que tudo está na mais perfeita ordem no manifesto do navio. Sabendo que humanitário dedicado o seu pai é, nós adotamos uma criança órfã.

O mais casualmente que pôde, o Doutor pegou a criança nos braços, cantarolando-lhe algo enquanto descia a escada que levava ao refeitório.

- Uma órfã, você diz?

Edward sustentou o olhar de Jacob com toda a firmeza.

- Sim, é exatamente o que eu digo.

O filho de Billy se foi, deixando-o sem saber se acreditara ou não na explicação. A julgar pela maneira como seu coração disparara no peito, Edward imaginava que a mentira devia ter sido óbvia. Mas, conforme o dia prosseguisse, provavelmente o almofadinha se esqueceria do incidente e, se o tempo não piorasse, ele pretendia partir para o Canadá ao amanhecer do dia seguinte. Soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo o ritmo de seu coração voltar ao normal.

- Aqueles eram os assistentes do Sr. Black? - perguntou Isabella, aproximando-se.

- Sim. Jacob estava com eles.

- Céus, Jacob?

- O próprio. Por que você não subiu ao convés para cumprimentá-lo?

Ela pareceu desanimada.

- Eu não sabia que ele viria. Eu estava na outra cabine, ajudando Delilah e as crianças a arrumarem suas coisas.

Edward estudou-a, tentando decifrar-lhe as emoções por trás da expressão de desânimo. Já parecia diferente, tornando-se sombria como o tempo tempestuoso formando-se no oeste. Sentiu falta da outra Isabella, daquela que se lançara na viagem com um senso de aventura, daquela que costumara subir ao convés descalça e sorridente para cuidar de tarefas ou dançar feito uma menina.

Edward estendeu-lhe o convite.

- Billy estará oferecendo uma recepção hoje à noite. Uma festa dançante, na verdade.

Isabella continuou mantendo sua expressão séria, indecifrável.

- Você acha que devo ir? - perguntou-lhe.

Edward ficou furioso com o fato de Jacob nem sequer ter pensado em mencionar o nome dela quando lhe entregara o convite.

- É claro que sim. Tenho certeza de que sua família estará lá.

- Então, por certo, deverei ir. Você estará lá, não é?

- Chegarei mais tarde. Tenho que deixar todas as providências tomadas para a segurança de Journey e Delilah.

- Será o Canadá para eles, então.

Edward meneou a cabeça, mas não fez mais comentários, não querendo preocupá-la com o plano arriscado que sabia ter que levar adiante.

- Jamais poderão retornar - disse ela, com um suspiro.

- Não, a menos que a escravidão seja abolida.

- Não até que seja abolida, você quer dizer.

- As coisas estão ficando piores, não melhores. Desde que o Congresso aprovou a Lei de Escravos Fugitivos, todos suspeitam de todos. É vizinho contra vizinho nos dias de hoje.

Isabella tocou-lhe a mão de leve.

- Vai sentir falta dele, não é?

Tanto quanto sentiria de meu braço direito se o perdesse, pensou Edward, mas não disse aquilo em voz alta.

Um trovão reverberou a oeste. Uma ameaçadora formação de nuvens plúmbeas ia avançando. Um tempestade. Exatamente o que ele não precisava.

- É melhor você descer e se preparar para a festa de Billy Black. Eu mesmo a levarei de barco até as docas depois.

Edward cometeu o erro de fitá-la nos olhos ao vê-la hesitando por um momento. Droga, mas aquela mulher tocava seu coração, fazia-o querer carregá-la em seus braços, levá-la para algum lugar distante e fazer amor com ela, para terem um filho e passar o resto de sua vida amando-a.#suspiro coletivo.

- Edward, eu gostaria de...

- Apenas vá - interrompeu-a ele, num tom ríspido que a fez contrair o rosto. - Vá e se prepare para a festa.

- Sim, capitão - revidou ela. - Farei isso.

Houve nova explosão de um trovão nos céus, enquanto se afastava. Ele se obrigou a permanecer no lugar, mas seu coração não a deixava ir. Precisava de Isabella. Céus, apenas mais uma vez. Precisava dela mais uma vez ao menos.

Isabella ajeitou-se na pequena banheira na cabine apertada que fora seu alojamento durante tantas semanas. Esforçou-se para tentar conter uma crescente apreensão. Estava de volta a Boston, em casa novamente...

Banhou-se com sabonete de rosas e água fresca. Agora que haviam chegado ao porto, não precisavam economizar. Usou uma boa quantidade da água cristalina, enquanto seus pensamentos inquietantes continuavam num turbilhão.

Não devia se sentir desconcertada com a idéia de estar de volta. Beacon Hill era o lugar a que pertencia. Deveria estar ansiosa para voltar à sua casa e ver sua família, seu quarto e seus livros, para voltar à vida que sempre tivera.

Ainda assim, como poderia se ajustar de novo ao seu antigo mundo? O fato de ter que encarar sua família e Jacob apavoravam-na. A idéia de voltar ao lugar onde a vida fora tão cruel era impensável.

Com o coração pesado, abriu seu baú e apanhou um dos familiares vestidos pretos que havia tempo não mais colocara. Vestiu a combinação, o espartilho e as anáguas, sentindo-se mais e mais oprimida a cada camada de roupa que colocava.

Até as próprias peças de roupa pareciam pender de seu corpo desoladamente. Antes o seu favorito, o vestido preto agora parecia cobrir seu corpo como um saco de batatas. Não possuia mais o bom caimento, as pregas impecáveis que tinham costumado fazê-lo parecer tão elegante.

Soltando um suspiro exasperado, pegou uma escova e tentou ajeitar os cabelos. Mas, em vez daquilo, apanhou-se devaneando. Seus devaneios transportaram-na até o dia em que Edward lhe cortara o cabelo e ficara furiosa. Então, ele lhe tocara a face e, de algum modo, tudo ficara bem.

Embora não tivesse um espelho, podia sentir os cachos clareados pelo sol se rebelando. Onde estariam seus pentes? Não os usara para prender os cabelos havia muito.

Ouvindo uma batida à porta, disse à pessoa que entrasse, mal erguendo a cabeça quando Edward parou na entrada da cabine.

- Isabella.

Céus, ninguém dizia o seu nome de tal maneira, pensou ela, com aquele tom baixo, íntimo, acompanhado do cativante sotaque sulista.

- Sim?

- Você deveria estar se arrumando para uma festa, não para um funeral.

Ela correu a mão de leve pelo tecido grosso e preto da saia.

- Este é o meu melhor vestido.

- Eu não estava me referindo ao vestido, doçura, se bem que, agora que você o mencionou, é de fato um tanto sóbrio demais. Eu estava falando da expressão em seu rosto. Está com um ar pesaroso, como se alguém tivesse morrido.

Ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

- Eu estava pensando em como a vida é simples a bordo de um navio. Todos sabemos os nossos papéis. Seria tão mais fácil se eu pudesse ficar aqui.

Vendo-o soltar o riso, tentou parecer indignada, mas, por alguma razão, quando Edward ria dela, tinha vontade de acompanhá-lo. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Venha até aqui.

- Estou aqui. Esta cabine é pequena demais para que eu estivesse em qualquer outro lugar.

Edward tornou a rir e pegou-lhe a mão.

- Eu quis dizer para vir comigo. Quero lhe mostrar algo.

Isabella seguiu-o pelo corredor até a cabine dele.

- Se há mais papelada a verificar, eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito antes - falou, um tanto exasperada.-Estou sem meu livro contábil, ou...

- Isabella.

Ela sentiu uma sequência de arrepios pela espinha com o modo como Edward proferiu seu nome.

- Sim?

- Isto nada tem a ver com papelada alguma.

- E do que se trata... então? - Mas Isabella teve apenas que fitar-lhe os intensos olhos azuis para saber. Soube sem a menor dúvida e seu coração disparou, a respiração ficando em suspenso.

- Disto - respondeu Edward, fechando a porta da cabine atrás de ambos e puxando-a para seus braços.

Ela sentiu a mente rodopiando e, em sua euforia, deu-se conta de que queria aquilo. Quisera por tanto tempo que não podia se lembrar de como fora sua vida quando nem sequer soubera da existência de tais anseios. Edward apossou-se de seus lábios com um beijo faminto, evocando todas as sensações maravilhosas que já lhe proporcionara, lembrando-a daquele dia repleto de magia na floresta tropical quando a fizera sua.

Só que, daquela vez, estava sendo diferente entre ambos. Partilhavam de algo mais profundo, melhor, mais significativo, porque não estavam sob o efeito das ervas, que, embora não os tivesse inebriado por completo, haviam dissipado toda a inibição e incerteza. Agora, porém, ambos sabiam exatamente o que estavam fazendo.

- Edward... - sussurrou ofegante de encontro aos lábios dele.

- Esqueça. Não vou parar desta vez.

- Eu não ia pedir a você que parasse.

Um ar triunfante surgiu nos olhos azuis quando Edward inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la outra vez. E, daquela vez, não parou no beijo. Com mãos ansiosas, abriu caminho por botões e laços, despindo-a quase por completo, as várias peças de roupas empilhando-se no chão. Embora o dia estivesse cinzento lá fora, uma suave claridade penetrava pelas escotilhas. E ali estava ela, usando apenas sua fina combinação. De fato não tinha nem sequer a desculpa do torpor para explicar sua falta de inibição, ou de indignação moral.

Nem por um instante sequer chegou a pensar no que estavam fazendo como algo condenável. Na primeira vez em que estivera a bordo, encontrara Edward com uma mulher, mas, ainda assim, tal lembrança não a incomodava. Nada a incomodava.

Queria estar com ele, abraçá-lo como aos últimos vestígios da viagem que terminara. Parecia inconcebível que iriam se separar, mas teria que ser assim. Edward não estava lhe oferecendo nada além daquele momento no tempo, daquele íntimo abraço, e ela aceitava a ambos de bom grado, sabendo que poderia viver durante anos de tais lembranças.

Pegando-a pela mão, Edward a conduziu até a cama, afastando as cortinas. Deitou-a de encontro aos travesseiros e beijou-a demoradamente nos lábios, com ímpeto e sofreguidão, como se nada pudesse saciá-lo o bastante. Então, com olhos semicerrados, ela o observou despindo-se, admirando-lhe o corpo másculo e perfeito, embevecendo-se com seu vigor e virilidade de uma maneira que sabia que uma verdadeira dama não faria. Emitiu um gemido abafado e involuntário e abriu os braços, chamando-o para si, impaciente por seu toque. Edward soltou-lhe o laço na frente da combinação e abriu-a, desnudando-lhe os seios. Beijou-os com ternura,lentamente, fazendo-a suspirar. Intensificou as carícias, sugando-lhe os mamilos como se fossem o mais puro néctar. Ao mesmo tempo, insinuou a mão sob a combinação,erguendo-a, afagando-lhe as coxas desnudas, os dedos experientes avançando ousadamente. Com suas carícias íntimas a fez sentir um prazer tão intenso que Isabella teve certeza de que acabaria gritando e alertando a tripulação inteira. Depois de prolongar a doce tortura ao máximo, Edward deitou-se sobre ela, posicionando-a para recebê-lo, e penetrou-a lentamente. Numa reação espontânea e desinibida,Isabella arqueou os quadris e começou a acompanhá-lo nos movimentos vagarosos, lânguidos.

Nenhum dos dois falou. Disseram o que era preciso com lábios, mãos e a união ardente de seus corpos. A paixão conduziu-os interminavelmente e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo pareceu prestes a acabar depressa demais. Isabella queria que fizessem amor para sempre, mas, por outro lado,mal podia esperar para que o êxtase os arrebatasse, para ter certeza de que a vez anterior não fora mero fruto de sua imaginação. Os movimentos de ambos tornaram-se frenéticos,e Isabella finalmente começou a entender o que era tornar-se um ser único com um homem. Pois certamente naquele momento sublime no tempo, ambos eram apenas um, um coração, uma mente, guiados na direção de uma satisfação que os dois precisavam tanto quanto do ar que respiravam.

Nenhum dos dois falou. Disseram o que era preciso com lábios, mãos e a união ardente de seus corpos. A paixão conduziu-os interminavelmente e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo pareceu prestes a acabar depressa demais. Isabella queria que fizessem amor para sempre, mas, por outro lado, mal podia esperar para que o êxtase os arrebatasse, para ter certeza de que a vez anterior não fora mero fruto de sua imaginação. Os movimentos de ambos tornaram-se frenéticos, e Isabella finalmente começou a entender o que era tornar-se um ser único com um homem. Pois certamente naquele momento sublime no tempo, ambos eram apenas um, um coração, uma mente, guiados na direção de uma satisfação que os dois precisavam tanto quanto do ar que respiravam.

Na floresta tropical, ela achara que havia vislumbrado o paraíso. Imaginara que encontrara um pedaço do céu, mas que aquilo fosse raro, algo para nunca ser visto ou sentido outra vez. Agora, nos braços de Edward, com a luz do dia penetrando pela cabine e seus pensamentos claros, sentiu tudo aquilo novamente, só que daquela vez as emoções eram mais fortes, mais nítidas, mais cheias de significado.

Daquela vez, sua mente estava inebriada apenas pelas sensações incríveis que a dominavam. Sua paixão elevou-se a um auge de prazer que não demorou a arrebatá-la por completo. Continuou, então, simplesmente deitada ali, ainda maravilhada com a união de seus corpos e tomada por uma emoção profunda quando percebeu que, em seguida, o êxtase também tomou conta de Edward.

Ele sussurrou seu nome repetidamente, cobrindo-lhe o rosto de beijos. Isabella fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso secreto.

- Por que está sorrindo? - perguntou ele, enfim, beijando-lhe a fronte.

- Não foi apenas imaginação.

- O que não foi apenas imaginação?

- O.. hã... o momento de prazer.

Edward rolou para o lado, rindo, a mão roçando-lhe os seios bem-feitos e o ventre firme.

- Você achou que o que sentiu na primeira vez tivesse sido fruto de sua imaginação?

- Bem, como sabe, eu não tinha nenhum ponto de referência. E ainda houve a questão daquele pequeno charuto de ervas. Portanto, achei que talvez a erva tivesse me levado a sentir todo aquele... prazer.

- Doçura, nenhuma droga pode ter o efeito arrebatador da intimidade física com a pessoa certa - assegurou-lhe ele, beijando-lhe os seios.

- Como saber qual é a pessoa certa?

- Não se sabe. Não em princípio, ao menos. Apenas acontece.

- Mas uma pessoa acaba sabendo.

- Sim, com certeza.

- Oh, Edward...

- Você tem que entender, eu não poderia deixá-la retornar a Boston em vestes de viúva.

Ela o abraçou.

- Por que está mencionando isso agora?

- Achei que você poderia estar se perguntando por que eu a trouxe aqui e tirei todas as suas roupas. - Edward mudou de assunto com toda a naturalidade.

- Porque pareciam vestes de viúva.

- Porque... você não é mais aquela pessoa. Você não é mais a Isabella Swan que subiu a bordo tão envolta em tristeza, tão tímida, com medo da própria sombra. Você viajou, conheceu lugares novos. Teve aventuras.

- Tive aventuras - murmurou ela. - Tive você. - Sentiu um nó na garganta por causa das palavras que não poderiam ser ditas. - Eu...

Edward tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, silenciando-a.

- Você tem uma festa para ir.

Ela lançou um olhar desolado para o vestido e a pilha de roupas íntimas no chão.

- Não vestirá aquilo - disse Edward, levantando-se e vestindo a calça e a camisa. - Tenho uma idéia melhor.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Enquanto estivermos a bordo deste navio, eu sou o capitão. Fará o que eu disser. Venha até aqui, srta. Swan. - Edward curvou-se galantemente e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Isabella sentiu-se feminina e desejável em vez de desajeitada quando deixou a cama e se adiantou até o aparador. A água do conjunto de jarro e bacia que o encimava estava tépida mas era fresca, e Edward insistiu em banhá-la, usando o sabonete de hortelã feito na cozinha da casa de sua tia. Banhou-a com todo o vagar, ensaboando e enxaguando, detendo-se para beijá-la em lugares que ela deveria proibi-lo de tocar. Mas, ao contrário, permitia-se desfrutar cada toque com abandono. Era como se aquele homem a tivesse enfeitiçado, deixando-a incapaz de objetar a qualquer coisa que quisesse fazer. Confiando nele plenamente,entregou-se por inteiro e o banho acabou tornando-se uma aventura erótica como nunca sonhara.

Depois,ele a envolveu num robe de flanela e deixou a cabine, prometendo não se demorar. Fiel à sua palavra,abriu a porta minutos depois e arrastou para dentro uma grande caixa do porão que algum dos homens devia tê-lo ajudado a levar até o corredor. Fechando a porta atrás de si,usou uma barra de ferro e abriu a tampa da caixa de madeira.

- Está saqueando a carga? - disse ela, num tom reprovador, embora o sorriso fosse zombeteiro.

- É por uma boa causa. Minha mãe mandou isto de presente a você.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para ler os dizeres na lateral da caixa:

- Seda fina, sedas finas da Itália.

- Além de roupas,há adornos para os cabelos,uma caixa de pinturas,perfumes e um tipo de verniz brilhante para as unhas também.

- E o que eu faria com tudo isso?

- Nós descobriremos.

Com o ar compenetrado de um costureiro parisiense, ele pegou um belo vestido azul-turquesa da caixa.

- Minha mãe disse que esta cor ficaria perfeita em você. Gosta?

Ela riu porque Edward parecia ridículo segurando o vestido diante de si, mas sentiu-se logo atraída pela maravilhosa cor e o corte perfeito do vestido. Então, uma lembrança povoou sua mente... o dia em que colocara o vestido de linho cru para o jogo de croqué e Jessica a ridicularizara pelas costas.

Baixou o olhar. Um lindo vestido não transformaria um sapo numa princesa.

- Eu não me sentiria à vontade usando isso.

- Engano seu. Acredite.

Isabella, então, lembrou-se do que Edward lhe dissera, assegurando-lhe que era uma pessoa diferente agora. Talvez até o tipo de pessoa que pudesse usar um vestido tão vibrante numa festa de Beacon Hil.

- Ouça, eu não sei...

Ele interrompeu-a com um beijo sensual que evocou o prazer que já haviam partilhado.

- Não me diga que uma mulher pode beijar assim e, depois, usar preto.

Edward insistiu em colocar-lhe o vestido, chutando o espartilho para o lado.

- O maldito instrumento de tortura. Vou atirar isso ao mar. - Permitiu-lhe apenas uma anágua, não importando quanto a ouvisse protestar. Depois a ajudou a calçar um par de meias de seda tão fina que ela pôde ver através do tecido. Admitiu que era delicioso sentir o toque da seda de encontro à pele. O vestido tinha o corpete justo mas não apertado, realçando-lhe a cintura esguia. A saia era ampla, a claridade que se filtrava pelas es cotilhas fazendo a seda cara reluzir.

Depois de um longo tempo ajeitando-lhe o vestido no corpo, Edward deu um passo atrás e estudou-a com um ar crítico.

- Isto está além da minha capacidade. Preciso de ajuda. Isabella corou violentamente, certa de que se tratava de zombaria da parte dele, mas com uma expressão séria, Edward saiu ao corredor e tocou seu apito de capitão, chamando vários membros da tripulação. Permanecendo no corredor, conversou baixinho com os homens que haviam descido do convés. Longos e terríveis momentos se passaram, Isabella sentindo-se mortificada. Mas a coisa mais extraordinária acabou acontecendo.

Todos entraram na cabine. Cada homem a bordo, como também Delilah. Como se fizessem parte da criadagem de uma rainha, cada um contribuiu para ajudá-la a se arrumar. Comportavam-se como sacerdotes numa cerimônia, sérios e reverentes.

Journey apanhou um par de sapatilhas bordadas da caixa e colocou-as em seus pés. Gerald Craven, fazendo uso de sua habilidade com tatuagens, muniu-se de um pó usado para escurecer os cílios a fim de realçar-lhe os olhos e de carmim para pintar-lhe os lábios. Luigi, o hábil artesão das velas, apanhou linha e agulha para fazer um pequeno ajuste na cintura do vestido, onde ficara um tanto folgado. O Doutor presenteou-a com um colar de contas que tinham a resplandecência de uma cheia. Até Chips contribuiu com um item inesperado... um frasco de um raro perfume de flores tropicais. Delilah mostrou-se entusiasmada em pintar-lhe as unhas, enquanto as filhas observavam com curiosidade.

Edward também surpreendeu-a, dando-lhe algo que comprara de um joalheiro quando haviam estado no mercado do Rio de Janeiro, a pequena caixa que o vira guardando no bolso e que achara que ele tivesse comprado para alguma sirigaita. Tocada e sem palavras, Isabella observou a linda pulseira de ouro que ele lhe colocou no pulso.

Finalmente, com grande concentração, Seth arrumou-lhe os cabelos.

Ela acompanhou a tudo atordoada, sentindo-se a própria Cinderela. Aquelas pessoas eram como fadas-madrinhas na pele de rudes marujos, e, enquanto compreendia o que estavam fazendo, sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta.

- Vocês todos planejaram isto, não foi? - disse, com a voz um tanto embargada.

- Sem dúvida que sim - respondeu o Doutor orgulhosamente. - Não podemos mandá-la de volta ao mundo sem fazermos algo especial pela nossa própria Isabella.

- Não se esqueça de virar ligeiramente o pé quando fizer uma mesura - aconselhou-a Gerald, imitando o gesto.

- E segure o dedo mínimo quando tomar seu chá - disse Journey, demonstrando com uma xícara.

- É o mínimo que podemos fazer, depois de tudo que fez por nós - acrescentou Seth, colocando-lhe um pente adornado com pérolas nos cabelos.

- Tudo o que fiz - repetiu ela, confusa. - Não entendo.

Edward observava-a com um brilho intenso no olhar.

- Você tocou a todos nós - explicou. - A sua própria maneira.

- Espere um momento. - Journey entregou-lhe um impecável lenço de renda. - Não vá chorar agora. Vai arruinar a pintura que Gerald fez.

Ela fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios pintados, respirando fundo. Não ajudou, não muito, mas por Gerald parecer tão orgulhoso e expectante, não ousou deixar que as lágrimas borrassem seus olhos.

- Vocês são - disse, seu olhar percorrendo a cabine apinhada - os primeiros e verdadeiros amigos que já tive. - Tentou controlar a emoção, ajeitando de leve a ampla saia do vestido turquesa. - Puxa, o que, afinal, Boston vai pensar de mim?

- Por que não vê por si mesma? - Chips meneou a cabeça para Luigi, que levou para dentro da cabine uma caixa onde se lia "frágil". Usando a barra de ferro, tiraram dali um grande e belo espelho de moldura dourada.

Enquanto os dois o montavam, Isabella deu-se conta de que não vira um espelho durante meses. O espelho de barba de Edward era tão pequeno que mostrava apenas parte do rosto. Teve quase medo de olhar, pois nunca gostara de ver o infeliz reflexo de sua figura desengonçada.

Mas a tripulação parecia tão orgulhosa que não queria desapontá-la. Esperou, os ombros retos, o queixo erguido no novo porte que aprendera a manter. Os homens posicionaram o espelho alto e viraram-no em sua direção. Enfim, pela primeira vez desde que deixara Boston, Isabella confrontou-se num espelho de corpo inteiro. O que viu deixou-a estupefata, roubou-lhe a fala.

Estava olhando para uma estranha.

Uma estranha bonita.

O patinho feio tornara-se um cisne.

Não estava abatida e pálida, mas com ar saudável e forte, graças à comida do refeitório do Doutor e a vida ativa a bordo do navio. Belos cachos castanho-alourados emolduravam seu rosto de ar surpreso, quase elegante. O sol e o vento haviam substituído sua palidez excessiva por um tom bronzeado, nada convencional mas curiosamente atraente. O vestido ousado e as sapatilhas de dança completavam a figura de uma beldade confiante, transformada de maneiras que sabia que iam bem além da aparência. Deu-se conta de que não fora tanto o seu exterior mas o seu íntimo que havia mudado, seu modo de encarar o mundo e a si mesma.

O fato de ter feito aquela viagem, conhecido aqueles homens simples e especialmente Edward haviam lhe dado a autoconfiança que sempre lhe faltara e tal confiança se evidenciava em sua postura digna e orgulhosa. Todos os trabalhos de tradução que realizara e os contatos comerciais resultantes haviam-lhe ensinado a sustentar o olhar mais intimidante sem vacilar; suas noites no convés e na Vila de Rose haviam-lhe dado a pose para dançar com o mais bonito dos homens sem se sentir inferior; seu disfarce na Virgínia mostrara-lhe que qualquer coisa era possível se acreditasse em seu próprio valor.

Edward e a tripulação... sua inesperada escola de vida... haviam-lhe proporcionado tudo aquilo.

Não pôde se conter. As lágrimas fluíram livremente.

- Não, por favor - imploraram todos quase ao mesmo tempo, mas ela não conseguia parar. Abraçou cada um dos homens e, finalmente, Journey e Delilah, encharcando o lenço de renda.

- Tenho vocês todos em tão grande estima - disse, emocionada. Indicou a visão adorável refletida pelo espelho. - A amizade de vocês me transformou em alguém que nunca consegui ser antes.

Delilah limpou-lhe o rosto com um pano úmido e Gerald refez a pintura.

- É hora de ir - anunciou Edward, pegando-lhe a mão.

Como num sonho, ela subiu ao convés e ambos foram baixados até o mar num dos botes. O próprio Edward foi remando, conduzindo o bote suavemente pelas águas tranquilas do porto de Boston. Ela virou-se para olhar para seus amigos mais uma vez. Todos se enfileiravam junto às amuradas do Cisne de Prata, e com as velas dobradas e a tempestade se formando no horizonte distante, havia uma pungência no momento que quase provocou mais lágrimas.

- Não faça isso - disse Edward, lendo-lhe os pensamentos. - Não tenho a habilidade de Gerald com a pintura e, portanto, não comece a chorar outra vez.

Isabella virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Não vou chorar.

Observou-o remando e, com os vigorosos movimentos, cada momento do tempo de ambos juntos passou diante de seus olhos. A noite em que o conhecera, como Baco embriagado em seu trono, uma mulher debruçada em seu colo. Edward, descontraído e bonito no jardim da casa de seu pai, tendo uma pequena mostra da vida infeliz dela. No convés do navio, dando ordens e rindo enquanto o vento enchera as velas. Finalmente, Isabella pensou em como tinham ficado unidos, íntimos, e em como deveria estar embaraçada, mas não conseguia sentir a menor vergonha do que haviam feito, do que haviam significado um para o outro.

Depressa demais, chegaram às docas e ele a ajudou a descer. O chão pareceu escorregadio e ela se inclinou na direção de Edward, que a amparou com um braço enquanto fez sinal para a carruagem de Billy Black, puxada por belos cavalos. As portas eram pintadas com o familiar emblema da companhia de comércio marítimo... o cisne de prata sobre um fundo azul.

- Divirta-se no baile de hoje à noite, princesa - disse-lhe ele, com uma piscadela. - Agora você sabe como se divertir, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu, sentindo o rubor espalhando-se pelas faces.

- Agora eu sei. Você irá à festa mais tarde, não é?

- Sim, mais tarde. - Edward tocou-lhe o queixo com gentileza. O movimento de trabalhadores no cais desapareceu ao fundo. Isabella não se importou com quem pudesse vê-los, ou o que pensassem. - Eu prometo.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Por que... depois daquele dia na cachoeira... você manteve seu distanciamento de mim? Por que não pudemos ficar... próximos, como estivemos hoje?

Ele riu, embora seu riso contivesse um quê sombrio de ironia.

- Você não sabe mesmo, não é?

- Não sei o quê?

- Você realmente não entende.

- O quê?

Ele se curvou ligeiramente e beijou-a.

- Isabella. Eu me apaixonei por você naquele dia.

Por vários momentos, ela ficou aturdida demais para falar. Os gritos das gaivotas soaram como trovões em seus ouvidos.

- Não brinque comigo assim. É cruel.

- Não estou brincando. - Ele fitou-a com firmeza e, naqueles olhos azuis, Isabella pôde ver uma afeição profunda que quis capturar em seu coração e guardar para sempre.

- Por que você não me disse?

- Do que teria adiantado? - Edward tornou a beijá-la e, então, virou-se e conduziu-a até a carruagem, entregando-a aos cuidados do cocheiro. - Percorra o caminho com cuidado - instruiu o homem. - Ela é uma carga preciosa.

E foi como Isabella o deixou. Parado nas docas, um vento forte soprando-lhe os cabelos acobreados e a camisa. Isabella teve a horrível e irracional sensação de que jamais tornaria a vê-lo, embora ele tivesse prometido ir à festa.

Um grito de dor formou-se em sua garganta, mas não pôde soltá-lo, pois se o fizesse, todas as emoções em seu íntimo viriam à tona e ficaria vazia, sem nada, nem mesmo lembranças, para ajudarem-na a sobreviver.

**OoOoOoO**

OMG! Esse capitulo é enorme. Mas tão perfeito.

Eu estou louca pra saber a opinião de vocês em relação a ele, tudo, desde o começo, a transformação, a declaração e ao final.

REVIEWS!


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 24.

_A que respondendo, o mar, não se demorando, não se apressando, sussurrou a mim através da noite e bastante claramente antes do nascer do dia, murmurou a mim a baixa e deliciosa palavra morte._

**Walt Whitman,**

**Do Interminável Balanço do Berço.**

- Aqui estamos, senhorita. - O cocheiro abriu a porta da carruagem e baixou o degrau de madeira. - Espero que tenha uma ótima noite.

Isabella agradeceu-lhe distraidamente, mas não fez menção de descer do veículo. Olhou para a entrada ornamentada da Mansão Black. Degraus de mármore conduziam a uma imponente porta dupla que fora deixada aberta para dar passagem aos muitos convidados que entravam no vestíbulo. Lampiões a gás reluziam sob o cair da noite, criando uma suave atmosfera em torno da elegante multidão.

Casais que dançavam iam passando diante das janelas altas em arco numa profusão de cor e música. Perguntou-se se veria sua família na festa. Arabella já estaria casada àquela altura.

Casar-se havia sido o ponto máximo de todos os sonhos de Isabella. Mas não tinha mais tanta certeza. Agora, dava-se conta de que a chave para a felicidade tinha menos a ver com estabelecer um lar com um cônjuge apropriado e mais, muito mais, a ver com encontrar alguém que desse a uma pessoa confiança, paz e paixão. Dádivas tão especiais que mal podia descrevê-las.

- Senhorita? - O cocheiro limpou a garganta e estendeu-lhe a mão enluvada.

- Sim - murmurou ela, deixando-o ajudá-la a descer. Um vento forte, carregado com a ameaça de chuva, soprou pela rua Beacon, fazendo com que suas saias leves e amplas esvoaçassem.

Subiu a escadaria devagar até a porta da frente, subitamente consciente de que não se parecia em nada com os demais convidados.

Usava um vestido de uma cor vibrante, feito num estilo europeu que Boston mal reconheceria. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados em cachos sofisticados em vez do usual coque com algumas mechas encaracoladas soltas. Dias sob o sol e vento haviam arruinado a alvura de pele que todas as damas ansiavam por manter.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Nunca havia se encaixado nos moldes daquela sociedade antes e já estava acostumada a tal sensação. Ainda assim, ao contrário de antes, não desejava estar invisível. Queria que todos a vissem, queria fazer jus a tudo que Edward e a tripulação haviam-lhe dado.

Com a cabeça erguida e um sorriso no rosto, entrou no amplo vestíbulo e cumprimentou seus anfitriões.

- Sr. e sra. Black, é tão bom revê-los. - Sentiu de imediato a intensidade de dezenas de olhares na sua direção. A antiga Isabella estaria dominada pelo nervosismo em se ver objeto de tão ávido interesse. Mas a Isabella de agora apenas alargou seu sorriso enquanto fazia uma graciosa e polida mesura.

Não tinha dúvida de que era graciosa. O sr. Izard a ensinara a fazer aquela mesura durante semanas. Graças à surpreendente bondade de um bando de marujos rudes, agora sabia dançar e se comportar até como uma rainha, se desejasse.

Billy e a esposa trocaram um rápido olhar.

- É bom revê-la também, querida. Seja bem-vinda à nossa casa. Por favor entre e...

- Perdoem-me - disse uma voz conhecida e aveludada. - Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados.

Isabella manteve-se imóvel, saboreando o som de uma voz pela qual costumara viver. Virou-se a tempo de ver Jacob Black inclinando-se galantemente para pegar-lhe a mão. E, então, riu, pois deu-se conta de que ele realmente não sabia quem ela era.

- Ao contrário - disse-lhe, seu riso adorável atraindo ainda mais a atenção de pessoas que passavam por ali, ou dançavam perto da grande passagem em arco que conduziam ao salão. - Nós já fomos apresentados, eu lhe asseguro, cavalheiro.

- Então, dance comigo - pediu Jacob, praticamente devorando-a com o olhar - e permita-me a chance de recobrar minha memória.

Era incrível, pensou Isabella, enquanto ele a conduzia ao salão e se juntava a uma formação feita por duas fileiras de dança. As pessoas se deixavam enganar tanto assim pela aparência? As mudanças mais drásticas haviam ocorrido em seu íntimo, mas se manifestavam em seu exterior.

Mais olhares inquiridores acompanharam-na ao longo das fileiras. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, soube o que era ser objeto da admiração masculina. Mike Newton tentou sussurrar-lhe um cumprimento quando ficaram diante um do outro na formação de dança. Um outro rapaz quase tropeçou porque estava olhando para ela em vez de prestar atenção nos próprios passos. Um pouco depois, Jacob quase se engalfinhou com Mike enquanto ambos discutiam sobre quem merecia o privilégio de ir buscar-lhe uma taça de ponche.

Ela também experimentou, pela primeira vez, o que era ser o alvo da inveja das outras mulheres. Tania Denali fuzilava-a com o olhar, e as demais jovens comentavam freneticamente a seu respeito por trás de seus leques.

Descobriu que aquilo era bem menos prazeroso. Não queria deixar ninguém pouco à vontade. Queria simplesmente divertir-se em companhia de outras pessoas, algo que nunca conseguira fazer.

Até que Edward havia lhe mostrado como era.

Lançou um olhar na direção da porta. Onde ele estaria, afinal? Sentia sua falta. Ainda estava em choque por causa da última conversa de ambos.

_Eu me apaixonei por você naquele dia._

As palavras ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, dissipando a música até que estivesse dançando automaticamente, como uma marionete alheia a seus passos. Ele se apaixonara por ela. Edward. Seu exasperante, perigoso, pouco convencional e maravilhoso capitão.

Mal podia esperar para vê-lo.

- É melhor esperarmos até que a tempestade passe - declarou Edward, observando as nuvens grossas e cinzentas que avançavam do nordeste. Ele e Journey achavam-se no convés da escuna que Izard conseguira alugar. O dono obviamente sentia mais cobiça do que orgulho em relação a ela. A embarcação de dois mastros, embora parecesse capaz de boa velocidade em alto-mar, estava apodrecendo em alguns lugares e tinha decididamente uma inclinação a estibordo.

- Acho que não deveríamos esperar - disse Journey, entregando-lhe uma grande luneta de latão. - Dê uma olhada naquele barco.

- São autoridades do porto.

- Estão indo direto até o Cisne de Prata.

Seu amigo poderia estar certo, ponderou Edward, a julgar pela direção do barco. Mas havia uma porção de embarcações no porto.

- A tripulação irá retardá-los. Até detê-los lá se for preciso.

- Aquele tal Black acabou vendo Celeste - comentou Journey, sua voz baixa e repleta de ansiedade.

- Droga, será que chegamos tão longe apenas para ser apanhados?

- O tempo está péssimo. - Edward sentia o estômago em nós com a indecisão. - Apenas um tolo levantaria âncora numa situação destas.

- Um tolo, ou um fugitivo.

O barco aproximou-se mais do Cisne e Edward observou um pouco mais. O que viu através da luneta o fez tomar sua decisão.

- Estão levando polícia armada.

Os dois trocaram um olhar que dispensava palavras. Não tinham escolha. Precisavam zarpar.

- Delilah e as meninas estão bem acomodadas lá embaixo?

- Sim.

Ambos nem sequer perderam tempo levantando âncora; cortaram os cabos e zarparam. Enquanto a escuna avançava pelas ondas agitadas, o vento forte soprando nas velas, Edward pensou em Isabella. Prometera ir à festa. Havia quebrado a primeira promessa que já lhe fizera. Certamente, aquilo era prova de que ela ficaria melhor sem ele.

O que estaria fazendo naquele momento? Estaria abrindo aquele sorriso encantador, sendo cortejada por um grupo de novos admiradores?

Gostava de pensar que dera alguma contribuição para fazer com que os sonhos dela se realizassem.

E cometera um erro ao ter-lhe dito que a amava? Não sabia. Mas estava contente em ter contado a verdade. Talvez fosse a única coisa honesta que pudesse lhe dar.

Isabella ficava maravilhada a cada vez que pensava na declaração de Edward. Estava ansiosa para que ele chegasse. Mas aquilo não aconteceu. Foram apenas mais convidados que entraram, a dança daquele momento terminou e, depois do aplauso, ela se viu à espera de Edward outra vez.

- Espero que você me permita que eu lhe faça uma visita - disse Jacob Black, colocando-se a seu lado, uma mão possessiva em sua cintura.

Tudo aquilo, pensou Isabella, deveria ser como um sonho que estivesse se realizando. Não desejara durante anos que Jacob a notasse, que quisesse estar a seu lado? Agora, porém, observava-lhe o rosto de príncipe de contos de fadas, suas roupas perfeitas, e dava-se conta de que ele fora uma ilusão, tão irreal quanto uma ilustração num livro infantil. Não havia amado Jacob, amara a idéia que fizera dele. Jacob representara todas as coisas que ela não tivera, beleza, pose e popularidade social. Ainda assim, agora que Isabella possuía aquelas qualidades, percebia que não eram tão importantes quanto as julgara.

- Você não faria objeção, então? - persistiu Jacob, ansioso, não fazendo a menor idéia do que se passava pelos pensamentos dela. - Se eu lhe fizesse uma visita?

- E por que eu faria objeção? - murmurou ela, distraída. Não conseguia desviar o olhar da porta da frente. Fortes rajadas de vento sopravam de encontro às janelas, os relâmpagos rasgavam o céu inundando o vestíbulo para além da passagem em arco com sua ameaçadora luminosidade.

Alguns minutos depois, mais convidados chegaram, mas Edward não se encontrava entre eles. Ainda assim, Isabella ficou contente em ver os recém-chegados. Permanecia ao lado de Jacob, sorrindo enquanto o grupo se aproximava.

Uma voz feminina exclamou:

- Bella? Céus, é Isabella? - E um verdadeiro alvoroço se seguiu.

- Está é... Isabella? - Jacob ficou de queixo caido.

Isabella adiantou-se para abraçar sua irmã Arabella, que ficara tão surpresa quando a vira.

- Oh, Arabella, é tão bom ver você - disse, abraçando-a afetuosamente. Quando recuaram um pouco, Arabella continuou fitando-a em incredulidade.

- Não acredito em meus olhos - disse ela, uma expressão admirada no rosto. - Olhe para você, Bella. Você está absolutamente deslumbrante!

Isabella riu, achando que a irmã estava exagerando, mas sentindo-se tocada com o fato de ter notado as mudanças. Numa questão de segundos, enquanto todos à volta comentavam a novidade, a outra irmã e os dois irmãos aproximaram-se para a cumprimentarem, seguidos pelos pais. Jacob ficou de lado, silencioso, estupefato, enquanto todos falavam ao mesmo tempo:

- Quando você voltou?

- O que, afinal, fez com seus cabelos?

- Onde estão seus óculos?

- Essa é a moda no Rio de Janeiro?

- Pode me ensinar aquele novo passo de dança?

Isabella tentou responder tantas perguntas quanto pôde, ciente do crescente interesse das pessoas à volta de sua família.

- Tenho tanto a contar a vocês - declarou. - Eu me sinto como se tivesse me ausentado durante anos, não meses.

Os pais estavam radiantes e orgulhosos.

- Estamos felizes que tenha voltado. Sentimos sua falta - disse-lhe a mãe.

E Isabella compreendeu que, finalmente, fizera algo que havia agradado sua mãe. Devia sentir-se satisfeita, mas, em vez daquilo, estava meramente intrigada. Admirava-se com a facilidade em ganhar aprovação só por que estava com boa aparência e dançava bem.

Apesar da alegria em estar com sua família, não conseguia conter os olhares nervosos que lançava na direção do vestíbulo.

- Está esperando alguém? - perguntou-lhe o irmão Bronson.

- O capitão Cullen - respondeu Isabella. - Achei que ele já devia ter chegado a esta altura. Esta viagem foi-lhe um triunfo tão grande...

- Você não sabia? - perguntou Billy, aproximando-se,

o cenho franzido. - Ele não virá à festa. Seu primeiro imediato enviou-nos uma mensagem. Edward enviou suas desculpas, mas não poderá comparecer.

Até a manhã seguinte, Isabella Swan já havia se tornado a sensação de Boston. No passado, aquela verdadeira aclamação lhe teria significado o mundo. Mas agora dava-se conta da futilidade em querer algo que dependia das opiniões e padrões das outras pessoas e que não tinha nada a ver com a maneira como se sentia.

Logo cedo, sentou-se na cama, com os olhos sonolentos e um tanto desorientada. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando ao redor, observando o elegante papel de parede, a escrivaninha maciça a um canto e as portas-janelas com suas cortinas de veludo.

Um tanto atordoada, reconheceu o próprio quarto na casa de seu pai. Estava em casa novamente.

E sentia-se como a estranha que sempre fora na quela casa.

Lembrou-se da festa da noite anterior, de ter dançado até que sentira os pés doendo e a garganta seca de tantas conversas e risos. Soube, então, que era daquela maneira que as garotas populares acordavam a cada manhã depois de uma festa. Bonita e popular. As coisas que sempre quisera ser... Ao menos até que Edward lhe mostrara que tais qualidades não importavam.

Levantando-se, lavou o rosto na bacia que encimava a cômoda. Sua bagagem fora enviada do Cisne de Prata junto com a caixa que Esme tinha-lhe mandado de presente. Abrindo-a, encontrou mais dos vestidos adoráveis que ela lhe dera e colocou um, limitando-se a uma única anágua. Tentava ajeitar os cabelos quando ouviu uma batida à porta.

- Entre.

Jessica, a criada, adiantou-se pelos aposentos com uma bandeja.

- Aqui está o seu chá, senhorita, junto com uma porção de cartões e cartas.

- Obrigada. Coloque tudo na mesa de canto. - Isabella abriu um sorriso distraído. Continuava pensando na noite anterior, a noite em que todos os seus sonhos deveriam ter se tornado realidade, mas aquilo não acontecera.

Jessica demorou-se junto à porta, observando-a com mal disfarçada curiosidade e... algo mais. Admiração. Sim, a cria da que rira dela, que a tornara motivo de chacota trocando sussurros maledicentes com outra debaixo da escada, estava subitamente fascinada com a sua transformação.

- Isto é tudo por enquanto, Jessica - disse Isabella, dispensando-a. Serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e sorveu-o lentamente, enquanto verificava os cartões e cartas. Eram convites. Havia uma pilha imensa deles. Convites para bailes, peças de teatro, grupos de leitura, debates intelectuais, piqueniques, jogos e passeios ao campo. Todo tipo de evento social com o qual sonhara. Tudo pelo que ansiara estava agora à sua frente numa bandeja de prata.

O problema era que não queria mais aquele tipo de vida. A constatação apanhou-a de surpresa, e largou as cartas. Céus... Passara anos desejando algo que nem sequer tinha importância!

A celebração da noite anterior parecera vazia e sem significado sem Edward. A Isabella insegura de antes emergiu brevemente, perguntando-se se ele se arrependera de sua impulsiva declaração de amor e a estava evitando.

Não. A nova Isabella lembrou-se da expressão nos olhos de Edward quando dissera que a amava. E confiava naquele olhar. Por incrível que parecesse, o homem mais interessante do mundo amava-a. Devia ter percebido aquilo muito antes. Devia ter visto tudo acontecendo devagar, enxergado através das provocações dele. Edward lhe dissera que a amava de incontáveis maneiras, talvez tendo começado com o que parecera um singular ato de crueldade quando atirara seus óculos ao mar.

Fora cabeça-dura demais para não ter-se dado conta de que as atitudes dele tinham um significado especial.

- Tola - disse por entre os dentes. - Tola, mil vezes tola! -Tudo o que queria estivera ao seu alcance... a bordo do Cisne de Prata. Nos braços de Edward Cullen. Mas estivera tão obcecada por voltar a Beacon Hill, por conquistar Jacob Black e impressionar aqueles que haviam rido dela que acabara ficando cega ao que realmente importava.

Era Edward o que realmente lhe importava. Edward e a maneira como a fazia sentir-se. A maneira como o amava.

- Céus - sussurrou ela, colocando depressa um chapéu e apanhando um xale. - Eu o amo!

Um misto de medo e alegria dominava-a enquanto descia as escadas rapidamente, quase derrubando a bandeja no vestíbulo que estava ficando repleta com uma nova remessa de convites.

- Eu estou saindo, mãe - avisou, olhando por sobre o ombro e abrindo a porta da frente sem esperar por uma resposta.

Devia estar asentando uma figura peculiar, correndo pelas ruas molhadas de Beacon Hill em direção ao porto, as fitas do chapéu esvoaçando ao vento, as saias erguidas quase até os joelhos. Babás que passeavam com crianças pararam para olhá-la com curiosidade. Jardineiros deixavam suas tarefas momentaneamente para observar e rostos inquiridores espiavam pelas janelas das carruagens.

Isabella não se importava; mal notava, na verdade. Era apenas uma curta distância ao longo das ruas molhadas pela chuva torrencial da noite anterior e, ainda assim, nunca a percorrera a pé. Ficou surpresa em notar que em questão de minutos chegava ao porto. O único pensamento em sua mente era Edward. Tinha que encontrá-lo e dizer-lhe... o quê?

Dizer-lhe que o amava?

_E do que teria adiantado?_, perguntara-lhe ele ainda no dia anterior. Quisera dizer que não teria adiantado porque não achava que ela pudesse amá-lo? Ou porque haveria alguma outra razão para não se apaixonarem um pelo outro?

Não importava. Sabia agora, sabia com uma certeza que zombava dela por não ter reconhecido aquilo mais cedo. Por que não entendera, quando Edward a abraçara e beijara, quando a amara tão arrebatadoramente que fora amor que ela estivera sentindo?

Porque a vida lhe ensinara a desconfiar de seus próprios sentimentos, a obedecer regras e convenções. Edward lhe ensinara o contrário. Quase rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo com aquelas descobertas, mal notou quando começou a chover outra vez. Através da névoa espessa e fria da manhã, avistou o Cisne de Prata e correu em sua direção.

Práticos do porto haviam levado o navio a seu ancoradouro e estivadores andavam de lá entre as docas e o convés, desembarcando a carga. Isabella avistou Seth e acenou-lhe, colocando as mãos a volta dos lábios para lhe gritar:

- Preciso ver o capitão Cullen!

De uma dada distância, a postura de Seth pareceu mudar. Foi um truque da névoa, ou seu rosto empalideceu, seus ombros caíram?

Então, Isabella a viu. Uma fita larga e preta amarrada a um mastro, tremulando sob a chuva.

Obrigou-se a recuar e ficar debaixo de um coberto de lona enquanto esperava que Seth descesse pela prancha de desembarque. Ouviu o tamborilar da chuva na lona, o grito desolador de uma gaivota, o relincho de um cavalo. Seth fez uma pausa para falar brevemente com um pescador e, então, continuou caminhando em sua direção.

Isabella não queria ouvir, qualquer que fosse a coisa terrível que o garoto tinha a lhe dizer. Queria tapar os ouvidos, mas aquilo seria errado, seria covardia, e se havia algo que aprendera com Edward fora a ter coragem.

Adiantou-se até Seth, encontrando-o a meio caminho entre o coberto e o navio. Ficou sob a chuva, em meio ao frio que pairava sobre as docas, sentindo cada gota de água escorrendo por seu rosto e não se importando por estar se molhando.

- Onde está o capitão Cullen? - Sua voz não tremeu, não traiu o terror que começara a dominá-la no instante em que vira a fita preta a meio mastro.

- Houve p-problemas ontem à noite - disse Seth, a respiração acelerada pelo nervosismo. - Por favor, não fique na chuva.

- Diga o que houve. Diga logo.

Ela notou, com um terrível aperto no peito, que os outros membros da tripulação se aproximavam devagar, os chapéus nas mãos, os olhares baixos.

- A guarda do porto nos abordou ontem à noite. Disseram que tinham recebido uma denúncia de que estávamos com escravos fugitivos a bordo e q-que tínhamos que entregá-los imediatamente.

- Edward jamais se entregaria. - Isabella conteve um soluço na garganta, determinada a ouvir o que acontecera com uma firmeza que não desonrasse a bravura de Edward.

- Nós detivemos a guarda no navio o máximo que pudemos - contou Ralph Izard. - Houve muita discussão, mas ninguém chegou aos socos. - Limpou a garganta. - Não havia mais nada irregular a bordo, afinal. O capitão e Journey já haviam colocado Delilah e as meninas na escuna alugada.

Isabella fechou os olhos.

- Eles zarparam, não foi? Partiram bem em rumo a tempestade.

- Não tiveram muita escolha. As autoridades revistaram as embarcações ancoradas e mandaram alguns barcos em perseguição, mas apenas até a saída do porto. Porém, acabaram desistindo. - Izard baixou o olhar e apertou o chapéu molhado entre as mãos.

- A tempestade os fez recuar.

- E a escuna? - perguntou Isabella, engolindo em seco. Seguiu-se um longo silêncio que oprimiu ainda mais seu coração.

Os ombros de Seth tremeram com soluços incontidos. O Doutor assoou o nariz ruidosamente num lenço, e William Click colocou a mão no braço do cozinheiro num gesto de consolo. Gerald, Luigi e Chips permaneceram por perto, torcendo as mãos em sinal de impotência. Sem seu capitão, pareciam uma tripulação das mais desoladas.

Izard fez um gesto em direção de um grupo de pescadores, que descarregavam o bacalhau que haviam apanhado.

- A tripulação do Gail avistou-os em George's Bank e tentou ajudá-los, mas as ondas estavam grandes demais.

- O tempo não estava nada bom para se navegar - comentou Chips, sua voz carregada de horror.

- Os pescadores viram a escuna afundar - revelou Izard no tom mais calmo que pôde.

Isabella teve a sensação de que havia um barulho terrível em seus ouvidos, mais assustador do que o do mar revolto numa tempestade.

- Mas, com certeza... oh, eles... devem ter escapado em botes.

- Não, senhorita. - O rosto sério dele estava contraído pelo sofrimento. - Não houve sobreviventes.

No íntimo de Isabella, algo se espatifou em mil pedaços. Algo morreu, dilacerando seu coração.

Viu Seth estendendo-lhe a mão, mas não a pegou. Não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse confortá-la num instante como aquele.

Deveria chorar, pensou. Deveria começar a chorar naquele momento e nunca mais parar. Mas não era tão simples. A dimensão de sua perda era grande demais para meras lágrimas.

Uma calma assustadora dominou-a enquanto desviou o rosto da tripulação do Cisne.

- Onde estão? - perguntou, o olhar fixo na distância. - Onde estão... os corpos? - A calma entorpecia-a, sufocava-a.

- Srta. Isabella, eles afundaram junto com a escuna. Não haveria como resgatar os corpos numa tempestade daquelas. Por favor, vamos até o navio. O Doutor lhe fará um chá...

Ela ignorou a voz suplicante, os murmúrios solidários, ignorou a tudo exceto o barulho cruel do oceano em seus ouvidos. Era como se sangue não corresse mais por suas veias. Em seu lugar, parecia haver gelo, puro gelo, tão frio quanto o lastro que havia equilibrado o Cisne de Prata em sua fabulosa viagem ao paraíso.

**OoOoO**

Alguem ai esta chorando?

Então, eu não entendo, no final da fic vocês decidem diminuir as reviews? Quanto menos reviews mais eu vou demorar pra atualizar, ainda mais por que ando super apertada na escola e não vou me matar por algo que vocês não demonstram querer.

REVIEWS!


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 25.

Um compromisso certo para alguém se casar com uma determinada pessoa numa determinada ocasião, haja o que houver, sempre considerei como a coisa mais ridícula na face da terra.

**Jane Welsh Carlyle.**

(1825)

**_Boston, junho de 1852._**

Ser invisível costumara ter suas vantagens. Isabella Swan gostaria que as pessoas parassem de encará-la. Desejava, de todo o coração, que o chão reluzente do salão de baile se abrisse e a tragasse. Não seria surpresa para ninguém se algo assim acontecesse. Desaparecer no meio de um salão apinhado era algo corajoso, sem dúvida, e Isabella Swan conquistara recentemente a reputação de corajosa.

Ser corajosa, desafiadora até, era a única maneira de poder prosseguir dia após dia sem desmoronar por completo. Depois daquela manhã chuvosa nas docas, havia-se fechado num casulo, recusando-se a comer, a dormir, incapaz de chorar. Aqueles primeiros dias após a terrível perda no mar permaneceriam como um borrão para ela.

As autoridades tinham-na procurado para questioná-la sobre escravos escondidos a bordo do Cisne de Prata. Ela sustentara-lhes o olhar e declarara que não sabia nada, absolutamente nada, a respeito de escravos fugitivos.

Houvera uma busca pela escuna desaparecida. As águas daquela área tinham sido vasculhadas à procura de escombros e... corpos. Mas nada fora encontrado. Edward, Journey e sua família tinham desaparecido da face da terra como se nunca tivessem existido. Isabella obrigara-se a enviar uma carta para Esme, mas o esforço consumira-lhe toda a energia. Estava vazia por dentro.

Os membros da tripulação do Cisne de Prata tinham seguido seu caminho, dispersando-se como blocos de gelo com a chegada da primavera.

Isabella tornara-se calada. Mal se movera. Os pais haviam chamado um médico, e, apaticamente, ela acabara aceitando seus cuidados, mas o especialista acabara se exasperando com sua falta de reação ao tratamento.

O tolo. Será que não conseguia entender que sua paciente estava morta por dentro?

Ela havia morrido, tão horrível e completamente quan to Edward quando o mar o tragara. Mas, para sua irritação, continuava respirando. Seu corpo mantinha suas funções. Não podia fazê-lo parar.

A tragédia não surpreendera a ninguém. Edward Cullen fora conhecido por ignorar o protocolo, ele e seu sócio africano, ambos tão pouco convencionais que parecera que o mundo ainda não estivera pronto para eles. Talvez fora por aquela razão que não tivessem podido sobreviver.

Journey estaria melhor?, perguntou-se Isabella, com sua esposa e filhas no repouso eterno? Seria melhor estarem unidos pela morte do que separados em vida?

Isabella ansiara pela morte. Tentara render-se à escuridão, desistindo de lutar, mas, ainda assim, a vida persistia em suas veias. Enfim, duas semanas antes, chegara a uma constatação que a lançara decididamente de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

Arrastara-se da cama, nauseada como nunca estivera a bordo do Cisne, e, enquanto esvaziara o conteúdo do estômago convulsivamente, entendera o que se passava.

Estava esperando um filho de Edward.

Saber daquilo havia liberado uma torrente de emoções. A dor profunda e reprimida emergira de súbito, e o choque de estar sentindo algo novamente a fizera cair de joelhos, soluçando. Chorara como não conseguira fazer antes, deixando vir à tona todo o amor, todo o sublime e maravilhoso amor que sentira por Edward. Ele morrera, mas deixara um filho em seu ventre.

Isabella carregava o segredo dentro de si, tentando descobrir uma maneira de suportar os sentimentos de angústia e alegria. Se havia algo que não sentia era vergonha. Todos esperariam aquilo dela, quando o escândalo eclodisse, mas, mesmo depois que aquilo acontecesse, sabia que não poderia se envergonhar do que fizera com Edward Cullen, do que haviam sentindo um pelo outro, da felicidade partilhada.

O mais doloroso a enfrentar era o fato de que nunca dissera a ele. Não havia reconhecido que a paixão, a ternura, o entusiasmo que sentira por Edward tinham sido o mais puro amor. Estivera tão envolvida consigo mesma e com sua vida em Boston que falhara em enxergar o que estivera bem diante de si. O homem a quem amava era Edward. Admirava-se com o fato de ter podido olhar para ele sem ver a verdade.

Até que o conhecera, nunca aprendera a reconhecer o amor, a confiar em tal sentimento. Porque o amor em sua família não era algo dado livre e incondicionalmente, mas era um sentimento frio que dependia de um protocolo bastante especifico e de um conjunto de valores. Quaisquer virtudes que ela possuísse não significavam nada a menos que viessem num invólucro adorável e refinado.

Edward fora tão diferente. Amara a ela. Como a pessoa que era. Não à sua posição social, sua família, sua aparência ou fortuna. Mas a ela, pura e simplesmente. A idéia era-lhe tão nova, tão inédita, que só a entendera tarde demais.

A descoberta de sua condição a lançara num turbilhão emocional do qual quase não emergira. Mais uma vez, o médico fora chamado, daquela vez tentando acalmar-lhe o choro histérico. Ao final, porém, não fora a medicina, mas o amor que a salvara. O universo estava tentando lhe dizer algo. Talvez nunca conseguisse se perdoar por não ter contado a Edward que o amava, mas havia uma força maior em questão. O bebê era uma confirmação de que tudo o que partilhara com Edward fora especial e mágico, fora algo que nem mesmo a morte podia lhe tirar.

Negar a vida ao bebê, manter-se à parte do mundo por causa de sua dor, era inaceitável. Era tempo, decidira, enfim, de voltar ao mundo dos vivos.

Sua primeira atitude fora a de lutar pela causa que era contra a instituição responsável por ter destruído Edward, Journey e sua família. Começara a frequentar reuniões antiescravagista envolvendo-se cada vez mais com um grupo de abolicionistas radicais que não parariam por nada até conseguirem terminar com a escravidão.

Era por aquela razão que estava na festa oferecida por seus pais, usando uma fantasia tola para um baile de máscaras, tentando fingir que queria estar ali.

Na verdade, tinha um propósito secreto. Havia entrado em contato com a Sociedade Abolicionista de Boston. Quando seus pais descobrissem, ficariam chocados, sem dúvida, pois a escravidão era uma daquelas coisas que não aprovavam mas pela qual jamais teriam o péssimo gosto de tomar partido.

Isabella tinha a intenção de fazer mais do que tomar partido na questão. Iria agir. Ficara sabendo, em uma das reuniões da Sociedade Abolicionista, a respeito de um navio utilizado exclusivamente para facilitar a fuga de escravos. Era virtualmente um navio fantasma. Ninguém sabia seu nome, nem o do capitão ou da tripulação, nem tampouco o porto de origem. Algumas pessoas diziam que aquilo não passava de rumor, mas o navio era conhecido por passar pelos portos do sul na calada da noite, encher-se de escravos e navegar para a segurança do Canadá, tão velozmente que nenhum perseguidor podia alcançá-lo.

Isabella achava a lenda romântica, mesmo que talvez não fosse verdade. E caso fosse, pretendia dedicar sua vida a apoiar os que estivessem por trás daquela empreitada.

Recebera uma mensagem criptografada naquela noite, dizendo que um importante contato seria feito no baile de máscaras. Intrigada, havia colocado uma fantasia e deliciado seus pais com sua aparição.

Inquieta com seus pensamentos e tentando evitar os olhares especulativos dos convidados, recostou-se junto a uma grande janela, refugiando-se na penumbra projetada pelo arco que a encimava... mas ainda pôde ouvir.

- Ela é a ovelha negra da família, sem dúvida. E de várias maneiras - sussurrou uma voz mexeriqueira que Isabella supostamente não deveria ouvir. - É tão diferente do restante dos Swan. É bronzeada como um selvagem, e os irmãos e irmãs são todos loiros feito querubins.

Será que não podiam falar sobre alguma outra pessoa?

- Mas ela é tão bonita, tão charmosa. É de admirar que ninguém tenha notado isso antes - veio a resposta.

- Dizem que poderia ter quem quisesse para marido, mas que tem andado tão estranha ultimamente...

Isabella deixou a janela, não querendo ouvir mais nada. As maledicentes sobressaltadas... duas das amigas da mãe dela... tentaram disfarçar, agitando os leques vigorosamente e limpando a garganta, aparentando inocência.

Como de costume, ela fingiria que não ouvira. Iria saudar os amigos de seu pai cordialmente. Dançaria mecanicamente com os homens esperançosos que outrora haviam se escondido com sua aproximação, mas que agora faziam fila para a cortejarem.

A dor e a humilhação que ela costumara sentir na época em que fora esnobada em tais eventos sociais pareciam tão triviais agora. Porque, afinal, já havia conhecido o ponto culminante da alegria e as trevas mais profundas do desespero. Fechando-se naquela espécie de estranho torpor, conseguia suportar tudo.

Era verdade que chegaria o dia em que teria que revelar a verdade sobre seu estado. Toda a Beacon Hill ficaria em polvorosa com a história da filha desgarrada dos Swan e o impetuoso capitão sulista. Já havia decidido que desapareceria junto com a criança antes que o escândalo pudesse atingi-las. Talvez, como o navio fantasma que levava ex-escravos para a liberdade, um navio aparecesse para buscá-la e a levasse para alguma terra distante, onde fosse seguro criar uma criança num ambiente de aprovação e amor. Devia aquilo a Edward. Devia aquilo ao amor que haviam partilhado.

Absorta em tais pensamentos, concedeu uma dança a vários cavalheiros. A maioria era formada pelos amigos de seu irmão de Harvard, fantasiados de príncipes, vampiros e cavaleiros em armaduras de lata. Jacob Black, trajando a toga de um deus grego, tirou-a para dançar durante a sequência mais longa de valsas, pretendendo monopolizá-la. Ao final da dança, conduziu-a pelas portas-janelas até o terraço. Desceram os três de graus de mármore até a fonte central nos fundos, uma carpa vertendo água eternamente numa grande concha. Sob a noite fresca, tomou-lhe a mão na sua.

Pelos céus, ele certamente não podia ser seu contato.

- É tão bom ver você recuperada e participando dos eventos sociais outra vez - disse-lhe, percorrendo-a de alto a baixo com um olhar faminto. - Não tenho feito outra coisa senão pensar em você desde que retornou da sua viagem.

- Espero que esteja exagerando - respondeu ela, com um suspiro —, do contrário me faria pensar que não tem nada de interessante para fazer.

Ele riu como se aquilo se tratasse de um gracejo.

- Eu lhe digo, é verdade. Ouso ser pretensioso o bastante para acreditar que no passado você me demonstrou grande devoção.

Isabella não viu motivo para mentir.

- Houve uma época em que você era tudo com que eu sonhava...

- Eu sabia. - Jacob a puxou para si, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

Isabella deu-se conta, então, de que ele soubera o tempo todo sobre sua adoração. Jacob soubera e fizera questão de ignorá-la. Uma coisa era nunca ter notado a sua devoção, outra completamente diferente ter sabido sobre seus sentimentos e os ignorado com toda a frieza.

De repente, queria distância dele.

- Jacob...

- Isabella, deixe-me terminar. Você certamente já adivinhou as minhas intenções a esta altura. Quero me casar com você. Nós seremos...

- Por favor, eu...

- Não, ouça. É a mulher mais fascinante que já conheci e jamais poderei ser digno de você, mas tentarei. Meu pai já me colocou num cargo importante na companhia. Ficou bastante impressionado com meu papel em desviar o escândalo do Cisne de Prata.

Um calafrio percorreu Isabella.

- Não sei o que quer dizer. Que escândalo?

- Quase perdemos a nossa boa reputação por causa daquele inconsequente Edward Cullen. Quando o Cisne aportou, eu presumi corretamente que ele estava transportando escravos fugitivos. Agi depressa e salvei a companhia de constrangimentos, sem mencionar de multas pesadas.

Ela o afastou de si.

- Foi você, então! Você alertou as autoridades sobre a família de Journey.

- É a lei. Eu teria sido culpado de conspiração se deixasse de relatar minhas suspeitas. E lembre-se, nossa companhia de comércio faz negócios no sul. Não podemos correr o risco de perder as cargas de tabaco e algodão.

Isabella ficou tentada a deixar clara a sua opinião, a passar-lhe um severo sermão sobre os direitos do ser humano e tudo que aprendera em seus encontros abolicionistas. Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Aquele homem não tinha perspicácia nem sensibilidade o bastante para reconhecer a humanidade de outro. A inteligência. Especialmente a de um homem negro e, com certeza, não a de uma mulher como ela.

Deu mais um passo atrás e fitou-o nos olhos.

- Eu nunca conheci você até este dia. Parece que eu gostava mais de você quando não o conhecia.

- O que...

- Com licença.

Ele pegou-lhe o braço, o semblante ficando carregado.

- Será que entendi bem? Você está me recusando?

- Não podia ter entendido melhor - retrucou ela, lançando um olhar faiscante para a mão que ainda segurava seu braço. - Por favor, solte-me neste instante.

- Oh, eu acho que não. Acha que pode me recusar? Você não é mais tão respeitável agora que esteve num navio com uma tripulação de marujos e escravos fugitivos.

Ah, finalmente alguém tinha a coragem de lhe dizer a verdade cara a cara. Isabella soube, então, que não tinha saído ilesa daquela jornada.

- Achei a companhia deles muito mais agradável do que a de qualquer pessoa em Boston.

- O que prova a sua falta de discernimento. Eu soube que Cullen não prestava desde o momento em que entrou em Harvard, ele com seu sotaque ridículo da Virgínia e as mulheres baratas que arranjava.

- Fico contente em lhe informar que fui uma dessas "mulheres baratas" na vida dele. Ainda me quer?

- Acho que não tenho escolha, uma vez que a sua desgraça aconteceu a bordo do meu navio.

- Mas por que você, o poderoso Jacob Black, iria querer uma pária da sociedade?

O rosto dele se anuviou, mas logo a expressão de desejo ficou clara.

- Casar-me com você agora seria algo abaixo de mim, mas eu poderia torná-la respeitável outra vez. Você é única entre as mulheres, mas espero que seja grata a mim pelo resto de seus dias.

Isabella esqueceu-se do nome específico do soco que usou. Numa ocasião, Gerald Craven ensinara-lhe os termos. Não importava, porque o que não havia esquecido, pensou, satisfeita, era o uso exato do soco. Seu braço, ainda fortalecido pelas atividades que desempenhara no navio, desfechou um golpe certeiro, o punho cerrado atingindo em cheio o rosto de Jacob Black.

Ele soltou-a no mesmo instante, sacudindo os braços no ar antes de cair de encontro à beirada da fonte.

Isabella, então, empurrou-o pelos ombros, fazendo-o cair de costas na água.

Com as mãos nos quadris, olhou com altivez para o ser desprezível que o antigo objeto de sua adoração equivocada acabara se revelando.

- Oh, Jacob, você está todo molhado. E sua bela fantasia está manchada de limo. O que as pessoas vão dizer?

**OoOoO**

****Então, Bella esta gravida e recusou a proposta do Jacob, o que acharam? O próximo é o ultimo t-t

REVIEWS!


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 26.

_A Coruja e o Gato foram para o mar num belo barco esverdeado. Levaram dinheiro e bastante mel numa nota de cinco libras embrulhado... Jantaram carne picada e fatias de marmelada, que, com uma colher, comeram; e de mãos dadas, na beirada da areia, dançaram sob a luz da lua, da lua, da lua. Dançaram sob a luz da lua._

**Edward Lear**

**A Coruja e o Gato.**

Isabella adiantou-se depressa pelo salão de baile, esperando conseguir sair sem ser interrompida. Enquanto se aproximava da grande passagem que dava para o vestíbulo e parava debaixo do arco de madeira entalhada, lembranças povoaram-lhe a mente. Menos de um ano antes, uma outra Isabella tinha parado naquele mesmo trecho, tentando escapulir de uma festa em que não estivera se divertindo.

Desejara escapar naquela noite. Mas o que quisera fora escapar de sua própria vida.

Agora, embora a cena fosse assustadoramente a mesma, sabia que estava ali para viver aquela vida. O espelho emoldurado reluzia no vestíbulo. A folhagem crescia, exuberante, no vaso de alabastro sobre o suporte de ferro. Ela o destruíra da vez anterior. Como se o incidente nunca tivesse acontecido, o vaso de planta fora substituído.

Bastava um passo e, depois, outro. Invisível. Era como se fosse invisível, podia voar como um pássaro, deslizar feito uma serpente. Embora tivesse sido desajeitada antes, agora era graciosa, os pés leves, não causando mais agitação do que uma brisa enquanto desaparecia no nada, mergulhava na liberdade...

Mal notou quando a porta da frente se abriu abruptamente. Mas a comoção que se criou logo em seguida na entrada despertou-a dos pensamentos e virou-se a tempo de ver mais convidados chegando. Um pirata mascarado adentrou pela casa gargalhando.

- Céus - sussurrou, chocada com a aparência dele. Sua fixação por Edward pregava-lhe uma peça. Podia jurar que via um fantasma diante de si. Estava perdendo o juízo, sem dúvida.

O pirata havia prendido a ponta de sua echarpe em torno do suporte de ferro do vaso de planta. Rindo a valer, puxou a echarpe colorida com força.

O tempo pareceu ficar lento, e Isabella viu toda a cena como se fosse através de uma cortina de água. A echarpe ficou esticada, virando a grande planta. O vaso de alabastro espatifou-se no chão de mármore.

O movimento brusco e a explosão de barulho fez com que todos gelassem no lugar exatamente por três segundos. Então, o pirata mascarado virou-se para os curiosos e disse:

- Opa!

Céus, ele não era nenhum fantasma. Era real!

Um bando de piratas barulhentos surgiu no vestíbulo, fingindo ameaçar as pessoas com sabres e pistolas antigas, mas, para Isabella, o mundo ficara em suspenso.

Não via nada exceto o homem alto que usava a echarpe vermelha. Não ouvia nada a não ser o eco da risada familiar.

Edward.

Seu coração disse o nome dele quando seus lábios estavam perplexos demais para emitir um som.

Edward.

Vivo, ele estava vivo, uma vibrante e sorridente contradição aos relatos sombrios de sua morte.

Uma onda de pura alegria quase fez os joelhos dela fraquejarem. Levou a mão aos lábios, empenhando-se ao máximo para conter os soluços enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por suas faces. Vagamente, deu-se conta de sua família se reunindo à sua volta, observando-a com preocupação enquanto os piratas mascarados e jubilosos abriam caminho alegremente pela multidão.

Ela reconheceu a cabeça calva de Gerald, a figura esbelta de Seth, além de Izard, o Doutor, Chips, Luigi e até mesmo o rabugento Click, todos exclamando em euforia enquanto cometiam o assalto. Os convidados, pensando que aquilo fazia parte do entretenimento, entregavam seus pertences sem hesitar.

Isabella notou tudo aquilo através das lágrimas, notou mesmo não tirando os olhos de Edward, que ele jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. E, então, enquanto os outros convidados entravam no espírito do "ataque", ele se aproximou dela.

Mais rapidamente do que o próprio vento, atravessou o vestíbulo e ergueu-a em seus braços fortes.

- Aqui estou, garota! Pensou que podia escapar de mim? - Abrindo caminho pela multidão, ele carregou-a para fora da casa, onde um vento fresco, com cheiro de mar, soprava do porto de Boston.

Ele parou de caminhar e beijou-a sob a noite estrelada, um beijo sôfrego que a fez corresponder com paixão. E finalmente era real para ela, não um sonho, nem um fantasma, mas Edward... seu Edward.

Ainda abraçando-o pelo pescoço, deixou-se colocar no chão.

- Eu achei... Todos achamos... que você havia morrido na tempestade. O que houve com Journey, Delilah e as crianças?

- Os dois estão trabalhando numa fazenda de maçãs no Canadá, onde vivem livres com as filhas. Tivemos que simular o acidente no mar para enganar nossos perseguidores.

- Por que você me fez pensar que estava morto? - sussurrou ela. - Por que me deixou sofrer tanto?

- Não quis lhe causar nenhum sofrimento, meu amor. Eu vim assim que pude.

Isabella fechou os olhos e abraçou-o com força, saboreando o milagre daquele retorno inesperado. Céus, mal podia acreditar que o tinha diante de si.

- Tenho algo a dizer a você - sussurrou-lhe.

- Oh, com mil diabos. Aquele patife o fez, não foi? Jacob Black pediu você em casamento.

- Na verdade, pediu, mas...

- Maldição. Maldição. Eu sabia que ia chegar tarde demais. Eu desafiarei o almofadinha a um duelo, partirei aquela cabeça oca com...

- Ouça, eu disse que ele me pediu em casamento. Não disse qual foi a minha resposta.

Edward fitou-a, uma alegria cautelosa começando a lhe iluminar o rosto.

- Você está querendo dizer que...

Isabella sentiu o vento de encontro às lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Que minha resposta foi não. Como eu poderia sequer pensar em me casar com ele quando sempre terei você no meu coração? Eu achei que encontraria tudo que precisasse saber em livros, mas aprendi o que é o amor com você. Eu amo você, Edward Cullen.

Quando ele tornou a beijá-la, Isabella teve certeza de poder saborear-lhe a alegria, de poder vê-la naqueles olhos azuis quando ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

- Então, era isso que você queria me dizer?

- Sim. - Ela tomou-lhe a mão e cobriu-a com a sua, levando-a ao seu ventre. - Lembra-se de quando me disse que se eu descobrisse que estou esperando um filho, você acertaria as coisas entre nós?

Edward engoliu em seco, sua voz embargada pela emoção. Como o sol nascente, seu rosto se iluminou.

- Eu me lembro. Eu... prometi.

- Então, acho que agora você vai ter que cumprir sua promessa.

Com a confirmação, ele ficou imóvel durante um momento de completa incredulidade. Então, jogando a cabeça para trás, soltou um grito de triunfo e tornou a erguê-la em seus braços.

- Diga suas preces, garota - declarou em sua imitação de pirata, as longas passadas avançando pela rua de tijolos. - Você é minha agora, toda minha!

E enquanto Edward a carregava até o porto, Isabella pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, tomada completamente pela grandeza de seu amor.

- Ah, Edward. Você não sabia? Eu sempre fui sua.

**Fim**

**OoOoOoO**

Acabou t-t

Pra quem estava achando que o Edward era o Capitão do navio, parabéns, vocês acertaram!

Então, essa história não tem continuação t-t

Espero que tenham gostado ^-^

REVIEWS!


End file.
